Inaudible
by potatopots
Summary: They met each other eleven years ago. He did everything to avoid her and their last encounter was eight years after — that's what it was, before they actually realized they're in the same class, in the same room, in the same level and Bakugou Katsuki is ready to avoid her again. This time, though, she won't let him.
1. Chapter 1: Few Years Back

There's something Bakugou and Yaoyorozu had never spoken of to anyone, and it's not like anybody would ask them what it is. It's not a secret of some sort, it's just that _something_ no one dared to speak up about. They wouldn't call themselves "Childhood Friends" or whatsoever, no. They were just... _Acquaintances_, perhaps. If not, friends that were never really that close.

Why do they act like they don't know each other, then? Momo always thought it wouldn't really bring something _positive_ if she reveals that she knew Katsuki for who-knows-how-long, and the boy simply thinks that he wouldn't gain anything from such. However, he acknowledges her. He nods at her whenever he sees her walking in the hallways of the school, and she would somehow - do the same. It's subtle, very subtle not even Jirou or Kirishima had noticed.

It started all when they were four to five years old. Their parents had an accidental encounter in a random coffee shop. By parents, both their mothers. She never asked her mother how she met Aunt Mitsuki, and, well... Obviously little Bakugou would never ask something so _irrelevant_ at that time. They both just knew based on their mothers' conversations.

She and Bakugou would never play, even when they were seated beside each other. Most of the time, he would see her holding a book - and that was the time when he probably doesn't know how to read efficiently yet. "All you ever do is read! _Boring_." he points out at Yaoyorozu while building legos in their yard. All the toys scattered were his.

She closes the small book with poise and stares at him while placing the book beside her. "I need it to develop my quirk effectively." she says. Bakugou gleamed at her explanation.

"So, you have a quirk?" He asks, his fists clenched with excitement. Yaoyorozu nods at him. He smiles at her. "I have one, too! Mine's probably better because unlike you, I don't need to study much. Heh." he bragged as the little girl looked at him, unfazed.

"What's your quirk, Bakugou?" she asks him while sipping tea. The boy looked at her, confused."_Why does she drink bad water."_ he thought.

Either way, he ignored it and spoke about his quirk. "I can make explosions!" He paused, ignoring the lego house he was building a minute ago and opening up his palms. Little explosions came out of his glands, the last one was quite bigger and stronger, it seemed. Yaoyorozu's face glittered. "What about you?" he asks her in confidence.

"I can create things." she says. Bakugou's eyes flickered. She raised her sleeves a little bit and several matryoshka dolls popped out of it. Bakugou gasped. "Only if I have knowledge on how to create them, though."

Bakugou frowned. "Oh." he managed to speak out. "Can you create other things aside from that... _Ugly peanut-shaped doll?_"

"I-It's not ugly!" She mutters. "For now, I have a limited number of things I can create, but maybe I could create more in the future-" Bakugou just scoffed at her. She resumes in reading her book and he does the same with his legos.

In a nearby table in the Yaoyorozu Residence's yard, their mothers are found chatting about the most random things. This time, though, both were quite happy to see that Bakugou and Yaoyorozu were finally interacting. "Mitsuki, Mitsuki! They're cute, aren't they?" Yaoyorozu's mother, Mayumi, twinkled.

"Your daughter is. Katsuki is just an aggressive bean. he's not cute at all!" she replied. "Well, maybe a little bit." she quickly adds. Their conversation is followed by laughter.

"This reminds me of the first time we met!" Mayumi blurted out, and they came down to a topic of how they met. Mitsuki seemed to have forgotten.

Momo remembers their last encounter quite clearly. At first, she thought it would be their last meeting when Aunt Mitsuki stopped bringing Katsuki over. Everytime Momo asked her why, she would always say that; "He's playing with a few boys in the neighborhood, Momo-chan." or "He's gotten busy with his friends. Ah, no surprise. He's growing, and so are you! It should be normal."

Somehow, it made her a little bit lonely, being the only child she is. All the other kids she's met are rich and full-of-themselves. Bakugou was slightly different because he had an innocent nature around him - of course, the last time she saw.

But, it wasn't the last time. It wasn't, afterall. When she reached middle school, she decided to stop home-schooling and finally see what the rest of the students are like. It took her a lot of convinving to get her enrolled into a non-elite high school. She was, however, always guarded. She would be picked up at specific times and they would always wait for her for an extra hour if ever she had a few things to work on.

She wasn't the person to go on trips with her friends as well - solely because she was told _not_ to go under all conditions. One certain day, though, she somehow managed to escape from her chauffeur and her bodyguards. She walks around town and she settles with going inside a konbini store.

It was her first time, so it did surprise her a little bit. No matter, it still looked similar to grocery stores. She circles around the isles, trying to find the food she craved for. She has a few things in her hand and she wanted to find one last thing. It was some sort of candy her classmate offered her a few weeks ago, and ever since, she had been craving for it. She's looking for a particular brand of bubble chocolates.

"_Was it not here, afterall?"_ she anxiously thought. After scanning the last shelf, she finally finds it as her whole face lit up. Kneeling down a little bit, she takes three packs of bubble chocolates and even considered to pick out the other flavors.

In the table just behind her, a group of boys sit. One of them whistled. She quickly realized it was her. It was no big deal. She was always getting that kind of vibe from boys. She quickly stood up and took her bag as well as the things she picked out. Upon standing up, she sees the group who was just behind her. However, she couldn't tell who it was.

She scanned their faces a little bit, but before seeing the last person, she looked away thinking she may have been staring for far too long."She's hot." one of the boys brought up. Before she could leave, a hand grabbed her wrist. One of them had laughed a little bit. "Caught your attention, Katsuki?" he said in a low voice.

"_Katsuki_-?"she gasps, looking at his direction. "B-Bakugou?" she managed to speak out. He quickly ignored her, though, and turned to his friend. "Nah, kinda know her." he replied. His face was resting on the back of his right hand. He pulled her into a far corner away from his friends and then he finally spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here, rich kid?" he says, slightly annoyed with his brows furrowed. "And what's up with that weird-ass hair?!" he points our at her unusual ponytail.

"Uhm, I managed to convince mother to get me enrolled in a regular school." she starts. He looks at her with his other brow twitching. "Your point is?"

"I escaped from my chauffeur. To buy these." once those words left her mouth, Bakugou face-palmed. She does know her mother would getmadat this kind of rebellion, right?

"Hurry up and buy those, stupid Ponytail." he says, giving out the 'shoo!' gesture. She just stared at him. "_Geeze, now I have to bring you home. Why did I even meet you here,_" he murmured under his breath as the girl ran to the cashier's direction. He quickly went to his friends' table.

"What happened?" Tsubasa asked him, chomping on his food like the pig that he is. Bakugou took his bag immediately.

"I'm goin' to accompany her home or else my old hag would beat the shit outta me."

**NOTES:**

**[1] Momo's Mother is unnamed, so I named her myself.**

**[2] Tsubasa is an actual character in BNHA, as one of Bakugou's childhood friends.**

**[3] Bakugou used to call her "Rich Kid" but changed it into "Ponytail".**

**[4] I accidentally saved the main file as DocX so it looks crap and I cant put it as a story, so I had to copy and paste this from Ao3, but I know the formatting would mess**** up. I hope I corrected them all.**

**Obviously had no idea on how to continue "Late Night Conversations" - but I miss writing BakuMomo so I settled on creating a new story. It may NOT be the best choice, but I'm sure I'll be able to update/finish LNC because only a few chapters remain. I still see ideas in my inbox, though, so I hope you don't get bored of that story and keep the ideas coming, because I legit DON'T know how to continue it. BakuMomo is a crack-ship so please, no hate.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bubble Chocolates

"Can't believe you actually went out and _fucked _with your driver's responsibilities." Bakugou Katsuki blurted out on their way to the Yaoyorozu Residence. Their place was a bit far, so they're walking their way to the bus stop.

Yaoyorozu Momo just chuckled. "It's a little inconvenient when I can't explore places by myself." she explains.

"You mean annoying," Bakugou corrected. The girl had no sense of street-talk at all, and the word annoying wasn't even a non-formal word. She had so much respect - it disgusted him at some point, not because she was like that, but because she was the complete opposite. "Didn't really think I'd see you back there."

_"His speaking had changed. He's quite vulgar, huh." _

Yaoyorozu looked at him for a bit. "I didn't think I'd see you as well, after a few years prior to you not coming over." she speaks up, then fixed her sight in front of her.

Bakugou yawned. It was a sleepy scenery. The sun was setting and everything was in orange. "I found a _few _new _playmates, _and they're boys." he responds. "They played with me, unlike you." he mocked her, with a slight grin on his face.

"Mother doesn't really allow me to do a lot of things... Even now, I find the idea of playing with kids' toys quite adorable."

"Mayumi's _way _too protective, unlucky shit for you." he says and by that point, they reached the bus stop. Now only to wait for the next bus to arrive. Yaoyorozu had always considered calling Bakugou's mother plainly _Mitsuki _because he calls her mother _Mayumi - _but she would probably get scolded if she did that. They were already in middle school. She knows what she's saying and she knows her levels of being polite.

Yaoyorozu took a seat on the stop. "I worry that I'm getting used to it!" she replied with a worried look on her face. Bakugou only laughed.

"I figured you'd be used to it by now, dumbass."

"You're so ostentatious, Bakugou!" she replied with both her hands covering her mouth and she looked as if she was shocked. The boy almost thought it was _kind _of cute.

While she said that, Bakugou slapped himself mentally. _"I don't know what that meant._" but he just rolled his eyes and replied with a "So what?"

As if on cue, the bus is seen nearby and both stood up. "It's going to be my first time riding a public bus! I'm excited." she gleams while Bakugou just looked at her, surprised/shocked/fazed.

He was planning on leaving her by the bus but _the bitch didn't know _how to _ride _one, she probably doesn't know how to stop to her destination. He doesn't have a choice, does he?

_Yeah, he knew that._

They both take their bags and enter the bus that had stopped in their station, then gave out the tickets they had purchased earlier - which Momo didn't really have an idea what for.

Yaoyorozu took a seat beside Bakugou who was facing the window. The boy quickly took his bag and placed it on his lap to give her more space. After all, he wasn't some kind of inconsiderate, selfish bastard.

Yaoyorozu's eyes glittered upon taking a seat. The vehicle was not that well lit, but there were so many people inside, talking, some sleeping, doing their own things. It was her first time, so she looked everywhere like a creepy stalker.

Bakugou Katsuki was so irritated that he pulled her unusual-looking ponytail just to get her to _stay still_. "You're creepy. Stop that." he says. Yaoyorozu looked at him oddly.

"What's so creepy with exploring the places of a large vehicle that I-"

"It's just a bus, Ponytail girl." he says, crossing his arms and frowning. Yaoyorozu opened her mouth to protest, not about the bus, but about his lousy nicknames that made her feel a little annoyed.

She stared at him. "Stop calling me that!" she says with an annoyed expression she doesn't usually show anyone. You can say it's reserved for close people. After all, Momo is a human just like everyone else. She has feelings and she can't always conceal them.

Bakugou looked at her back with a brow raised. "What'cha gonna do about it?" he challenged her, teased her. It was like baiting a fish.

Yaoyorozu fumed at him a teensy little bit, enough for him to notice. "Nothing." she says in return. Bakugou thought it was funny how she could easily act like nothing happened. Of course, he didn't know her for very long - well he did, but he doesn't spend a lot of time on her, and it surprised him to see her like a _"Kid-minded adult_."

He couldn't blame her. Mayumi had always been way too strict on her, while Mitsuki was always on the care-free side.

Bakugou just chuckled a little bit. "You need to convince them to actually _let you out_."

The girl just sighed in response. From that point on, he knew there was nothing she could do to convince her parents. Even as a child, he only saw her with him. That's it.

Bakugou didn't see her with other kids chatting around, she would always be in the far corner, silently reading a book, maybe sipping a cup of tea - at the young age they were at that time. He was just a kid back then, but whenever his mom mentioned Mayumi as he grew older, he would always remember that one smart-ass kid he talked to at least a few times.

It never struck his mind that she felt _lonely_, truth be told, he enjoyed the fact that he wasn't going there anymore. He was happy he got to play with his new friends - maybe a _little _too much. He developed this bully attitude towards one kid, and that kid only. And then he forgot about her.

Soon, they reached their destination. It was a walking distance to their residence and Yaoyorozu had recognized the place already. "Bakugou." she calls out.

The boy looked at her with a questioning look. "What?" he said, she noted that he sounded a little bit annoyed.

"Thank you for the accompany." she says as she bows, right in front of him. "I can walk this distance now. Thanks again." she assured him with a gentle smile. The sky was turning a little dim.

Katsuki remembered the scene earlier when one of his friends literally _whistled _at her. Ignoring her kind words, he speaks in a rather rough tone. "Does it happen to you a lot?" he suddenly blurted out, curiosity filled his face, but annoyance is _definitely _there.

She looked at him, perplexed. "What do you mean?" she asks politely. She knew it was a question, of course. It was clear and lucid. What she didn't know - the topic.

Bakugou frowned, it quickly fled away, though, because he knew he wasn't being descriptive enough. He sighed. "Whistling, staring," he pauses. "Molested, abused, assaulted, whatsoever."

Upon mentioning those words, she immediately understood. With a deep breath, she opens her mouth. "You can say that."

He looked at her, a tiny trace of being horrified is present. He didn't need to speak out further. When he first saw her in the store, he knew already. He just couldn't help but ask. It was inevitable. Obviously, he didn't expect that _the _Yaoyorozu kid he'd met years ago would turn into _that _Yaoyorozu who was - he himself can't deny, beautiful and quite intriguing. He figured she would turn heads by walking, simply because of her dazzled beauty and her body that's _definitely _not fit for a middle-schooler.

He sighed. "Let's go." he managed to breathe out, walking pass through the confused girl. He looked back at her. "What?!" his voice echoed through the silent street.

"C-coming!" she gasps while adjusting her bag and the small paper bag with all the treats she bought earlier.

While walking, Yaoyorozu digs in the paper bag and takes out one of the bubble chocolates. She offered a pack to the boy beside her, picking up her pace a little bit more since he walked much faster than her. "Thanks." she heard him quietly mumble.

After a few minutes of walking, Bakugou opened his mouth. "Dumb move to escape from your driver." he pauses. "You're gonna get your ass in trouble." he says as he _roughly _took a bite.

_"Bakugou doesn't know how to be gentle." _she observed. However, in his own way, he showed that he cared. She's not oblivious. She can definitely see that he's at least trying.

"It's a good thing I found you then, Bakugou." she smiled at him.

He replied with a frown. "_No! _It wasn't!" he glared at her, heat emerging from his palms as he looked back at her. "I wasted my money on _fucking _bus tickets!" he growled.

Yaoyorozu looked at him, a little bit surprised. "Oh, so that's what you payed for earlier? Hang on, Bakugou-" she halts and then takes out her purse. She picks out two paper bills, 2000 yen and she hands it over to him. "Is this enough?"

The boy choked in his own saliva upon seeing her bring out money that's _way _too high than what he's expected. "You really don't know anything about outside, huh?!" she responded with silence.

"That's way too much money! Never mind that, it was my treat!" he roared like his usual personality. Yaoyorozu laughed at the scene in front of her.

They proceeded walking after and soon, they arrived at the Yaoyorozu Residence gate. Yaoyorozu turns around, only to see Bakugou leaving.

"Thank you, Bakugou." she says in a moderate tone. The boy didn't look back, all he did was wave - and that was it. That was their last meeting.

That day, Yaoyorozu Momo had gotten herself scolded. Somehow, though, her mother calmed down when she mentioned Bakugou Katsuki. "Oh, thank god he was there! I'll have to apologize to Mitsuki later for having her son over late enough!" Mayumi exaggerated. Momo could only apologize, knowing there's no excuse for the things she did.

However, it was a day well spent.

**NOTES:**

**[1] I dropped the honorifics for Bakugou and Yaoyorozu since they ARE childhood friends**

**[2] Yaoyorozu is a little playful here, only because she is younger at this time.**

**[3] I plan to make her much mature in the later.**

**[4] Bakugou is less vulgar only because he knew her and *obviously* Midoriya isn't around so his mood is good.**

**[5] Their personalities would evolve later on**.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll get it over with and write actual present-time chapters soon enough. This chapter is a teensy bit longer than the first chapter (they don't compare to LNS chapter lengths for now, but I may increase the range if I need to). I'm sorry if it's not as descriptive or maybe a little OOC, but I have an explanation for that (4 and 5).**

**If you have any suggestions, please send me a PM or drop a review! I would consider your ideas.**

**Also a quick Thank You to those who gave the fic a follow and a favorite (fanfiction)/kudos (Ao3)! Much appreciated! (ˆˆԅ)**


	3. Chapter 2-5: Mitsuki and Mayumi

**NOTE:** **This is just a side-story (if you can call it like that), I woke up at 1AM and I had the necessity to write, but I couldn't write as well because my laptop was on the other floor and I only had my phone with me - which is okay, but I have long nails so it's really hard!**

**Anyways; you may SKIP this part. It's just a little thing I did for fun.**

It was late, Mayumi forced herself to stay awake despite the budding temptation to sleep. She had told her husband to go first, stating that she wanted to talk to Mitsuki over the phone - she did intend to do that, but _nooo_ she just had to get distracted.

In front of the huge television, alone downstairs, she happily watches a streaming movie, squealing like a little girl whenever there were kissing scenes. She was drooling over how amazing the actors were. Like Momo, Mayumi was also handled strictly by her parents. So if she had free time, she would do whatever she wanted - because back then, she wasn't allowed to read novels, watch movies, play games — that relate to love. Her marriage herself is arranged and planned by her parents, so she doesn't know what a stable lifestyle is. She had a lot of friends, business friends. Mitsuki was one of the few who she met _purely_ not by business.

She doesn't show her child-like nature to many, you can say Mitsuki is reserved for that, because she was her best friend.

Suddenly, her phone rings. She fumed, how annoying it was to get meddled with in a middle of a good movie - but the polite woman she was, she took it. Of course, she gleamed and brightened up seeing that the initiator was Mitsuki Bakugou. Without hesitation, she picks it up. "Oh, Mitsuki! I'm so glad you called! You didn't come over last week!" she sobbed like a little girl.

"Bakugou got home late, that pain in the ass! He said he had to bring Momo-chan over? Is that true? I don't trust this kid at all! Sorry if I called this late, I had so many things to do - _anyways_—"

Mayumi laughed at her response. "Oh, don't sweat it, Mitsuki! My darling Momo told me all about it, I'm afraid I didn't lecture her enough because I got so distracted." she pauses, giggling. "You never told me Katsuki was _such_ a gentleman!" she _squealed_, it was so pitched Mitsuki knew she was smilling.

"What did Momo-chan tell you? Katsuki just told me that he brought her back there." she sighed. "He doesn't give too much details. Force of habit."

Mayumi chuckled on the line. "He bought her a bus ticket! He walked her until the gate! He's sweet, isn't he? Girls must be _fawning_ over him."

Mitsuki laughed it off. She was glad that he actually helped her. She thought that Bakugou had been called for the office again due to bullying and attitude problems.

The night quickly ended as the two mothers chatted. Unknown to them, though, is that both their children are still awake, with Bakugou playing games and Yaoyorozu watching a documentary while eating the snacks she bought.

_"Oh, I gave Bakugou the other packet." _Yaoyorozu smiled to herself.

**NOTES:**

**[1] You are free to skip side-chapters.**

**[2] I plan to make side chapters once in a while, but not in every chapter.**

**[3] I plan to put side characters often in these things, but I'm considering putting other characters, too.**

**I probably would create these on the same day I update the chapter number. If you guys are uninterested in side-chapters, feel free to skip them! I'll still keep writing them, though, take it as me entertaining myself. **

**What are your thoughts on this fic? **


	4. Chapter 3: Terrible Convincing

**USER DodemGM of ASKED:**

**Are you going to develop Mayumi? She seems to have an interesting background that clashes with who she is and who she has to be. Wouldn't she take initiative to make sure her daughter doesn't have such a restrictive lifestyle like hers?**

** My head canon is that Mayumi thinks that she's being open enough - however, she doesn't know that what she's doing is just as close as what her parents did to her. I plan to develop her further, thank you so much for the review!**

That was the last time Yaoyorozu Momo encountered the blond. There was no _next time_. There was no excuse for her rebellious actions - stated by Mayumi - so what the mother did, was to make sure she _doesn't _escape anymore or consequences will fall upon her. It wasn't like the young lady planned to escape the second time, anyways. She figured her mother was just worried, there was no hatred in her mindset whatsoever.

She finished middle school, acing everything since _quirks _weren't really as manifested in regular schools (unlike UA). They were mostly based on academics, academics, academics and nothing more.

With unwavering confidence, she announces that she's aiming for UA for the following year. This made her parents shocked - almost to the point where they doubted what _they _had done wrong for her to aspire something so _critical_. None in the family had pushed her to even get interested in heroes - _none! _So they did not understand why.

It took Momo roughly two weeks to convince them, with all the sulking and drama.  
It wasn't really fixed until Mayumi herself confronted her.

With a tranquil voice, she checks up on her. "Momo, dear?" she calls out behind the closed door. No response, but she was certain her daughter was awake. _She just knew_.

Mayumi digs into her pockets, having a set of keys in her hands. After that, she proceeded to find the one that matched her daughter's room. Upon finding it and inserting it into the keyhole, Momo already knew what was bound to happen. _What she thought was going to happen_, at least.

_"She's not going to let me go to UA..._"

Yaoyorozu could only pray the last minute - hoping that her mother wouldn't say what she expected. _"Please,_" she silently hoped.

Her mother had placed her hands on the delicate girl's shoulder, making her shiver a little bit. "Do you need anything, mother?" she asked her, anxiety traced the lines of her face. Mayumi had been silent for a few seconds - but she came to a conclusion and opened her mouth. With a deep breath, Mayumi finally speaks - her eyes gazing no where else but at her daughter.

"Do you _really _want to do this, Momo?" she asks her, her expression unfaltering. Momo noticed that even if she was keeping up this serious facade, her mother was _still _that caring woman she always had looked up on. Her voice was sharp, but her eyes say the opposite. She could actually see _pity_.

Without blinking, she looks up to her, "I do." she says, a storm of anxiety building up inside her every single second.

Mayumi plops herself beside her daughter, gently caressing her jet-black hair. "May I know why?" she pauses, and then adds in; "I'm not _completely _against this, dear. I'm very worried. Your father and I know the risks of entering UA. The whole world knows that! Sooner or later, you will face enemies _much _stronger than you... _So, why do you aspire to be a hero in general_?" she questioned her, her last sentence suddenly brought them tension. Her voice seemed to give out a sign that she's serious.

Momo looked down, clenching her hands as strong as she could. "I want to be a hero simply because I want to save lives." she lied.

Yaoyorozu did not do it only because she wanted to _save _people, it wasn't that.

Mayumi eyed her, and the younger Yaoyorozu noticed immediately. Her mother knows she's lying. Sighing, Momo opens her mouth once more to add something else up. "The adrenaline, the tension," she exhales. "Just the thought of it excites me very much."

"I want to fight, to save people." she says as her last phrase. Momo had fallen silent after that.

Mayumi smiled. "I once wanted to be a hero, too." she started. The sentence made her daughter gasp, looking at her, wide-eyed. She chuckled right after, like it was nothing. "However, your grandfather did not let me. He said it was just... _a waste _of life."

The younger Yaoyorozu only stared at her. She looks shocked, but she remains firm. "I can't blame him, though. A brother of mine died because of such pursuit."

_"Brother? So mother wasn't a lone child in the first place?" _Momo concluded.

"Anyways, that does not matter anymore." Mayumi stands up, "I'll allow you to go to UA - as long as you fulfill one condition."

Momo stood up from excitement, her voice pitching high enough for her mother to notice how _happy _she is. "What, what is it?!" she blurted out, her eyes gleaming.

"You have to promise me," Mayumi started. "You would always be okay." _No matter what it takes. She has to be safe._

Without hesitation, Momo Yaoyorozu nodded. A split second after, she hugs her mother in happiness - _which Mayumi did not expect,_ but the feeling satisfied her. After all, she is willing to do _anything _to keep her daughter safe and satisfied at the same time.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled in her statement, kissed her forehead after, and headed for the door. Upon closing, she frowned.

_"There is no such thing as safety in UA. You're only safe when you're strong." _she mumbled. _"However, Momo is an exceptional child... Perhaps it's time for her to live out the dream I never got to reach._"

Mayumi Yaoyorozu is not a selfish woman.  
Not to her family, at least.

Mayumi walks towards her room silently - not making even the slightest of sound. She inches her body closer towards the huge door, hearing her husband talking to somebody.

_"What?"_

_"The equipment you asked for is more than ready."_

_"Send it over."_

_"Consider it done."_

_"This is one of the few times the organization would come and help. It may not happen again."_

_"That's acceptable. We want no further connection from the community."_

Then, silence. Mayumi walks out of the scene - and once more, without a single sound. She fumed - keeping her anger to herself. After all, Mayumi Yaoyorozu does not like the Yakuza. She would do absolutely anything to prevent further connection. For now, though, she would stay still. There would be _no further dealings._ She would not allow it. Everything in her power - whatever it takes, she would do; just to stop the next step.

There's a reason behind the family's riches, and that reason would be enclosed inside the family. For now, however, Momo Yaoyorozu is out of the topic, for the heir to their fortune knows nothing of this.

**HEADCANON: **

**[1] My head canon is that the Yaoyorozu group is filthy rich because they're highly connected to the Mafia. This wouldn't affect the storyline very much, however, I would like to put a connection between them and the Yakuza (or specifically, Kai Chisaki). It's not very necessary - for now, their only connection is that Momo's father had given them equipment for their Boss-man who's in a coma. There's a reason why he gave them something.**

**[2] Mayumi and her husband ALWAYS travel because the Mafia Community call for them quite often. **

**[3] Momo has no idea, but she does know that her parents manage a huge business.**

**[4] The story will not revolve around this, in fact, it would barely be mentioned again. I just wanted to add a little twist, that's all.**

**NOTES:**

**[1] I plan to make the next chapter in the present time, and by that, I mean the first day of school**

**[2] Do you guys receive updates if you're via Fanfiction app? If yes, do you guys get delays?**

**[3] If you want to get notified, you should "Follow" (FF) or "Bookmark" (Ao3) this fic. I'm not saying you should, it's completely optional, and I'm not saying that to get Follows in the book xD, I'm saying because a mail would notify you if I updated.**

**Ah, by the way, how do you want me to characterize Bakugou when he's with Yaoyorozu? Should he be the usual Bakugou you saw in the anime/manga or the character that's slightly nicer?**


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Talk to Strangers?

**NOTE: I remember I forgot to update yesterday and I forgot to put it in the last chapter's note. So sorry for that, I **grinded** ranked games and watched BTS too much.**

**USER Apirlviolinist from Archive of Our Own/Ao3 ASKED:**

**Thank you for updating again, I am wondering what business the Momo's family**** is in?**

**It's gonna be interesting**

**I hadn't really thought of it very much yet, but I imagine** **Momo's father to own a drug cartel, which is why he's connected to the Mafia, and Mayumi is working as a president in -perhaps- some kind of firm that relates to equipment-manufacturing and other kinds of businesses since I (imagine) think that Yaoyorozu Group owns a lot of companies. It (drug cartel) would be the reason why her father disagrees with her plan to enter UA High**

**USER DodemGM from Fanfiction SAID:**

**The Yakuza connection is interesting, you can make a sub-plot with it. Even more development to Mayumi (wink, wink)**

**Perhaps I would make a sub-plot about it, but for now, I'll focus on Bakugou and Yaoyorozu's development. Of course, there's always room for Mayumi as well.**

Ah, yes, the first day of school. Students of all types enter the gate to UA, some who looked very odd due to their quirks made Yaoyorozu a little... surprised, if she may say.

After successfully convincing her parents, a letter arrived to their doorstep. One of their workers picked it up, gave it to her and told her that she just found it _there._

An envelope coated in red and gold, with a feint scent of jasmine, and a wax seal with UA High School's logo embed on it. In there, the letter stated that she has done _exceptionally well _based on all her records from previous schools, activities, and all the other data she didn't even knew she had. The letter had stated that she passed in their standards, allowing her to enter the school without the need of any tests. And so, before the day ended, Yaoyorozu Momo informed her parents about it.

_Anyways_, now she's in the school grounds. As expected, 60% of them are _obviously _new. They're walking alone, and the only ones who talked to each other are - she assumed, the second years and the third years. There aren't much people yet, assuming that she wasa _little _too early.

While walking on the big path, she finds familiar faces. Todoroki Shouto, he was the boy she saw in the recommended-student meeting. Then there was Iida Tenya, he was from an elite school - in fact, she had been in a competitional contest with him, quite a few times. She would always win, and he would always be devastated and he'll say that he's going to try his best next year - and this year _they _were in the same school.

Her thoughts had suddenly drifted to Bakugou Katsuki. It had been eleven years since she first saw him, and three years prior to their last meeting. _"Ah, how fast time flies." _she thought. With her own two eyes, she couldn't believe that the boy was on TV just a few months ago - it was a huge accident where the Symbol of Peace, All Might, patched up. However, there was massive after-effects, stating that there was _one boy _who helped Bakugou. It went on, in different forums, people were debating why All Might had all the credit. She... _expected _Bakugou to enter UA. Whenever Aunt Mitsuki came over, she would tell her stories. This one time, she told her that Bakugou came to take the entrance exam for UA High School.

Obviously, she was shocked, and then... _not _shocked? After that, she told Mitsuki that she was going to UA through recommendations. "Eh?! You're _that _strong, Momo-chan?!" she remembers her reaction, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

She managed to enter the structure. Yaoyorozu sharply looked for the classroom she was assigned to - 1-A. On her way, she bumps into a short-haired girl who has _long _earlobes. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" she asks her. Yaoyorozu didn't seem to hurt her, or made her trip, whatsoever. She just wanted to be polite.

The girl quickly responded with an eminent smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." after a few seconds, Yaoyorozu opens her mouth to speak. "What class are you in, if I may ask?"

The girl stared at her. _"She's pretty." _she mumbled on her mind. "1-A, you?"

Yaoyorozu smiled, grabbing both of the unknown girl's hands. "I'm in 1-A as well! We should walk together." the girl looked at her glittering form before slowly nodding.

"What's your name?"

"Momo Yaoyorozu."

It sounded familiar to her. But, perhaps, she was wrong. "I'm Kyouka Jirou." she shrugged her thoughts off, giving the taller girl a smile.

Yaoyorozu smiled. It went well, surprisingly. She expected a few UA students to be rude, full of themselves and brag-faced. They walked together to the classroom, asking each other for basic information. She knew what her quirk was. Earphone Jack. Yaoyorozu Momo knows quite a lot of things about other people just by their appearance. And besides, Earphone Jack is not a rare quirk to begin with. However, for her to be assigned in 1-A, Yaoyorozu expects her to be powerful.

"Wh-whoa! It's h-huge!" Jirou exclaimed, her shoulders tensing up a bit. The door is huge. _Quite too much_. Yaoyorozu took lead and opened the door. She was assigned to seat number 20, as stated in the second letter she received. She lets Jirou pass first as she holds the door. The shorter girl seems to be embarrassed, but she went with it anyways. She takes the last seat, just beside Todoroki Shouto. They stared at each other for a split second, then they nodded as a greeting.

After a few more minutes, other students started appearing.

But what she didn't expect - was to see a Bakugou Katsuki entering the room. The boy scanned the room for a short span of time, so it was inevitable for him not to notice her. The rest of the class stared at him; again, inevitable as he was famous for the slug incident. He met her eyes then. He met her eyes, and for a split second she saw him open his mouth, but he quickly closed it and took the track to where his seat is. Other students went back to what they were doing, checking out their new classmates - chatting.

It was just a few chairs from Yaoyorozu's, his seat was. Her eyes were fixed on his back. The aura he gave off when he emerged was not _scary_, but she noticed the madness in his eyes. She swore he didn't look like that the last time she saw him! Sure, he was vulgar, but now, he's _probably _super vulgar.

If she approaches him, what would she even talk about? Maybe she would just humiliate herself? She doesn't know! It's Bakugou she was talking about, he was like, a childhood friend. _Sorta_.

Should she talk to him? _Should she not? _Before she could even decide, a _cute_-looking boy, who - she suspected, dyed a part of his hair, talked to her and blocked her view of Bakugou. "Hey!" he says enthusiastically. He seems to have an _odd _hairstyle, but anyways, his energy covers it up.

Yaoyorozu stands up to greet him, "Hello."

"My name's Kaminari Denki, nice to meet 'ya!" he winked at her in a sheepish way, which she chuckled at. She quickly responded with a smile. "Yaoyorozu Momo. Nice to meet you as well, Kaminari-san!"

Kaminari sighed. "Man, some people aren't as friendly." he says, pointing at Todoroki - he basically meant that he won't introduce himself because he'll get ignored. Yaoyorozu quickly sat back down, back her seat.

"Well, I'm sure everyone would get along eventually. _After all, _we'll be classmates for the following three years." the girl uttered - tilting her head - her eyes fixed on Bakugou Katsuki who was sitting down unpleasantly with both his feet crossed on top of his desk. Iida Tenya quickly stood up, in a loud voice, he lectures him (which he did _not _pay attention to).

Kaminari tapped her shoulder, then he stares at Bakugou. "Caught your eye?" she quickly denied. "Ah, no, not really."

"I heard he ranked first in-" before Kaminari could finish his words, the door slides, revealing a green-headed boy. He has freckles. Students went to him and greeted him, that includes Iida. He bowed in front of him.

Quickly after, a girl appears just behind the freckled boy. Meanwhile, Yaoyorozu's thoughts drifted to the homeroom teacher. _"Ah, I wonder who our homeroom teacher is?"_

She was too focused on random and unnecessary thoughts, not noticing that their teacher had already arrived. _"Oh my, he looks like he needs some sleep." _The teacher had droopy eyes and _unhealthy skin, _he looked like he hasn't been sleeping for a few days - maybe even weeks! "My name's Shouta Aizawa, I'm your homeroom teacher." he says with a dead-panned voice.

**NOTES: **

**I'm sorry if my chapters are always short, I do a lot of things in one day. I'll try to write longer chapters next time. Of course, I'm aware that this chapter wasn't the best (or ****_good _****in general LOL), but it's the first day anyways. I'll have ot rewatch the anime to know what happened (Like the dialogues) CUZ I TOTALLY FORGOT.**

**Ah I wish there were more BakuMomo fanfics out there**


	6. Chapter 5: League Of Villains

**NOTES:**

**[1] I am so sorry if this took longer than usual, I had to re-write this chapter twice, I was extremely unsatisfied with how it turned out during my previous attempts. **

**[2] I won't be posting those drafts because they're, well — drafts, and besides, they're terrible. **

**[3] Do any of you guys have anything to do for BakuMomo Week 2019? It starts on May 12. Should I do something? Like, write some drabbles per theme or do a mini-comic?**

**[4] THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER would be slightly skimmed, as there's no particular BakuMomo-ish thing going on.**

**Again, sorry if it took longer than I thought it would. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The week passed by and there wasn't _anything _present to caught Yaoyorozu Momo's eyes. Sure, they did activities like the quirk tests and the battle trials, but it wasn't something very surprising. Nevertheless, she still learned from them by observing her classmates' abilities. Yaoyorozu does not think _highly _of herself, but she's quite confident about her quirk and the things she could do with it.

After all, the Yaoyorozu Family is a famous hero family. Her mother and father may not be a hero, but the rest of their clan are famous heroes known throughout Japan. Her grandfather's siblings, his cousins, and their children — all heroes. She can't afford to disappoint them, so she's doing her best, but having a hero family wasn't the reason why she decided to tackle a path as such.

She had no interaction with Bakugou Katsuki either. Oh, except for that one time where she pointed out his mistakes — all of their mistakes, actually. Stating that Ochako was too careless about her guard, Midoroya was too much of a risk-taker, thus rendering himself as a helpless person, and finally, Bakugou who acted solely because of grudge, basically his own personal feelings.

On that day, she said that only Iida did above average, and the rest were only taking advantage of the fact that it's actually _just _a test.

Somehow, the way Bakugou reacted that day, started eating her. He looked like his pride was crushed and his actions — which he deemed _always _correct, were pointed out, by none other than _her_.

She even saw him _cry _in front of Midoriya Izuku. Feeling that eavesdropping was wrong, she quickly left after seeing the scene. After that particular day, there was still nothing. From that point on, she did not expect him to approach her in any way, or even try talking to her directly. All she could do was to focus on the activities given. The following day, she was elected as the 'deputy' or vice-class rep.

After the elections, their homeroom teacher announced that they would be having a rescue training, which, without a doubt, everyone was excited of.

Endless chatting and useless mumbling. That's all she heard inside the bus. _"This is unbearable_." she could hear a classmate arguing with Bakugou. Ochako looked at her with a worried expression — "What a vulgar conversation!" she managed to utter. Ochako replied with a smile. "They make me laugh, though!" On the bright side, it's not her first time riding a bus, so she _doesn't _have to snoop around like last time - up to the point where Bakugou had to — _pull _her hair.

The second they arrived at USJ, her classmates started getting all worked up. _"Finally, something to genuinely look forward to!" _never in her life had she seen such an advanced training mechanism — an area where the top heroes probably haven't gone through when they were on their younger days.

Upon entering the dome, her classmates started mumbling. "It's _huge!_" pointed out by Ashido.

What they didn't expect was that the pro hero; Thirteen, was standing right before their eyes. "Hello, everyone." she says in a welcoming voice - which got everyone intrigued. Most of the students knew him.

"It's Thirteen!" Midoriya exclaimed, then a split second later, he started mumbling about her abilities and her quirk. Bakugou looked at him as if he was going to _bite _any moment now, but when Yaoyorozu noticed this, he simply looked away.

"Tch." she heard him mumble.

Thirteen proceeded explaining why she developed the USJ. "I developed this system so that future heroes, you all, would get an in-depth training about using your quirks. That is, to help others, of course. We'll start with—"

Aizawa called him out. "Thirteen, where's All Might? He should be here already." he says as he looks around, partially scanning the area from his view.

"Ah, I was told that he did some hero things, and he got stuck up on traffic. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Then let's begin-" Aizawa's words were cut off by Thirteen herself. She raises her hands to a number two using her fingers.

"Before we begin, I'm going to tell you a thing or two." she pauses. "Perhaps four." she says, taking everyone's attention.

"I'm sure most of you are aware that my quirk is called **Black Hole**, for those who don't know, it's a quirk that when something enters it's vortex, it turns into dust." she explains, her hand gestures still up.

Midoriya opened his mouth for a sub-comment. "It's a perfect quirk for clearing up debris!" beside him, Ochako nods with a smile on her face.

"Then again, it could be used to kill people." everyone fell silent. "Just like all of your quirks. We have strict rules and policies about quirks nowadays, but don't forget that these quirks we posses can hurt someone. All it takes is _one _wrong move."

She reminded everyone of what they learned from Aizawa and All Might just recently. "This one is a different test, of course! On how we should wield our quirks to save lives aside our own." after a few more sentences, she bows in a rather elegant way. "That is all! Thank you for intently listening."

Aizawa cleared his throat to say something and take everyone's attention. "First thing's first—" he pauses. The students wonder why, but they noticed him putting his guard high up. With curiosity, they looked at where their homeroom teacher was looking.

Kirishima eyed it properly; but he was just confused. "What's that? Is this like the entrance exam where-"

It was a portal, and _someone _was coming out of it. Aizawa realized this quickly, looking back with a very loud, bothered voice. "Gather together and _don't _separate! Don't move! Those are villains!" he looks at Thirteen. "Protect the students!" he says as his last message as he goes running off to where the villains are.

With the mention of villains, the students tense up, and that includes Bakugou and Yaoyorozu. _"What are the villains doing here?!" _she tried to puzzle everything, but she still couldn't find an answer. While trying to puzzle everything, she remembered that the school had sensors and asked Thirteen about it, only to get a vague response.

Todoroki looks around, scanning the place. "Are they only here, or the whole school?"

"I doubt they could infiltrate the whole school, knowing that we have a few pro heroes here. Todoroki-san, what do you think?" Yaoyorozu asked him with a serious expression.

"If it's just the same as what you just said, they must have a goal to come all the way here just to get their numbers reduced. They probably have a solid objective."

The students started running for the door, leaded by Thirteen. Why must the door be _so _far? They trembled in fear, shaking as if it's their last breath. "We're halfway there!" Iida announced — but the thrill of passing by the door was suddenly dispersed out - a _mist_-like figure appeared in front of them.

"Forgive our intrusion, but we cannot allow _this_. We are the League of Villains."

**NOTES:**

**[1] I haven't updated in two days, maybe three. Sorry for that.**

**[2] I'm pretty sure I just wrote this chapter so that I won't look like a dumb author who skips so many parts, LMAO.**

**[3] I found two similar stories that have the "Childhood Friends" theme BakuMomo, maybe you should give them a go when I'm still busy writing chapters. "What It Means" and "Watercolor Skies" are good BakuMomo fics with the same theme! The only difference is that Bakugou and Yaomomo are actually friends, whereas the Bakugou and Yaoyorozu in mine is actually on the verge of friendship-acquaintance.**

**[4] I re-read the manga and re-watched the arc in the anime just. for. this. chapter. I HOPE YOU DON'T SKIP I YOU.**

**O' ye don't mind my spelling of Ochako I just got super used to it, SORRY IF IT BOTHERS U SKSKKSKSKSKSK**


	7. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**NOTE: This event is set on the day Bakugou lost to Midoriya, it's before the USJ incident. It happened in the evening, just a minor backstory chapter.**

Bakugou Katsuki came home late. He didn't want to go home with red-ish, swollen eyes, so the typical him went to the arcade to chill his ass off. _Which, didn't work, by the way._ Upon opening the door, he sees his mother staring at him with a who-the-hell-are-you look.

"Move, hag." he whispers. Mitsuki thought of this as _weird_. Katsuki _barely _even talks in that kind of way, unless something bad happened. She looked at his figure who goes straight for the stairs. "Anything happened?" she asks him. Katsuki does not look back, but he replied in a very low tone. "Not really."

To her, it meant _"Yes, but you don't have the right to know a shit about it." _Katsuki had always been the violent kid — and she was _fine _with that. But what she isn't okay with is that his son's too reserved. So very reserved that he doesn't give an open space for _anyone_ at all.

_"What the hell happened to him...?" _she asks herself, but then, suddenly, a surge of idea came through her mind. "That's right, _she _goes to the same school as him. Perhaps they're even classmates! I should ask her." she tells herself with a bold smile, her fingers balling into a fist.

_Ring. Ring. _

Yaoyorozu Momo picked it up almost instantly when she saw who it was. Mitsuki Bakugou. Aunt Mitsuki. She wonders why she decided to call her at _this _hour.

"Hello, Momo-chan?" she awaits her response. Yaoyorozu, without hesitation, responded immediately. "Good evening, Aunt Mitsuki. Do you need something?"

She heard Aunt Mitsuki sighing. "Are you classmates with Katsuki, Momo-chan?"

This, this one, she hesitantly answered. Nonetheless, she decided to tell her the fact, anyways. "Ah, yes. Is anything the matter?"

"that troublesome kid... How are you guys interacting?" she said on the line. Yaoyorozu paused. "Momo-chan?"

"Ah, about that, Aunt Mitsuki — we _didn't _talk at all. It's been days." she replied casually, but Mitsuki could hear a slight crack in her voice. Yaoyorozu heard her _gulp,_ maybe water, she didn't really dare to know.

But, when she replied, she heard the stress present on her vocals "Seriously...?"

"Did something happen, Aunt Mitsuki?"

"He came home late. Just a few minutes ago, actually." over the phone, she heard Yaoyorozu's subtle gasp. She couldn't tell if she knew something. "Katsuki does generally get home late when he was in middle school, but he _did _stop the habit. Did something happen at school? He won't tell me a shit." she exaggerated - Momo could see her frustration just by the tune. _Aunt Mitsuki does not swear _when she's near her.

With a deep breath, Yaoyorozu responded. "I-I'm very sorry, I think it was _my _fault." she admitted.

"_Whaaaat? _You would never do such thing to make him feel like that!"

"We had an activity earlier. His team lost. I pointed out his mistakes. If I were to say, they were... _quite _blunt. I-I wanted to get back to him for ignoring me, but I..."

Mitsuki kept quiet, the girl she talked to assumed that she was letting her continue. First of all, she is definitely going to hit Katsuki for ignoring dear Momo. Second of all, she's going to hit Katsuki for not accepting his mistakes.

"I guess I was _too _childish. After school, I saw him talk to one of our classmates. Perhaps you know him, I believe the way Bakugou acts around him is as if they know each other. His name is Midoriya Izuku. Green hair, has freckles."

Mitsuki raised a brow. "_Oh, _yes, I know him. He's one of Katsuki's childhood friends. What about him?" she definitely knew him. She used to offer Midoriya a bunch of snacks when she sees him pass by, because she was aware of his friendship with her son. She was also close friends with the boy's mother.

"Is that so..." she halted, but quickly talked again. "He was able to defeat Bakugou's team. I think... Bakugou holds a grudge towards him, but I may not be correct. I didn't hear much of their conversation, but," she pauses, closing her eyes. "I did hear him say 'What that ponytail _bitch _said really sunk in, you know?' as he screamed at him. He was crying. He was pertaining to me. Aunt Mitsuki, I— I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to... I know I should be apologizing to Bakugou, but he just wouldn't look at me."

Mitsuki Bakugou frowned. Seriously? Her son had been acting too child-like. "This is not your fault, Momo-chan. I owe you one for telling me this. Don't worry, I'll make sure to lecture him about-"

"A-Ah, but... He'd probably get mad at me for telling you."

"I said, don't worry! I'll handle him fine. Thanks a lot, Momo-chan. Say hi to Mayumi for me! Goodnight." she says in a jokingly tone, and then the phone call ends.

Yaoyorozu, frustrated and stressed, lies back on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Somehow, she's bothered. She doesn't intend to hurt people, definitely not, and of all people, not Bakugou Katsuki.

She definitely had to reflect on this. She was supposed to read a book about creating certain weapons aside from swords to enlarge her knowledge, but what? Like a lost girl, she weeps, staining her pillow with tears of frustration. It's very unusual for Yaoyorozu Momo to hurt someone. Much unusual when it's actually the people she care about. She didn't _mean _to, it was just her childish self taking over, making her want to have Bakugou feel bad for _ignoring _her. _"Stupid Momo." _

Meanwhile, in the Bakugou household,

"Open the door, you damn twat!" Mitsuki yelled at him, just after calling Yaoyorozu. She seriously didn't expect his conduct to be _this _low. Ignoring a person you used to interact with, and then not accepting the form of defeat. Suddenly, the door opens.

"What did you just call me, old fuckin' hag?!" he growled back at his mother. Both their brows were furrowed — Bakugou's usually are, _but_ you know. Mitsuki raised a hand at the boy, giving him a reality-checking slap. "_Ow — _What the hell?!"

"I called Momo-chan." she calmly stated, trying to hold back slapping her boy once more. Katsuki gave him a look of so-what, to which she rolled her eyes at. "She told me about the activity you had. You didn't even tell me you're classmates!"

_"Why should I tell you? Is it that important?" _he thinks. "What of it?" he coldly replied. "We're classmates, so what?"

Mitsuki sighed deeply. "She told me everything that happened. You're troublesome! I can't believe you _cried _over losing, and what more, didn't even take the effort to talk to Mayumi's kid!"

The younger Bakugou's eyes twitched. _"That bitch!" _he looked at his mother the way he usually did. "_Hah?! _I would never cry over shit! I didn't lose either!" he bluffed - obviously anyways. "And why should I pay attention to Ponytail Girl? She's a heck of a rival too, 'ya hear?!"

Mitsuki looked at him, a puzzled look spreaded over her face — "Rival?"

"Ponytail is the smartest in our class. Bitch is strong." he admitted to his mother, avoiding her gaze at the process. He didn't interact with her because of their differences. He's realized the boundary. He's slapped again. Only less stinging this time. "What the fuck-"

Mitsuki started speaking in a raspy tone. "It doesn't mean that you can treat her like shit. Learn to accept losing, dumbass! Most importantly, don't go home late again!" she screeched, slamming the door back to it's place. Bakugou went back to his bed, plugging in his earphones and then tried to think of what he should actually do the next day.

_"That cheeky Ponytail bitch! — Was she eavesdropping on us?!" _at that point he realized that his whole body had gone cold. He _definitely _won't accept the fact that she saw him cry _and _told his mother about it. The next day, he tried to find an opportunity to actually talk to her because Mitsuki had told him to "Man up and get some balls!" — however, his pride simply wouldn't allow it.

First up he'll stand up to get to her seat, and then he'll probably pull her hair and drag her outside, but whenever he thinks about the scenario in his head, he just couldn't help but feel _stupid_. He didn't owe the girl anything, in fact, she owe him one for eavesdropping on his dramatic exit.

_"Why must I deal with this,_" he asks himself in a tone that isn't even meant for asking. He's basically implying that he needed to do it or else he's going to get a few hits from his mother again. Quickly shoving his thoughts off, thinking of ways on how to conquer the upcoming training session.


	8. Chapter 7: Explosive Attitude Outlets

**NOTES:**

**[1] Back to USJ.**

**[2] I don't really know Thirteen's gender. I just assumed. The Wiki says unknown, but I remember seeing a few lines referring to Thirteen as a 'she'. I didn't know his/her gender was unknown until I checked his page. TBH, I still get it wrong and I keep checking if I used he instead of she or him/his/her. But like, Thirteen has really thin legs so I just assumed - a girl.**

**[3] HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING FOR BAKUMOMO WEEK YET OMG IT STARTS TODAY OOPS.**

**Someone on Ao3 told me that the chapters are short, so I plan to make them a lil bit longer :'.**

"Forgive our intrusion, but we cannot allow this. We are the League of Villains." the mist-like entity started speaking. The League of Villains — the name made a few students freeze. "We took it upon ourselves to enter UA High — we are looking for All Might. Is he not here? Did we get the wrong intel?" his voice echoed in the area, only inhabited by the students, Thirteen and the villain himself.

_"Why are they looking for All Might?!" _Midoriya asks himself. Before making conclusions, he notices that Thirteen opened one of her switches to enable her quirk. The villain didn't seem to react, it could be possible that he didn't notice. Without answer, the villain talked once more. "I take that as a no. Nonetheless, _this _is my role." he emphasized the word _this _as his body _started _to scatter in front of the students.

Before the Pro-Hero was even able to activate her quirk, two students, namely Bakugou Katsuki and Kirishima Eijirou, jumped across and made an attempt to damage the villain right before their eyes. There was an explosion, covering the field with dust for a while. "Bet 'cha didn't expect that we'd attack before you even get the chance to defeat us!"

After the smoke cleared up, his body was still there, as if fire had been rekindled. "_Oh, my, _that was close." he pauses. "I guess this is to be expected. After all, you _are _UA students. Future heroes and golden eggs."

Thirteen, with a clear voice, warned the two who attacked. "It's no use! Run!" she shouts.

Just as Thirteen finishes warning the two, the figure scattered above the students, as if it was consuming them. "You will be scattered _and _tortured. _Until you all die_." he says, as if it was a parting word. Everyone tried to resist, but the aftermath was inevitable.

Outside the huge radius, Iida looks at the dome-like mist surrounding his classmates. "Everyone!" he managed to utter in worry, not being able to do anything. After just a matter of seconds, the mist gradually dispersed, and when the group who avoided it checked, their classmates were gone. The children could only look at the villain in terror. _"A warp quirk...?" _Thirteen looked at him, both hands wide-spread as she was told to protect the students.

Meanwhile, the others scattered, all in different locations of the training facility — and of all people _she _could be scattered with, it was _him. _Ah, lucky her to have Kirishima there, thoughts were suddenly brushed out of the picture when she realizes the fact that they're surrounded by villains. "Villains! What're they all doing here?!" Kirishima expressed while keeping his stance secured, then hardening his body in a split second.

Yaoyorozu crossed her arms, creating two swords in a quick span of time. It shocked Kirishima for a bit, but he kept his focus afterwards. "As we all heard earlier, it looks like these villains are trying to pursue All Might." she calmly stated, and then she held a sword in both her palms. The other one she created — she threw straight up at the villain closest to her.

"Enough chit-chat, shit-heads. Let's kill them already!" he says as he initiates just after Yaoyorozu. Heat emerged from the boy's palms, and heat later turned to smoke, and then turned to small explosions. Kirishima knocked the ones around his area in a minute by passing by and hitting their vital parts, and Yaoyorozu immobilized as many as she could. If not, she had to hit them _real _good.

"These guys are _weak!_" Bakugou concluded. Kirishima and Yaoyorozu nodded.

"If my calculations are correct," Yaoyorozu pauses to put a thumb on her chin. "They don't know what our quirks are."

"Eh, really?" Kirishima asked her. "How come?"

"Think of it, dumbass! If they knew what our quirks were, then the purple mist guy should've warped us somewhere else." Bakugou points out.

Yaoyorozu nodded at this. "However, I'm not completely sure. If this is actually true, then the others shouldn't have a problem. Still, the last minute we were _there,_ I could see that not all of us were enveloped. I'm worried about the others, I believe the guy who appeared earlier is one of the prime villains of this attack. His quirk is most likely warp. It's very rare." she explained, her expression being mixed with confusion and worry.

Kirishima turned back, knocking out another villain who tried to stand up. "Damn it... the connection's jammed too. Even Kaminari's having a tough time trying to contact anyone earlier."

Bakugou started leaving the cramped room as the pair behind him quickly followed. _"This is obviously planned. Ponytail's right, the guy earlier's probably one of the masterminds of this attack. All the other villains are like thugs." _

While walking in the dark halls, the trio heard footsteps coming. Yaoyorozu pulled both Bakugou and Kirishima on a nearby corner. "It would be easier to identify how many they are if Jirou-san's here, but based on their footsteps, probably more than twenty."

"More of these weak dipshits?" Bakugou replied in a bored expression. "If that's the case, I ain't hidin'!" he grins. Kirishima quickly followed after. Yaoyorozu stayed for a few more seconds, creating pole-like objects used to attack the enemies. _"Bakugou and Kirishima-kun are strong. I can't afford to fall back."_

For Bakugou, it was like fighting a bunch of thugs who didn't even try hard enough in improving their quirks. _"They're obviously being cautious. They don't know our quirks. Stupid idiots."_

Back to Iida and the others who were left behind by the gate, "No one's left...!" Shoji quickly replied, stretching out a limb with his mouth attached to it. "He clearly said earlier that we'd be scattered. We were quick enough to jump out."

_"He has the ability to warp people into certain locations... He's a strong one." _Iida quickly warned those who were with him. He was supposed to say more when Thirteen called out to him. "Class Rep!"

He looks at her, slightly shaking. "Y-yes?" Thirteen's voice seemed to change. There was a hint of fear in her voice - Iida didn't know if he was only imagining it, but he felt something change. "I entrust this to you. Dash as fast as you can to the door—"

_"Me? But will I reach it? Can I kick the door open, would it even budge?"_

"—and tell everyone this; the school sensors didn't work, our phones have lost connection. Our alarms are operated by infrared rays. Despite the fact of Eraserhead erasing quirks as much as he could, the signals are still deranged. This is most likely the doing of a person with an interference quirk - whom hid himself as soon as the villains arrived. In order to save everyone and sort this out, you must go! You're the class rep!"

Iida, with an arguement boiling, replied back. "But I can't leave you here, It's my job as the—" behind him is Sato Rikido, who immediately cuts him off. "Go! To the exit!"

Thirteen stepped forward, and without looking back, he lets out a subtle sigh. "Please use your quirk to save others!"

Ochako also went to motivate him with a few words. "We'll support you, Iida!" beside her was Mina Ashido, who gave him a grin. "You're our last hope, Class Rep!" — and with that, he snapped back to reality, realizing that he was the only one who had the chance to escape because of his quirk's attributes.

"You do realize," Kurogiri — the name of the mist-like person, paused "That you're planning this while I can hear you?"

"It doesn't matter if you know, anyways!" wind started to rush into Thirteen's direction. The strength of it was clearly there, and she was holding out a single finger only. The students could only bare to look — until Kurogiri began speaking in such a tough spot. "Number Thirteen; a hero mostly assigned in disaster relief—"

Ashido called their teacher - who doesn't seem to realize the situation they're in. "—It simply means that your battle experience is below average compared to other heroes."

_"You dug your own grave, hero."_

Thirteen's costume behind broke into several pieces, as he slowly falls to the ground. _"No way... " _Uraraka looked at his torn costume - unable to break free from the scene they had just witnessed. Iida, on the other hand, seemed out of focus even though he was motivated earlier.

"He told you to run!" when he heard his troubled classmate's voice, he made a run for it, activating his engine, hoping it was fast enough. However, while doing so, the villain's gate appeared right before his eyes. "I cannot let you—"

Shoji, the boy who had dupli-arms, wrapped his body on the entity before them. He didn't really expect it to work, but it actually _did_, much to his shock. Iida Tenya, once more, made a run for it. Expecting nothing from the villain due to his restrained state, he lowered his guard - until he saw a mist approaching him. Uraraka quickly rushed, not to Iida, but to Kurogiri himself. "I don't know why, but if this thing is here, then he must have a real body!" she announced while applying her quirk. Quickly, she threw the chunk of metal she had just held. "Run, Class Rep!"

Kirishima scanned the room, looking around, searching and taking guesses on how many villains they would encounter on the way to the exit. "I hope the others are okay." he stated, his voice showing genuine concern.

Momo took both hands, slightly opening her costume. A pink glow emitted from her skin. "I hope so, too. I'm worried about them." she replied. "We should head out as fast as possible, Kirishima-kun, Baku—" the creation had stopped, Yaoyorozu lost her focus.

The boy, who she expected to be beside her, suddenly was behind. He swiftly sets out an explosion, not that huge, but it was certainly damaging. "—gou...?" Yaoyorozu looked at the form in his hand, it was a _chameleon. _A villain that looked like one, at least. _"How come I didn't notice?!" _she slapped herself mentally. _"How embarrassing!"_

Bakugou, who looked straight in her eyes, then began speaking. "Watch your head, damn exhibitionist." he uttered. Kirishima looked at the pair. He sweated.

Yaoyorozu's face changed into a cherry-like color, her body tensed up. "I-I am n-not!" Bakugou only looked at her, as if he wasn't buying anything she justified. He chuckled at her a little bit, it wasn't enough for Yaoyorozu to notice, but Kirishima did. _"Oh?" _

"Kirishima! Let's go." he called out, once again, leading the party. "You too, unless you wanna rot here." he added in casually, not turning his head back even for an inch.

Yaoyorozu quickly followed after — this time, though, a smile creeped upon the crevices of her face. It was the first time they talked in a while. _"Ah, I should be worried right now! Why am I acting so poorly because of such childish antics? Nevermind that, we should find the others!"_

Yaoyorozu noticed Bakugou slowing his pace down. "Something wrong, Bakugou?" Kirishima questioned him. He looked at him, his brows furrowed. "Shut up!" originally, he only wanted to slow his pace because he wanted to be nearby. _"Damn Ponytail has her guard lowered._" he was concerned, you can say that.

**HELLLLLOOOO!**

**TBH I'M NEVERRR CONFIDENT WRITING BATTLE SCENES I GUESS THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T CONTINUE LATE NIGHT CONVERSATIONS LMAOOO BUT I TRIED PLS**


	9. Chapter 8: Kaminari and Jirou

**NOTES:**

**[1] Okay, so it's the beginning of the story in the anime, right? I mean, kinda, so Kirishima won't be calling him Bakubro and our boi won't be calling him names yet.**

**[2] Thank you so much for the reviews for the previous chapters! I really can't respond to those who're in fanfiction but I try my best to respond to users from Ao3 - and FF as well if necessary.**

"You two, go ahead. It'll be better to search for the others like this, no?" Yaoyorozu suggested. It may not be the best outlet, but she believes it'll make things easier. All the other villains are weak, and the trio could see Aizawa-sensei's weapon, being brandished from the distance. A lot of villains' bodies have scattered as well, but the commotion has not ended. Bakugou turned his back to her, checking if it was some sort of dumb joke.

He rolled his eyes. _"Haaaah?! _You wanna go off alone?" sure, he knew she was a recommended student, and he knew she was strong, but the feeling of trouble rubs him off way too much. "Are you dumb, Ponytail?"

"I'm not — geeze!" Yaoyorozu exaggerated. "I can handle myself. You don't have to worry about me-"

He stuck his tongue out. "I'm not worried, _dumbass!" _he almost went for her if Kirishima didn't hold him back. "Let's all come to an agreement. Bakugou doesn't want to separate, _oddly enough—"_

He fumed at him, smoke coming out from his nose. "The hell you said?!"

Kirishima ignored his complaints, continuing what he stated. "—and Yaomomo wants to."

"Yeah, and it's dumb!" Bakugou replied. Yaoyorozu didn't really pay attention, what she payed notice to was the fact that Kirishima just called her 'Yaomomo' - he probably heard it from Kaminari. It was some kind of nickname Kaminari and Jirou invented for her and when she asked them why, the only said _"Because it's cute! And Yaoyorozu is pretty long to pronounce."_

Kirishima gave his thoughts then. "I say we let her go, Bakugou." he paused. "Besides, she can handle herself. We just want to find the others as fast as possible."

"And what if she runs into shit?"

"She can handle herself—"

"My ass! _You!_" Bakugou points out at Yaoyorozu. "You're not goin' anywhere! Fuck off!" It was kinda odd to Kirishima, seeing Bakugou like that. He didn't know if he was concerned or simply doesn't want anything wrong to happen - but he did know that he didn't want her to leave. The only reason he agreed is that he trusts Yaoyorozu's abilities. He finds Bakugou childish, at a time like this. It was funny.

Yaoyorozu sighed, looks like there's no stopping Bakugou. "Alright, then. Bakugou, lead the way." the boy quickly looked away, went back to the path he wanted to go to, and the pair behind him followed right after. "Something's wrong," Yaoyorozu states.

Kirishima looked around, it wasn't very present, he doesn't know what it is, but _he feels it, _that something was rather _off_. "You're right, Yaomomo. I just can't puzzle what part is."

"The place had gotten quiet. You dipshits didn't noticed while we were bickering, something's wrong. We can't see sensei's weapon brandishing anymore." Bakugou quietly muttered, keeping his guard high up and scanning the area they're about to enter. From the far distance, they saw Todoroki's ice. They didn't really know if it _was _his, but Yaoyorozu made a run for it, anyways. The other two followed just beside her. Upon arrival, they saw several frozen villains, some may even be dead. "Todoroki-san!"

The boy looked back. "Yaoyorozu... and Kirishima...?" _"He's here, too?" _he internally spoke, pertaining to the blond-haired boy.

"Have you seen the others? We're worried about them!" Kirishima responded with a pouty lip. "I'm not!" Todoroki could hear Bakugou fending off Kirishima's words - yet again, he was ignored. Todoroki shook his head - stating that he was just about to find them, and perhaps, All Might, because he's the main target. "I'm not really sure, but I think he's here already."

"How'd you know, Todoroki-san?" Yaoyorozu asked, crossing her arms, also thinking about the possible scenarios that may happen next. Keeping up with Yaoyorozu's pace, he began talking in a volume enough for the rest of the group to hear. "Thirteen did say that All Might did some hero work. Wouldn't he wonder why he hasn't heard of Aizawa-sensei? Besides, there's a fight nearby. Pay attention to the ground."

No normal enemy or ally would be able to shake debris like that. It's possible that Midoriya could do it, but then he should be nearby. Todoroki mentioned that it felt _different_. "I see," Yaoyorozu placed a thumb on her chin. "Bakugou, you and Kirishima-kun should go with Todoroki-san. Just as you said earlier, it's become quiet. Villains' bodies are scattered. I'll go look for others, please be careful." she says, not allowing the boy to reply as she quickly ran towards another direction. "_Oi!" _she heard him growl.

"She'll be fine." Todoroki assured, not that he thought any of the two left were worried, he just wanted to tell them that she's strong and she could handle herself. "Let's go." he leads. Bakugou does _not _want him to walk first, but he was saving his energy for whatever they might see next. _"She'll be fine, huh?" _

"Sorry, Bakugou. I'm worried about Jirou and Kaminari-san. The others, too." she muttered while running, scanning the area while doing so. After several minutes of running, she stumbles upon Asui and Mineta. "Tsuyu-chan!" she calls after her. The frog-like girl looked at her, slightly curious. She looked at the body she was carrying. Mineta supported her, that's present. But when she realized who it was, she trembled. "Aizawa... sensei..." she mutters. She noticed his elbow — it was in a bad state, flesh and blood slowly gushing out of it. That aside, he was covered in blood himself. Yaoyorozu quickly turned around, opened her costume and started creating bandages. She wrapped it into her teacher's bleeding elbow.

"Tsuyu-chan, Mineta-san, I'm going to look for the others. Please take care of sensei!" she informs the two. They both nodded at her explanation, then quickly taking off once more to go back to where they were before.

Scanning the area once more, she discovers the landslide area — outside the location, at least. She scanned the area, being as careful as she could, and just in time, she spotted Jirou and Kaminari driven to a corner. Without hesitation, she created a net, ambushing the enemy and throwing it right after. "Jirou! Kaminari!" she expressed in relief.

"Y-Yaomomo!" they both called. "N-No time to chat, there's more of them!" Kaminari added.

She looked at the situation. About fifteen villains encircle them. Jirou has a few scratches and a bleeding cut by her arm. Kaminari was in perfect condition. Keeping their guards up, Yaoyorozu created two metal rods for them to use. "Kaminari-san, you haven't used your quirk, haven't you?" she murmurs.

"He can't. If he used it earlier, I would've gotten hurt. Not his fault, Yaomomo." Jirou defended, to which Yaoyorozu nodded to. "Please buy me some time."

"W-What, why?" Kaminari asked, only to get an enemy's attack as a response. "Keep your guard up, Kaminari!" Jirou roared at him. The enemies were being careful, aware of Jirou's quirk, but unaware of the other boy's ability. They pried on Yaoyorozu first, who seemed to look fragile enough.

Jirou frowned, her brows are furrowed. "As if!" she blocks the path. "Kaminari!" she called out - the boy quickly wounded the first enemy to run up, then brandishing the rod to keep several away, however, the effect isn't temporary. "These guys are hella insane!" Kaminari commended, realizing that the enemies, even though weak, are still somewhat enhanced through their quirks. They don't get knocked out easily.

"It's ready!"

"What, what, what?!" Kaminari asked, curious, looking around to see nothing. "It takes some time — to create something _this _big!" Yaoyorozu's costume from the back ripped, and in the process, it also ripped the clothing by the front. A huge blanket-looking item came from her back's lipids, emerging as if it floated for a while, then suddenly jamming down on her and Jirou.

The villains wondered what it was. "A sheet? Is that supposed to be a shield?"

Yaoyorozu Momo grinned, opened the sheet a little bit to talk. "You're looking at a 100 mm thick insulator sheet. That means... Kaminari-san!" she says, closing the insulator sheet, waiting for the shock to get nullified.

"Got it!" electricity gushed out from his body, you can even call him the human pikachu, or a human eel. However, when Yaoyorozu opened the sheet, Kaminari seemed... out of himself.

"Yaomomo! Y-Y-Y-Your clothes!" Jirou looked at her, a blush spreading across her face without Yaoyorozu actually noticing. "It's fine, I'll just create another one—" she planned to give Jirou an assuring smile, but, in the end, her body started to fall, her eyes started to feel heavy "—I think I overused... my quirk." and then she lost consiousness. "Yao-Yaomomo? A-Are you okay?!" Jirou looked at her, then, listened to her heartbeat. She sighed in relief. She just fainted.

"Kaminari, help me out-"

"Don't move. Unless you want your friend here to die?" a villain, surprisingly alive and barely bruised, held Kaminari Denki in the palm of his hands. "Well?" he grinned. "Hands up. Don't use your quirk." he ordered. Jirou did as he told, slightly looking over if Yaoyorozu is still okay.

"As a fellow electricity user, I don't wanna kill him, but if you're not going to listen, then, you know what happens."

Jirou wanted to try and do something, but she's at heavy disadvantage. Yaoyorozu had fallen, and Kaminari is on the verge of death and he doesn't even realize it! "Must be hard to choose, huh? His life, or yours?" he says, slowly walking towards the Earphone Jack. However, he came to a stop. He almost didn't realize it, he didn't even feel it coming.

He's been shot, quite a few times, actually. "What the...?" he, out of focus, lets go of Kaminari. Jirou took this as a perfect opportunity. She made a run for it, dragging Kaminari with her, and then, activating her quirk to immobilize the enemy even just a little bit.

/-/-/-/

"15, 16, 17... 18," a police officer counts the number. "Ah, you're all pretty much complete. Except for the wounded boy and the girl who fainted."

_"Girl who fainted." _Bakugou looked around, scanning the crowd, expecting to see Yaoyorozu just about nearby, but she wasn't there.

She's not there. His eyes widened, subtly. "Yaoyorozu." he murmured. "Shouldn't have let her go alone." she says in low volume, allowing only those nearby to hear.

Jirou and Kaminari called the officer. "Uhm..." Kaminari started. "I-Is Yaomomo okay?" Jirou added. The police paused for a while before giving a reply. "Yaoyorozu...? Oh, the girl? She's fine! She just fainted. It seems that her quirk is creation, based on your explanation earlier. She probably fainted because she overused her quirk." he explained.

Bakugou looked at him. Kirishima, who's just beside him, payed him a look. "She's fine, Bakugou." he assured. Bakugou, surprisingly, gave him a nod. "I know, shit-head!" He noticed the boy sigh in relief. _"Ah, man, I bet Mayumi would kiss my ass and ask me about this." _he rolled his eyes.


	10. Chapter 9: Actual Reunion

Yaoyorozu woke up just a few hours after the incident. Her vision was blurry, but she was working it out. The room smelt of vanilla - it was cold. It was dark, and she was alone. Trying to position herself to sit down, her vision cleared up. Until then, she realizes that she's home. The only light source was the luminous glow from the moon - by the window, right beside her.

The cabinet beside the bed had food in it, wrapped in a box. Yaoyorozu's stomach growled. Slowly, she opened the box, revealing several varieties of fruits. While digging for a fruit that she wanted to be there, she notices lower part of the box. Familiar packaging and a weak aroma slipped it's way through the scent of the other fruits.

She carefully moved the other bits of fruits aside, and when she saw what it was, her eyes gleamed in delight. _"B-Bubble chocolates!" _she didn't know _how _her mother or her father knew she liked bubble chocolates, but _she has a pack right now! _She's not going to let that opportunity pass. Just as she was about to tear the packaging open, she heard her door slide, and then the light flickered on. It was Aunt Mitsuki.

"A-Aunt Mitsuki?! What are you doing here?" she looked at her in shock. The other motherly figure aside from her actual mother - is Bakugou's mom, Mitsuki. She stood by the door with a smile on her face. "You're awake, Momo-chan."

Yaoyorozu gave her a nod. "Is mother around?" she asked out of curiosity. Sadly, her aunt shook her head. She pulled a chair from Yaoyorozu's study table, then placed it beside her bed.

"Mayumi and Hiroto aren't around, sad to say. They asked me if I could take care of you, so here I am!" she chuckled. "Are you good now?"

Yaoyorozu nodded. "I'm great, Aunt Mitsuki. Thanks for taking care of me, I didn't know you knew I liked bubble chocolates as well!" she grinned at the blonde while the person she's talking to nervously chuckled.

"Mitsuki actually told me to put healthy things in there. Katsuki convinced me to sneak in the chocolate bar, though." she scratched the back of her hair.

Momo looked at her, almost losing her grip on the bar of chocolate she's holding. She looked down on it. "He... did?" she asks her. She suddenly remembered the far memory she had with Bakugou Katsuki, almost three years ago. She met him at a convenience store the second time, and he escorted her home — and then she gave him a pack of bubble chocolates.

"Mhm, yeah, he did." she smiled at Yaoyorozu. "Actually, I told him to go with me tonight. Surprisingly, he agreed! Still as cheeky as ever, though, _hahahaha!_" she laughed.

Yaoyorozu looked at her - who was so carefree, laughing like this. "He went with you, Aunt Mitsuki?" she asked her all of a sudden. Mitsuki was a bit caught off guard by the sudden question. Sure, Momo had asked quite a few times about her son back in the days, but that was when they were _younger_. It's been eleven years since they first met.

"Ah, yes." she paused, giving her a heart-warming smile. "He's chilling by the garden, I think. Knowing him, he doesn't like snooping around other people's homes."

Yaoyorozu was about to open her mouth to give out a reply, but Mitsuki sneaked in another dialogue.

"Momo-chan, you have to look out for Katsuki, for me, alright? He's... he's a nice boy, it's just that, he can get _messy_ sometimes, you know? Please bear with him." her eyes gleamed at her Aunt Mitsuki. It was one of the rare times where she sees her pure mother side, no violence, no jokes, just pure concern for her child.

She smiled a little. "I'll try my best, Aunt Mitsuki. Bakugou is a great person." she gives out her resolve. "I'm glad you think that way. Ah, well you must be dying to eat! I'll leave you here, okay? I don't wanna bother your rest."

Mitsuki gives her a smile, then kisses her forehead swiftly. After that, she waved, and then slid the door right after. Now with the lights turned on, the brightness eventually reached outside her window. The view was beautiful, the breeze was chilling. She tried scanning the garden looking for a certain hot-headed boy. Sure enough, he was there. His earphones were plugged in, and one of her dogs was actually _beside _him, sleeping. She doubt that he'd hear her even if she'd scream on top of her lungs.

Still, she somewhat felt fuzzy. The thought of him sneaking in a present and taking all the trouble just to get to her home made her feel very happy. After all, she doesn't have many friends. Bakugou is one that she cherishes without him knowing. She rested both arms by the window sill, dreamingly looking at Bakugou who was just at their garden, resting himself on one of the walls with one of the family dogs. She gleamed, smiling at the view. Moving a little to the side, she proceeds to unravel the curtains that were previously tied into knots.

Bakugou Katsuki _swore _he saw something move. He guessed it was Yaoyorozu, since she did point out that area before as her 'space' back then when they used to be in frequent touch. He's not worried about her, not at all. He just felt a little bit guilty for letting her go - and having her use up her quirk too much. It meant that he didn't exert much effort — for him, at least. The dog - which was named Momoiro as seen on his tag, inched himself closer to Bakugou. "The old hag sure is taking her damn time. I'm sleepy as fuck." Bakugou mumbles while looking at the dog.

Bakugou woke up because of an argument he was hearing. He sure does recognize the other voice, but the person Mayumi's speaking to - he doesn't really know. He decided to keep a low profile and just stay silent, closing his eyes once more. He didn't want to snoop into other people's business, but it would be awkward as hell if he woke up in _that. _"Hiroto, I can't believe you weren't around for Momo last night!"

"Calm down, Mayumi." a deeper voice replied. _"Ponytail's father?" _

"I'm perfectly calm, I'm simply stating the fact that you were never around!"

"Momo is an independent child. She can handle herself, I believe you informed Mitsuki about each of our whereabouts, Momo would understand." he paused, then Bakugou heard his alleged footsteps slowly disappearing, but before it completely came to a silent end, he added one more thing. "At least I don't restrict her like you do. No more arguments, remember that we have Mitsuki and her child over. This is a huge humiliation — to argue in this house with guests even if they're soundly sleeping."

Bakugou Katsuki couldn't believe his own senses when he heard Mayumi Yaoyorozu cuss in front of him in a quiet manner. Who knew rich people can sometimes go out of bound? After that, Mayumi dialed a number on her phone and said; _**"Hello? Yes, yes, I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't start the meeting without me, yes, okay."**_ and with that, he heard the sound of her heels walking away, and heard her call a staff to escort her.

When he finally felt that it was clear, he realized that it was 3AM. He scratches his hair. "Leaving at a time like this? What kind of shitty parenting do they even do?" he muttered. Sure, his mother was violent, crazy and un-ladylike, but he knows that Mitsuki did her best with him. Masaru too. Now that he thought of it, he doesn't really know much about her family. All he knew was that they were rich as hell and were friends with his mom. Bakugou Family isn't on the lower class side, you can even call them the lowest of the rich, if you may say. In other words - they have money. He just has **NO** absolute idea why they were such close friends. His mother was probably in one of the guest rooms or Yaoyorozu's room.

Out of curiosity and awakened live-liness due to the argument earlier, he stood up and began to, for the first time, enter the second floor. He didn't particularly know where his mother was, but he _wanted _to go home, maybe take a bath and charge up his phone because it's dead.

Upon arriving at the upper level, he _groaned_. "Why the fuck does this house have twelve doors in one corridor—" he sighed. He figured he'd just open doors without knocking. There was one specific door that had light beneath it crawling through, so he assumed it was probably his mother or Ponytail girl in there. He welcomed himself in the room, sliding the door freely.

It was Ponytail girl, she was _awake_. "A-Ah!" before she screeched, she was holding her phone and -probably- was typing something. "You're noisy." Bakugou mocked.

"B-Bakugou? What are you doing in my room?" she asked in a polite manner. Her hair was down and even so, she was still prim and posh. She looked at him for a good four seconds before getting distracted by her phone _"Ding!" _

The boy ignored her question and greeted her instead, which startled her "Hey." Bakugou started, resting himself on the door frame.

Yaoyorozu looked at him with a hint of shock in her face. "Please close the door. It's turned on." she says while pointing at a split-type air conditioner. Bakugou rolled his eyes and roughly closed the door, quickly walking by her bedside and sitting on the chair right beside it. "You feelin' better?" he asks her without looking.

She gave him a smile. "Yes, I just fainted, it's not a very big deal." she then proceeded to dig up the package she received earlier and grabbed the pack of chocolates she never got to open. "Thank you for this, by the way." yet again, she gave him a smile.

"Not a big deal." Bakugou glanced at her peaceful figure. The boring Ponytail Girl he met eleven years ago became a pretty girl — a strong one, at that. "The fuck are you awake for, anyways?" he asked her, but without asking for Yaoyorozu's permission, he snatched her phone.

She received a lot of messages from their classmates. Kaminari was the one who sent the recent message and the next was Jirou as of now. Kaminari's read as follows:

**Kaminari Denki****  
Sup, Yaomomo? 'Ya good now? I'm sorry if I wasn't able to help you and Jirou much, I caused you trouble, too. Sorry for that. We're worried sick! **

**Yaoyorozu Momo****  
I'm good now, Kaminari-san. Thank you for your concern, it wasn't your fault, nothing to worry about! Is everyone fine?**

**Kaminari Denki****  
That's good! See you soon when the classes come back! But yeah, we are all fine. You and Midoriya are the only ones who were sent to Recovery Girl.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo****  
Huh, what do you mean? Did something came up?**

**Kaminari Denki****  
I heard from Kirishima that they encountered the main villains. All Might defeated the prime one, but it caused destruction to school and the media was trying to reach UA High. The Principal announced it via email, just after the incident, actually.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo****  
I see. I'm glad everyone is okay still. It's pretty late, why are you still awake?**

**Kaminari Denki****  
'Cuz Jirou's still awake! She begged me to play this game with her.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo****  
Ah, I see. Although it's more likely that you're the one who begged her, Kaminari-san. You both should sleep soon. Goodnight.**

**Kaminari Denki****  
Psh. No way. Night!**

Bakugou was already aware of it. He thought it was ridiculous to temporarily stop classes because of a villain attack, but he really can't judge the decisions of others, specially if it's for the good. Yaoyorozu didn't even dare to snatch her phone back — you can say she's a bit startled by his dominance, and she probably doesn't mind.

"They're overreacting. You just fainted." Bakugou said with a raised brow. Yaoyorozu gave him a what-look. "They're just showing how concerned they are, Bakugou." she replied, fidgeting her fingers a little bit.

The boy rolled his eyes at her, and after browsing a few more messages, the boy sneezed, holding out his index finger on his nostrils just after. "'Scuse." he muttered. Yaoyorozu looked at him, who was scrolling through different messages from her phone. The boy's brows were always - if not, most of the time, furrowed. His lips were always toned down to a frown — and he's basically really scary when he's mad, but for some reason, she's not scared at all. "Quit looking at me." he noticed her stare.

Yaoyorozu panicked for some time, but she eventually picked herself up. She coughed to get his attention."_Ahem,_ I wasn't looking at you! I was-" she stopped when he heard the boy chuckle. "Pfft." he mocked her with a grin, still scrolling down on her phone. He wasn't the type to snoop around other people's phones - but hey, she didn't grab it back at all.

Yaoyorozu Momo knew that he _looked _good, but not _that _good when he's smiling. _"Ah, this is so wrong._" She wasn't even sure if it was a smile, he kinda just grinned, but it made her eyes glimmer at the sight. Sure, he was this violent rascal eleven years ago, but he was a real cute one. His attitude is explosive just like his quirk, but he - in all honesty, Momo thinks he's not a bad guy. "Ah, that's right!" Momo paused. "Kaminari-san told me that Kirishima-kun encountered the prime villains. You're with him, then? All Might, too?" she giddy-ly asked the boy beside her.

Bakugou tossed her phone back to her palms and looked at her straight in the eye. "He's strong." he, surprisingly, explained what happened. Even if it was _humiliating _for him to get rescued by All Might, he told her about it. By the story, Yaoyorozu looked at him, she was amazed by his explanation, it was probably the longest sentences she had heard from his mouth.

"Well, he is All Might after all. I expect nothing less." Bakugou didn't respond. "You're strong too, Bakugou. I expect nothing less as well."

"_Puh-lease_," he replied. "I fucking know that already."

She giggled. She was about to open up another conversation when Mitsuki barged in the room. She looked alarmed for a second, but then she realized it was just her son talking to Momo. "Man, I thought someone was here!" she sighed in relief. "The hell are you doin' here, Katsuki?"

The boy rolled his eyes before turning his head around. "Was lookin' for you but I ended up here instead."

Mitsuki's eyes glittered. She clasped both of her hands together and said "Oh my! You were looking for me?! How shocking!" she says in a voice almost similar to Mayumi's. "Shut the fuck up! Annoying old fart!" Katsuki roared.

Momo looked at them. At first, when she was young, she didn't understand the communication between Katsuki and Mitsuki — but as the time flew, and whenever she heard of Mitsuki's ranting about her son, she realized quite a few things they have that other mother-and-son relationships don't.

Take her as an example. Mayumi never _played _or _laughed _with her like that. _Never! _She did things that - didn't really bother Momo, but she didn't like it. She taught her to be prim and perfect - and be very lady-like. She remembers that one time where she was teaching her how to drink tea properly — and then the Bakugous suddenly payed them a visit. It somehow made her curious at that time. Kids having consoles, enjoying being a kid, she doesn't know how it felt like.

_"We're heeeeere!" Mitsuki Bakugou exclaimed, opening the huge doors without hesitation. Katsuki Bakugou's hand is held by her's. "Maaaayumi!" she called._

_When she heard her voice, she immediately looked up to her mother, who's face seemed to suddenly glitter. But it wasn't just her mother's, but her's as well. Her lips formed a smile. Her playmate was around. "Mitsuki!" she happily called out to her._

_"I bought Katsuki with me." she looked down on his small figure. "Say hi to Momo!" she - more like ordered rather than suggested. The little Bakugou groaned and rolled his eyes. Mitsuki lightly punched the little boy's face for being rude. Momo doesn't understand it at all. Firstly, she's hurting her son, and then second, he doesn't seem to mind. Momo doesn't know how she'll feel about that. Mayumi then dragged Mitsuki to the kitchen, and then the two children were left to behave. _

_Bakugou plopped himself on the couch and he couldn't help but notice the _unbelievable _amount of tea cups and just all kinds of unnecessary things, honestly. "Hey, what's all that crap for?" he asked her. Yaoyorozu looked at him, about to correct his vulgar use of words but decided that he can't be tamed anyways. "Mother is teaching me how to properly drink tea. Would you like some?" she offered._

_"Ew, no." he says with his lips pouted. "Old hag forced me to try a cup before and it tasted like... shit." he added while taking out a PSP from his pocket. The girl stared at it for a good three seconds before asking what it is. "What is that?" she asked him._

_"You seriously haven't heard of this? You're lame!" he mocked her - but he never really got a mad reaction from her except for her high-pitched retorts so it was a little the top boring. "T's called PSP. You play games with it. My old man bought me the newest games released, eat that, rich girl!"_

_"Hmm..." she takes a peak at the screen of the device. "It looks... okay. I'd rather in my phone or from the books I have."_

_He looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You have a phone?" _

_She replied with a nod. "I only use it for research. I don't really have anyone in my contacts except for Mother and Father." _

_Bakugou immediately lost interest. Means she doesn't really have any games. "What do you even do in this huge building? Don't 'cha go out and play?"_

_"For what?"_

_"What do you mean 'For What'?" _

_"I don't have friends and I'm not allowed to leave the residence." she calmly stated while sipping her tea elegantly - which annoyed Bakugou in every possible way. "You don't have friends 'cuz your old hag ain't allow you to go out."_

What he said was completely true. Yaoyorozu Momo may be a girl close to the definition of _perfect_, but she missed all the little things in life — that no one really deserves to miss. She couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of her. It's been a lot of years and they still act the same.

"Stop laughing!" Bakugou ordered, and then he growled right after - only to be hit by his mom. "Ow—! Fuck you!" Momo kept laughing anyways.

"You're both hilarious!" Momo spoke. Mitsuki couldn't stop the brewing feeling she's been getting. "No! Shut up!" She really admired the girl's mother, but she liked Momo herself as well. She was happy they were finally getting along.

"Well, kids, you better sleep, it's too early. I'm off to bed again!" she announced, slightly waving at the bickering pair. She then slid the door close and as if on cue, Bakugou and Yaoyorozu stopped bickering.

They both sighed with slight smiles present on their faces.

"I'm happy to have you over, Bakugou. It's been so long!" she grinned at him like the child she is, not noticing that her actions shortened the distance between them. Bakugou simply looked away, shockingly not annoyed or mad. "Yeah." he replied, placing his hand on his nape. Yaoyorozu couldn't believe her eyes when she saw his ears red. _"Ah, the incident did do something good after all." _she's - frankly, excited to make the boy embarrassed once more. Maybe in the next few days.

**NOTES:**

**I didn't update yesterday because something came up - and technically I really forgot about writing the chapter. Forgot to remind you all that this story is actually;**

**[1] Slowburn because I know y'all thirsty and I ain't serving you yet :')**

**[2] That means that this story would have a slow development unlike Late Nights.**

**That aside, the chapters are short, so IDM writing even if the chapter count is like, really long bc by now there are (probably) not even like 15K words I mean IDK LOL.**

**HOPE U ENJOY THIS UPDATE! MUCH LOVE TO THOSE WHO DROP DOWN REVIEWS AND FAVES OR SMTH. I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER**


	11. Chapter 10: Some Kind of Pull

**NOTES:**

**Hello again! Just a few reminders for this particular chapter 'cuz I wanna give our boi more love. Also thank you to those who gave Kudos and Follow/Fave. Also the reviews. They keep me writing bc I'm generally lazy LMAO.**

**[1] Bakucentric chapter.**

**[2] Mostly consisting of his thoughts from the time he saw Yaoyorozu in the classroom he belongs in and in the present time thoughts he's been having lately. **

**[3] DON'T SKIP ANYTHING OMG I'LL HATE U.**

**[4] This chapter would be kind of like, in two parts, I guess? After those two parts/chapters I'll start the School Festival thingy whatever. This chapter is fun cuz y not.**

Bakugou Katsuki is a selfish man. He doesn't like to give things that belonged to him. He was a reserved boy from a young age. People were never able to tell his feelings when he really began growing as a person. When he makes up his mind, he _doesn't _change it. However, he broke his rules for that one person he definitely disliked. Yaoyorozu Momo — rich _fucking _girl who's hair is always tied into an unusual ponytail. Bakugou Katsuki _hated _her the first time he saw her. She smelled like chocolates, for God's sake. She always wore designer clothes that are expensive as hell and look dumb.

She's prim and pretty, and he hates how she doesn't have any flaws. The girl was so polite that he even thought of being kind for her a few times as a child. But then he asks himself why - the longer they stay in a place together, the longer he realizes how the perfect girl the Yaoyorozus have been proud of, is flawed, scratched, and not as pristine as most people think. He was definitely wrong. When they were children, he would teach her violent ways and stupid things that all kids do, but then she'd say things like "What?!" or "No, mother's going to be so mad!" and then when years went by and his mind drifts off to this particular girl, he realizes that her world revolves around a few things, and a few things only.

The residence, her dogs, her family, her knowledge and her quirk.

Bakugou thought it was _lame _for her not to have any friends, but once, Mayumi told him one thing; "Momo doesn't associate with my other friends' kids. I think she dislikes them, but she doesn't show it." Why would a girl who refuses to associate with rich, luxurious big-bucked kids be friends with him, a violent rascal who lives by breaking the rules and cussing to the absolute maximum? He wonders why, and the question still rings in his head like a bell.

He stopped going to their household, too, you can say that the kid he is, he forgot and lost interest about her. His friends were people who followed him everywhere and they had quirks, except for the other kid, Deku. Bakugou Katsuki's life revolved around studying, being a hero that can surpass All Might, and beating the shit out of Midoriya Izuku. The asshole that he is, he actually enjoys making fun of him. He did that ever since he turned six, and he still does - until he entered UA High School.

As a kid, he avoided Momo Yaoyorozu but she was like a stupid magnet who dragged him drawn into her and he _couldn't _understand why he was being considerate to the rich girl who had everything.

They met each other eleven years ago. He did everything to avoid her and their last encounter was eight years after — that's what it was, before he actually realized they're in the same class, in the same room, in the same level and Bakugou Katsuki is ready to avoid her again. But of course, it didn't work. _Of course._

She had some kind of attractive part in her that even _the _Bakugou Katsuki couldn't deny. When he realized that she reached the level where he is, he felt... somewhat, infuriated. In fact, the girl _surpassed _him in every single point. She ranked first in every exam, in every test and she was a recommended student. It stung him a little bit when the girl pointed out his mistakes bluntly in front of their classmates, and he wasn't able to do anything about it. Everything sinked in because it was _her _who pointed it out. Her who _never _pointed Bakugou Katsuki out.

It was probably his fault for ignoring her again, but Mitsuki gave him heavy lecturing. He knew he wasn't supposed to be convinced to act normal around Yaoyorozu Momo again, but guess what? He magically was.

So when the League of Villains attacked the USJ and he was scattered with her, he actually felt _relieved. _However, when he realized she fainted at the end of the day, he was the one who felt most worried. Everyone would be punched by Bakugou if they admitted that the traces of his face showed how concerned he is, much to their shock. But they didn't, because they'd get _it _if they did.

And that time came when he went home, and he sees his mother in casual clothing, holding a bag. "I'm going to Mayumi's. She told me to take care of Momo-chan for a while, the poor kid doesn't have her parents with her." Mitsuki would definitely not admit the fact to Yaoyorozu Momo that she didn't actually ask the boy to come. He asked his mother to wait for him and that he's coming. Even on their way, he literally forced her to stop by because he was going to buy a pack of Bubble Chocolates.

When he woke up to the sound of two people arguing, he immediately started acting like he was drowning asleep - at the couch. He's never seen the face of the girl's father, but, undoubtedly, her mother was very good-looking. When they left, he checked the time and then realized quickly; Yaoyorozu Momo doesn't get to spend enough time with her family.

So, he fooled himself. He fooled himself into saying that he's going to find his mother, going to find her, nothing more, nothing less, but he made his way to _her _room anyways. He opened the door and looked at her, her hair wasn't tied into the messy ponytail he's used to see, it was down, tucked behind her ear were a few strands of it and she was holding her phone with such a smile that he got intrigued by what she was even looking at. He would _never _admit that he liked the girl's reaction when she was startled. He would never admit that he liked it when she calls him his name.

He won't admit, but he finds the nickname Yaomomo slightly cute. But not when Kaminari calls her that.

When Yaoyorozu Momo thanked him for the bubble chocolates he bought her, he could only try his best to suppress the brewing smile and shrug it all off. What caught him off guard, though, is when after her mother intruded and left, Yaoyorozu expressed how she was happy to have him over, and that it's been quite some time. He didn't know what to do because their faces had the short gap between then and _she doesn't realize. _At. All.

He looked away at that time but he was pretty sure she noticed how red his ears were. Bakugou Katsuki is not inexperienced with girls, definitely not, but Yaoyorozu was different and she gave out that innocent vibe around her.

That late night, Yaoyorozu fell asleep quickly and so did he with his head resting down on the side of the bed.

At that point, you could say he's attracted towards her, but you really can't make sure. Bakugou is mysterious. He could've just find her intriguing because of her appearance, he doesn't really know, but he's not going to sort it out sooner or later.

**The Next Few Hours**

Mitsuki barged into the girl's room only to find her dearest Katsuki sleeping on the chair, laying his head on the bedside. Yaoyorozu was asleep as well. She decided to wake the pair up. "Wake up, shit-heads!" she loudly alarms with a huge grin on her face. "Mayumi just texted me, she won't be back until afternoon!" she added with a louder voice. Bakugou inwardly cussed at her, he was still sleepy and he wanted to his his mother for being such a noisy one. Then again, he was noisy as well.

_"Mhm... _Good morning... Aunt Mitsuki..." Yaoyorozu yawns between the words, placing her hand on her mouth and then trying to sit up. "Morning... Bakugou." she added with a very sleepy tone.

"Morn." Bakugou replied with his eyes fixed on her sleepy appearance. Mitsuki placed her hand on Katsuki's head. "Morning, both of you! Momo-chan, let's go shopping!" she announced.

Yaoyorozu suddenly went lively as if she was never sleepy in the first place. "What?! N-Now?! Now, okay!" she panicked, standing up perfectly fine as she was okay now. Mitsuku grinned at her. "I'm going to pick you new clothes! Mayumi's gonna be so impressed with me." she says with a huge smirk on her face.

"We should take Bakugou with us," she suggested with a smile. "Right?" she turns her head to his direction, only to see Bakugou frowning. "No. Go to hell." he muttered.

"See?" she smiled back to her Aunt Mitsuki. "He's definitely fine with it!" she energetically said while raising her fist up in the air.

Bakugou suddenly stood up to see both his mom and Yaoyorozu laughing like total idiots and he _could actually _stand it. "_Oi_! I'm not going to your stupid ladies pleasure trip!"

Mitsuki waved at Yaoyorozu, stating that she was going home first to take a bath and get dressed. She later on left the room to get her purse on the guest room she was staying at. Yaoyorozu Momo looked and turned to his direction. She titled her head and gave him a smile. "Go with us?" she asked him in a favorable tone.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But why?! We're going to have so much fun, Bakugou!" she dramatically said with a fake sad expression written over her whole face. She snaked her arm around Bakugou's, making sure she'd convince him to go _shopping _with her. _Shopping with Yaoyorozu is hell, all their maids and staff are aware of that._

"'Cuz," he paused "Shopping with girls is the dumbest fucking shit ever."

Yaoyorozu replied with a frown. "Fine, then. I'm going to call Kaminari and Jirou instead so we can go shopping together with Aunt Mitsuki!" she takes out her phone and started scrolling down to look for their contacts.

_Go shopping together with Aunt Mitsuki.  
Go shopping together with Aunt Mitsuki.  
Go shopping together with Aunt Mitsuki.  
Go shopping together with Aunt Mitsuki._

_"Is she nuts?! The hag is going to tell them everything about me, what the fuck?!" _Bakugou mentally slapped himself. He sighed. "Fine. I'll go." he says, acting as if he was serious.

The scene ended with a satisfied Yaoyorozu and a frowning Bakugou. It was going to be a long, long day. Mitsuki and Katsuki Bakugou went home together using their car while Yaoyorozu Momo waves at them. She quickly ran back to her room and entered the door to the bathroom. Momo hums to herself as she relaxed into the pool of water scented with roses. _"It's going to be a fun day. I could use some rest, school is really tiring."_ she gleamed, her lips curving into a smile.


	12. Chapter 11: Tension

**NOTES: **

**Okay, I know I'm late, but I have a _perfect _excuse, I finished rewatching Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all the 203 episodes minus all the recaps. So now I can write again ._. TBH tho all the famous animes like Bleach/FT/OP doesn't give me the excitement (?) uHHHmm? Like, the only ones I've truly enjoyed are Magi, BNHA and KHR, no doubt, and a few other sports anime ooOps **

**[1] The Mafia thing was requested to be shown up quite often, so I'm doing it anyways bc they said it's rather interesting. I've been getting reviews/PMs from Ao3 and FF to give the Mafia and Yakuza dealings some plot, or something. IDK, I'll figure it out, LMAO.**

_"Why the fuck did I agree with this?"_ Bakugou sighs with a _huge _frown on his face. He felt as if he was going to get permanent wrinkles from frowning _that _much. His mother had made him carry all of the things she purchased. Plus all the things Yaoyorozu purchased, because Mitsuki forced him. _"Ponytail should pay me for this shit." _he rolled his eyes — "Katsuki, carry these." Mitsuki gave him a bunch of bags. _Again_. He looked like a christmas tree of shopping bags and everyone was looking at him. Suddenly, Yaoyorozu looked to his direction and noticed his undeniable suffering.

She tried to count how many of those bags were in his possession, but she failed, so she just grabbed half of it. "_Oi! _Give those back!" he commanded her. Yaoyorozu, for a split second, gave him a subtle look of warning. "I can carry these, I go shopping quite a lot." she assured him.

"Or you could just create all this rubbish." Bakugou sternly replied. Yaoyorozu looked at him worriedly. "Have you any _shame? _I'm doing community service." Bakugou looked at her, very much confused. He doesn't know if he should take it as a joke or not. While his mother was taking the time of her life, Yaoyorozu's stomach growled. Her mouth mouthed an _"Oh!" _before she covered it. "I beg your pardon." she looked at the two, her cheeks flushed.

"Well, I _am _hungry. Where should we eat? Your call, Momo-chan."

"I don't know, maybe we should go for wagyu beef?"

Mitsuki skeptically looked at her, and then to Bakugou who opened his mouth to protest. "You're an absolute idiot! That shit costs way too much, we ain't as rich as you!" Mitsuki practically smacked him.

Yaoyorozu looked at him with both her brows raised. "I-Is that so... I haven't really checked how much it is, mother usually pays, b-but anyways!" she goes back to her prim appearance. "You both should decide!" she acts out to cover her embarrassment.

_"Yeah, 'cuz you fucking know nothin' of the rest of the world." _

/-/-/-/

"Ah, I'm stuffed!" Mitsuki exclaimed in the most unlady-like way possible. At first, she looked at Yaoyorozu with worry — the girl ate katsudon for the _first _time, and it was common food. However, when she decided to see for herself how it tastes like, Mitsuki looked like she was at ease. Bakugou payed no attention to the two women he was with, just silently eating with a slight frown on his face because he was _beat_. Very.

When the three decided to leave the restaurant, he thought it was finally over - oh, but it's _not _and he could only roll his eyes at it. Ponytail girl requested to go to one more place because she wanted to buy something.

"_Hah?! _You're buying more things?!" he practically screamed at her but she acts like nothing could stop her decision. "Don't ignore me, dammit!"

"Oh, sorry." Yaoyorozu quickly replied. "I was thinking what kind of perfume I'll take this time."

"No. We're fucking going home." he ordered. "You smell like chocolates, that shit's good enough." Mitsuki looked at his over-frustrated son yelling at the pristine figure of Yaoyorozu Momo who doesn't seem to mind. She giggled at the view of them, they both looked _exactly _like her and Masaru. Except that Momo was Masaru and She was Katsuki. Momo looked at him with realization. "How do you know that?" she blurted out.

_"Even I don't know that." _Mitsuki thought.

"Not that deep. The smell's faint. 'Ts there anyhow." he quickly replied. Yaoyorozu Momo likes to collect different bottles of perfumes, but not the actual liquid itself. Even though, on a normal routine, her perfume since childhood had never changed. She wouldn't change it because the smell had always been nostalgic. She's honestly surprised by the fact that he knew how she smelt like — and not many people know that. "Ah, I see. Shall we go home, then?"

"Yeah, Katsuki's itching to get his ass out. What rubbish." Mitsuki mocked his own child.

"Fuck you! I've been carrying _these! _For hours!" he raises all the shopping bags he could raise. He doesn't really understand the value but Ponytail has some very expensive shit in those bags and _he doesn't give a damn_.

Three of them quickly went to the parking lot and searched for Mitsuki's car. Once they found it, Bakugou _tossed _everything in the back. Some of it didn't fit so it was placed by the back seat. Mitsuki, while trying to get the car out of the lot, stays silent the whole time. _"The only time she's silent is when driving_." Yaoyorozu noticed. She sighed in relief as she dug her body in the seat. "I'm so tired," she exclaimed with a huff.

Bakugou, who was at the front seat, looked at her - in a less angry way, but still, you know, angry. "Who the hell shops like _you _do,_ hah?!_ You literally buy from _everywhere _when you can just _make _them!"

"Community service." Bakugou Katsuki rolled his eyes and turned around. "By the way, Aunt Mitsuki and Bakugou, thanks for shopping with me. I really appreciate it!" she grinned at them even if they really couldn't see it.

"Ah, well, it's nice to spend once in a while." Mitsuki calmly stated - her eyes fixed on the road. The other boy, however, crossed his arms and didn't pay attention. He wanted to sleep. You couldn't say he's mad, either. His face was completely stoic.

Yaoyorozu arrived home when the sun was about to set. Upon enterring the gate, she was greeted by several dogs of the Yaoyorozu Family. She went straight for the door, frustrated that she had to hold all the shopping bags as she got used to only carrying half of it. Unfortunately, Bakugou fell asleep so she couldn't get help, and Mitsuki was in a rush to see her husband. Yaoyorozu didn't want to bother that. She figured today was a rest day for their workers as well. She opens the door with a key-card, nervously peering around to see if her parents are home. She saw two figures. Both her parents, Mayumi and Hiroto.

Of course, her beloved father is on his phone again, talking to some random guy she doesn't really know - nor does she have an intention of knowing — and Mayumi Yaoyorozu is staring at him intently. Momo stared at her dear mother for a second, but then she began to speak.

"...I'm home." she says in a low voice, not trying to startle her busy father.

Mayumi took a glance and she smiled at her. "Welcome home, dear. How was your day with Mitsuki?" she asked her, usually she would be quite excited, knowing that Mitsuki is involved, but today, her foul mood was raining down and it was _obvious_.

Before she could respond, she took a glance at Hiroto, who gave her a nod and a wry-almost smile. She completely understand this, so she decided to lower her voice. What she doesn't understand, is why her mother is listening. "It was fun, I bought quite a lot of things." she replied. Mayumi nodded at her. "I see. I'd help you get these to your room. Let's go?" she offers her.

She found it odd, but then she accepted it. "Ah, go get dressed first. I'll carry these in batches." she reminded. Momo ran up to her room swiftly. Then, Mayumi shot her husband a look. _"Hiroto... I thought you weren't going to have further contact with them. I know you assured me that it's merely an after-effect of the dealings, but..." _Hiroto glanced at her, and she looked away, carrying a few bags, leaving others behind so that she could come back. _"They cannot be trusted. Not when their leader is in a comatose and he's replaced with a scoundrel of a kid." _

She gently dropped the shopping bags in front of her daughter's door, assuming that she was still getting dressed. She rushes back to the living room to collect more of them - and Hiroto seems done with the call. "So, what did he say this time, Hiroto?" she asks him while bending down to get the string of the bags she wanted to carry.

"It's been a few weeks. He's cutting the ties since he's confirmed that the equipment is working. The deal is done." he sternly replied while tidying up his suit.

"I see. That's _great_. Won't you come and greet Momo? She just came back."

"Hmm, I'll be in my office.Send her over, Mayumi. I'd like to catch up a little bit about my daughter's recent activities." he quickly says, giving Mayumi a quick peck on her cheek as if they never argued earlier. Mayumi doesn't seem to mind. "Alright, Hiroto." and then he walks away.

Momo dashed downstairs to see her mother picking up a huge batch. She then took all the others that are left and went upstairs - following her mother. Upon reaching the door and dropping the bags, she gives her mother a smile. "Thank you, mother."

"Momo," she calls her before she returns to her room with all the bags. "Hiroto wants you in his office. He told me that he wanted to catch up on your recent activities." with that, the little girl's face shimmered — one of the few times her father actually wishes for her company, but she feels anxious at the same time. After that, her mother left her alone and she nervously placed the bags aside.

She quickly opened one of the smaller bags, revealing a box coated in velvet sheet, with a brand logo embed in the front-center. She opens the expensive-looking box to reveal a pristine, small, cube-like necklace. She giddily unclasped it and clasped it back when it reached her neck. For some reason, she wanted to feel elegant when facing her father. Momo rapidly goes downstairs and sets her foot to the path of her father's office. Upon arrival, she knocked — almost silently, but her father had replied. "Come in."

She twists the door knob with such anxiety. "You called, father?" she asks him.

"Ah, yes." he pauses, closing his laptop and setting all the things from his table to the side. "Good grief, I've been gone for a while, huh?" he suddenly opens up - Momo nods.

"May I take a seat, father?"

"Of course. You do not need to ask."

"Mother said that you wanted to catch up on my recent activities?" she initiates.

Hiroto, who looked straight at his daughter's eyes while sitting down on a nearly perfect posture, closed his eyes and rested his chin to both his clasped hands. "Mhm. How was school? Are you retaining your rank?"

"O-Of course! Always!" Momo stutters in her current state, very nervous. "Although, I'm quite worried. Are class has some very strong students in it." she openly admitted.

"I see, I see. If you need support, you may always run to me and Mayumi." the tension cleared up when he gave a subtle grin, in which Momo deepy appreciates. "Anything else going on? You have been attacked by villains, no?"

Momo gave a swift nod. "The League of Villains attacked us inside our facility."

"Yes, I am aware." her father opens his eyes, with an obvious hint of seriousness. His presence quickly shifted. "I'm worried about your safety, so I managed to get some _intel_, from an acquantance of mine."

She looked at her father in confusion, unknown of what he's about to say. Momo keeps her mouth shut, preparing for her father's next words. "Sports Festival. It's going to be held in a few days prior to the resume of classes. It's none of my business to interfere with school matters — however," Hiroto pauses, he sighs. "I want you to be very careful. The festival, as you may know, is broadcasted live - anyone who wishes to see it may look it up. All I'm saying is that... _The League is watching UA. Quite closely._"

"Watching... UA?" _"More importantly, how does father know about this...?"_

"Ah, but it is possible that I received a false intel. Still, be careful. They have their eyes on some of your classmates." his father warned, but before she could reply, he ended their talk. "You may leave."

Yaoyorozu Momo has never been confused her whole life. Her father never talked to her like that, it was like he asked all the unnecessary questions just to be able to jump to a certain topic. _"What intel is he talking about, where did he get it, who did he get it from, why is the League of Villains watching our school and why do they have their eyes on some of my classmates?" _she walked through the empty hallway with a visible frown on her face. _"What else do you know, father?" _

_/-/-/-/_

What her father said was right. The moment Aizawa recovered, he announced about this sports festival that the whole nation is anticipating yearly. She frowned — Yaoyorozu is eager to know how her father knows things that are drowned deep into the school's files. However, she decided to set it aside. For it won't help her to think deeply like that.

Before the day of the resume of classes, she called Jirou, hoping to find someone to talk to because of the sudden change in her mood earlier.

_She buried herself in her room, in a layer of blankets. Grabbing her phone, she dials Jirou's number. "...Hello?" _

_"Jirou, are you there?" _

_"Yes. You need something, Yaomomo?"_

_"N-No, I - uh," she pauses, thinking of a reason why she actually called. She doesn't know why, but perhaps it's a method of seeking help — she's clueless. "I just wanted to check up on you."_

_"Me? Oh, I'm fine!" she replies, Momo could hear the faint sound of rock music being toned down to a mute. "Kaminari's been bothering me all day to play this kind of game with him, though. It's getting annoying! He always gets his method of winning because I'm a newb—"_

_Yaoyorozu giggled. "I see. Well, you both have fun. I might take a rest, I went shopping with Ba— with someone, t-today. It was so exhausting!"_

_"With someone? Do we know her? And you should get some rest, Yaomomo." _

_"Uhm, yeah! It's a he, though, Jirou. Then, see you!" she nervously ended the call, not waiting for Jirou to say anything else further. The girl sighed. "I'm so sleepy," _

.

.

.

"The school festival will begin soon. I mustn't fall behind."


	13. Chapter 12: Milk Tea and Cheesecakes

**NOTES:**

**[1] Second attempt writing chapter twelve because I was unsatisfied with the first one. I also watched a few anime episodes, so I only had time to write when I finish a series. I can still show you the first draft (If you want, I guess I'll send it in PM or something?) but it's incomplete. It has 3.1K words, notes included.**

**[2] I haven't updated in a while because I had a few things to do — but oh well.**

**[3] I'm going to skim Sports Festival simply because battle scenes are too difficult to write for me, and besides, I don't think a lot of people actually like reading them (?) OFC, I'm not sure, but I find it infuriating when I go and check the Wiki and the actual manga chapters from time to time solely because of the battle scenes, so yeah.**

Bakugou Katsuki won the Sports Festival. He didn't like how it ended, it was _pitiful _for him, and he didn't want to accept the rank he received from his victory. When the festival ended, the students returned to their respective classrooms as requested by their teachers. Bakugou stormed inside the classroom first — his brows were furrowed, he was _mad_, and his teeth were clenched. His fists were balled, and some of his veins popped in. Upon forcibly opening the door, he notices Yaoyorozu Momo on her seat, just staring at the table - not even noticing that Bakugou was there. "What the hell...?" he murmured. "Oi, Ponytail." he called out in a loud voice. "Oi!"

Yaoyorozu, as if suddenly returning back to her usual mentality, looked around and spotted the boy. "O-Oh, It's just you, Bakugou." she sighed in relief. "Congratulations on your victory." she smiled at him as if nothing happened. Bakugou mentally slapped himself, not knowing what to do in a situation where they were both alone and he's _extremely _pissed — but he could handle it. He just _has_ to shrug it off.

He looked away, taking his footsteps again as he inches closer to his seat. "The hell are you doin' here?" he casually asks before taking a seat. Yaoyorozu looks up at him.

"I went back before the awarding ceremony started," she stated blandly.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "I can _see _that, idiot." he mocked with his facial expression slightly softening. _Slightly_. "What I mean is _why._" he cleared his throat.

"I don't feel that great." Bakugou looked at her skeptically, tilting his head a little bit and raising a brow. "Oh, but I'm not sick, or anything!" she added quickly, raising her hands up in defense.

"'Cuz you lost to birdie, hah?" he asked, but not in a mocking or provocative way. It was a genuine question. Yaoyorozu sighed. "Perhaps so." Bakugou chuckled at her lightly, his bad mood lifting up very fast. "Stop sulking and do better next time, stupid." she just stared at his neutral face, not bothering to reply until the boy finally took a seat and all she could see was his broad back.

"Ya' didn't do bad, y'know?" he connected, but in a lower volume. However, because of the empty room, his words echoed slightly and Yaoyorozu was able to hear them. "You think so, Bakugou?"

"Yeah." he says before he places his head down, resting it into his arms to rest. Yaoyorozu looked at him — very much confused. _"Was he complimenting me... just now?" _she asked herself. She still felt bad about her loss against Tokoyami, but somehow, she felt a little bit better. Not long after, Kirishima, Kaminari and Jirou arrived. "Oh, Bakugou?" Kirishima called. The boy lifted his head up, "What?!" he angrily asked. Kirishima laughed in the background.

"Yaomomo!" Kaminari called out. "We were looking all over for 'ya!" he says as both of them approach her. The both shot Bakugou a glance. It was rather weird to see both of them alone in the room and _Bakugou is actually not being explosive, _for the few times ever — and Yaoyorozu was oddly silent for the meantime.

"Jirou and Kaminari-san? I'm sorry to have you both worried. I was just a bit tired is all, so I returned immediately." she explained, lying. Jirou and Kaminari didn't really notice that, so what they did is pull Todoroki's chair and Mineta's, and then they started telling her about what went down with the awarding ceremony. Kaminari chuckled. "Oh, yeah, and then Bakugou was restrained because he didn't want to accept the fact that he won — pfft, HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. Jirou quickly slapped him with one of her earphones, "You do know he's right there, right?" she calmly stated, even though she was, as well - desperately trying to stop the budding smile on her face.

"You look ridiculous tryna stop your laugh like that!" Kaminari and Yaoyorozu laughed.

Kaminari opened up his loud mouth once more to add up another part of the story "Oh, and then Bakugou also had this metal thing in his mouth so he couldn't talk! He looked priceless!"

Bakugou quickly turned his head around and shot Kaminari a look. "Shut up, dunce face!" he says as he tries to approach him - but Kirishima is stopping him from doing so. "Calm down, Bakubro."

"Eek!" Kaminari girlishly squealed. "He's so mean, right, Yaomomo?!" Again, Jirou slapped Kaminari. "Don't listen to him, Yaomomo. He's such a crybaby." Kaminari glared at her with fake tears in his eyes while Yaoyorozu just giggles in the background. Bakugou gave her a quick glance. _"And now she's laughing like an idiot." _

Bakugou mentally smacks himself. _"AND SHE'S LAUGHING AT SHIT ABOUT __**ME!**__" _he struggled inside his mind whether he should beat the hell out of her — or save that part for later - either way he was ashamed - slightly. He suddenly growled, breaking free from Kirishima's restraints as he approaches Kaminari. "Oi! Bakugou!" Kirishima roared.

And Yaoyorozu._ He exempted Jirou because he only had two hands. _Kaminari quickly hid behind Jirou — but Bakugou arched his body slightly, so Yaoyorozu assumed that he was in his attacking stance. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"_AHHH!_ NO! H-Help me! Yaomomo, Jirou!" he screams as Bakugou lightly punches him all over. Jirou and Kirishima just _laughed _at him. Yaoyorozu blinks a few times and the next time she opens her eyes, Bakugou is already on his way to _her. _"You! Stop laughing!" he says as he scans her face which looked like she was trying _so _hard to prevent her lips from curving. "Oh, no, I'm not laughing at all, Baku-g-gou." she stuttered between letters, her face feeling numb. He roared, but just then, all the other students entered the room, except for a few missing ones like Iida and Midoriya.

Naturally, Bakugou didn't do anything further because it would be _out of character _and he was still pissed off — nothing can change the fact that Todoroki made him feel like that. After a few more minutes, Aizawa-sensei entered the room.

"You all did well in the festival," he praised them in a tone that doesn't really sound like one. "Therefore, all of you will have a two-day break. No more further classes today. That is all. You're dismissed." he says as he leaves the room. He didn't even stay in there for _two _minutes. The students started fixing up their things and arranging their chairs.

"Bye-bye, Yaoyorozu!" Hagakure says as her figure seemed like she was waving, on her other arm - she was dragging Ojiro, stating a "Let's go, Ojiro-kun!" right after. Yaoyorozu, of course, waved back before they left.

Jirou approached her best friend when there were barely anyone left inside. All there was were Bakugou - who couldn't leave because Kirishima was chatting with him, Kaminari, who's waiting for Jirou — because they usually go home together and then Sero and Mina who's just behind Kirishima. "Yaomomo, there's a newly opened milk tea shop nearby. Wanna grab a cup?" she offers.

"Oh? Is it really nearby?" she asks and it was followed by a nod from the girl she was talking to. "It's just a few blocks away." Kaminari says while he's focused on his phone. Then, he goes to Kirishima's direction to chat a little bit.

"So, what do you say?"

"Sure, give me a second, Jirou. I'll inform my mother that I'd be home late." she says while messily looking at the things inside her bag, then taking her phone. She then started typing. "I doubt someone's actually home except for the workers, though."

"But we're dismissed early, I doubt you'll get home late." Jirou replied.

Yaoyorozu murmurs earlier — but Jirou heard her, unknown to the girl. "Alright, I'm set!" she spoke out.

Jirou gave her a huge grin. "That's great! It'll be our first hangout." Jirou looks back at Kaminari's direction. "Kaminari, we're going." she informs the energetic boy. Kaminari, however, looked back at her with a _bigger _grin. "...Kaminari?" she looked at him questioningly.

"I got these ladies to join us!" he giggles like a child. Bakugou groaned at him. "You're the only lady here." he exclaimed. Even Ashido laughed at it — while Kirishima didn't really mind, he kept muttering about being a _man _and Sero is just... being Sero. Laughing out loud like a huge idiot.

Jirou cleared her throat to shut the rest of the people up. "Anyways, let's go." they quickly left the room. On their way out of UA, the order of them walking is Jirou and Kaminari in front - and a little behind them is Yaoyorozu - and then Sero and Ashido, and lastly Kirishima and Bakugou.

"_Neh, _Kirishima," Ashido calls out, tilting her head a little bit to see his face. The redhead replied with an asking face. "Can I borrow some money? I didn't really think I'd go somewhere else after school, so-"

"Oh? Sure. I'll treat 'ya instead." he tells her, putting his arms up above his head and crossing them - resting his head on his arms while walking. "Yay! Thank you!" Ashido raises her fists up into the air from excitement. While the group at the back chatted, the group at the front chatted _and _Kaminari is hysterically laughing with them.

"Damn loud mouth." Bakugou rolls his eyes and scratches the back of his head as he sighs.

Turning to his direction, Kirishima gives a thumbs up. "_Still_ manly." he joked.

"O'ya, Yaomomo, Jirou tripped earlier on our way to the classroo— _ow_! What the hell?!" Kaminari opens up the topic but he was halted when the other musically inclined girl _dug _her earphones on his _butt_. "Ouch,_ ouch_!" he mutters while tapping his butt, with Sero laughing in the background. "Dude, does it have a hole?!" he asks him — Sero simply shook his head but replied something as well. "It's really, _really _digged, though." he says as he laughs with Ashido.

"Jirou's such a tomboy!" he mockingly said. The girl rolled his eyes at him - but also threatened him with her quirk. "And you're gay," she says while giggling.

"No, you!"

Yaoyorozu walked silently - ignoring all the noises she heard. It was pretty rare for her to actually go out with friends, _let alone with a LOT of friends_, and it was all new to her. She doesn't know if she should enter the conversation, or if she should just stay silent. Bakugou, who was _obviously _aware of her silence, decided to be silent as well - just so that she wouldn't feel out of place.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the place. "We're here." Jirou announced. Kirishima quickly went in first, opening the door for everyone. _"What a gentleman." _Yaoyorozu thinks. Unlike [1] Kaminari [2] Bakugou.

It was a relatively new place just as Jirou stated, so there isn't a lot of people inside. The small group occupied the largest table — while all the others plopped themselves down on the couch, Kirishima stood up. "The menu says that _this _is the price for a medium sized milk tea." he says while holding out his money.

The others quickly dug their coins and bills from their pockets. Yaoyorozu sheepishly took out a black card — unknown of how payment in the shop works. Bakugou sighed subtly. "I'll pay for yours. You ain't supposed to pay with a _fucking _black credit card." just when Yaoyorozu was about to protest, Ashido _squealed. _

"Oh. My. God." she stared at Yaoyorozu - and then to Bakugou. "Mr. Bakugou is _actually _being generous. What's the deal, huh?" she obviously fangirled — and the fact that she wasn't the only one that's _shocked - _is not shocking.

"_Hah?! _I ain't being generous!" he retorded, crossing his arms. "Just happened that Ponytail has been dumb for _years_." others wondered what he meant by that, maybe he was just implying something else, but it did get their attention drives going.

"Excuse me? I am _not _that dumb, Bakugou." she replied with a pout. Bakugou opened his wallet again to bring out the money for Yaoyorozu's drink. "There, Shitty Hair. Now go get our fucking drinks, I'm thirsty as fuck."

"I'll take wintermelon—" Jirou started.

"Strawberry on mine,"

"I wanted to try the matcha cream one."

"_Okinawa _for me and Kirishima!"

"Fucking idiots." Bakugou muttered. "Just take the best-seller so that no asshole would dare to try the other person's drink." he ordered.

"Ha? Okay then." Kirishima _actually _did as told, and it's been thirty minutes - but their milk tea is still not around. It should be expected since they did order a large batch, including snacks.

[The seats go as follows: Jirou, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Bakugou, Kaminari — in front; Sero and Ashido]

"Yaomomo, you seem awfully quiet." Kirishima pointed out as he drinks the left-over water he had left on his bag. Yaoyorozu quickly turned to his direction, giving him a surprised look. "I'm just not used to it, is all." she replied, but she gave him a smile to assure him. Before Kirishima could respond, Yaoyorozu's phone rings - and as if on cue, their orders had arrived.

"Uhm, excuse me, Bakugou—" she pleads, desperately trying to stand up and make her way somewhere quite silent to take her call. "Yeah, _no. _It's cramped in here and hell I ain't doin' that." he uttered while roughly grabbing a straw and _stabbing _the milk tea cover. Yaoyorozu had no choice but to answer the call. The noise toned down a little bit for her. "Mother?"

Bakugou glanced at her for a second, awaiting Mayumi's response. She doesn't seem to realize that it's on loud speaker mode. "So the classes ended early?" Mayumi's voice rang through the line.

"Mhm. I'm at a milk tea shop right now, with—"

In the background, Mayumi could hear _allegedly _Bakugou Katsuki's voice, yelling at someone. "Move, Shitty Hair!" he says while swapping their places. "What—" he didn't really had time to respond. The others toned it down more, sipping on their orders silently. "Was that Katsuki?" her mother replied — and _then _time seemed to froze. Jirou's jaw dropped, and then Sero and Ashido stopped playing their board game - _then _Kirishima and Kaminari looked at him in an odd way. "Wha—"

"Oh, uh, yes." The girl awkwardly replied. "Is there a reason for your call?" she questions her mother - on the other line, she could hear multiple people chatting. "No, no, dear. I just wanted to make sure. Anyhow, I won't be home tonight. Hiroto would depart for France overmorrow. I'll see you in a few days, perhaps."

Her expression slightly softened. "I understand. See you soon, mother." and just like that, the call ended.

"That was your mom, Yaomomo?" Jirou casually asked even if she already knew the answer, just to gas out a topic. Yaoyorozu nods. "Yes."

"And your mother knows _Katsuki, _here?" Ashido added, emphasizing Bakugou's first name.

"Ah, I guess... you can say that, yeah." she replied while tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She then picked out a straw and then with slight force, she dunks it in and takes a _long _sip. "How did your mother know Bakubro?" Kirishima asks, tilting his head so that he could face her - because Bakugou was covering his view.

Yaoyorozu placed her index finger on her lower lip for a few seconds. "About 11 years and 3, ah, no, 2 months ago, she met Bakugou's mother." she didn't really _try _to avoid their questions, since after all, they are in _one _table.

Bakugou - who was bored, rested his cheeks on one of his lifted arms while slowly sipping his milk tea and grabbing a handful of fries. "Eh?! Then you're kind of like, childhood friends?" Kaminari spoke out.

"I _guess? _We did not talk that much, though. He was too noisy and energetic." she casually replied, taking a slice from her and Jirou's shared cheesecake, not even giving a look as she was literally fawning over a piece of cake. "This is good, Jirou!" she mumbles while she chews. "Right?" Jirou chuckled.

Bakugou almost spit out his drink when he heard her call him _noisy and energetic_. "Fuck off, you were reading all the time and sipping on your _fucking _tea!"

Jirou glanced at the frowning boy, "I wonder how he looked like before?" Jirou wonders — of course, she was still shocked by the fact that Yaomomo actually _knew _this Bakugou guy, but she decided to ask something else. Just to tease the boy a little bit. Kaminari's face _lit _up, his grin was so big that it reached his eyes. "Oh, yeah! He probably looked like an angry cat-"

"Shut up!" the frowny boy replied with his teeth clenched and his brows _much _furrowed than it usually is.

The group laughed, talked about random things and Jirou even had to take a _shit _because she was so full and no one else's willing to eat anymore.

It's been two hours, they became awfully quiet with Kirishima and Mina on their phones, Bakugou listening to music, Jirou and Kaminari playing games, and Sero reading a random book.

Yaoyorozu was the one who was half-asleep because the milk tea shop's music is way too calm for her liking. Bakugou didn't notice that at first since he was too focused listening to music and his eyes were practically closed, but she did get his attention. While the others didn't notice, Yaoyorozu's expression was actually quite _sour_, of course, it was just based on Bakugou's evaluation, _"But practically speaking, I've never seen her face that ugly." _he thought. It wasn't that she looked 'ugly', it was that the look she displayed didn't fit her well — and she seemed so drowsy she doesn't even notice Bakugou staring.

He was about to flick her forehead or something when her phone _ding_ed. The others didn't notice again, everyone was on their headphones and Sero was too focused on reading his magazine. "Oi, Pony—" he pauses when he sees her fully sleeping. He sighed, grabbing her phone from the table and sliding it open. _"She doesn't have a fucking password. How is this bitch a super-genius?" _he gives her a quick glance before going back to her phone screen.

Bakugou didn't feel _okay_ with snooping around like that, everyone probably knows that Bakugou isn't the type to fuck with other people's business or even do something cowardly in general, but Mayumi knew he was with her, and that means, _"Fucking Mayumi would think I'm responsible for taking her." _Bakugou Katsuki is a simple-minded man. If he doesn't reply or do something, and Mayumi blames him, _and _Mitsuki finds out, then he knows he's fucked.

**Father****  
I'll depart earlier than expected. Mayumi told me that you were with a few friends, go home right after. I assume you'll go home by yourself today as well, so Taka won't be escorting you home. Don't be late.**

The boy assumed that Yaoyorozu actually found a way to get rid of her drivers and her bodyguards, but he isn't really sure since he doesn't know much about her current status._"Crazy bitch tryna flirt with disaster." _Who _actually _wants to get rid of the people who escort you and protect you? Bingo — Momo Yaoyorozu it is. He turned it off and then placed a hand on her shoulder to shake her awake.

After a few seconds more of doing so, she woke back up. "Huh?" she murmured. Yaoyorozu looked around, realizing where she was, "Oh." she mouthed. Bakugou removed his earphones and started talking while he raised her phone.

"It's gettin' dark." he simply stated while standing up and then taking his bag.

"Oh? Bakugou's leaving?" Sero asked, which notified everyone else.

"Come to think of it, we've been here for quite some time." Mina says while rubbing her eyes. Kirishima checked the time and true, it's been a few hours since they arrived. Jirou and Kaminari also picked their bags up. "It's almost time for curfew, oh god." Jirou mumbled.

"Yep, we better get'cha home." Kaminari responded while fixing all his things and clearing up the table. He picked up his left-over drink to bring with him.

Yaoyorozu also stood up to take her things. "We should get going, right?" she asked the rest. Ashido, Sero and Kirishima gave her a nod in return and the group quickly left the shop. Once out, Bakugou, Kaminari, Jirou and Yaoyorozu were on the right, and the trio settled for the left road. "Then, see you all the day after tomorrow?" Ashido smiled at them.

"Mhm. I enjoyed talking with you all." Yaoyorozu gave them a quick bow. "See you!"

The group started walking, and when they reached another set of intersections, Jirou and Kaminari waved to them - stating that their way home is nearby, so it was just her and _Bakugou_. She waved at the pair while grinning, then she saw their figures disappear in dim light. After a while, though, it was like realization hit her like a rock.

"Uhm," she started while looking at Bakugou. "Your way home is _that _way, right, Bakugou?"

"Yeah." he shortly replied.

Yaoyorozu raised both brows. "Then why are you—?"

Bakugou raised his hand, formed it in a straight line and hit Yaoyorozu's head with slight force. "Gonna get your ass home, what fucking else?" he says as he quickly took his hand off, shoving them in his pockets.

Yaoyorozu raised both hands in defense, "Y-You don't have to do that! You already treated me earlier, and now-"

"Whatever." he shrugged it off, on his way to walk again while Yaoyorozu quickly followed. They walked on the dim road, silently, when Bakugou opened up his mouth for a topic. "Besides, 'ya told me you were being assaulted before."

Yaoyorozu's eyes went wide and startled, she didn't think that _he _would remember it, of all people she's told it about - because it was Bakugou Katsuki, he was stubborn, he didn't care about other peoples' troubles and he was an explosive person in general. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks warming up, and without checking herself in the mirror, she already knew she was turning red to _filth_. "T-That was three years ago!" she defended.

"Puh-lease, I _know _you won't bother defending your fucking ass." he replied while giving her a cheeky grin. Yaoyorozu pouted without realizing it. "It's not like — not like I get to go out often anyways."

Bakugou snorted, "Oh, yeah, definitely." he resided with her statement, but for some reason, the expression he's giving her is making her feel like he was teasing her. He _loves _to mess with her, because her face would always be priceless. Yaoyorozu frowned and looked away. "Geeze, you're such a tease." she muttered.

"_Oh? _Is _Yaoyorozu _mad?" he continued to do so while chuckling, giggling, grinning and for some reason Yaoyorozu thought it was _hot _and she was ready to slap herself all over. _"What am I thinking?!" _

She found the fact that Bakugou called her by her actual name and not Ponytail great, but he was _making fun of her _and she was so sure she's as red as Kirishima's hair by now. _"It's not always that he teases people... so I guess I should just... let him? Ah, but, ugh!"_

"What, you ignore me now? _Boo._" he blabbered around while rolling his eyes. Yaoyorozu turned straight to him. "I-I am not! I-I was just thinking is all!" she defended herself once more.

"Kidding. Just messin' with 'ya." he chuckled. Yaoyorozu literally _internally _fawned over him right this moment. He hasn't heard him chuckle like that, _ever_! "You seemed down earlier so I'm doin' you a huge fuckin' favor." he added.

"Oh." Yaoyorozu looked down, but then she quickly rose her head after. "Tha-thanks, then." she mumbled ever so quietly. They continued walking. Yaoyorozu couldn't help but think she's in an awkward situation, but it made her feel so nice that Bakugou - _the _Bakugou, is showing her a soft side she's barely even seen. They reached the train station a few minutes after.

It reminded her of the time when they both rode the bus together and he walked her home, three years ago. She giggled - and it caught his attention. "The hell are you giggling for?" he asks her while giving her a slightly pitied look.

Yaoyorozu gave him a smile, "I just remembered something."

"You're a weird bitch." Bakugou replied while looking away, understanding what the girl just remembered - but even so, it was just a mere guess. "Perhaps so." she smiled at him again.

Just like that, they called it off a day and rode the train together. But the thing is, the train is _cramped_ and she doesn't know why she's in this situation right now.

**NOTES:**

**[1] I finally finished this chapter, oh God! I've been doing a lot of things lately and was extremely unsatisfied with the first version. Anyhow, I decided to do some kind of fluffy thing - or whatever in this chapter and made it extra long, I hope I make it up to y'all! So sorry if this took so long.**


	14. Chapter 13: Digits

"Well, fuck. It's loaded in here." Bakugou groaned as him and Yaoyorozu get pushed off the edge - so they're stuck there until they arrive at Yaoyorozu's residence. "Damn fucking rush hour." he cussed under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you come with me." she replied with a worried expression written all over her face. She sighed.

Bakugou just rolled his eyes, "Fuck you, I know what I'm doin'." he frowned and looked away. "Guess we should've taken the motherfucking bus."

"D-Don't worry, when we get back to my residence, I'll ask my personal driver to—"

"As if I'd agree." he roared, but of course, the train was busy and rustling, so it wasn't very clear and not as loud as it normally is. As Yaoyorozu was about to reply, an adult man went closer to them, specifically to Yaoyorozu, pretending as if he tripped. He literally _sticked _to her — Bakugou does not like it. His eyes looked like he was on fucking drugs and he was looking like he was about to drool. Yaoyorozu looked _very _disturbed, gulping and acting as if the guy is not looking at her in such a way. She didn't even notice she was tugging on Bakugou's sleeve quite harshly. After every few seconds, he acts like the train is moving weirdly and he's using it as a reason to move closer to her.

Bakugou _exactly _knew what that look was, and he wouldn't really let it pass, specially when _she _tugged onto him like a child. He swapped places with Yaoyorozu, "Bakugou—" she looks at him, and then she gulps. Bakugou did _not _look good. She knew he did it for her, but he kept silent about it. It's not only because Yaoyorozu was the one being targeted, it was because Bakugou hated assholes like the adult that's close to them.

Even so, the man tried desperately to get close to her, doing all sorts of dumb excuses just do get a few inches closer. Bakugou would've been generous enough to let the first one pass, and he was already so annoyed, but the second one? Oh, no. _"Fucking old pervert. If he fucking gets another inch closer, I—"_

And so, he did. He went a few more inches closer and Yaoyorozu looks very bothered by it, shoving her body to the edge even if there's no possible space left in there. "Fucking watch it, old fart." Bakugou glared at him with his teeth clenched. Yaoyorozu looked down for a second, shocked to see the boy _struggling _with his own senses who wants to actually hit the man once or twice. "What are you talking about?" the man replied with a frown in his face.

"What am I talkin' about? My ass! Move your soggy dick away from the girl!" he raised his voice. "What did you just say?!" the old man replied. "Where are your manners, huh, kid?!" he replies in a punk-ish way, still taking every chance to get closer to Yaoyorozu.

"Where are _your's_? I told you to move, duck-face." by this point, some people already started noticing them, lightly listening to their conversation. Oh, this was wrong. This was _so _wrong. Yaoyorozu was _not _supposed to be happy despite the situation she's in, but _she _is. Bakugou was actually protecting her and it made her feel like — rainbows.

"No way, kid! It's already cramped in here, I don't have a choice!" he says while defending himself. Bakugou frowned even more. _"Persistent motherfucker."_ he says, not planning to give up on the dumb argument, but he lets it go when he moves his body in front of Yaoyorozu's to block the adult's. He slowly turned his head with a huge grin, and satisfied, he looks at him with pity. The poor man looked annoyed, he was frowning and his brows were furrowed. His arms were crossed. "Eat that, shitty tits." he mocked, giving the boy's chest a quick look — which was quite _big _for a dude.

He turned his head back, facing Yaoyorozu, who looked at him, slightly wide-eyed - silently. "What?" he says in annoyance.

"Thank you, Bakugou." she gave him a quick smile. "It's very sweet of you to do this for me." she giggled. Bakugou looked away, realizing the distance between them was far too close.

"Yeah, no. Stop saying girly words, that's gross." he paused "You totally owe me one."

Yaoyorozu looked at him in confusion, tilting her head a little bit, "What is it that you want, then?" she politely asked him - obviously, she was showing him gratitude. Bakugou grinned slightly, and it sent _shivers _down her spine. She doesn't know what the hell happened between them, but she began thinking that Bakugou was the most intriguing person she's ever met. "How 'bout I save that shit for later?" he gave her a cheeky grin yet again.

_"Oh no." _Yaoyorozu gulped. "Alright." she replied casually, but she was _not _having it, thinking that she owe him a really big one. She was nervous on what it would be, but just as Bakugou said, he's saving it for later. Yaoyorozu shifted her gaze around, the older man was still staring, but more like pissed off at Bakugou. She then realized that they were in a position she never would've thought they'd be in.

It was kind of like one of those scenes from shoujo mangas and animes where the main character gets pinned to the wall by the person she likes _or _hates. Bakugou's right arm was grinded to the wall and his other hand was dug inside his pockets. Their distance, however, is _not _far _at all_. Not that she was complaining. Bakugou looked at her height - just out of a random thought — she was most likely an inch taller than him. He frowned, lowkey salty about it, "E-Eh?" Yaoyorozu stuttered, shocked by his unexplained actions.

After a few more minutes, they arrived a stop and then both of them left the train along with a few more passengers. Bakugou gives the old man one last look before subtly raising his middle finger and shrugging it off.

"Bakugou," Yaoyorozu calls out, "Thank you, again." she giggled, holding out her fingers in front of her mouth.

"Whatever. Let's get goin, 'cuz I'm fucking beat." he says while sighing. Yaoyorozu looked at him and realized that the things he pulled off at the festival were no easy feat, so she quickly nodded and followed the boy's order.

The boy beside her walked in the same pace as her's, and really, Bakugou never failed to amuse her. "Stop staring at me, damn Ponytail." he mutters while groaning — but not in an exaggerated way, it was more like he forced it.

"I-I wasn't staring at you!" she defended herself; "Why would I do that...?" she added, murmuring and fiddling with her fingers together, as she looks away with heat rising up to her cheeks.

"_Hah? _That's a fucking stupid question." he smirked, "Ain't it because I'm hot?" he says while saying it in a slightly seductive tone, which he _did not _mean to make it sound, but it just came out anyway — he grinned like an idiot, teasing her again.

"N-No! That's definitely not the case!" she shielded herself, "I was not staring at you in the first place."

"_Bleh._" Bakugou mocked, sticking his tongue out with a disgraced expression, "I'll definitely get you and your cheeky-ass-fucking acting skills."

Yaoyorozu focused her eyes on the road, slightly nervous - trying her best not to look again because after all, Bakugou Katsuki is a wild animal. And she's beside him, right this moment.

By this time, they could already see the Yaoyorozu Residence from the distance, and so they quickened their paces — it was about 7:30 PM, Mitsuki is probably going to blabber around him going home late again, but he was sure that if he used this as a reason, he'll get away with it and Mitsuki would probably be happy.

Two minutes later, they reached the main gate. Yaoyorozu looked at Bakugou with a happy expression - she was genuinely delighted on the things that happened even so the Sports Festival for her, flopped. "Then, see you the day after tomorrow, Bakugou." she bowed.

Bakugou just rolled his eyes at her, and she realized that he was actually holding her phone this whole time. The boy typed in something and threw the phone to her, which she almost failed to caught. He suddenly flicked her forehead by an unknown urge and laughed like an idiot — "Ow," Yaoyorozu muttered, it slightly stung.

Bakugou stopped laughing at looked at it, the area was pinkish and he was ready to punch his own face right now, "Oh, fuck." but when he saw her pouting face, he couldn't help but laugh again. "Well, Good fucking Night, Ponytail girl." he grinned as he turns his way back.

"G-Good night to you too, Bakugou! Thanks again!" she waves at his retreating figure, seeing him wave back as well in a bored-like manner. _"Today was fun, wasn't it...?" _she smiled to herself, clicking a button embed near the gate,

"I'm home, please open the gate."

"Welcome home, boss. We're opening the gate right now, please wait a second." she hears the voice of the lead butler and waits patiently as the gate slowly opens. She enterred the place with a smile — and then the gate closes swiftly.

She was greeted by a bunch of dogs and a few of her maids. "Welcome home, Momo-sama." they said in unison.

"I told you guys to drop the formalities," she smiled at them while shrugging it off. "Ah, well, I shall be on my way." she says as she passes through them with a certain gleam.

_"The boss seems... happy, today." _

_"I agree! I saw a boy walking her all the way here."_

_"Oh, him." she pauses, "That's the boss' friend from childhood."_

_"Really? It's the first time I saw him."_

_"He doesn't visit a lot, but he used to before. He did pay her a visit a few days ago and shopped with her. He's Mitsuki-san's child."_

The scene ended with the maids casually talking about their boss' bubbly attitude and the boy who just bought her back home. Of course, they usually see her smiling and giddy all over, but they always thought that there was something missing about her smile — perhaps the reason was because of her parents' absence from time to time, but she's gotten used to it pretty much all her life - then maybe there was something else she felt empty about — they didn't know, and even if they were interested in knowing, her parents would think they were being too close to their boss.

Yaoyorozu looked around the house, and of course, "Ah, Father really isn't home." It's not like she didn't expect that, but a part of her always wanted to have her family stay in the house for just a few hours. The last time they stayed super long, which was eight hours, was when their flights were cancelled — and that was four years ago.

The girl shrugged her thoughts off, rushing through the stairs to enter her room. "Home at last!" she smiled, thinking that her room _is _her home. She - surprisingly unlady-like, threw her bag over the corner and forced herself to fall upon her bed. "I'm exhausted." she closes her eyes, and then when she was able to relax a little bit, the girl then decided to change her clothes.

After doing so, she turned on the television, switching through different channels because she was bored. Grabbing her phone, she remembers to text back to her father — but, when she opened it, her contact list was open.

**Katsuki**.

That's what the contact name said. She blinked once, twice, and it was _still _there. She was certain she didn't have the boy's number before, but now, she had, and for a few seconds she looked at her phone screen freaking out like a lost child. The fact that he used his first name is _crazy_, to her, at least.

She was about to freak out again when Jirou sent her a message.

**Jirou Kyoka  
Yaomomo, are you home yet?**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Yes, just recently. How about you?**

**Jirou Kyoka  
Me? I've been home for 30 minutes or something. My mom saw Kaminari though, so she invited him over and now he's joining for dinner. - - **

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
That's great, then! **

**Jirou Kyoka  
No, It's not! My dad just randomly assumed that he's my boyfriend. He's still blabbering about it right now.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
It's normal for parents to think like that. At first, I thought you guys were dating, too. **

**Jirou Kyoka  
**

**You did not just say thst.  
*that.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Oh, I just did.**

She laughed a bit as she was writing, imagining how Jirou looked like this very moment, before adding one more reply.

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Is there something wrong with that? ^^**

**Jirou Kyoka  
Yes! EVERYTHING! You know, Yaomomo, he's acting so polite in front of my parents right now. **

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Mhm, and?**

**Jirou Kyoka  
What do you mean 'and'?! It's Kaminari we're talking about. **

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
I mean, just introduce him as a friend? But to be honest, I won't think that it's surprising if people just suddenly assumed of you both as lovers. He walks with you when going to school and going home, and he spends most of his time with you if he isn't with Bakugou's clique. I think it's very sweet of him to do that! **

**Jirou Kyoka  
Yaomomo, what the hell did you eat? That's sososososo wrong!**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Well, they're just my thoughts. Of course I don't know what's going on between both of you as much.**

**Jirou Kyoka  
Yaomomo, we're just friends. And every morning? He's already in front of my gate when I'm about to leave - I was surprised to know that my parents never noticed, anyways, there's no reason to refuse. Besides, all he talks about when we're on the way to school is his crushes. Literally. On our way home, he talks about eating somewhere.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Oh. Well... It's Kaminari, after all. I hope you treasure him, though. He's been such a good friend to both of us.**

**Jirou Kyoka  
Yeah, I know that. My mom's calling us for dinner already. TTYL!**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Eat well!  
**

Yaoyorozu re-read the part where she explained what goes on between them every morning, and she thinks it's adorable of Kaminari to even wait for her by their gate. She knows that Jirou isn't very open about her feelings, but she's sure that she acknowledges Kaminari as a friend. She's just shy.

But then, Yaoyorozu looked at his name on her contacts again. _"Oh my god." _

She was freaking out again, for nothing. _"Should I write him? No wait, he'll probably think I'm weird." _she sighed. _"Okay, maybe in an hour when he gets home. Or not." _she battled with herself. She was just _too _excited over it, because Bakugou is not the type of person to actually socialize, let alone with someone that's extremely the opposite of his personality.

After an hour or two, Yaoyorozu unplugged her previously charged phone from the outlet. She was just staring at his name above the frame, and the empty conversation box beneath it. "It's not bad to say hi." she encouraged herself, "Right...?"

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Are you home, Bakugou?**

She asked - similar to how Jirou asked her earlier. After three seconds, she turned her phone off, and then looked at it again every other minute. After three more anxious minutes, he finally replied.

**Katsuki  
Nah. Traffic jam.**

Yaoyorozu almost squealed when she heard her phone notification, only to see that he actually isn't home yet because of her. She swiftly typed, and then hitting the send button.

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
You took a bus on the way?**

Not even ten seconds after, he replied.

**Katsuki  
Taxi. No fuckin' way I'll stick my ass into a huge crowd. **

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
I see. I hope you get home soon. Should I inform Aunt Mitsuki?**

**Katsuki  
Depends. She thinks I lie about everything 'n she'll think I forced you or 'sum shit.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
I don't think she'd think you blackmailed me.**

**Katsuki  
Please, she thinks I blackmail every fucking person on earth. I've never even blackmailed anyone. **

Yaoyorozu looked at her screen for a few seconds. Bakugou? Never blackmailed anyone? That was a shocker. She thought he may have played a little bit with Midoriya because he seemed to be extremely pissed off at him.

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
That's... hard to believe.**

**Katsuki  
What the fuck.  
Screw you.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
I mean, you scream at everyone.  
So.  
**

**Katsuki  
I don't scream at you, stupid bitch. In fact, was bein' generous.**

Yaoyorozu momentarily laughed at his vulgar replies, but it wouldn't really be him without cussing. She could hear his voice from reading his messages.

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Not true, you scream, roar and growl at me — actually, to everyone.**

Despite laughing, she did try to be in character so that she wouldn't mess everything up - since Bakugou is a weird boy.

**Katsuki  
Fuck you what the fuck? **

Okay, now she _laughed_. _"What is he even saying? Pfft—"_

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
You should show me how generous you are, then?**

**Katsuki  
You're fucking on, Ponytail girl. FUCKING WATCH ME.  
Tomorrow.  
I mean after.  
What fucking ever.**

Yaoyorozu giggled at the phone screen. She doesn't know if he sent those messages on purpose, but she felt like if it was in real life, Bakugou would have _not _said those. She was about to type in when he messaged again.

**Katsuki  
DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Right, sorry, I was watching TV.**

Of course, she had to lie. Bakugou would cut her throat open if she said that she was laughing at him.

**Katsuki  
Lesson fucking one, don't ignore me.  
'Ya don't wanna tempt fate.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
What does that mean?**

**Katsuki  
You're a big fucking idiot, y'know?**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
I ranked first in class, you're so mean.**

**Katsuki  
Whatever. I'm almost home. Hit me up later.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Alright.**

Yaoyorozu closed her phone to go downstairs, starting to feel her hunger again - but, she was smiling. She tip-toed while walking and the maids looked at her in an odd way — yet she didn't even notice that. She was humming all over, literally because Bakugou told her to _hit him up later. _"Huh? Why are you guys looking at me? Is there something on my face?" she says, finally noticing them.

"N-Nothing, Momo-sama. You just look... _better _than usual today."

"Really? Perhaps because I went out with a few friends earlier. We had milk tea together~" she says in a bubbly way, and then back on her tracks to the kitchen, humming again.

Ah, well, it was going to be a long night.

**NOTES:  
****  
So I updated today, YAY for you! I had enough time despite spamming sum games :' but anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I actually had fun writing the first part where Bakugou mocked the old dude and called his dick soggy, LMAO. Also I love KamiJirou so I sneaked it in there. WELL BYE. **


	15. Chapter 14: Discourage

**Time check: 11:00 PM**

Yaoyorozu had quickly fallen asleep after a small meal — and she fell asleep on the couch. It was her first time sleeping on a couch, and there was a small pool of drool somewhere near her mouth. _"I must've been really tired," _she realizes as she slowly wakes up at 11 PM, the lights were dimmed, the maids are on their quarters already, the bodyguards are back to their small home - located in the residence as well.

She completely forgot to text Bakugou again, so she settled with going upstairs and then sleeping.

Morning came, Yaoyorozu woke up in a peaceful way — the scent of a _baby_ was lingering around her room, and if she were to be honest, "Smells just like Bakugou." she muttered. Then, Yaoyorozu blinked once, twice, three times — "Speaking of Bakugou," she pauses while picking up her phone from a nearby table. "It seems that I fell asleep last night, earlier than expected." Yaoyorozu speaks in between yawns.

With a deep breath, she turns her phone on and sees a few unread messages — but, of course, not a single one from her parents.

**Jirou Kyoka  
Good morning, Yaomomo. I just woke up.**

**Kaminari Denki  
Morning! I need some help, would you mind helping me out?**

**Unknown Number  
Hi! This is Ashido Mina from your class~! I hope you don't mind that I asked for your number from Kaminari, well, I just wanted you to save my number. Bye~!**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
Oi, you awake yet? **

She _did _remember changing his contact name for the time being, because she was worried she might end up calling him his first name, which was — weird, because they aren't really that close. "I wonder what my name is in his contacts...?" she suddenly asked herself. Quickly, she replied to the messages she received.

**Yaoyorozu Momo: Jirou Kyoka  
Good morning, Jirou! **

**Yaoyorozu Momo: Kaminari Denki  
Good morning! What is it that you need help with?**

**Yaoyorozu Momo: Ashido Mina  
I don't mind at all, Ashido-san. I already saved your number. ^^  
**

Yaoyorozu finally pressed on Bakugou's icon, seeing his messages from last night and up until this morning.

**Bakugou Katsuki  
Ponytail.  
Oi. Where the fuck are you? I'm bored as hell.  
You're already asleep? Night.  
Oi, you awake yet?**

She looked at her screen, a little startled. Four messages — he did not greet her a good morning, but he did send the most number. She quickly typed in her response, as to not make the boy wait further.

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Good morning, I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. I just woke up. **

She takes her phone with her to her vanity - since every morning she brushes her hair first before taking a bath - and then she brushes it again. Not a minute after, her phone notifies her —

**Bakugou Katsuki  
Took you long enough.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Right, I'm sorry. I was very tired.**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
Whatever.  
I heard from Shitty Hair that we're goin' to be pickin' out our hero names soon.  
**

**Dunno If it's true but i don't really give a shit.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Really? I should get thinking then. - -**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
My name's going to be the fucking best.  
****Those extras are probably gonna put up lame ass names.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Oh, and what would your name be? Enlighten me.**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
King of Explodo Kills.  
Eat fucking shit.  
**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
That's... great. It's good. It's okay.**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
WHAT A FUCKING BITCH.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
It sounds more like a villain's name, Bakugou.  
Tone it down a little bit?**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
Fine.  
King Explosion Murder.  
EAT THAT.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
That's even worse!**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
PUH LEASE PONYTAIL GIRL.  
**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
I'm thinking that Creati is nice, don't you think so? For a hero's name.**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
Bleh. It's okay.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Great! Then I'll take it as my hero name. ^^**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
Don't 'ya want somethin' that sounds fuckin' extra?  
Uhm, like King Fucking Explosion Murder? **

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
It sounds more like scary, and I'm fine with not being very cool. **

**Bakugou Katsuki  
That's exactly why it's cool, idiot!  
Your standards are way too fuckin' high.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Your standards are just peculiar, Bakugou.**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
Fuck you. You think of a hero name for me then.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
What?  
Why me?**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
FUCKIN —  
You can't so I'm settling with King Explosion Murder.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Well, I do have one name in mind, but I doubt you'll take it because it doesn't sound very intriguing, for me, at least.**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
Spill.  
You better not disappoint me.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Ground Zero?  
Just my thoughts, of course.**

"What the fuck does that mean," Bakugou muttered, at the moment, he's cleaning his teeth and looking at himself in the mirror. "Whatever." he searched it with his free hand anyways — It's basically a term of when an explosion is on above ground - and is pertaining to the exact point above or below.

Bakugou didn't want to admit, but it did sound _way _cooler than King Explosion Murder.

**Bakugou Katsuki  
It's fine. Not as cool as my second choice, any fucking way.**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Oh, well, It is your choice. I'll go take a bath now, Bakugou. **

**Bakugou Katsuki  
I'm 'bout to do the same thing. Cya.**

Bakugou carried his towel and clothes with him to the shower room and placed them on the nearby rack. The boy stripped his clothes off and rashly threw them _somewhere_, turning the shower on and resting his hand on the wall. _"Ground Zero, huh?"_ he chuckled. _"Sounds pretty lit."_

Bakugou Katsuki definitely doesn't have a soft spot for anyone — at least he thinks that way. Does he like Yaoyorozu Momo? As of now, no, he doesn't. But does he think she's gorgeous and _different_ from the others? He does. He thinks that he's _very _pretty, curvy as hell — and smart as fuck. He even thinks that smart girls like her are _hot_ \- it was weird thinking Bakugou liked people like those, but he definitely does _not _like idiots and good-for-nothings.

On Yaoyorozu's side — she's humming while taking a bath - thinking of how cute her future hero name would be. "It definitely doesn't sound just _okay_, it's really cute. Bakugou has no taste," she bitterly murmured.

When she finished, she wrapped her body in a towel, got dressed right after - and went straight for her vanity, fixing up her self again. "I'm hungry." she muttered while her stomach growls.

Before even going down, her phone rings — her father was calling her. She, without hesitation, picked it up. She panicked a little bit as her father rarely called her. It was Mayumi who always came and checked up on her _if _she luckily, had free time. "Y-Yes, father?" she nervously started.

"Momo, how's it going back home?"

She looked startled as he never really asked something like that to her ever before, "It's fine back here, father. How about you in France?" she asked, checking up on her beloved family member.

Hiroto chuckled lightly on the line, "It's alright. I've heard about the results of the Sports Festival." he sighed and added, "You did not do bad, Momo." he says.

Yaoyorozu stood still, wide-eyed, falling into a state of silence. "However, you did not do well, either. Do better next time. That is all." he says as the line cuts off. Yaoyorozu's hand which held the phone dropped like a heavy object.

Even without her father on the line, she replies, "...Yes, Father." she responds with a worried expression and a small frown. Yaoyorozu sighed,_ "Why must I deal with this...?" _she closes her eyes - and the moment she opened them again, she returns to her normal self.

The day quickly ended with Yaoyorozu Momo being herself, but slightly different on that particular day. She went to bed early and didn't bother touching her phone even if she heard it ring — and so, when she woke up for the day of the resume of classes, she accidentally opened her phone and saw a lot of messages from her friends. She apologized to them all for being _busy_, that particular day. Even to Bakugou, who _did _actually greet her, she apologized - and the boy was confused what it was all about, but he ignored it anyway.

Doing her usual routine, she preps and finishes up to go to school. As usual, her driver, Mr. Taka, picks her up every morning. However, she doesn't get picked up when going home, as requested by her. "You're a few minutes later than usual, boss." he informs.

"Ah, yes, yes," Yaoyorozu gestures her hands, and the driver opens up the car. "I did not sleep well, but anyways, even If I woke up a bit later than usual, it's still quite early." she enters the car.

A little more than thirty minutes after, she arrives at UA. "Mr. Taka, as usual, I'm going home on my own today." she informs him - and the driver nods. Then, the car departs. She walks her way through the building, when a _hand _pulled the back of her ponytail. She turns back to see —

"B-Bakugou?" she gulped, "Good morning." she nervously looked around. The boy shrugged it off, rolling his eyes and keeping up the same pace as her's. "Morn." he greeted back.

"You look shit." he commented, "Your eye-bags are large as fuck."

Yaoyorozu quickly took out her phone from her bag and opened the camera, looking at herself in horror. "I couldn't cover it with makeup, I woke up later than usual." she says, sighing - as she puts her phone back. _"Come to think of it, Bakugou doesn't really have extreme eyebags. I thought he had really big ones._"

"Yeah, why else would you stumble upon me if you woke up early?" the boy exaggerated. "Go re-touch or somethin', you seriously look like you're fuckin' sick."

"You, of all people, is telling me to re-touch," she giggled at his earlier response. "You seem to care." she added - not meaning to make it sound like she was teasing him, but it happened anyways.

"Fuck you." Bakugou looked at her with furrowed brows — but he looked like he was _faking _it. Yaoyorozu just chuckled at his exaggerated appearance. Suddenly, without even thinking, she opens up her mouth to tell him about what happened last night.

She looks straight - not glancing at his direction, "My father," she pauses, "He told me that I didn't do well in the Sports Festival." Bakugou glanced at her, the girl looked _fragile_, unlike her usual persona — the strong and confident Yaoyorozu Momo. She didn't look worried, no, but her eyelids were droopy, her shoulders were lowered — it was something Bakugou could easily tell, because after all, he himself has made people _feel _that way, many, many times before. She then faked a smile, "However, I can't really defend myself, because I lost after all." then, she looked like she hit a dead end. She quickly sighed, and then her normal persona was back again.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't be telling you these things." she chuckled. Bakugou looked at her — he _knew _that this girl had insecurities since they were kids, but he didn't know that it was eating her up way too much and her parents don't even realize it.

He fixes his gaze back to the building they're about to enter, "You _should _be." Bakugou pauses, taking a heavy inhale. "Who else would listen to your drama if I ain't around?" he grinned at her — but to Momo, it was like a smile.

She doesn't know why - Bakugou Katsuki had never comforted her ever since they were kids, and he still isn't doing that right now, but she felt warmth from him, at least. Him and his precious smile, you could say. She giggles at his figure, "You're really kind, you know that?" she gave him a rare smile she doesn't show often.

Bakugou Katsuki looked away. "What fucking ever." he says as he quickens his pace. Yaoyorozu still smiles to herself — she _saw _his ears. They were red. She's content with walking a few distances away from the boy, because she saw a new side of him that she's never seen before. _"Thank you." _she smiles to herself.

Bakugou walked faster than her, so naturally, he arrived earlier. "Mornin', Bakubro!" Kirishima greets him — the so called 'BakuSquad' are gathered into a corner; Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido and Sero are there, but the pink-haired girl seemed to force Jirou to stay there and talk. "Morning, Bakugou!" Kaminari greets. "Oh, Yaomomo just arrived too!" he added, calling out Jirou. "Yaomomo!"

Unlike Bakugou who ignored them — not totally, he did _look _at them, Yaoyorozu greeted them back. "Good morning." she says, not only to Kaminari and Jirou, but to the rest of her classmates as well.

"Bonjour!" Aoyama greeted - with the usual smiling expression on his face that never seemed to change. She smiled at Aoyama in return.

After about twenty minutes, Aizawa entered the room. "Morning," he pauses, yawning a little bit. "Today we'll formulate your codenames. Your hero names."

And then the class growls in excitement. Of course, except a few.


	16. Chapter 14-5: Useless Internships

**NOTES:**

**[1] VERY quick-paced side chapter, a quick go-through of the hero name selection and the Hero Killer arc, something like that.**

**[2] This is one of the few chapters where I rush things because this'll probably take forever to write on my normal pace, lol. **

On that particular day — the class was able to pick all of their hero names. Some were weird, but Todoroki just used his first name, Shouto. Yaoyorozu remembered when it was Bakugou's turn, and he proudly raised his board with the words, "King Explosion Murder" in them — and Miss Midnight didn't accept it so he had to come up with another one, and it was "Lord Explosion Murder", and Midnight said it was practically the same thing — so he had to do it again.

"Ground Zero?" Midnight questioned, "Did you really come up with that? Well, anyways, it sounds better than the first two. You finally pass!" she clasps both her hands together in joy.

Yaoyorozu tried hard to keep her smile from curving upon her face — but Bakugou did notice and he didn't mind, surprisingly. _"He noticed, he noticed!" _Yaoyorozu mentally panicked. _"Why am I even acting all excited? Geeze, Momo." _she gulped.

"Something wrong, Yaoyorozu?" Todoroki noticed her behavior and couldn't help but ask, as she was usually quiet and focused on the teacher. "Ah, no, It's nothing, Todoroki-san." she replies, waving her hand to shrug it off.

For the following week, all their lessons was about their internships, on where to go and what to choose from the list they gave. Bakugou ended up with Best Jeanist, and Yaoyorozu ended up with the Snake Hero, Uwabami. She was glad Kendo was there — because she was convincing herself so bad that she made the _right _decision to go with Uwabami, but really, they both got the wrong choice.

All they had to do was accompany the Snake Hero wherever she wanted to go, and they had a few shoots with her, too.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." she murmured to Kendo when Uwabami was busy with her solo shoot.

"I can't believe you only realized that _just now,_" Kendo chuckled. "But it's okay, I guess. I just wish we could've learned something else."

"I agree. We've been doing similar schedules for three days." Yaoyorozu inwardly groaned. The time they feel like _free _from Uwabami's cameras is when they prep themselves for bed. They occasionally talk about UA, their classmates, the usual things going on in their school.

"That boy from 1-B is really talented too, but he's quite the mouth," Yaoyorozu says while putting on one of the face masks they got from Uwabami herself.

Kendo, who was doing the same thing, replied, "Who do you mean?" she asks while massaging the mask onto her face. "A lot of us are noisy."

"Hmm, Monoma-kun, was it? He always mocks our class, no one really pays attention, though." she giggled. "But I must say, he's strong."

"Monoma? Oh." Kendo paused, drinking on a bottle of water. "He's troublesome. Since I always take care of his audacity, the rest of our class always gives the job of disciplining him to me, and me _only_." she sighed. "He never learns."

"Someone from my class said that you were like the mother of your class." Yaoyorozu giggled. "You're doing very good at disciplining him, so it should be okay."

Kendo laughed along with her, "Yes, I guess so. You're so lucky that 1-A is a disciplined class."

Yaoyorozu almost choked on her own saliva when she said 1-A was _disciplined_, oh no, definitely not. "You must be kidding, Kendo-san." she patted her face. "If I were to say, the only prim ones are Iida and Todoroki-san."

"And you...?" she pauses, "That Midoriya Izuku boy seems pretty prudent, too."

"I _wish_, sometimes I'm not as proper." Yaoyorozu replied while opening a bottle of lotion. "I guess my classmates had influenced me already." she shrugs it off.

Kendo looked at her curiously, she tilted her head and raised a brow. "It's not bad to be influenced, oh, you know? You were the talk of our classroom on the first day. You and Todoroki-san."

Yaoyorozu flushed, "M-Me? Why? You have two recommended students as well."

"Boys," she breathed. "Boys were fawning over you, girls were fawning over _him_."

Yaoyorozu stared at her with a disappointed smile. "Eh...?" she thought they wondered about her quirk, not her appearance.

"Although I don't blame them. Todoroki Shouto is really a _looker_, I guess." she responded.

Both girls would talk about boys often, and they were just random topics, wanting to know each of the classmates they both had. They laughed, and laughed at their topics but tried to remain prim as they _weren't _home.

"Todoroki-san _does _look good, but so does Kaminari-san, Kirishima-kun and Bakugou." she explained — finally taking her mask off and looking at her reflection on the giant vanity, tapping her skin and fawning over it.

"Oh, _him. _He's scary!" she replied with a pouty lip. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I heard some second years talking about you both." she casually replied while she also takes her mask off. Kendo smiled.

"Both of us?"

"It was a few days ago, you know, about seeing you both walk to school together. After all, Bakugou-kun is the center of attraction this year when it comes to the first years. Yaoyorozu-san is very famous among the boys, too." she muttered. "Oh, but perhaps they were just rumors."

Yaoyorozu smiled at her, "We walked together, but not _to _school, only from the gate to our classroom. We just happened to stumble upon each other."

Kendo looked at her, a bit amused. "Wow, how do you even handle his attitude? I mean no absolute offense." she cleared up.

"He isn't as bad as most people think. I think he's rather reserved, but he's a good person." she defended with a smile.

Many people would think Bakugou is a rash, vile, obnoxious freak — of course, the people _not _from their class. It's not only Bakugou. She hears assumptions about her sometimes that don't really match up with the real story. She hears from some people that she was allegedly mean — and she wonders where on earth they got that. She was _never _mean to anybody, even if that person was completely rude to her. Like Bakugou, when they met the first time around. Kendo snickered, "You seem to know him well."

Yaoyorozu paused, realizing that she said quite too much, "Oh. He is a classmate after all." she reasoned.

When it was time for bed, Kendo's words rang through her mind like bells would. When the lights turn dim, that's when she overthinks. It's like a bad habit she couldn't get rid of ever since she was a child. _"You seem to know him well." _Yaoyorozu blinks. Kendo's bed is above her's, because it came in bunks, so she was sure the girl wouldn't see her awake. _"Do I know him well? I don't think so." _Yaoyorozu sighed.

Why on earth was she thinking of Bakugou — at this kind of time? That was _bad_, she didn't like it. It was not good, definitely not. _"I don't like him. Of course I don't!" _she argued with herself. _"I don't... right? Momo!" _she was stressed.

_"You met him for a few months." _she argued with herself on the silent night while Kendo was fast asleep — _"No, wait, I knew him for eleven years." _she inwardly groaned. _"Why am I even doing this... ugh." _she gave up on the end, trying to shrug those thoughts off — Bakugou Katsuki was going to be the death of her.

At some point, both of them texted each other when they had free time. Although, she noticed that the blond's mood was always bad and aggressive, he was always saying stuff like, "Best Jeanist is the fucker of the century!" or "I hate it here." — he thought he would be happy to get invited by one of the top heroes, but he _wasn't _and she didn't really plan to know why, knowing that she would make his mood fouler than it already is.

Every night, Yaoyorozu would somehow end up thinking about him or how he's coping up with his internship. _"I am literally hearing his voice in my head. I need meds," _she slapped herself, of course, not harshly trying not to wake Kendo up this night. "He should call me sometimes." she whispered to herself, slightly annoyed at the fact that Bakugou didn't text her at all earlier - but she closed her mouth forcefully, hoping she _did _not just say that.

It was all his fault for smiling at her so alluringly! Yaoyorozu didn't want to settle with fighting herself over Bakugou Katsuki so she just shrugged it off, but meanwhile in Bakugou's location,

_"Ah-choo!" _the boy sneezed, rubbing his index finger on the tip of his nose. "Damn it." someone must've been talking about him. He's been sneezing a lot lately. Lying on his bed, Bakugou Katsuki couldn't help but think that he wasted his entire internship with Best fucking Jeanist while Deku was probably getting three times stronger. AND not just Midoriya, but most likely Todoroki as well. His hair makes him feel nerdy and he doesn't like it at all — _"It won't even go back to normal anymore, what the fuck?!" _he mentally wanted to slap Best Jeanist for giving him a dumb unnecessary hair style and for sure, _"Shitty Hair and Dunce Face are going to laugh at this stupid shit, how the fuck do I get this back to normal—" _

He wasn't able to finish his inter-brain rant when his phone rang. Luckily, it didn't wake anyone up in the room he's staying in. He picked it up and said in a rather calm voice, "What?" he said in a harsh tone.

"It's Yaoyorozu." she replied. Bakugou's bewildered face disappeared, it toned down to a sheepish grin, "Oh, sup Ponytail?" he asked.

"I hate my internship." she started ranting about how Uwabami is not giving her anything she needed at all. "Oh, she did give me a few batches of face masks, but Bakugou!" she cried out, still in a low voice.

"Oh God. Shut the fuck up, we're in the same ass boat." by the past few days, the two grew a rather friendly connection to each other, and Bakugou didn't mind as long as Yaoyorozu didn't annoy him like Deku does. "I ain't even gettin' the chance to fight." he groaned.

"Me too... you know, all she did was ask us to come in her photoshoots. I'm on TV, though." she proudly said — Bakugou figured she _wasn't _herself. Yaoyorozu was probably half asleep right now or on her fucking period because she would never _ever _say that.

"That's cute and all, but how the fuck do I deal with this?" he replied. "My hair is beginning to look like Four Eyes'."

"Four eyes, oh, Iida-san." she wondered until she realized how Bakugou would look like. "_Oh_, I see..."

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?" Bakugou guessed.

"N-No! Not at all! Why would I laugh at you?" she reasoned, but it was obvious in the tone of her voice that she was desperately trying to hold a laugh. "Fuck you, Ponytail." he cussed.

"You know what? You should sleep. Don't you have a beauty fuckin' sleep or somethin'?"

Yaoyorozu giggled on the line, "I could say the same to you, Bakugou."

"Whatever. I'm sleepy as fuck, see 'ya in... two more days." Bakugou says between yawns. He pauses, "Night." before the girl could even reply, Bakugou cut the call off. He was so sleepy but too annoyed to sleep, he _hated _his internship and he wasn't learning a thing.

He groaned, and while doing so, the person on the nearest bed accidentally woke up — we all know Bakugou is loud, it's not surprising to wake someone up. The guy grabbed his phone and threw it over to Bakugou's head. "Ow! What the fuck?!" he says, startling the other sleeping men.

"You're so... noisy. Get to sleep, Best Jeanist expects everyone to be early tomorrow." Bakugou wanted to roar and make a mess, but the people around him complained. He officially, _officially _is not getting a single step near this building once this is over with. "Fuck Best Jeanist."


	17. Chapter 15: Hair Ranting

Bakugou Katsuki was officially [lowkey] the happiest man in the world, this moment. His internship had ended, and that means, _"FUCKING FINALLY." _He's finally out of the dumb building, Best Jeanist, his apprentices and Best Jeanist's annoying fan-girls. He haven't heard of Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero and Ashido's internships. So far, he was only in contact with Yaoyorozu because the girl had the guts to text and call him — which mind you, he didn't complain with at all.

Though, one thing bothered him the most. "Oi! How the hell am I supposed to get my hair back to normal?!" he screamed on top of his lungs. Best Jeanist scanned his appearance, lightly rubbing on the strands of his hair.

"I think you should keep it, it looks clean." he suggested.

Bakugou screeched, not liking his open suggestion, "Puh-lease! I look like a fuckin' duck egg." he crossed his arms while his frown went deep. Best Jeanist just _ignored _him. _"Fucking asshole!" _he clenched both his fists and his teeth, continued packing his things, trying his best to think positive.

On Yaoyorozu's side, both of her and Kendo excitedly packed their things up. "I can't wait to get back!" Kendo exclaimed. "I miss them already."

Yaoyorozu lets out a small chuckle. Kendo really was like the mother of 1-B, but she could relate. She misses them too, most especially Jirou and Kaminari since she hasn't heard of them a bit, even though she tried to contact them both. "I miss them as well. I'm ready to go. Kendo-san?" she checks on her.

"Ah, yeah. I'm ready as well. Let's go, Yaoyorozu-san!" she replied with a smile. Uwabami stared at the small peeking space by the door — she knew they didn't enjoy their time with her, but she was proud of them for being such behavior controlists. She smiled as she approached them, who's just about to leave from the door. She took a good look at them and then patting them both on their heads.

"Good luck back to UA, both of you." Uwabami pauses while smiling, "It's been a nice week with both of you around." she guides both of them out of her hero agency with a smile on her face. Yaoyorozu and Kendo momentarily looked at each other, and then to Uwabami. They both bowed. "Thank you for taking care of us." they both bow.

Uwabami lets out a laugh, "Right. See you, Momo, Itsuka." she says while flipping her hair and watching them leave. Both girls giggled as they wait for the vehicle fetching them. The vehicle was supposed to carry both of them to their residences, as ordered by Uwabami because "I wanted my girls to be safe!"

A little while later, their ride arrived. Both of them quickly fell asleep — Yaoyorozu was awoken by Kendo's phone dinging. Lightly, she shakes her body to wake her up. "Kendo-san, please wake up." she nudged. Kendo looked around, still a little bit dazed, while turning to Yaoyorozu. "Hmm...?" she murmured.

"Your phone has been beeping for quite a while now. I think you received a few messages." Yaoyorozu pointed out. Kendo quickly scanned her bag to look for her phone, muttering an "Ah!" when she found it.

"Oh." she breathes out, "It's just Monoma."

"_Just_ Monoma?" Yaoyorozu repeated, "Is there a meaning to that?"

Kendo panicked for a second, but then she quickly sighed, shrugging things off. She assured Yaoyorozu, "Don't worry, he just told me about his internship."

Yaoyorozu giggled, "You two sure are close."

Kendo looked bothered for a second, but then she closed her eyes, resting her head by the window. "Yeah," she halted, "I guess It's because I'm one of the few people who can ignore his constant exasperation."

"You won't reply?" Yaoyorozu curiously asked. Kendo shook her head, "If I replied, he'll think I'm not doing anything and be over-dramatic over it. It happens every time, trust me. Even if I want to respond, it's like I _shouldn't. _Monoma's such a drama queen." she raises her hand and waved it out of embarrassment.

Yaoyorozu looked taken back for a while, and then she rests her head on the cushion by her head with a smile written all over her face. "I wonder how they're doing...?"

Kendo smiled back, "I'm sure they're doing great."

/-/-/-/

When Yaoyorozu got home, she was welcomed _not _by silence, but by constant muttering. She could tell that her parents were back home, with visitors, at that.

"I'm home." she muttered. It barely caught the attention of her busy parents, in fact, their business partners had to nudge them to make them realize she's arrived.

Her mother quickly mouthed an "Excuse me," to one of the people beside her and came forward to embrace her daughter. With a smile, she asks, "How was the internship? Mitsuki told me she saw you on TV!" she giggled.

Yaoyorozu laughed, "Yes, I was. Internship was fine, Uwabami-san was very good to me." she says. Her mother quickly gave her a short, unnoticeable push. She knew exactly what it meant, it was a sign that she should introduce herself to their guests.

She took a step with unwavering confidence just like how her mother and father wanted it to be like, "Good afternoon, I'm sorry for the intrusion. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, pleasure to meet you all." she bowed down. Mayumi grinned, "This is my daughter, Momo!" she points out. Her business partners said hi and asked her age, the few basic things.

"How old's your little girl, Hiroto-san?" one of them asked. "Her school uniform, It's UA." he mused.

"She's 16—" he paused, "My bad, she's 15 right now, she goes to UA and is one of the four recommended students that entered this year." he [lowkey] proudly says while sipping on his cup of tea and scanning a few documents. The man who asked seemed to show amusement, looking a bit shocked.

"As expected from senior Hiroto's daughter." his other guest praised.

Momo payed no attention, all she thought of was that how her own father even forgot how old she was. _"I can't believe this." _she could fume if she wanted to, but she didn't. She just forced a smile which all of them believed. "Please excuse me, I shall be on my way." Yaoyorozu quickly dragged her luggage with her, not bothering to have a maid do it.

She swiftly entered her room — with a deep breath, she closes her eyes, "Home." she murmured. She realized only recently when her legs felt like _jelly_, she wasn't tired — she didn't do anything tiring, but, she felt her legs weaken. She gave in eventually, allowing herself to free-fall on her bed. She fell and the sound of a soft thud oddly satisfied her. Checking her phone, she sees that Jirou and Kaminari haven't wrote her back yet.

Iida, however, did. When she heard of the incident between Midoriya, Todoroki and Iida, she quickly texted them, hoping they're all okay.

**Iida Tenya  
Yes, we're all fine. There's no need to worry, Yaoyorozu-san. See you tomorrow, then.**

Basically, that's what Midoriya and Todoroki wrote her back as well. She sighed, dialing Bakugou's number out of frustration. She doesn't know why, but ever since she's called him the first time, she had _huge _urges to do it again. Hearing his voice satisfied her — and it made her happy that he didn't seemed annoyed.

After about fifteen long seconds, the blond picked up with his usual raspy voice, "What now, geeze," she heard him mumble. She giggled, realizing that he seemed less agitated today than the previous days. "Hello to you too." she replied.

"Uh, yeah... are you home?" he blurted out of the blue.

Yaoyorozu sighed subtly, "Yes, and you?"

"No! Fucking traffic. Think I'd be stuck for an hour." he snickered, Yaoyorozu could imagine his frustrated face at the moment, chuckling to herself.

"So, why'd 'ya call?" Bakugou snorted, "Missing me again?" he tried his best to refrain himself — from laughing, that is.

Yaoyorozu felt her skin tingle, feeling blood boil over her upper body. She quickly opened her mouth to protest, "O-Of course not!" Damn, she stuttered. "I've been texting you _almost _daily!" she added.

"_Boo! _Just admit it already." Bakugou mocked in a playful tone. He wanted to see her dumb face right now but he couldn't and he would never — ever in his life, video call someone. Most specially a girl. "You miss Mr. Katsuki right fuckin' here." he grinned.

He heard her sigh in defeat, his grin widened — like the wild animal he was. "Fine," Yaoyorozu muttered, he _swore _he could see her pouting face right now. "B-But I had no one to talk to, okay!" she blabbered, almost whining.

Bakugou lets out a scornful laugh, when Yaoyorozu Momo raises her voice, he knew she's making excuses up. She was so easy to read — one might think it's no fun, but the faces she's been making entertains the boy. "Gee, miss you too." he acted out, almost sounding like he was about to cry. Yaoyorozu tensed up, she knew he was saying that to make her say she misses him, but she couldn't just _blurt _it out, she was embarrassed. Few seconds had passed, Bakugou could only hear her breathing. "Didn't I tell you _not _to ignore me, _hah?!_" he lectured.

"O-Oh, right!" Yaoyorozu replied, "I was getting dressed, be _patient_," she replied — it was a half lie. But anyway, she did plan on dressing up already. Bakugou could hear a soft _plop_ over the line, assuming that she just dumped her clothes on her carpeted floor.

After about a minute, "I'm back," she called him. "Bakugou...?"

"That took _forever, _goddamn." he chuckled, "Is it _that _hard unhooking a motherfucking bra?" he asked. He doesn't really care — how should he know?! He's never unhooked someone's _that _before — he also just guessed that she actually took it off.

"What are you talking about?" Yaoyorozu mumbled, figuring that he was sprouting nonsense.

"Whatever. Just tell me you miss me already." he wasn't just on a teasing mood, you could say he was on a flirting mood too. He knew what he was doing, he isn't dumb — and besides, the way she reacted — Bakugou oddly felt entertained.He wouldn't say it out loud, of course! But he liked how she shrieked whenever she felt embarrassed. Only when it's him, naturally. He hated girls shrieking over nothing.

It took a while for the girl to respond. She was silently slamming her face into one of her pillows, struggling to contain the flush raising up to her face. She took a deep breath, trying to act normal, "Do I _have _to?"

"Do you _not _miss me?" he says in a tone, acting like he was a little bothered. He was actually smirking like an idiot.

Yaoyorozu rolled his eyes. She was glad he couldn't see it right now. "I do, but—"

"Then naturally — you _fucking _have to!" he growled, "I need some lovin'." he says, and then Yaoyorozu suddenly heard a smack, _"That was lame, fuck." _Bakugou smacked himself for saying that.

"W-What was that?" she replied, trying to act as if she didn't react from what he said earlier.

"N-Nothing! I slapped a damn ant!" She did _not _just hear _Bakugou Katsuki _stutter. She did _not! _

Yaoyorozu raised a brow, "Uhm..." she pauses, about to say something when he interrupted her.

"Oh fuck, whatever." she heard him scratching, probably his hair — "I was in the damn mood to tease you too." he sighed.

"...Oh." Yaoyorozu was even more confused now, "I see?"

Bakugou roared, feeling a blush creeping up to his face. "We didn't have this conversation, got that, Ponytail?" he ordered.

Yaoyorozu attentively listened, and like the usual, she replies to his orders like a servant. "Right. Well, have a safe trip, Bakugou—" she then hung up, unable to contain her panicking self. She just heard someone coming upstairs, and if it was _her father_, she swore he would ask her about who that boy was and things — Hiroto could read his daughter well, and Momo didn't want that.

She hung up. Only to get a call from Bakugou Katsuki himself. She nervously pressed the green button on her screen.

"Who the hell told you to hang up?" he sounded like he fumed, "Damn it."

"Shh," Yaoyorozu whispered, throwing her phone over some pillows as Bakugou heard the sound system getting blocked. He kept silent anyways, and heard creaking on her line — the room was quiet so he could hear the slightest noises even though the pillows blocked and buried the phone.

"Y-Yes, Father?" he heard her call out. _"Oh." _he kept silent.

"Momo, I thought I heard you talking to someone?" he responds in a very cunning voice. He raised a brow at her, but he shrugged it off, "Anyway, we had an urgent business meeting coming up. Me and Mayumi are leaving. I already told her to head on, I wanted to bid you farewell for the meantime."

Yaoyorozu Momo could only nod, Bakugou heard her mutter a "Mhm," she paused, adding in, "Take care, Father."

"Of course." he replies, and then the door closes. After about thirty more seconds, Bakugou hears the sound of sheets being pulled in.

"I'm sorry, Father called." he could hear the disappointment in her voice. "They're leaving. Again."

It was the first time he heard her genuinely _complained_, and it didn't seem like complaining at first check, but — he could hear it from her voice. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth again. "My Old Hag has a lot of free time." he started, feeling a little sheepish since he's not that great at things like those, "You're free to come over."

Yaoyorozu was startled for a bit, and then she giggled. "I should be coming often, then." she heard a light chuckle. "Though I look forward to your presence much more. I miss Jirou and Kaminari-san." she suddenly let out the last part. Bakugou was confused about that, but he shrugged it off.

"Like hell I'm Earphone Bitch or Dunce Face." he snorted.

Yaoyorozu giggled — while the boy, he took her attention again. "Say," he started. "You use weird ass products on your hair, t's why it's messy as fuck, _right_?" he says in a rather intimidating tone.

Yaoyorozu raises a brow, "Hmm, no. It just so happens that I'm skilled with manipulating my hair." she bragged, _"Is that something to brag about, what the fuck?" _Bakugou laughed.

"And your parents aren't over, _right?_" he adds up. Yaoyorozu gulps, she did _not _like that tone, but it was Bakugou, what could possibly go wrong? "Y-Yes."

"Give me a damn hour and I'm coming over." he ordered, "I need _you _to fix my hair."

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth shaping a huge 'O'. "Does it have to be me? I-I've never, uhm, I never did a boy's hair, so, err—"

"You think I'd allow Shitty Hair to see me like this? Yeah, no." Bakugou mentally grinned. He thinks he's so great. "You ain't getting rid of me, _Ponytail_."

**NOTES:**

**AAAAAND, DONE! Okay, so, I wanted to write a fun chapter which I would enjoy as well, so yeah, this is what I came with. Thank you so much to those who reviewed in Ao3 for the previous chapters, and to those in FanFiction as well! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No big deal, it was just a little funny one. I meannnnnn, our Bakugou gets out of character sometimes— Okay, I'll shut up.**


	18. Chapter 16: Mirrors

Yaoyorozu is panicking like a lost girl. She did _not _expect Bakugou Katsuki to just blurt that all of a sudden, let alone _flirt _with her! She wasn't dumb, she knew the difference between joking-around-Bakugou and flirting-Bakugou. She was _not _dumb — but she kept telling herself that Bakugou was probably — half asleep, yeah, that's right! But _noooo, _Bakugou was alive and awake as he could ever be and Yaoyorozu felt her jelly legs weaken even more.

She rushed to her vanity, checking her hair if it was messy, and even if it was as neat as normal, she kept thinking it was so ugly. She _groaned_. Then, her eyes darted lower, looking up to her clothes, "Not good enough." she muttered while quickly stripping herself and finding her 'Most Normal But Good Clothing'. When she was fully clothed again, she sighed, _"Why am I even...?" _she asked herself, not expecting to get an answer, but she did so anyways.

She quickly went downstairs and called for a maid, "Yes, boss?" she replies in a sweet voice, curious. Yaoyorozu doesn't always ask for their presence around, so it intrigued her.

"Baku— Aunt Mitsuki's son is coming over, could you please prepare something? Just some light snacks." she requested. The maid almost failed to contain her squeal. She nodded while Yaoyorozu saw her eyes glittering.

_"The boss' boyfriend is coming over, wow!" _she grinned, quickly spreading the news to the other maids. Ah, she loved her job. She loved the young boss, too. _"Oh, how fast she grows up!" _she giggles while preparing snacks enough for two.

Yaoyorozu looked round with nothing else to do. She sighed, plopping herself down the couch and grabbing the remote beside her. She quickly shifted the channels, checking if RuPaul's Drag Race is on-screen. Before she could press the button for the eleventh time, two maids rushed to her. She looked at them curiously.

"Is something wrong, both of you?" she asks - worriedly. She was obviously worried about their attitude and sudden closure, but she didn't mind. She gulped, the look on their faces were the _looks _of those who _love _gossip.

One of them stepped forward, "Boss!" she called, "Kyoko told us that your boyfriend's coming over!" she squealed, It's not a sight Yaoyorozu usually sees.

Her cheeks flushed pink, raising her hands up in defense. "N-N-N-No! What b-boyfriend?!" she paused, heat surfacing her face even more.

The other maid giggled, "She's blushing, _blushing! _Natsumi, look!" she fawned over their young boss' heated face. The one called Natsumi giggled along with her.

"I don't have a b-boyfriend!" she defended herself, "It's Aunt Mitsuki's son!" she screeched, which made both maids, Natsumi and Sanyu, stop from giggling - they went from lively to silent in a second's time.

"Eh?" they both muttered, looking at each other gloomily.

"What did Kyoko tell everyone _this _time?" Yaoyorozu places a hand on her forehead, "How embarrassing..." she murmured.

Then, Natsumi and Sanyu's gloomy eyes lit up once more — both came to a conclusion. Natsumi coughed, "Hoho~ But you blushed," she smiled, Yaoyorozu couldn't help but think she looked like Aoyama for a split second because of her v-shaped smile. Also, her maids were getting too close. Not that she minded, anyways. Sanyu opened her mouth as well, "Yeah! Do you like him, do you like him?"

"O-Of course... not." she murmured, looking away. "Anyways, you guys should be working!" she turned a shade lighter upon placing her cover-up. The maids giggled, but walked away eventually, knowing that they've made her blush much enough.

Yaoyorozu has been much self-conscious lately. Sure, she had a lot of insecurities, but that's not what she's been thinking about. It's about the sudden closure with a certain blond, she hated when her face flushed red right before his eyes, or when he kept teasing her — but she _chased _the feeling of being with him more - it wasn't the feeling she got from Jirou or Kaminari, or anyone else. She didn't know why it was happening.

Eleven years ago, when they first met, she just thought Bakugou Katsuki was an over-confident boy with exploding ego. He thinks he's the best and everyone else sucks, but fast-forward eleven years after — he takes her home. The second time, actually. He pays for her milk-tea. He deals with her casual ranting. He seemed like a totally different person.

However, it was inevitable. What she didn't understand, however, is that despite their relationship as friends expanding, there was something dim about Bakugou. She didn't really care on knowing — _she guessed_. Shrugging her thoughts off, she just waited for him until the doorbell rang.

Six times, actually.

She comes outside, seeing Bakugou impatiently waiting outside the gate — the guards were struggling to keep him quiet. "Sir, please don't be too-"

"Bakugou!" the guard pauses when he heard his young boss' exclaim, looking back. The others stare at her as well. Bakugou groaned, annoyance clearly spread over his face. Yaoyorozu takes a moment to adjust her eye sight in the dark, only to see his —

Dorky, nerdy, un-Bakugou-like hairstyle. She blinked. Thrice.

Shrugging it off, she opens the gate herself; letting the explosive boy get in with his huge frown and his, _uhm, hair_. She looks _only _at his hair. "Damn it, stop staring at my fucking hair!" he screeches.

_"Is he really the boss' friend...?" _the guard stared at their retreating figures, _"H-How does she deal with his language?" _

"It doesn't look as bad as I expected—" she tries to comfort him by giving him a lie, because it didn't fit him at all.

"Fuck _me_! It looks so fucking bad!" he raises his fists, "Do you fucking know how many times I puked looking in the damn mirror?!"

Yaoyorozu's mouth gaped, slowly, she lets out an awkward reply, "How — how many?"

"Two!" he childishly replied while crossing his arms, "I got grossed out like ten times." he mumbled, trying his best to fix his hair, "I hate that Jeanist bastard."

Yaoyorozu giggles, "Does Aunt Mitsuki know you're coming?" she curiously asked, placing a thumb on her chin. Bakugou rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Of course." he snorted. "Not."

The girl lets out a light chuckle, "I see. I'll inform her later, I got you!" she winked at him, batting her long lashes. Bakugou stared at her, a bit startled. "You did _not _just wink at _me_."

Yaoyorozu stopped laughing, turning her head to the opposite direction. Bakugou rolled his eyes, opening the door for her and slamming it shut like he always does. When she returned, the living room's mini-table already has snacks placed. Two bowls of spicy ramen, two glasses of milk and a bag of chips. "I had snacks prepared." she muttered, pouting a little bit.

Bakugou grinned, "Sweet." he grumbles. "Any-fucking-way, just get rid of this hairstyle already."

"After we eat." she says confidently, "_Hah?! _Why?! I mean I'm hungry but I want to get rid of this shit first!" he says, raising his voice up a bit.

"After we eat." she bossed, lightly pushing Bakugou to where the couch is. Both plopped themselves down. She noticed Bakugou constantly looking away. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just — stop looking at me." he murmurs, "Not until you fix my hair, damn it."

Yaoyorozu closes her eyes while taking a sip of milk. She figured he was embarrassed, so she ate pretty fast - which she wasn't used to, because she could feel that he's uncomfortable.

Fast-forward to twenty minutes later, they both stood up —

"Uhm," she started, calling his attention, "Let's go?"

Bakugou raised a brow, "Go where?" he asked her. The girl set their food aside and grabbed his wrist, dragging him up the stairs, "Where else? My room." she muttered. Bakugou obviously saw the tint gleaming up to her ears and smirked subtly.

Oh, but he shrugged it off because _one _does not simply drag Bakugou Katsuki. Not even _her_. He's going to have to pay back later.

When he reached her room, he remembered the scent, the placement, all the shit that went down when he was back there and she was bed-sick. Yaoyorozu points at her _ridiculously _large vanity, and he sits down there like a forced child. His eyes trailed down the products on her vanity, make-up, perfume, girly-ass things, but he never sees her wearing make-up, or doesn't smell anything but chocolates when she's nearby.

While the girl was brushing his hair, he shot her a glance, looking at her by staring at the mirror. She doesn't seem to notice, so he continued staring anyways.

He looked at her like how he looked at the other girls, from head to toe, Yaoyorozu Momo seems like another one of those basic rich-girls, but she's not. Honestly? When he first saw her after years in that convenience store, he thought she was _hot_, but he would never admit that because he actually has dignity and respect for the said girl.

_"There's nothing special about her — okay, she's smart. Maybe kinda pretty and a l'il hot but — fuck it, whatever." _he rolled his eyes and stopped gawking over her. Whatever the reason for his stupid attraction, he's trying his best to push it off but he just couldn't help but flirt with her almost two hours ago — he didn't mean to! Okay, maybe he did.

He looked up at her again, she was smiling. "Why the fuck are you grinning like an idiot?" he questioned, cocking a brow up.

Yaoyorozu giggled, giving him a much brighter smile in return. "I'm going to make you pretty again." she spoke out in a normal tone. Bakugou groaned much louder than usual.

"I'm _always_ pretty, fuck you." he bragged, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Mean we both hella know you're fawning over me." he gave her a little flirty smirk.

She halts on brushing his hair, feeling the warmth creeping up to her face again. There it was, the reaction he was looking for. "I-I do not fawn over you!" she defended, "W-Why would I do that...?" she pouted.

Bakugou snorted between his laughs, clearly, he was enjoying how he was teasing the girl and wasn't about to stop anytime soon. "'Cuz," he paused, "I'm hot as fuck." he stuck a tongue out, making Yaoyorozu look away from the mirror.

She cleared her throat, feeling the warmth on her face fall slightly, "You've been hitting on me for the second time today."

He whistled, "You're counting?" he dramatically acted.

She sighed, shrugging his constant flirting off. "No one does this to me, you know." she started while closing her eyes and gently pulling on his hair — it was now slowly starting to get back to normal. At least some of it. Bakugou raised a brow at her explanation, "You're kidding, Ponytail." almost as if it was a question.

"No, seriously," she grunted, "Am I _that _ugly?" she looked up, a bit worried.

"Whoa, whoa, who the fuck told you you're _ugly, _of all damn people?" he says while making a face.

She pauses a bit, only to continue, "It was just a thought."

Bakugou snickered, resting his shoulders on a lower position, which made the girl take a step - a bit closer than before. He could see the face she was making on the mirror, "You ain't ugly, chill your ass."

"Kaminari-san's been telling me I'll never get a boyfriend if I'm too classic, what does that mean?" her brows furrowed a bit, still brushing his hair ever so softly.

Bakugou frowned. "Don't listen to him, idiot." he mumbled, "He just wants to see your damn body in revealing clothes or sum shit." he assumed. He knew Kaminari was a huge pervert, after all.

"Oh." she muttered. "_Oh_. I see." she repeated.

"Why the fuck do you want a boyfriend anyways?" he frowned, crossing his arms the second time.

"I-I don't want one!" she defended, raising her arms a bit, "I was just curious on how it felt!" she fumed, her face flushing red once more.

"Which part?" he asked, Yaoyorozu didn't know what that meant, so she raised a brow, and he replied with "They aren't always good, 'ya know?"

She kept silent, waiting for whatever he wanted to add. It wasn't always that Bakugou told her things, and when he does, she wanted to listen intently. She might learn a thing or two, who knows? "Guess the flirting part is good and all that shit," he muttered, guiding Yaoyorozu's hands to fix a certain part of his hair — she flinched a bit. "The kissing and all that crap's hella good but the fights suck as hell."

Ah, perhaps he shouldn't have said that. Her face turned pale, a bit. "K-K-Kissing? You've kissed someone, Bakugou?" her eyes widened in surprise, he chuckled a bit because she was _curious _and she looked like a child.

He raised his shoulders, sending out a signal like it was no big deal, but then, a light bulb appeared on top of his messy hair, he smirked. "More than that." he said in a low tone while grinning. Yaoyorozu was speechless. "Oh." was all she could say, still fixing his hair.

"If you're so damn curious you should kiss someone yourself." he lets out a light chuckle, Yaoyorozu thought the way he laughed was cute, his eyes were closed.

"I've kissed a lot of people! Like mother and—" for a second, Bakugou's eyes almost popped, but when she said the word mother, he laughed out loud, probably heard in the whole building.

"In the lips, _stupid._"

"—Oh." she stared at his reflection. "Well..."

Bakugou stood up, checking himself on the mirror, grinning like the happiest man in the world upon seeing his hair back to normal. He fixed it a little bit, and then it was done. He turns back to her, "Dunno how you fixed my hair," he pauses, "But thanks anyways." he says, shoving his hands in his pockets and then walking on his way to her bed, free-falling.

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened. No one has ever slept in that bed except for her. She stared at his figure, black shirt and skinny jeans with all the accessories and stuff really did fit him. _"He isn't as foul today... huh, wonder why." _she thought to herself. She was spacing out, so before she knew it, Bakugou had her phone right on his hands; he was scrolling around to see some games, and he cussed when there wasn't any. Yaoyorozu laughed. "I don't have any games, don't expect anything interesting."

"Wonder if 'ya talk to any boys?" he bluntly stated, "_Ho?_ Kaminari's pinned."

"He's always asking for help." she calmly stated while taking a seat on her bed, beside Bakugou who looked like he was about to sleep there. "—since he likes Jirou."

Bakugou's droopy eyes shot open, almost coughing, "You're fucking kidding me," he sat up, "He likes Earphone Bitch?! Holy shit."

"Don't tell anyone, okay? He's really doing his best." she smiled at him, a rare smile, reserved for close people — and just like that, it was like the world froze.

_"There's nothing special about her." _

_"Right?" _

Right, but he looked at her onyx eyes - eyes that were drawing him in, her demeanor was casual around him, her hair was tied up into her usual messy ponytail, but it was like ten times prettier in his eyes. Her eyelashes were long and batted in slow motion — he doesn't know what's going on with him right now. One second he was just cussing about Kaminari's crushes, the next second time seemed to go slow and his mouth gaped open, gulping hard, he could feel heat ascending onto his face. He was ready to slam himself onto the wall. _"This is so damn wrong." _he looks at her smiling face, _"Tell me I'm fucking hallucinating." _

He couldn't have liked her, just because of a rare smile, right? _Right? _

_"Hello? Earth to Bakugou? _Are you there?" he stopped when he heard her voice — her hand was placed on one of his shoulders, she was looking at him straight in the eye.

"Fuck."

It was all he could say. "Geeze, what's so shocking about that? They go home together, It's—" she pauses when she looks at his demeanor — he was —

"_Nervous?" _


	19. Chapter 17: Halfwit Kaminari

**NOTES:**

**We all know I can't reply to reviews on Fanfiction but thanks to all that dropped a review in both Ao3 and FF, it really motivates me to write more! I was kinda annoyed though 'cuz yesterday I saw this review for chapter one (Ao3) saying that the ship has no chemistry, I mean sure whatever but like you _really _had to click on my fic to say that? I mean sis do better. **

**ANYWAYS I've come to update because I'm thirsty for BakuMomo.**

**[1] The numbers in bold are rankings, if ever you're confused. The dialogues in that particular scene is canon (manga), so I didn't adjust it much.**

Bakugou was woken up by his alarm clock — he aggressively pressed the snooze button and threw the object somewhere in the four corners of his room. He lets out a loud grunt, forcing his eyes open and sitting his body up his bed.

If he recalled properly, last night, he quickly told her that he's leaving and all that. He didn't actually _feel _like leaving, _"I had to leave." _because he couldn't stand the knots in his stomach.

He kept telling himself he doesn't like her — _"Well fuck, maybe I do, but as a damn friend." _so unlike Yaoyorozu who kept denying her feelings, Bakugou actually accepted them — but placed it on a different category.

Nonetheless, he was just glad that his hair was fixed last night. Still, he couldn't shrug off the feeling of her delicate-motioning hands pushing over the strands of his hair. He wasn't having it; he wanted to _puke _for his Deku-ish actions but he _couldn't _because there's nothing to puke about Yaoyorozu Momo.

Not long after, Mitsuki started screaming from downstairs, "Oi, Katsuki! Get going already!" he was so sure the whole complex heard her dumb voice, but he knew they were sick of his voice as well. "Give me a damn second! It's fucking early!" he shots back as he enters the shower.

Stripping himself off, he places his towel aside, turning the shower on - feeling warm water slide through his skin. He thought about her smile again. It wasn't like the usual smile she gave him and the others; it was rather reserved for special people - at least that's what he calls it. Over the past few weeks, their closure has been _drastically _changing — a frame earlier they were back to strangers, and then the next frame they were close friends.

Heck, he doesn't even know why he took the time to pay attention to her actions. Sometimes, he found himself staring at her and it was eating him up knowing he had to look away. Another thing that annoyed him was Kaminari's over-closure with her because he would just randomly hook his arms around her shoulders or place an arm on her back — and she doesn't seem to mind?

So he wondered if he could do it, too, but it wasn't very Bakugou. So when he knew from Yaoyorozu herself that he's actually into Jirou, he was quite relieved. He didn't know how to express it, so he just randomly sprouted cuss words at her.

It wasn't just Kaminari. There was a time where boys gathered after school, and even if he didn't want to go; Kirishima forced him. Honestly, he saw no point in joining their conversation, but his eyes twitched when they mentioned her name.

_Mineta cleared up his throat to get the attention of those in the table; "So," he grinned mischievously, "Who do you think has the best body in UA?" he asked as if it was a casual conversation. _

_Shouji, Koda and Ojirou almost puked, and Aoyama's glittering smile dropped to a frown. When Mineta realized they needed a little push, he opened up the conversation himself; clasping his hands together as to seem he was professional. "I personally think Midnight-sensei has the best boobs!" he unclasps his fingers to openly show the other boys how he would've fondled them. "They're huge and firm and perfect—"_

_Kaminari mocked the boy based on his expression, cocking a brow at him, "Oh please. Have you seen Jirou's legs? Y'all missing out." _

_Mineta paused, looking up; imagining how Jirou's legs looked like, "Now that you mentioned, they're actually really slender!" he blushes while Kaminari looked at him in disgust. _

_"This talk is manly and all," Kirishima pauses while stuffing his mouth with chips, "But Ashido has the best figure. Her waist is like, this." he says while taking the shape of an hourglass. Mineta claps his hands in joy, he didn't really think these idiots would actually go and answer his dumb questions, but no perverse thoughts aside, it was a serious talk. "I agree!" _

_Ojirou looked at his peers embarrassingly, he was beside Todoroki who didn't see the point of the conversation as well, but he said things anyways. "Hagakure's are nice." he mumbled. Of course, the group heard it. _

_Sero raises his brows, but he actually agreed. "She's invisible but you could see the shape in her clothes and all that." he muttered while opening another bag of chips. Then they asked Tokoyami, who said "I don't really care." Todoroki rolled his eyes, he spoke up eventually, taking everyone's attention. "I don't see the point in this conversation, can I just go?" he muttered in an uninterested tone. _

_"No!" Mineta whined, "Tell us your opinion first, don't be boring, Todoroki!" _

_Todoroki sighed, almost groaning in a noticeable manner; but he answered anyways, "Yaoyorozu has it all, I think." he blurts out, "Can I go now?" he says while bending down to pick his bag up. _

_All the boys' jaws dropped. Sure, they knew Yaoyorozu was sexy and all that, but they were talking about their interests. Obviously, if it was a serious topic, Kaminari would've said Yaoyorozu as well. They didn't just expect Todoroki to say something direct. It was, surprisingly, followed by Bakugou who didn't seem interested but talked at the same time. _

_"Half 'n Half's fucking right though." he pauses, chugging on his drink, "She's got the legs 'n the tits 'n the waist." he snorted._

_Kirishima's jaws dropped open wider, "Wow, didn't expect them to say that."_

To Bakugou Katsuki, first and _fucking _foremost; Yaoyorozu is the hottest one in their classroom. He wasn't about to say Midnight or any other senior's name because he'd look like a damn pervert looking at girls older than him.

He gets out of the shower; quickly putting on his already prepared clothes. He goes downstairs to eat for a few minutes, and prepares himself to leave the house.

He was thinking that if Yaoyorozu probably heard him say that, he'll get a slap or two, or maybe she'll just blush her face off like she always does. He wonders if she'll ever resist him, because so far, she's never did. Not like Bakugou would do anything too wild anyways.

His phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. It was her again. _"Seriously?" _he almost wanted to growl, but he really couldn't bring himself to, knowing that he _did _enjoy her company and her voice whenever she called.

With a deep breath, he presses the green button, "Mornin'." he muttered. Yaoyorozu sounded like she was walking; he assumed that she was already walking inside UA. "Good morning! Did your hair permanently go back to normal?" she asked.

Bakugou held out a sheepish chuckle, did she really just took all the trouble of calling him to ask him about his _hair, _of all things? "You're curious about _my _hair and not _me? Bleh." _he mocked.

Yaoyorozu's voice seemed to raise a pitch higher, "Fine, then, how are you?"

"Fine. Walkin' to the bus stop." he quickly replied, keeping his eyes straight on the road — he wonders if he'll actually be late today, since he didn't bother checking what time it is.

"Oh, I see. I'll get going then, bye." she says and then she quickly waited for his responds. Bakugou lets out a small reply, "Sure." and then she hung up. Bakugou probably wouldn't have the guts to talk to her as much in public; he didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to approach her, but it could be the fact that people's attention are always on him — he doesn't want anyone troubled for the time being.

/-/-/-/

Yaoyorozu happily entered the classroom, greeting every body as she took a seat beside Todoroki, who's being the usual _him_, sitting, reading, whatever he's doing at that. She looks at Jirou's direction, "Yaomomo!" both her and Kaminari exclaim, apparently Kaminari was sitting on her table and she didn't seemed bothered. They were both sharing earphones — she didn't think it was odd. When it came to music, both of them would most likely get along the most.

She gave them a smile, and gave Kaminari a subtle thumbs up, which he replied to with the same gesture. Ever since Kaminari asked her to help him with _something_, they've been talking about Jirou's likes and dislikes non-stop.

She doesn't want to ruin her best friend's turst, but she rooted for Kaminari and no one's stopping her any time soon. "How were your internships?" she asked with a smile.

"M-Mine was okay." Jirou mumbled, fiddling with her hair. Kaminari nodded, giving the same vibe as her. Everyone else seemed to be talking of the same thing. Tsuyu, Uraraka, Ashido, basically everyone. "How was yours?"

"It was fine. We didn't do anything good, though." Yaoyorozu frowned a bit, "Uwabami-san had us come with her for photoshoots and commercials. The reason why she offered us was apparently because me and Kendo-san were _pretty_."

The day eventually went on normally. All Might had this rescue training activity and Bakugou looked the most pissed he was in _weeks_. She couldn't help but feel worried, _"Perhaps I should be friends with Midoriya?" _she asks herself, wanting to know the current situation they were in. _"Alright, I'll be friends with him. I just need to find a chance to do so." _

She asked for that chance; and she hoped she'd get it sooner than later.

A few moments later, Aizawa-sensei entered the room, greeting his students and then jumping straight to the topic he wanted to open up. "We're all going to a summer break forest lodge." the moment those words departed his mouth, everyone wildly cheered; excited for the up-coming event. "But," he started.

The class fell silent, "If anyone fails the up-coming exam, then you're stuck in school in remedial classes." he says, yawning. Bakugou looked uninterested; but he wanted to go to summer camp _instead _of remedial. Besides, he was a smart student.

**FINAL WEEK OF JUNE; ONE WEEK BEFORE TERM-END TEST**

Ashido places both hands on her bubblegum colored hair, the expression on her face reads sobbing, "I haven't studied at all!" (**19/20) **she screams, alerting all the other students. Kaminari is right beside her — both of them react the same, for both were the lowest-ranked students in terms of brains.

"With the Sports Fest and Internships, I never got to study! Agh!" **(20/20) **Kaminari groaned, putting up a wail.

Tokoyami nodded his head; "Indeed. This is so frustrating." **(14/20) **

Sato started to pick up a conversation with Koda, "Man, the mid-terms were quite easy... but this is... It's going to be different." **(12/20) **he says while balling his fists. Koda nods in return, he looked quite worried. **(11/20) **

Mineta, in the corner, mischievously grinned, sitting in a professional manner and looking down on his peers as if he was _that _smart. "The fact that there's also practicals must be _really _though, eh, Ashido, Kaminari?" **(9/20) **Mineta gives them a victorious smirk.

The pink-haired girl raised up her index finger, "I thought you were one of us, damn it!"

Kaminari looked at him with envious eyes, his fists clenched, "You're supposed to be a lovable idiot...! Now who'll want you?!"

He brushed his fists aside, "Oh, I dunno, the world."

Midoriya noticed Kaminari and Ashido's frustrated appearances, so he tried his best to cheer them up with his usual smile, raising up his notebook, he calls out to them, "Ashido, Kaminari, let's do our best!" **(4/20)**

Iida beside him quickly backed him up, cheering on the two lowest ranking students, "Yeah! You can do it with work and perseverance!" **(2/20) **he (almost) shouts while putting up his usual hand gestures that seemed to annoy everyone except Yaoyorozu.

Then, Todoroki joined them, trying his best to back them up, but it sounded wrong. "If you attend classes normally, you won't get failing grades." **(5/20) **Kaminari frowned, almost acting crazy.

"Easy for you to say, damn it!" Kaminari lets out a cry. Yaoyorozu noticed that, because first of all, Jirou was staring at him, and then Todoroki, Iida and Midoriya surrounded Ashido and Kaminari. She called out to them in her usual sweet voice, "Hey, you two..." she starts, "I can help, if you want." she then gloomed down, "I can't help with practicals, though." **(1/20) **she murmured — Todoroki glanced at her direction, quickly noticing the change in aura.

Sero ran up to her direction, "Yaoyorozu, can you help me too? I suck at literature!" **(17/20) **he walks up to her with his hands clasped, asking her permission. Then, Ojirou approached her, hands on his nape — "M-Me too," **(8/20) **he lets out a small (worried) giggle.

"Yaomomo, I'm not Kaminari or Mina but," she fidgeted her earphones, "I need help with quadratics." **(7/20)**

Yaoyorozu's face flushed a few shades of pink in glee. She raises a hand, because she was so happy and lets out a soundless "Yay!" — "Absolutely!"

Kirishima looked at her bubbly personality and glanced at Bakugou who was somewhere behind him. He looked like he was comparing two hugely different people, "Talk about gap in personal virtue." **(15/20) **he sweat-dropped.

Bakugou frowned, "I'm plenty virtuous too, Fuckmunch! Why don't I tutor you 'till you're a fucking puddle of blood?!" **(3/20) **

Uraraka Ochako: **13/20**  
Hagakura Tooru: **16/20**  
Asui Tsuyu: **6/20**

**AFTER LUNCH**

Yaoyorozu looked at Kaminari and Ashido's smiling faces. They were talking about something, but she didn't bother listening. While they were cheering, however, Bakugou caught her attention. The loud-mouthed boy made a long-ass speech, he was screaming practically at everyone. He called Kaminari an Idiot, and called out Todoroki and Midoriya. For a moment, she stood up, and his glance fixed upon her. He looked up to see her face, followed by a frown he's never seen before. He gave her a frown — at least that's what he thinks, but from others' point of views, his frown softened.

It was like they were staring at each other for two seconds, but it was around seven. Yaoyorozu broke the eye contact when she reached up for her bag, walking around the room and gently pushed Bakugou aside as she leaves the room. The boy was startled for a second, and then he bashed the door, sliding it forcefully.

When she shoved him aside; her classmates looked at them, wide-eyed. They didn't know she'd go for that kind of length. She didn't tell him anything, but seriously, shoving Bakugou aside, was something no one _should _do.

But, the fact that Bakugou kept silent when they gazed at each other was a different story.

"What the hell was that...?" Kirishima murmured, shocked. Jirou looked at the door, she grabbed her bag quickly, leaving Kaminari behind, hoping she could still reach Yaoyorozu in time. "Oi, J-Jirou! Where are you—?" he managed to blurt out, but she left the classroom.

The room was silent. "He didn't scream at her." Ashido pointed out, looking at the spot where they have been before. "I mean... I knew they were _friends_, but for Bakugou to shut up with one glance is kind of... _unbelievable_." Kirishima nodded in response. Their other classmates wondered by what she said.

"They were _friends_?" Iida muttered, "That's a big word." still, the scene earlier came straight out of a drama show. He didn't resist her shoving at all. It was weird, and everyone saw it.

Kaminari looked around and replying to Iida worriedly, "Yeah, they were childhood friends, I think, _right, _Sero?" he was on his phone, trying to contact Jirou.

"Uh, yeah." he says while packing his things, gesturing Ashido and Kirishima to go with him home.

Then, slowly, the classroom became emptier and emptier and emptier. Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, Uraraka and Asui remain.

Tsuyu lightly tapped on Midoriya's shoulder, calling out his attention. "Y-Yes, Asui-san?" he questioned.

"You're one of Bakugou's childhood friends too, right? You're aware of their relationship?" she says, obviously pertaining to Yaoyorozu and Bakugou since they were the center of the scene earlier. Midoriya shook his head.

"Deku-kun?"

"I didn't know Yaoyorozu-san until I entered UA. Kacchan doesn't like being friends with girls back then. So I don't really—" he pauses, wide-eyed, remembering one of his memories when he was at Bakugou's place.

_"Oi, Katsuki! I'm coming over to —'s house, 'ya sure you don't want to see Momo-chan?!"_

"Deku-kun? What's wrong?" Uraraka asked, looking at Midoriya's sudden tensing up - Iida and Todoroki listened attentively.

"I do remember Kacchan's mom mentioning a girl named Momo." he says, looking at the others.

Todoroki glanced up to him, "That's her first name. Yaoyorozu's." he replies to Midoriya, "Maybe you should get to know her."

Iida nodded, "You might be able to get something from her. Yaoyorozu-san is an attentive person, she probably knows things we don't. She's a good ally and a scary enemy."

"Middle school?" Asui repeated.

"Ah," Iida paused, "We knew each other since middle school. We often see each other in school contests, she'd win every time."

"No surprise. Yaoyorozu-san is ranked first, you know," Uraraka replied while packing her things up, "A-Anyways! Good luck to us on our exams!"

"Yeah!"

/-/-/-/

Kaminari rushed to the stairs, hoping he could still reach Jirou who rushed after Yaoyorozu. Luckily, she saw her by the school gate, about to leave. He made a run for it, he isn't used without Jirou around. "Oi, Jirou!"

The girl tilted her head to his direction, "W-What?" her cheeks were flushed red, sweat dripped from her forehead to her neck. She probably went out and looked for Yaoyorozu. "Why'd 'ya run out like that?! Geeze!" Kaminari mutters as he gets closer.

"I was worried for Yaomomo." she breathed in and out a few more times, smudging the sweat out of the sides of her face using her arm. "I've never seen her like _that_."

"I was worried too! But you _had _to run up to her, huh?" he joked, which made Jirou startled, not expecting him to be so carefree.

"You don't seem to care about her." she frowned, crossing her arms. She looked away from Kaminari, rolling her eyes.

Kaminari looked at her, almost pouting, "Of course I'm worried! I just told you! But there are some things that she has to deal with Bakugou and not us." Jirou was taken back, thinking Kaminari would never say such words. She tensed up, her shoulders stiffening. She looked at him. _"He should be more worried than me! Why's he like that? Doesn't he like her?" _

She raised a brow at him, which made Kaminari stop from taking a step, "Don't you like her? You should be worried. We're both her closest friends, idiot." she replied, sounding like her usual self.

Kaminari was the one taken back this time. He raises both his brows and arms in defense, "Me? As in _Me? _Like Yaomomo? What the hell, Jirou?" he pauses, placing a hand on the strands of his hair, pulling it up in disbelief, "You and your assumptions." he chuckled.

"W-What do you mean?!" she raises her fists, her face turning redder.

"I don't like Yaomomo. What made you think like that? Doofus." Jirou looked at him, a bit embarrassed and annoyed at the same time because he's getting influenced by Bakugou's dumb language.

"Nothing." she murmured. Kaminari laughed, putting a hand on her head, alarming Jirou. She looked away from the figure beside her. "Let's just go home." she whispered. Kaminari gave her a reserved grin, patting her head, "Alright."

For once, Jirou didn't think of Kaminari as a huge chunk of idiosyncrasy. And honestly, Kaminari shouldn't be taking advantage of the situation, but he's happy he actually had some closure. _"Yaomomo's going to be so proud of me if she found out I got to pat her!" _he grinned inwardly.

Kaminari didn't notice that she was still red.


	20. Chapter 18: Bakugou Household

Yaoyorozu stomped on the ground, with each step, the more serious her face gets. She seriously doesn't get Bakugou. While walking out of UA High, she mumbles to herself, not even bothering to contain her thoughts anymore. "Stupid Bakugou, how could he be so insensitive?!" she almost wanted to groan. "He _always _does this to Midoriya-kun, what is wrong with him?"

"Sure, Midoriya-kun tolerated him, but he even went for Kaminari-san and Ashido-san, why is he like that?" she blabbers non-stop until her anger fuel runs out.

"Can you shut the fuck up and _listen _to me?" Bakugou roared, she hadn't even noticed that he was actually following her, he was just a few steps behind, and she was being so loud! It somewhat embarrassed her, but no point in going back, she was really, really mad. She was about to ignore the said boy; since they were out of UA by now, she had to take caution to the things she's saying, someone else might hear. However, he grabbed her wrist — roughly.

It made her flinch, her brows furrowed, and he realized that, making the clasp less tighter, but not enough to get rid of him. "Let go, Bakugou!" she exclaimed.

"No." he coldly replied, "You _had _to stare at me, huh?!" he adds with a higher voice. Lucky for them, no one was around that street since the way to school isn't crowded at all. No regular person could be there unless they work there.

Yaoyorozu was startled, "Does that even matter? You stared back!" she replied while trying to get his hands off her's.

Like a scene from cliche movies, it started raining, it started raining really hard. Their clothes were soaked, her hair was damp and so was his — but his hand was still there. The rain was so loud that she couldn't hear anything else, so she figured she needed to inch herself closer to hear him.

"You had the fucking guts to make me feel frustrated!"

She was taken back by that, she exhaled, trying her best to contain her fume. "I didn't even say anything."

"Yeah, you _didn't!" _he screeched, "You stared at my fucking face like you were looking down on my goddamn being!"

"Why are you so agitated by this, anyways?! All I did was stare at you!" he really was testing her. She needed to regain her composure or else she'll say bad things.

His grip tightened, "You shoved me as well, if you're stupid enough to forget."

"It was _your _fault! How can you be so rude to everyone? You didn't have to do that."

Bakugou looked away, but his hand was still clasped on her wrist, tightly. She couldn't get it off no matter what she did so she just had to forget about resisting. "He's _copying _my fucking moves, how the hell would that feel?!" his voice cracked.

"Why did you even run up to me? You should've just made your way through. It's not like you care about how others feel." she bitterly replied, not looking at his direction, scared on how his expression would be. Her eyes were closed. But seconds have passed, and he wasn't moving, so she needed to take a look.

He was looking at her.

He looked guilty.

"I care, damn it." he finally managed to breathe out, "I was frustrated, okay?" it was music to her ears, hearing Bakugou not constantly screaming at her. However, she still felt bad. "Look, I just—"

"Then you shouldn't have said that. Maybe they're good at shrugging it off because tomorrow they'll probably act like nothing happened, but you're startling everyone! That includes me!" she mumbled, still frowning, her brows still furrowed.

"Sorry." was all he said. He didn't want to say that, he didn't like to say that. He's barely said that word his entire life, so he wonders why he just had to right now.

Yaoyorozu blinks twice, "What?" her frown disappeared. Did Bakugou really apologized? "You're not supposed to be apologizing to—"

She looked up to see his appearance, he looked like he did his best to stop his guilt, but he was feeling it. Somehow, she thought he was about to cry, but no tear ever escaped. "You're driving me _insane_, damn it." he whispered.

The hand that was on her wrist loosened up, sliding down to her fingers. She looked at it for a moment, her cheeks flushing pink — "What do you—"

"Fuck it." he murmured.

Her eyes widened, she was startled, about to say something, but Bakugou's frown disappeared. He looked normal, but his eyes were kind of sore. "I'm tellin' you." she raised a brow. "Don't look at me like that again." he ordered, gripping her hands tighter. He looked at her again, and she wasn't about to say something. "Please."

She didn't reply. The next thing he knew, he sees her body falling over him in slow motion. Her body was _way _too hot than normal — "Oi, Ponytail, what the fuck—"

"Fine, o-okay, just," she paused, stuttering, "Take me home, please." Bakugou stared at her damp body all over him.

"You just _had _to be sick? Fuck." he gulped, moving somewhere with a roof and taking his phone out. He called his mother for the first time in a while.

"Oh, Katsuku? 'Ya need something? I ain't allowing you to go home late! This better—"

"Pick me up." he ordered Mitsuki, "I have Yaoyorozu with me." he says while tightening his hold onto her body.

Yaoyorozu's eyes finally shot open. It was still blurry, but she managed to get it to focus. She was having a terrible headache, she couldn't smell anything, she felt extremely cold, but when she touched her forehead, she was hot. How long had she been in the rain? It wasn't very long.

Curse her weak body system, then.

When she finally adjusted her eyes to the dark room, she panicked. _"Where am I?" _she asked herself. Dark-blue walls, classic furniture, it was a neat room.

It just wasn't her's, so she was bothered. She turned pale, sliding the blanket out of her body.

_"Oh thank god, thank god." _she sighed in relief. She had clothes on—

_"Wait, wait, these aren't mine, what's—!" _Yaoyorozu lets out a shriek, she doesn't know what's going on, but she doesn't feel good with it. When she did, someone suddenly barged into the room, opened the lights, and it was Bakugou Katsuki. He looks startled.

Yaoyorozu looked up to him, she was unsure if she would feel good about that, but she was thankful it was Bakugou and not someone else. The boy shut the door close, locking it in. She tensed up. "You okay?" he asked, not staring directly at her.

She gulped, nodding in return. He walked towards her, plopping himself down his own bed. "You had me worried, fuck you."

Yaoyorozu couldn't help but chuckle, but she quickly shut her mouth when she saw him looking at her. "W-What happened?" she tried changing the topic, desperately avoiding the fact that they just had been into their first argument.

"You got sick 'n shit so I called _her_ to pick us up."

"Why am I dressed like this?"

"Do you _prefer _being in your wet uniform?"

"N-No! But, uhm," she pauses, fidgeting her fingers a little bit, "D-D-Did you... change my clothes?"

He stared at her in disbelief. He was shocked, and then, he chuckled lightheartedly. "As if my Old Hag would allow me to _touch _you."

She realizes that Mitsuki was the one who dressed her up, but she was a hundred percent sure she wasn't wearing any undergarments and a bra, so she grabbed his blanket again and hugged it to cover her body.

"Why did you take me here?" she interrogated again.

"Your stupid ass told me to take you home, mine was the closest," he moved his body closer to hers, and she raised the blanket in defense. He could almost see her shivering whenever he went close, "Calm the fuck down, I'm not trying to rape you or some shit."

"I-I know that!" she exclaimed. "Where's Aunt Mitsuki anyways...?"

"She left. She has work, y'know?" it surprised her that Bakugou isn't cussing as much as usual. She looked at the nearby clock, it was late. She sat up, telling him she needed to leave.

"I need to leave, my mother must be looking for me."

"Yeah, uh, no."

"What? I get that you're concerned, but I—"

"She already called Mayumi. Stay." he says while putting the back of his hand on her forehead. Curse her cheeks for flushing at _that _thing. "There's medicine there if you feel bad or somethin' - I'll go now." he says, about to stand up, when Yaoyorozu tugged his shirt.

He looked at her, who buried half of her face on his blanket. "What?"

"I'm sorry. For earlier." she paused, looking down, "I shouldn't have over-stepped and I made you feel bad about—"

"Forget it. My fault, I'll deal with it." she had never seen Bakugou not cuss in a minute of her life. It felt weird, and odd, but she didn't mind. It was another side that she only discovered now. Somehow, she needed to thank her fever for it. Bakugou made his way for his door again, but before leaving, he leans into the door frame, giving her a look of sympathy she's never seen before, and then he leaves, muttering a "Rest."

She could only nod in return. Bakugou was oddly kind to her. He always was, but he seemed a little extra... careful, somewhat. She was so confused on how he's acting, but she's thought hard about the fact that he really felt bad about what's been happening lately. _"I guess I'll have to make it up to him." _she'll figure it out, somehow.

For now, though, all she could do was fall asleep. Her headache was like splitting her head apart. Grabbing the medicine placed on a nearby table, she throws it in her mouth and realized there isn't any water around. She wonders if Bakugou drinks pills without water now. She forces herself to gulp it without water.

Why had she lost control again? _"That was a stupid move, Momo. You didn't have to shout at him." _but she ended up shouting anyways. She couldn't stand his insensitivity, that's why. Even though Bakugou chuckled earlier; and so did she, there was tension. _"I over-reacted. Whatever happened to my composure...?" _she forces herself to sleep.

When she woke up an hour later, her thoughts were clouded once more by a certain boy. Never in her life had she ever lost control like that. She had always thought of restraining herself whenever Bakugou gripped about being number one — it was a stressful day, perhaps she over-did it. The Bakugou she encountered earlier looked anxious, he didn't look like himself at all.

Her headache wasn't as bad as earlier, thanks to the medicine he left behind, but her guilt was starting to par with her fever. She stands up; taking Bakugou's blanket with her to cover her body (since she didn't have a bra on,) and to warm herself up, since she felt cold even though her body was hot. Before she left, she noticed that her hair tie was hanging by the door knob, so she takes it and brings back her usual ponytail.

She twists the knob as softly as she could, scanning the house. It was her first time inside the Bakugou household, and honestly, it did feel like home. It was clean, spacious as well.

Her sight stops scanning when she sees his spiky hair. Bakugou was asleep, his head resting on his arms. Yaoyorozu walked towards his direction, sitting herself on the carpeted floor as she stares at him. The scent of his blanket didn't help her, it made her feel like he was closer than it actually is. "Bakugou..." she managed to whisper with an apologetic look. She knew he was asleep, and that he couldn't hear her, but she spoke it out, anyways. "I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"Shut up." he says in an emotionless face, "I already told you to forget it." he added while his eyes were still closed. She didn't reply, so he opened an eye to peek, and he regretted it already. _"Could you at least look least apologetic?" _

"I can't." she bluntly admitted, he could see that she was looking down. "It's not the first time I've shouted at someone but It's the first for me to over-do things."

Bakugou sat up, lightly scratching his spiky Pomeranian-like hair in irritation, which made Yaoyorozu look up, giving him a look of confusion. "Was my damn fault for being such a cunt."

"But—"

"You owe me something, right?" he paused, giving her a glance, "I _really _planned to use it when push comes to shove but your restless mouth ain't givin' me a break," he halted again, Yaoyorozu was confused on what he was doing, since now he faced her — his hands slid by beside her neck - and then it stopped when it reached the back of her head. She was startled, all the words you could describe when someone is shocked — curse her cheeks for heating up again, and curse her body for shivering at his touch. "So do me a favor and shut up before I _lose _my fucking mind."

Still, he didn't let go. He _did _enjoy the sight in front of him, or whenever she turns red in general — "We good, Yaoyorozu?" he asks, inching himself closer. Yaoyorozu was in a _calamity_. They aren't that close, is what she tells herself, but then she also tells herself that if she moves just a little, their noses would eventually touch, so she didn't know what to do. Out of reflex, she gulped, nodding.

But Bakugou wasn't buying it, not letting go, so she had to open up her mouth to talk, "O-Okay, I get it!" she says, looking away with her eyes closed, mentally cursing herself for turning red at his dominance. Still, his persistence was there. He didn't remove his hand at all. So Yaoyorozu took it upon herself, curling her fingers up to his arm, gently trying to shove it, but it wouldn't budge. "I have no damn idea why I'm being considerate, but you've fucked with my brain way too much today."

She opened her once closed eyes and tilted her head back at him, giving him an apologetic look; "I know, I'm sorry, I should've—"

"That being said, you should at least do your _damn _best to make up for it." then he takes off his hand, and then slowly increasing their distance once more. Until then, it was when she realized his ears were actually red, and he had a subtle blush around the corners of his cheeks. He only did that last part because he wanted to mess with her, but he couldn't help himself dominating her specially when she looked like she _barely _resisted at all.

"I'll work on it, d-don't worry." she mumbles while looking down, clutching the blanket wrapped in her body further. "I'll... think of something."

Bakugou rolled his eyes, trying his best to contain the flush in his face. He sighed in relief, of course, in his head. He always did like dominance. "Why're you even here? Didn't I tell you to _rest_?" he cocked a brow at her, and pointed at the empty spot beside her, asking Yaoyorozu to sit down, which she did do.

"I was curious on where you were." she covers half of her face with the blanket, "B-Besides, It's not as bad now, the, uhm, headache."

"_Really _now?" he tilted his head to her direction, "Why're you all red 'n shit, then?"

She didn't reply. In fact, the color on her cheeks just intensified even more. Bakugou wanted to laugh, but it would ruin the mood, "Then?" he repeated.

"Because!" she puffs, looking away. "Because you're staring at me like that." she mumbled, almost not enough for Bakugou to hear since there was a blanket sheet covering her mouth, but he heard it all right. "You're still looking." she added, burrying herself inside the blanket, and now, she was curled up like a ball.

Bakugou laughed. He laughed quite well and _loud_, he was sure the next few blocks heard it. "I look at people like _this _all the time." he says with a smirk. But, it was a lie. He wouldn't _ever _look at Todoroki or Midoriya with the smug look he had in his face right now, and he would never stare at anyone just as long. "No, you don't. It's embarrassing, you should stop." she tried to sound serious but the color of her cheeks exposed her anyway.

"Wonder if you'll turn red if any other boy stared at you too?" he says with pure curiosity. Yaoyorozu raised her head up, almost like she previously pouted, "I obviously won't, Bakugou, now stop staring at me." she pleaded.

"How 'bout no?"

"Then make it a yes!"

"Stop bitching around, if you're oblivious 'nuff to tell, I like it when you're like that." he said it so fast that he himself didn't have enough time to process.

Yaoyorozu stopped to open her mouth, but nothing came out anyways, so after a few seconds of silence, she stood up from her seat, "I-I'm going back to the room..." she says, very sheepishly.

"_My _room. Get it right, _Momo._"

She almost would've gleamed from the way he called her, but she couldn't right now, not when she's a blushing mess and irritated from his obvious teasing. "I'm going back to _your _room, _Katsuki_." she replied, rushing to where his room is, almost tripping on the way which made Bakugou laugh out loud again.

On that particular evening; Mitsuki and Masaru went home together and found their little Katsuki grinning to himself while watching TV. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Mitsuki asked.

"_Hah? _The fuck you mean?" he says, raising a brow at her. Masaru just stared at his two troublesome family members with a sigh. "C-Calm down, you two..."

"Why're you grinning like an absolute idiot?! You didn't do anything bad to Momo-chan, didn't you?!" she raises her voice, which caught the attention of Masaru.

"Of course not, stupid Old Hag!"

"Momo-chan?" he asks his wife, confusion written all over his face. "Who's that? You didn't tell me someone was over, Mitsuki. We could've bought something."

She stops bickering with Katsuki and faces her husband with a smile on her face, "It's Mayumi's child. Have you seen her? She's _veeery _pretty, swear!"

"Where is she? We should come say hi."

"Oi, Katsuki, where is she?"

Bakugou rubs the part of his head where Mitsuki just slapped, "My damn room." he says as he goes on his way to his front door, opening it slightly. Masaru could hear his young child calling out to her, "Ponytail, you awake?"

When those words left his mouth; Masaru looked pleased. Katsuki entered his room, leaving the door open so that his parents won't look suspicious. In any case, they couldn't see Yaoyorozu or Katsuki from their views.

"I haven't seen him talk so calmly." he smiled. Mitsuki looked up to him, giving him the same expression. "Mayumi's child is good influence on him, you'll see soon enough."

/-/-/-/

"What is it, Bakugou?" she asked him in her usual sweet voice. Ever since he teased her earlier, she couldn't really sleep anymore, even though she still had a headache. The boy approached her in his usual pace. "I liked it better when you called me Katsuki." he paused, grinning "Anyways. They're home. My Old Man wanted to say hi." he says, plopping himself on his bed, beside her figure who's laid on her back.

"I see, I should say hi, then." she sits up, forcing herself to do so. "Also, I only said that because you called me my name!" The boy scoffed. Bakugou grabbed both her wrists to support her; noticing that she was still hot. "You don't have to go." he whispered.

She chuckled, "That would be such a waste, wouldn't it? I always wanted to meet your father. Aunt Mitsuki told me about him, quite a few times, actually."

"You're dumb. What I meant was that you're sick and all that crap."

"Well I'm better than earlier." she pauses, "So...?"

"Psh. Fine, but not my fault if they ask you weird ass questions."

Yaoyorozu lets out a light chuckle, "Bring it, Bakugou." he grinned at her before dragging her out of the room.


	21. Chapter 18-5: Platonic Relationship

"Hiroto," Mayumi almost whined, just from calling his name. Her husband shot her a look, both of them sipping tea in their casual home clothing. "Momo got sick..."

"What?" he almost choked on the liquid in his mouth, "Then where is she? She's been an hour late, I was ready to ground her."

"Mitsuki called me, I was so relieved!" she sighed in relief, taking a sip of tea once more, "She told me it was the best of luck that Katsuki was with her. Anyways, she isn't going home today. I was a little bit worried at first... but it's Mitsuki we're talking about. Besides, we won't be home tomorrow, so it should be the best choice."

Hiroto stared at his wife for a few seconds. She always seemed to mention this Katsuki boy. If it was Mitsuki, he would understand, since she was her best friend - but this Katsuki kid was a different story. He's a boy, and Hiroto is picky when it comes to that, he only wishes his daughter the best. "You've been mentioning that name for quite a while now."

"Naturally! He's been Momo's friend since four! Four, Hiroto! When Momo didn't even bother having friends with your colleagues' children. Apparently they both got into the same school, I thought I told you?"

"UA? Is he strong?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"I heard from Momo that he ranked first in the entrance exam." she giggles, "Besides, you shouldn't worry at all. Katsuki is a nice boy."

Hiroto scoffed, "Mitsuki mentioned about his foul mouth, how's he good?"

"He usually brings Momo home! He's been very kind to her." Hiroto raised a brow at this. Usually, when boys are kind to someone, then they like that person. By kind, a much softer treatment than the others.

He opens his mouth to ask, "Is he courting her?"

This time, it was Mayumi who scoffed. Sure, she knew her husband can become protective at times, but really? Asking her if Katsuki was courting their dear daughter, it was too forward. "Of course not!" she paused, giggling, "But if he ever came to that conclusion, then I'd gladly approve of him."

"Because he's Mitsuki's child, Mayu?"

"What? No! She knew him for eleven years now. Katsuki usually walked her home and helped her up with things she wasn't aware of, as she told me about."

"Hn," he takes a sip again, "I'd like to meet him, sometime soon..."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Mayumi shot back, her jaw dropping, "You're not usually that enthusiastic about having someone over!" she says, teasing her husband while poking his cheeks.

"I'm not enthusiastic, please." he shot her a glare, "I just happened to realize that this boy is popular. He's been in a lot of topics lately."

Mayumi grinned, "Oh please, Hiroto, you're obviously interested in him!"

"Mayu, I'm not—! Ehem, I'm not interested in him."

"Ooooh, you're such a tsundere!"

"Why did I even marry a lunatic like you...?" his sweat dropped. Yaoyorozu Momo thinks of her parents as strict, stoic, professional and extremely skilled people — top people of Japan, but whenever she's not around, they're a funny pair. Their marriage was arranged, but they settled everything quite well. Question one remains the same, as usual, though. Do they love each other?

No one knows. Not even their own daughter. For Momo herself, had never heard her parents say I love you to each other. He would always tell her "I'm home," and she would always tell him "Welcome back!", but he would never kiss her after he arrived, and she would never hug him whenever he came home.

Mayumi doesn't hate it, and Hiroto doesn't mind.


	22. Chapter 19: Chihuahua

**NOTES: Y'all know I can't reply to comments on FanFiction so I'll drop a reply down here, I guess. It's not much, I don't get a lot of reviews in that site (not that I mind, actually,) but I do get a lot of views/reads since fanfiction is pretty laaarge. I think the reason why I had more hits on Late Nights Conversations was because it was originally posted on Ao3 and it took me until 13 (I think,) chapters before I uploaded them on FanFiction.**

** gotSaws**

**my favorite ship right now. thank you for this.**

**—You're welcome! BakuMomo isn't really my OTP; it's more like TodoMomo but I can't write it because it seems boring when I do that, so I'm sticking with our boi Bakugou 'cuz we need more ra**

**repairs.**

**bigdogneversleeps**

**I'm glad I stopped ignoring this in the feed because it is great and needs more attention.**

**—Thank you! I personally don't mind if it doesn't get as much attention, since BakuMomo isn't a very big ship, but really, I'd love it if people would stop being so toxic about ships.**

** TheKeeperOfWorlds**

**Excellent!**

**—Thank you!**

**[1] I'm going to be using their first names when they're with their family members so that it won't be very confusing.**

**[2] I'm sure I wrote in some random chapter that Bakugou's room was UPSTAIRS but I wrote on the previous one that it was DOWNSTAIRS. I am so sorry, omg lol. I was too lazy to fix it, forgive me :' — actually I was thinking of my friend's room at that time which was downstairs and I found it odd BUT WHATEVER.**

"Hello, nice to meet you, are you Momo-san?" Masaru's voice echoed in the household; he draws his hand out to shake, and Yaoyorozu accepts the shake. Bakugou, who was behind her, snickered; "Nice to meet you too. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo, pleased to make your acquaintance." she bows down.

Mitsuki raises Momo's head up; "You don't have to bow! She's way too formal for a kid," she says the second sentence to Masaru, who didn't seem to mind. "Anyways, Momo-chan, you should go and chat with my boys here, I'm goin' to cook since Katsuki was dumb enough not to."

"I heard that, Old Hag! You ain't tellin' me what to do!" he fumed, only to be ignored by his mother. Mitsuki directly went and approached the kitchen, leaving Yaoyorozu with both her husband and her child. She expected Masaru to entertain her while she's busy cooking.

They were sitting on the family living room, Masaru and Katsuki beside each other and in front of them, Momo herself. "Momo-san, are you one of Katsuki's classmates?" Masaru asks Yaoyorozu, who's clad in his son's sweater, the reason, he doesn't know why — but she did it to cover her chest, since she didn't have proper clothing. She didn't have the chance to ask where her clothes were, not like the little Bakugou knew.

"Oh, please drop the honorifics." she pauses, "—and yes, we're classmates." she replied.

"Is he causing you trouble?" he asked her. Yaoyorozu was a bit taken back, she's not used talking to normal people who isn't related to the family business. Basically, she's only used to Mitsuki's personality. "Obviously not." Katsuki snorted.

"N-No, not at all! He's been very good to me, sir." she replied with a gleam in her eyes. She just realized that the family he has is full of hospitality and warmth. Masaru smiled, "That's good. I was worried, he's a troublesome boy, you know?" he lightly chuckled.

"Puh-lease." Bakugou grumbled.

She couldn't help but giggle. "How's school doing, then? Is it getting hard?" he asks out of the blue, pure curiosity.

"I personally think all the lessons are easy—" she was cut off when her classmate joined the conversation, ranting; "Easy my ass! That's 'cuz you rank first!" Masaru was taken back when his son blurted it out. "Really?" he asked.

Yaoyorozu looks down a bit, embarrassed. "Y-Yes, I suppose so."

They talked for a little while, from time to time, Masaru couldn't help but expose some of Katsuki's most embarrassing moments as a child, and he would fume about it, telling him to stop because he has a reputation and someone's listening. Their guest would always laugh; and then it the time came when they had to eat.

Mitsuki and Masaru were beside each other and Katsuki with Momo was facing them. "So, Momo-chan, how's my cooking?!" she screeched, hoping to get a good response. The girl told her it was very good, "I rarely get to eat homemade dishes." she openly admitted.

"You obviously eat take outs." the little Bakugou replied, aggressively chomping down on his food. "I can't do anything about that, I rarely get hungry at home."

"Then eat less at school, idiot!"

"I need to eat lots for my quirk—"

"It's not everyday that we get practicals, dumbass!"

Mitsuki giggled, whispering to Masaru, "He's lively, isn't he?" smiling, they both looked at their child. "Yeah." when they finished eating, the sole Yaoyorozu offered to wash the dishes, which, she's never done before — and Katsuki obviously figured it out, so he did it himself.

Night time came; Mitsuki and Masaru eventually settled themselves upstairs. Since Bakugou's room isn't upstairs; he eventually stayed behind like the usual. Mitsuki didn't give him a warning not to do anything to Momo whatsoever since she knows he has respect for her.

After about thirty minutes, Yaoyorozu leaves the room and scans the living space for Bakugou Katsuki himself. He was awake, scrolling through his phone — probably on Instagram or something. "Bakugou?"

The boy glanced up to her. He could barely see her since there wasn't any light source other than his phone's brightness. Still, he couldn't help but notice her pale complexion - porcelain skin and her onyx eyes that never failed to attract him. "Why're you still awake?" he asked, yawning.

"I was waiting for you." she informed him. "You know, to sleep?"

Bakugou looked at her for a second, "I was going to sleep here." chuckling a little bit. "You wouldn't want me there, _trust_ me," he grinned at her.

Still, Yaoyorozu was persistent and isn't afraid of him by any means. "There's more than enough space for two people," she murmured, "And why wouldn't I want you there?" she questioned him in an obvious curious-filled tone.

"You wanna sleep with me _that _bad?" he teased her, almost looking at her mockingly when he decided not to get down that route. Yaoyorozu bitterly shook her head, "I figured we could share." — she excused.

"Don't wanna." Bakugou replied flatly, still staring at her. He didn't want to admit, but she looked cute clad in his oversized black shirt and Mitsuki's shorts. He stuck his tongue out, trying to convince her.

Honestly, Bakugou wanted to go. He _really _wanted to go to his bed and just sleep comfortably, but he couldn't do it with her around. He's a teenager, he knows his hormones. _"Fuck teenage hormones." _

"Why so?" she asked him.

Bakugou raised a brow, _"Does this idiot realize what she's telling me?" _he rolled his eyes, "'Cuz I'm a boy and you're a girl or how shit works." he shrugged. Yaoyorozu stared at him for a few seconds, his face illuminated by the brightness from his phone. He wasn't frowning, but he wasn't smiling either.

Yaoyorozu disregarded what he said, "I don't mind, really. Besides, It's your room. If you want, I can sleep in here instead." she offers, motioning to the couch — Bakugou definitely _won't _allow that or else he's going to get another slap from his loud mouthed mother.

"Are you an _idiot_?" he questioned, "Fine, I'll go sleep with your persistent ass."

Her face lit up for a second, before he actually added one more thing, "Only if you manage to drag the fuck outta my body, tho."

And so, she did. Honestly, he didn't expect her to be so determined on getting him to sleep with her in the same bed. "You have _got _to be kidding me, Ponytail." he mutters while Yaoyorozu drags him out of the couch, pulling both his hands. Yaoyorozu shook her head.

He was heavy alright, Yaoyorozu noted that, but she was able to drag him inside the room. Smearing her sweat away, she lets go of him and shuts the door close, "There." she managed to whisper between inhales and exhales.

Bakugou lets out a small "Tch."

"Why're you so against this, anyways? I didn't think you'd turn me down, Bakugou." she muttered while fixing the blankets. "I won't pass my fever, I promise."

Bakugou looked at her, almost surprised, and he chuckled out loud. "That's not how it works, dumb-shit."

Yaoyorozu inwardly groaned. Why is he so hard to convince? _"I wanted to sleep beside him because he smells really nice." _was her only reason, and that was all there is to the story. Besides, she was curious on how it would feel sleeping beside somebody. Not a boy, but somebody in general since she's never slept beside anybody before.

Other than that, the smell from his blanket started disappearing, replaced by her chocolate scent. The girl just decided to be direct, not that he would mind, _right? _"I was curious on how it felt sleeping beside someone, so,"

"Then sleep beside my Old Hag, damn it." he flushed a color of pink, it wasn't very noticeable since the lights were turned off, the only light source was from the window. "You're crazy tryna invite someone to sleep beside you, _honestly_."

Yaoyorozu furrowed a brow, "Why?"

"Would you ask any other dude to do this shit?" he asks, changing the topic. Yaoyorozu shakes her head in response, "Thought so. You're totally into me." he began making fun of her again.

"I am not!" she crosses her arms, "I just trust you is all."

"More than Dunce Face?" he asked, tempting her.

"Well... I guess." she openly admitted.

Bakugou grinned, "You trust the wrong people, pig." Yaoyorozu's eyes widened in his new nickname — oh she was not going to allow that. "What did you just call me?" she glared at him.

"Pig."

"Y-Y-Y-You—!" she stuttered, trying to stop her fume. She would've understood if she got called Ponytail or some swear words, but she wasn't going to settle for an animal's name, definitely not. "Me what?" he gave her a mischievous grin. How rude of him!

"You chihuahua!" she looked away, crossing her arms even more. "Y-You heard me, _dog_."

Bakugou's grin disappeared. It was replaced by a smug look. "What did you just call me, you fuck-face?!" he screeched. He would understand if she called him a pomeranian since many people have told him that his hair looks like their hair — but a chihuahua, really? He comes lunging at his bed, pinning her down with an evil glint in his face, "You are _so _dead,"

"Ah!" she managed to let out, covering her body in layers of blankets while Bakugou outside, was trying to take it off. "No, don't kill me, I'm sorry!" she lets out. It wasn't loud, but the pitch was high. Bakugou didn't really know what to do if ever he managed to open up her blanket, but he'd most likely find her tickle spot or something.

_"Too late._" Bakugou had found an opening already, taking the blanket off aside, "Wonder where you're ticklish?" he asks in a rather serious tone, but Yaoyorozu could see in his lips that he was nothing close to serious. She instantly covered her waist with both her hands, hugging her middle-body. Bakugou lets out evil-toned chuckle.

_"Oh no." _That was all Yaoyorozu could think off before Bakugou tickle-raped her until she begged him to stop (he only did because she was crying on her knees,) and she fell asleep fast eventually.

Bakugou tilted his head, realizing it wasn't so bad sharing the same bed after all. "What a fucking crybaby. Good night." he murmured before turning to the other direction. He heard her mumble, "Sleep well, Bakugou."

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

_"I can't sleep." _he shivered. It was _so _damn cold, with Yaoyorozu taking all the blankets and not just that, he could literally feel her breathing between his shoulder and his neck. _"Fuck." _he groaned mentally. _"Let. Me. Fucking. Sleep." _but _nooo_, he couldn't sleep well, he couldn't _sleep at all_.

When he's had about enough, he turned his body around with his brows furrowed and his teeth clenched, only to see Yaoyorozu peacefully dozing off.

He _wasn't _supposed to take advantage of the situation; but he couldn't help but look anyways.

Her eye lashes were long. Her cheeks were _probably _soft; he's heard Mineta bragging about how he got to pinch the girl's cheeks. He knew she was taller than him by an inch, too, and truthfully, this made him want to buy new shoes that had higher heels. Well, at least now, she was on a lower position so it made him feel great, looking like he was taller.

He knows he shouldn't have asked, but it just came out of his mouth.

"Oi, you awake?" bingo, she was. She fluttered her eyes open slowly, nodding in a gracious way. "It's hard to sleep with a headache," she excused. It really was hard for her; but it was harder because he was beside her.

She thought it would be all warm and sunshine-things when people sleep beside each other, but she's _a hundred percent sure _that she's not just warm, but way too hot — in short, she was nervous.

"Oh." he paused, giving her a good glance before he turns back — only to be stopped by her fingers. "What?" he says, turning back to her.

"Oh, uhm," she glanced away from him. "Thank you." she looks away, embarrassed.

The boy didn't understand what she was trying to say, so he cocked a brow at her, leaning closer, which made her back away a little bit, but she went back to her place eventually. "For?" he replied, short, simple.

"Nothing. Good night again." she gave him a smile, and then she turns around to get herself some good sleep.

It was a good night, the most fun Yaoyorozu had in weeks since Bakugou tickled her non-stop. She _had _to laugh like an obnoxious freak in front of him because she couldn't resist his tickles. Even though she wanted to spend her time with Jirou and Kaminari a little more, there was Bakugou around, so she doesn't feel very lonely.

Not that she didn't pay attention to her other classmates, Uraraka was always with Midoriya and Iida _and _Tsuyu, then Ashido was usually off with Hagakure. If Hagakure's on it with Ojirou, then she'd hang out with Kirishima and the others.

The rest have their own close friendships, so she doesn't really know who to socialize with if ever her best friends weren't around.

Like she thought, it _was _a good night. It was now early in the morning and the next thing that happened when she opened her eyes is out of character. She was facing him, he was facing her, he was there lightly snoring. Yaoyorozu decided to sit up, looking at the time; it was _bad_, so bad. "B-Bakugou!" she shakes his body to wake him up.

After a few more shakes, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuck you!" he says, almost as if he was drunk. He was _obviously _half asleep, "Stupid idiots can't do anything right,_ bleh_." he muttered. "Deku is a _pussy._" he added.

Yaoyorozu wanted to laugh, really, but she was _late, _and she was never late. Judging from the time, she could still reach school, but she would be late for around two hours. "Bakugou, wake up!"

So, his eyes shot open. He glared at her for ruining his sleep, "What?! Can't you see I was sleepin'?!"

"We're late, I don't have time for that. Now where are my clothes...?" she says while scanning the room, looking for her clothes.

"Mayumi specifically told me not to let you leave or else she'll cut my dick off."

Yaoyorozu's mouth opened up to an 'O', "You're... exaggerating. Mother would never say that she'll cut your, uhm, yeah." she awkwardly replied.

"Maybe, but I ain't letting you leave anyways." he started sitting up, "It's Friday so it should be _okay, _right?"

"I guess so..." she anxiously replied. "May I borrow your notes, Bakugou? I'm in the mood to study."

He looked at her for a second, rubbing his eyes to make his vision clearer, "In my damn bag over there," he points at the area. "It's so fucking hot, seriously." he blabbered.

"Take a shower?" she offered while looking for the notes in the said bag, "I can't find it, Bakugou."

She was about to look back when she realizes he's already behind her, his chest slightly pressed onto her back - which made her shiver since she wasn't that fond of being close to men. "It's here, you're just a blind fuck." he says, taking out a notebook and slapping it on her head. "What?"

She must've been blind, that was definitely the case. She's been dozing off with her eyes open, yeah, that was it. "Sorry." she mumbled, looking away. _"I need to stop my staring habits._"

As if on cue, the boy stripped his shirt in front of her and her face naturally turned the reddest it had ever been. "Oh my god," she mumbles while turning around, covering her face with the notebook. Bakugou didn't show a reaction, but in his own twisted mind, he grinned. "Chill, Ponytail, I'm going to take a fucking bath." he says, grabbing the towel hooked onto the door and then he enters the bathroom, connected to his room. Before closing it, he glances at her once more, "I didn't think you'd drool over me tho." he teased, in a tone that's clearly forced to be alluring. Yaoyorozu's heart pounded more and more.

"Oh please, Bakugou. I don't do _the _drooling." she replied, trying to sound confident. Then, she leaves his room. Behind the door, she slides down on her feet. "Warn me next time!" she screamed when she realized Mitsuki and Masaru wasn't around. They were all alone. _"Oh my god. Why did he strip in front of me?!" _

She could hear Bakugou's chuckling voice echoing from the room even with the sound of the water hitting the floor. "Next time?" he grinned. Bakugou calmed down when he was in the shower room; he needed to stop, seriously. He'd been teasing her non-stop and his teasing slowly becomes flirting.


	23. Chapter 20: Casualities

She needs to stop tolerating him. She _has _to stop tolerating him or else she'll end up liking him and she can't accept that. She doesn't get it. Whenever she asked Kaminari about him; he would say that Bakugou isn't the guy to laugh a lot — but he clearly does when they're alone together. He laughs so loud a whole complex could hear it, so why show a side like that to _her, _of all people? She needed to stop feeling special.

The fever she had didn't help either; because Bakugou was with her almost every second she's in their household. Even now, she still felt a light headache and her temperature was still warmer than usual.

At first, It was fun hanging out with Bakugou but as time flew, she started getting annoyed. Not in a bad way, but he would always cloud her thoughts. Who knows, sooner or later, they might be too attached, and Yaoyorozu doesn't want that. She doesn't want attachment to people she knew wouldn't stay.

_"Not that I'm judging Bakugou Katsuki over there," _she peeps over at him, who's sitting at a nearby couch, watching TV because he said it was too early to study. _"But he's the type to aim for the number one spot no matter what the cost."_

In other words, someday he'll leave, and she's scared she won't be ready. Yaoyorozu treats him as a special friend, after all. She flips the page of his notebook for the third time, carefully reading all his notes. She thinks he wrote everything that was necessary, but she couldn't help but giggle at his handwriting. It was clean, but there were holes in several pages as if she had been stabbing the paper with his pen, multiple times. At some point, both of them would send out discrete stares and Yaoyorozu would never notice since she's occupied with studies.

It's been awkward, passing stares at each other for almost an hour now. Bakugou stands up from his position, taking her attention. She stares at his blood-red eyes with curiosity, and then he spoke up at last. "Hungry?" he asked her.

This startled Yaoyorozu, she hoped he asked for something else, but she _is _hungry. "Ah, no, not at all!" she replies with a tender smile which the boy almost believed until he heard her stomach growl. "I'll take that as a yes." she blushed, looking away, going back to her studies.

Bakugou goes on his way to the kitchen, "Oi, Ponytail, want anythin' specific?" he asks almost in a shouting manner — loud enough for her to hear from the kitchen. Yaoyorozu looked up at him.

He had a white apron above his sweater. "No, anything is fine, really." she says, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "'Ya good with spicy shit then?" she gave him a nod.

**AFTER 30 MINUTES**

Bakugou slid his body through the kitchen's big, annoying curtains (that he never really liked), scanning the living room - she was still there, studying. _"Guess that's expected from a first rate bitch." _he coughed to get her attention; "If you ain't coming I'll devour everything myself."

She turns to him and runs up to the dining room, "It smells good," she expressed. Her stomach grumbled again. On the table, there were two plates of what she guessed was, _spicy _chicken and some rice, it was probably cooked up in butter since it looked yellowish. "I didn't know you could cook, Bakugou." she gave him a grin.

"I ain't that good; but at least we get to eat somethin'." he replies, taking a seat beside her. His head is tilted, resting on one of his palms. He looked bored. "You still sick?" he asks without looking at her.

"Not really, no." she mumbled, taking the first bite as her eyes widened on how good it tasted. Bakugou gave her a look that seemed to ask how it tasted. "It's really good! Too spicy for my liking, but I like it." she smiled.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. With his free hand — he reaches out for her forehead, "You're still kinda hot," he pauses, chewing on his food. "You better not complain if you're still fucking sick on the day of the exams." he groaned.

"I won't complain, don't worry. You've done way too much already. I suppose I should go home later when Aunt Mitsuki arrives."

"Y'know, Ponytail," he stares at her from the corner of his eyes, "It's fun teasing 'ya." Where did that come from? He suddenly blurted things out.

"Yes, Bakugou, you've stated the obvious. Although don't get your hopes up; others can't tease me." she says, closing her eyes with a pout on her lips.

"Yeah 'cuz you treat me differently." he blurted out. Yaoyorozu almost choked on her own saliva when she heard him say that. She stared at him with, surprisingly, not a confused look, but an amused one. "Do I?" she asks to confirm.

The boy snorted, "Well maybe I'm fucking imagining things but you're _kinda _really girly around me 'n shit."

"Girly? Well I'm a girl, that's apparent—"

"Idiot_, _I mean pus- girlier than usual."

Yaoyorozu went back with what she was eating, and after a gulp, she replies. "I didn't really notice. Does it bother you, Bakugou?"

He looked at her, one of his brows raised in slight surprise. _"This fucking girl's really dense at some point." _he opened his mouth to respond; "Nah." he grins. "I think I'd love the damn fact that I can change your skin from pale to red real quick—"

Yaoyorozu stopped chewing on her food, turning red again — she slowly turns her head to his direction. She could feel her brain not cooperating as it was hard to do. "M-Me? Turn _red_? What are you talking about—?" she fakes her laughter.

"_What, _you tempting me or sumn?" he stops to look at her, then shrugs it off, "Fuck it anyways, you're already red right now."

"It's because I'm sick, you know," she made lame excuses again. Well, she did hope he believed them because he was always embarrassing her around. "Why don't you tease someone else, huh?" she pouted without knowing.

"I'd rather eat shit." he lookes at her with a bored expression written all over his face, "I don't like talking to all the other shitheads."

Yaoyorozu was pleasantly surprised by their current conversation. It was playful; but mostly mature. _"Besides, Bakugou hasn't been cussing a lot. It's surprising." _she clears her throat and takes a good look at him, resting her chin on her palm just like him.

"Why?"

"They're _boring _as fuck," he blabbered, "'N if I tease any other girl those assholes would think I'm _interested_,"

Yaoyorozu giggles at his explanation; "You mean Kirishima-kun?" she gives him a smile as she waits for his reply. Bakugou mumbled some things she didn't hear but he nodded to her, so she took it as an answer. She coughed, "So why do you keep teasing me, then?" she questioned.

"It's all irrelevant when we're alone, shut the fuck up, Ponytail." he says, waving his hand up and down, clearly irritated. Yaoyorozu rested her chin on both of her palms now that she's done eating.

Suddenly, words came out of her mouth. Words she didn't really like to say, at least, since she herself found them annoying. "Do you like someone, Bakugou?" and the moment those words left her; Bakugou started choking on his own saliva.

"_What _the fuck?!" he says between coughs, placing the back of his hand on his mouth. Bakugou looked at her with an apologetic look, but he was grinning. "What's with the sudden question?" he chuckled.

"I-I was just curious!" she started covering up. "T-There are a lot of pretty girls in our class, and you know, boys will always be boys."

"Pretty girls, huh?" he repeated after her. "You consider the invisible bitch pretty? Pfft—"

"Uhm," Yaoyorozu didn't want to exclude her in the context, but she doesn't have a _face _for people to see. She was very kind to her, though. Hagakure was a nice girl. "_Except _for her, perhaps." she sheepishly mumbled.

"Don't really care, they're all weird as fuck," he stops, to give her a look, and then started talking again.

"The frog's got that weird ass posture with her long fucking tongue sticking out all the damn time, Mina motherfucking Ashido is _probably _head over heels for Shitty Hair, Earphone Bitch's too violent, she's into Dunce Face, too. Then there's Deku's girlfriend or something. Also, there's you who attracts way too much attention, _blablabla_."

Ignoring his claim about her for now, she speaks up, "You mean Uraraka-san? They aren't a couple." she replied, then she gleamed day-dreamingly. "She's adorable, don't you think?" ah, there was her bubbly personality again.

"_No_, her face is like, this." he says while stretching out his cheeks.

"Oh Bakugou. You're exaggerating."

"What fuckin' ever. I'll go wash these, go back to rest or study or whatever the fuck you wanna do."

"I can wash them, if you want." she humbled herself down, even though she's got zero experience when it comes to that. "I'm good." Bakugou replied, knowing that she was clueless about everything.

Yaoyorozu went back with her usual business, and after an hour or two of studying, she took a bath, borrowed his clothes for the mean time and didn't bother studying again. Bakugou tensed up when he sees her figure approaching him, plopping herself down the couch, just beside the boy. "You ain't studying?" he asked, his brows raised.

"No, I understand everything already. Tomorrow I'm teaching Jirou and a few others at the residence. I wonder if we missed an important lesson?"

"Most likely not," he snorted. "I just wanna go straight to the summer camp, damn it." he muttered.

"You're not interested in the practicals?"

"Are you dumb? Anyone could kill 0 point robots in a damn second by now."

"I have a feeling we won't be fighting machines, just a hunch." she replied while staring at him with a smile on her face.

The rest of the day went out as usual. When Mitsuki arrived, Yaoyorozu asked for her (school) clothes and thanked the family for letting her stay. Mitsuki wanted to bring her back by the car, but Yaoyorozu declined the offer, saying she caused too much trouble already. "Fine, Katsuki, walk her to the station."

"What?!" he screeched until she threw him a slap. "It's not that far." Mitsuki said.

And so, he did. It went the usual, but it was quiet. They didn't talk much, the girl's eyes were fixed on the road, so he figured he'd do the same. When they reached the said station; he bid her farewell and she told him;

"Bye, Bakugou. Thanks for today!" she spoke out with a smile, her white teeth showing. Though, Bakugou only nodded in return, feeling himself sleepy. She _did _kiss him on the cheeks as goodbye before she entered the train station, _"What was that?" _he slaps himself on his other cheek for turning red, "Stupid Ponytail, sneaky fucking bitch." he says while his hands are back on his pockets, with a red tint on both sides of his cheeks.

Still, he couldn't get rid of that smug smile that crept upon his face. _"If she doesn't stop what she's doing, then I'm really gonna end up likin' her. Fuck." _

He went home with his cheeks flushing it's tone to pink rather than red, trying his best to contain it. He could still feel warmth on that particular part, could still feel her soft lips on his skin, _"Seriously, dumb shit. It ain't the first time I got a damn kiss on the cheeks but—"_

He rushed to his room; slamming it shut because he'll definitely get annoyed if his parents saw him like _that_.

Before trying to calm his self down, he writes her a message - he hoped it would spark confusion into her dumb brain — but a part of him wanted to ask her why she did it.

**Bakugou Katsuki: Ponytail** (That's her registered name in his contacts)  
**Cheeky bitch.**


	24. Chapter 21: Dark Circles

Everything was over, and the summer camp was only a few more days away. Yaoyorozu couldn't imagine how fun it would get, and just the thought of camping excites her. She's been close friends to all the other girls, too, in a span of few weeks. Closer than before. Not just the other girls, but to Todoroki as well.

He's been saying some things to boost her confidence lately; which she's more than happy about. She concluded that they're actually friends now.

So, after the exam days, they had to do practicals and _she _was right. They weren't fighting robots, but got teachers instead. What worried her, though, was Bakugou's unexplainable hatred towards Midoriya Izuku.

So now, her current goal was to be friends with him. She does remember texting him a few days ago; when they got into the Hosu trouble. He seemed like a really hospitable kid, so she doesn't know why Bakugou hated him.

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Midoriya-kun?**

She texted, and after about four minutes, he replied. As expected, it was a reply as polite as she could imagine, similar to how Iida and Todoroki replies, but with a tinge of cheerfulness.

**Midoriya Izuku  
What is it, Yaoyorozu-san? Do you need something?**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Bakugou Katsuki; why does he hate you?  
Ah, I don't mean to sound rude, I didn't want to snoop into other people's business...  
I'm just genuinely curious and worried for the both of you.  
**

**Midoriya Izuku  
Thanks for the concern, Yaoyorozu-san. To be completely honest; I'm still not sure how he came to hate me, but**

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
But?**

She anxiously waited for his reply. What if he did something bad to Bakugou in the past? _"No, that's impossible. He doesn't seem capable." _so why did he hate him that much?

**Midoriya Izuku  
I usually won't open this to other people; but just to make sure,  
You and Kacchan are friends, right?  
I heard from Kaminari that you guys were childhood friends...?**

Yaoyorozu stared at her phone screen for about ten seconds. She sighed. Well, it couldn't be helped.

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
I guess so. But, we weren't very close. I met him when I was four years old, Aunt Mitsuki always took him over our residence. **

She figured she'd mention her, since her Aunt did mention that she knew of him.

**Midoriya Izuku  
I see. I guess I could tell you the basic summary, Kacchan and I were friends.  
He was famous with the other kids because he had a very strong quirk, so he always had at least three boys with him who follow him around. I was one of those boys. You heard of him shouting at me, right? Then you should've heard him mention how I got a quirk. You see, mine developed very late, that's why it's a bit hard to control. Luckily, studying in our school helped me lots. At the young age we were; he would bully people. He would hurt people and I was one of those who he looked down on because I was quirkless at that time. We both admired All Might, since he was the number one hero. I could hardly call us friends with him around, but I treat Kacchan as a dear friend. He's strong, and amazing.  
Why did you ask something like this, though? Did he do something bad to you, Yaoyorozu-san?**

The girl who began reading his long explanation found herself frowning, with her brows furrowed. It was hard to talk of things as sensitive as this over text messages, and she really was grateful for him to trust her, but she didn't like the things she got to read.

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
No, Midoriya-kun. He's never laid a hand on me before.  
****I'm sorry.  
****I'm a little taken back.**

**Growing up with him on the younger days, I knew he had a foul mouth _for _a kid, but...  
I didn't think he'd hurt people.**

**Midoriya Izuku  
Ah, but Yaoyorozu-san, I'm not sure of the exact reason why. I could just be exaggerating things, hahaha.**

She frowned even more.

How could he send out laughs when he went through something like that? She has so many questions in her mind right now. She just made up with Bakugou a week ago.

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
It's not something to laugh about, Midoriya-kun. If he does anything more to you, please tell someone about it. It could be anyone, even me.  
Bakugou isn't really the kindest person around, but  
I think he's not as violent as before. **

**Midoriya Izuku  
I'm not so sure since I don't get to spend time with him, but thanks for informing me, Yaoyorozu-san! **

**Yaoyorozu Momo  
Sure. Maybe we could get to hang out in the summer camp, I'd love to get to know you more, Midoriya-kun.**

**Midoriya Izuku  
Okay!**

She sighed. There was no point in nagging her childhood friend, but she hoped he'd go down into a better path sooner or later.

The day of the summer camp came. Everyone was excited because it was away from UA, away from their usual locations. Yaoyorozu was the first to enter the bus, since she was the deputy class rep, and Iida obviously wanted to enter last. She took a seat at the back; beside the window, when Bakugou suddenly entered the bus when it wasn't his turn yet. "Oi, Ponytail!" he calls out to her.

"H-Huh?" she looked at him, confused. "Bakugou?" she stares at him, who's grumpily stomping on the ground until he takes a seat beside her.

"Morning... Bakugou?" she questioned. "You have dark circles." she pointed out.

The boy growled, crossing his arms. "I couldn't sleep, your fucking fault!" he whined. "You ain't replyin' to my damn messages!"

Yaoyorozu froze. _"W-What messages?" _she opened her mouth to reply, "W-What? Messages?"

"What the fuck? Did you _not _receive them?" he growled.

Yaoyorozu shook her head, "Or at least I didn't get to see it...?" she excused herself. She was too busy texting Midoriya last night that she probably forgot about the other notifications she received. She gulped.

"What the hell?! I was shitty worried for nothin'?!" he screamed, echoing inside the bus. Right now, Jirou and Kaminari started entering and they took a seat in front of Yaoyorozu. "'Sup, Yaomomo?" she asks her, looking at her direction. Yaoyorozu greets her back.

"_Huh?! _Bakugou sat beside Yaomomo?!" Kaminari whined, "That's surprising."

"Shut up, idiot! I'll kill you!" Kaminari ignored him and plopped himself down the comfortable seats, winking at Yaoyorozu for setting up the seat plan of him being beside Jirou.

When everyone was inside, Iida finally entered, only to notice Bakugou in the wrong seat. "Bakugou, that's _Ochako's _seat!" he says, raising up his hand gestures.

"Hah? So what?" he grunts, "Besided, she looks like she's havin' fun beside Deku."

"Aizawa-sensei—"

"I don't care, as long as you don't bother me." their teacher replied, unamused. Bakugou grinned for victory as Iida takes his seat beside Aizawa.

"Sorry, Bakugou, I should've assigned you beside me officially." Yaoyorozu apologized, waving her hand up and down.

"'T's fine." he tilts his head closer to her direction, almost whispering, "I actually planned to sit beside Shitty Hair but he's beside Racoon Eyes. Fucking dorks." he pointed at their direction.

Yaoyorozu gleamed, almost shedding tears, "That's sweet of you, Bakugou!" she teased. The boy frowned, crossing his arms, "Shut the fuck up, damn it. You still piss me off." he rolled his eyes.

"W-What? What did I even do?" she questions the boy beside her. "Oh." she replied upon remembering the fact that she unintentionally ignored Bakugou. "Sorry for worrying you, Bakugou, I won't worry you next time!" she gives him a soft smile, making him look away.

"I'm not worried, idiot."

"Earlier you said you were—"

Bakugou Katsuki sneezed. _The _Bakugou Katsuki sneezed, making everyone look at him, "What?! Why the fuck are y'all losers lookin' at me like that?!"

"Dude, he just sneezed!" Sero announced. "That is physically impossible." Tokoyami added.

"What the fuck bastards?! Wanna peace of me, hah?!" he was about to stand up when Yaoyorozu pulled him back down to his seat, making everyone suffer from containing their laughters. "HAHAHAHAHA, Bakugou, sit down, young lady!" Sero teased him again, with tears in his eyes.

The rest of the class laughed.

He was about to scream at Yaoyorozu when the laughter died down, but she was looking at him really worriedly. His nose _was _red, and so was his ears, but maybe they were just from embarrassment. Yaoyorozu figured it wasn't when he looked like he wanted to stop himself from sneezing again.

She takes out her hanky, giving it to Bakugou, who, surprisingly, took it without a word. "You caught my fever, didn't you?" she looked at him apologetically.

"Are you stupid? Your fever went down a week ago."

Yaoyorozu looked down sheepishly. "What? Don't tell me you—" Bakugou's eyes widened.

"I lied." she admitted, "It was up until yesterday. You were worried, so I just had to cover up for—" he sighed.

He looked at her annoyed for a second, but he shrug his thoughts off quickly. "I'm not one to lie to, so don't do it again next time." he muttered, closing his eyes, ready to sleep since he lacked of it.

Yaoyorozu _had _to sigh in relief, because knowing Bakugou, he probably would've gotten mad at her, but, he didn't. She wonders what was wrong.


	25. Chapter 22: Inaudible

She could hear his voice, she could hear Awase's voice. He was screaming at her while her body, lump and drained, attached to his. They were both battered and bruised, what more, her head was _bleeding _and it was _killing _her.

"Yaoyorozu, are you alive?! Wake up, please!" she could hear Awase's voice ringing into her head. "Run away, I'll catch up after!" he added.

With all the strength that's left, she began to speak; "Sorry, Awase-san... I'm... I'm fine." she managed to blurt out, coughing. Then, she could feel the villain rushing towards them at a pace faster than earlier. Awase hugged her tight, awaiting the results as both of them can run no more; but the green-skinned Nomu suddenly stopped.

"It — It stopped?!" Awase uttered. Yaoyorozu raises her head up, wide eyed. "Could it be...? They've done their mission?"

Awase opened his mouth in disbelief; "They've gotten to do their goal?"

"Bakugou." — she was scared, not for herself, but for the boy. Her head felt like it would split any moment now. But she had one thing to do. _"Momo, think what's best to do right now!" _

"Awase-san, attach this device to the villain using your quirk!" she instructed him; the pink glow from her palms dissolving as a button-like object emerged from it.

Then; she lost consciousness.

**[A DAY] EARLIER**

Yaoyorozu walked around the camp that night. She finished eating, so she decided to explore the camp. It wasn't too far; she was only going to check out the structures around them. "As expected, there isn't much going around, after all." she sighed, disappointed in her search.

"_Hah? _Are you mental or something? Why the fuck are you talking to yourself, Ponytail?" she was taken back when he heard his voice, not realizing that he was only a few meters behind her. Yaoyorozu raised a brow, "You're following me, Bakugou?"

He rolls his eyes, grunting, "I happened to see 'ya walking away from the bunch." he shrugs, raising his shoulders for a bit, "What, can't follow you?"

"Uhm, no, I mean it's fine! Just don't surprise people like that." Bakugou scowled at her response, but kept silent anyways. Yaoyorozu found herself sitting down on a log; the area itself is behind the eating station. So Bakugou, who was _obviously _persistent of being around, sat beside her.

Yaoyorozu sighed in defeat, "The training earlier, you weren't tired?" she asks. Her, generally, isn't that tired. All she did was eat and create matryoshka dolls, it wasn't that hard. Bakugou slouched, "Nah, but shit's frustrating as hell."

"How? You did pretty good, I think."

"You were observing me, Ponytail?" he gave her a mocking grin. His smug expression is back, once again, teasing her. Only that, she didn't blush. He was slightly disappointed, _"Is she getting used to my teasing, what the fuck?"_

"I glanced at you from time to time because you were _noisy_."

His expression dropped to a frown; "Asshole." he says, pointing his index finger to her as she giggles. "Won't you go back?" he suddenly asked her.

Yaoyorozu looks up at the stars, hugging her knees. She shakes her head. "In a minute, Bakugou." — right now, her eyes focused on the glimmering objects above the sky. "Oh, there's a shooting star!" she excitedly looked at it.

Bakugou couldn't hear the world again. He was just staring at the girl beside her, his childhood friend, and couldn't help but think she's gorgeous, really gorgeous when she smiles. She was just — undeniably, "Captivating." he mumbled.

"What?" Yaoyorozu looked back at him, "What is?" she asked, curious, but she darted her orbs back to the night sky.

Bakugou looked away, burying his face into his arms. _"Crap."_

"Bakugou?" she called out. "Something wrong?" she questions him while her onyx eyes dazzled from the beauty of the sky above them.

Turning his head towards his direction and burying it back above his arms, he began speaking. "Since when did you become so captivating, damn Ponytail girl?" all he could do was look at her who was dazed in a million lights. _"Honestly," _he wanted to slap himself. The girl probably didn't hear him.

She managed to look at his direction when the shooting star disappeared from her field of vision; "You were saying something, Bakugou?" she asked once more; before realizing that the boy closed their distance. She froze for a second, realizing that the sides of their knees were touching. "Nah. I'm just in a good mood."

The girl almost lost her composure upon seeing the blond-ash haired boy giving her a rare smile she's never seen before. It wasn't a smug one, not a teasing one, just a _normal_, intriguing smile. "You should smile more, Bakugou." she gave him a light chuckle.

He lightly smacked her head, "Depends on my mood." but he gave her another smile anyways, making her red, looking away. "Oi, idiot, did you get _shorter_?" he says, putting up his free hand in a straight line. He grinned.

Yaoyorozu gulped, she was obviously not getting smaller, but Bakugou looked so happy knowing _he was_, so she went on with it, "I guess so," she laughed.

In the distance, Kirishima takes a photo of his close friend with the deputy class rep. Two silhouettes, one starry sky. He smirked to himself before going back with the others.

"Oi, Kirishima! Where were you?" Ashido inspected him, she was pouting with her hands placed on her waist. Kirishima scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, sorry, I was just lookin' for Yaomomo."

The bubblegum haired girl scanned the area; "Yeah! Sero, have you seen Yaomomo?" she yells at him, who's at a far distance. Sero approached her along with Kaminari who dragged Jirou along. "Uh, yeah, I think so. Bakugou followed her." he says while giving Jirou a glance.

"They've been hanging out alone lately, don't 'cha think, Kyouka?" Kaminari asks, hooking his arms on her small shoulders, well, until she plunged his eyes with her quirk. "Don't call me Kyouka! I said Yaomomo could call me that, not you!" she aggressively responded, crossing her arms.

Kaminari sulked in the corner while the others laughed. "But in all honesty," Jirou paused, "They really _have _been hanging out a lot!"

"Really? Yaomomo and Bakubro?" Kirishima and Ashido raised a brow.

"Really! She told me that she was at Bakugou's last friday that she was absent, and he visited her when she got injured at USJ. He went shopping with her too, I think. Agh! I wanna hang out with Yaomomo too!" Jirou mumbled apologetically.

"Whoa, whoa, what?! How come you never told me?!" Ashido groaned. "She was at Bakugou's? She stayed over?! Oh my god!" she exclaimed with a light blush on her cheeks as she clings to both Sero and Kirishima.

"Yeah, she told me she stayed 'cuz Bakugou didn't allow her to leave." Kaminari says between sobs, acting as if he was really pained. "We should just do a group hangout sometimes! The milk tea hang out was fun but I was too focused on games!"

"Yaomomo's place is a good hangout area, it's _really _huge!" Ashido suggested. "Of course, only when we settle things, hehe~"

"I heard from Yaomomo that her parents aren't around 70% of the time." Kaminari added, "So we always end up texting about it, that's why me and Kyouka know a lot about her."

"It's Jirou to you, idiot!"

"What about Bakugou? He should know a lot about her too. Maybe he could help us convince her?" Sero opened the topic this time, "I mean, they are childhood friends, so...?"

Kirishima chuckled, "We should be focused on the fact that we have lessons later, you guys." he patted Kaminari and Ashido's back lightly.

"Ponytail, we should go." Bakugou stands up from his spot, awaiting for her response. Yaoyorozu looked hesitant, but she nodded. Bakugou took out one of his hands from his pocket, offering her a hand, which she gladly took. _"He's warm. Sick?" _Yaoyorozu wondered.

When she finally got to stand up, she patted her clothing, trying to get rid of dust. "Bakugou, have I ever told you—"

He waits for her continuation. "Told me what?"

"—that you're really cool?" she lets out a light chuckle, while facing the boy. He was alarmed for a split second, and then he got his composure back. "_Hah?! _Why'd you suddenly say lame shit, Ponytail?"

Yaoyorozu inwardly grinned a victorious smile, but on the outside, she kept a calm composure. "But you're blushing, Bakugou!" she giggled.

"Shut up!" he says, looking away. "Let's just go already!"

"Sure, sure," she chuckled at him — him and his red face that didn't disappear until they realized they were back to the place they're supposed to be. Both made their ways to their friends, separatedly.

"Yaomomo, there you are!" he heard Hagakure and Uraraka call her out, and he glances at her direction one more time—

"Oi, Bakubro, where were you?" she heard Kirishima call him out. and she glances back at him —

— It's how it worked, for the both of them. Because after all, Yaoyorozu doesn't want anyone else seeing the other sides of Bakugou that only she was able to see. Call it selfish, but that's how it worked. As for the boy; he treated their friendship closed and reserved.

Then it's like nothing happened.

**PRESENT TIME**

Yaoyorozu woke up at the hospital, her head heavily wrapped up in bandages as well as a few of her bruises. She heard from the nurse assigned to her that Mayumi visited thrice and Hiroto did twice, and then that was it. No one else, no other visitors.

"Right. Bakugou's gone." she muttered, sulking as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Before they could fall, the door opened, revealing All Might and the familiar police chief she's seen quite a few times.

"Young Yaoyorozu—" All Might calls her, making her head tilt over to the door's direction. "S-Sensei...?" she muttered, quickly smearing the tears away from her eyes.

"Young Awase told me about the device you created." he mentioned about the tracking device Yaoyorozu created that time when the Nomu left them alone.

"I see. So Awase-san had told you?" she clears her throat while a pink light emitted from her arm. "T-This should do. This tracker is connected to the device Awase-san sticked into the Nomu for me." she stuttered, obviously fearing whatever might happen.

"Young Yaoyorozu, I cannot thank you enough for this—"

"Sensei," the girl called out to him, feeling the tears gush out of her eyes the first time since she's woken up. All Might was taken back. "Please save Bakugou." she pleaded, looking down onto her hands that clenched.

Without hesitation, All Might patted the girl's head; giving her an assuring smile. "We'll definitely save Young Bakugou, I promise you that." he exclaimed before the two left the room.

She was all alone again — that's what she thought, when Kirishima and Todoroki suddenly appeared in front of her. "What the... Kirishima-kun, Todoroki-san?"

"Yaomomo," Kirishima took her attention, placing both his hands tightly on her shoulders. "Could you make us a tracker device as well?" the redhead asked, looking down with an apologetic look on his face.

It was obvious, wasn't it? What her answer was. But she was hesitating, knowing that it's a class rep's duty to stop them from doing anything irrational. Still, she couldn't help herself. Her answer was permanent, even if Kirishima and Todoroki wasn't frustrated.

When they left; she immediately contacted her Aunt Mitsuki — and for the first time in her life, she heard the boy's mom cry. Mitsuki Bakugou, who's always been the strong, reliable, motherly figure to her, and her mother's best friend — she was crying.

"Aunt Mitsuki..." she breathed, "All Might promised me that he would bring him back."

Upon mentioning All Might, Mitsuki gasped, "I-Is that so?" she sniffed, "I... thanks, Momo-chan. For taking care of Katsuki."

"I didn't do anything, Aunt Mitsuki—"

"What nonsense is that? You just told me you created a tracker. It was for him, right? So, you have my utmost respect. Anyways, I gotta go... get well soon, Momo-chan."

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Yaoyorozu-san isn't coming?" Midoriya's voice echoed in front of the hospital. As if on cue, he started seeing her shadow, and then, Iida's.

"I'm coming with you, Todoroki-san." she breathed out. Bandages still wrapped in her head — they were going to see what they can do, because they were frustrated, angry children. "Right. Let's go." Todoroki announced, and then the small group left.

Nobody knows that earlier that day; the black-haired girl broke down, searching desperately for Bakugou Katsuki's presence.


	26. Chapter 23: Hold

As of now, they're sneaking themselves into a small corner; the behind of the tracked base. It was getting tighter; but not suffocating. Five kids dressed as propertied adults — Izuku Midoriya, Shouto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Eijirou Kirishima and Yaoyorozu Momo. "There's a window up there!" Midoriya exclaimed, but it was a whisper. Todoroki looked up to open his mouth, "Me and Iida would carry you."

"I-I can make a night-vision scope—" Yaoyorozu suggested, but Kirishima stopped her from saying anything else. "I actually... bought my own."

Midoriya gulped at his explanation, "Isn't that super expensive? I've looked it up before when I was looking for materials for my hero costume. It's about 50 thousand yen."

***50,000 Y = About 500 D**

"It doesn't matter, just carry us already." Kirishima rushed. Climbing up to Iida's shoulders, he held out his material close to his eyes. He searched the are for about three seconds, and when he saw something at the left, he shivered so hard he almost fell down. "C-Careful!" Iida notes on a scolding, whispering tone.

"M-Midoriya," he called out. "Midoriya, look, to the left!" he says, his body turning cold upon the discovery they've made. He handed the telescope to the green-haired boy, and when he searched for it, he had the same reaction. "All of those... a-are they all — N-Nomu?!" he gasped.

Upon hearing the creature's identified name, Todoroki, Iida and Yaoyorozu stiffened. _"Bakugou may or may not be here. They have multiple bases, this is the only area where the tracker reached." _

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

The five-member group noticed that the place had gotten crowded. Fear took over them for a while, but they realized it was the police unit. Not just the huge number of the police, but Mt. Lady and the other heroes too. There was a large crash, splitting the building open.

"What the hell was that?" Kirishima frowned while Midoriya grunted. "Mt. Lady's here... Gang Orca and the Best Jeanist too!"

"I could see Tiger as well."

They could hear Mt. Lady's voice echoing, "Ew! Are these things really _alive?!" _she lets out a groan, she was pertaining to the Nomus she restrained using her hands. "I think our job's too easy, Jeanist! Should've we gone with All Might after all?" she questioned the Fiber Master.

"Let's not conflate the degree of what we do to the difficulty, rookie." he muttered, while giving orders to the police members who had infiltrated inside the building.

"Ragdoll, say something!" Yaoyorozu could hear Tiger's voice just a wall away; there was fear in his voice. Gang Orca confirmed that she was breathing, but she wasn't reacting to _anything _at all.

"Let's go, we didn't have to do this, after all." Iida gave the group a smile. "I guess we over-calculated things, huh."

Midoriya payed attention to Mt. Lady's statement; "Gone with All Might? Then Kacchan's there too...?"

Yaoyorozu held his wrist, trying to get him to leave when he's so dazed thinking about All Might and Bakugou, "It's fine, since All Might's here. There should be nothing to worry about!" Yaoyorozu comforted him, she tried, at least.

"Yaoyorozu-san, you're _shaking._" he pointed out. Her hands were also cold, and sweat dropped slowly from her forehead to her neck. Was she nervous?

"I-It's nothing, It's just—"

Before she could excuse herself further, they all heard footsteps coming from the back side; "Sorry, Tiger. She _always _had a good quirk." it was a voice none of them recognized.

"Stop right there, don't move!" she could hear Gang Orca exclaiming. "Another member of the league...?"

Tiger opened his mouth to give an order while still carrying Ragdoll, who doesn't seem to respond to whatever he said. "Someone shine some light!" yet, the footsteps continued.

"Ever since _that _incident, I lost all the quirks I managed to store," he started. The students felt a cold chill lingering; hoping it's not a strong villain. One footstep later, they could hear threads being forcefully secured — most likely Jeanist's doing.

"Guh,"

"Jeanist, what if it's a normal civilian?!" Mt. Lady screamed with worry on her face. Jeanist payed no glance at her, but he replied; "Think of the situation. Why would a civilian _be _here in the first place?"

Then, there was a large explosion. That same explosion made the students tremble. They were scared, couldn't move, and felt like they were running out of breath. They knew they needed to run — _"But I can't... I can't move my body!" _Yaoyorozu thought, desperately trying to lift a single finger, when she can't.

"Just when Tomura finally started thinking for himself, and lead others—" he paused, "—if possible, I'd like you all to stop interfering." he ordered.

Midoriya's thoughts were clouded with fear. _"How's this even possible?! I can't even move a muscle! it was just a single second, this man's aura...! He mentioned Tomu- no, he's the man All Might was talking about?!" _he felt like he couldn't breathe. _"It's All For One!"_

They felt his power once more; but no one was hurt by it this time. "As expected of the number four hero, Best Jeanist!" he started clapping, which made Yaoyorozu scared. Midoriya could feel her hand on his wrist — ice cold. "I was trying to blast everyone away, but your judgement and thinking is fast enough to pull the fibers of their clothing - you have the nerves of steel!" he commended the hero, clapping until he was only a few distances away from him.

"This guy's..." Todoroki heard him murmur. He doesn't know what his state is right now; but for sure, he's injured.

"The strength that you possess is the result of hard training and practical experience... I don't need yours. Your quirk doesn't match to Tomura's liking."

_"What is he... what happened?" _Todoroki wanted to clench his fists, but even that, he couldn't do.

_"Everything got wiped out!" _Kirishima was the only one who wasn't holding his breath, but his skin felt ice-cold, just like Yaoyorozu's.

_"We need to run, we have to run! But... I just can't move!" _she could almost feel her legs giving in, but even with the fear, she couldn't fall down on her current state. She was just stunned right now.

_"Paralyzed by fear," _Iida glanced up to his other friends, _"Our bodies—_

_—won't move at all."_

Then, Midoriya and the others heard a splashing sound, like a fish hopping out of the water. "Ugh, it reeks!" they didn't care about it at first, but they heard _his _voice. He was coughing for a second, but then he opened up his mouth. "The hell is this, _hah_?!" he says while his body forcibly slouched from the warping.

_"Kacchan!" _

"I'm sorry, Bakugou." the enemy started. _"_The fuck you're talkin' about?!" and just like that, they heard multiple splashes, falling onto the ground.

All For One approached Tomura Shigaraki, who's' head is lowered. "You failed again, huh, Tomura? But don't be discouraged. You must try again. I brought your comrades back for you, this boy, too, because you judged him as an important piece." he paused, offering his hand to the blue-haired man. "Try as many times as you'd like. That's why I'm here. Everything is for _your _sake."

Midoriya seemed to muster the courage to take a step, but Iida's quick ability to read the situation was there, stopping him from taking a single step. Just raising his arms like that felt like he was cutting them off.

"Ah, you came after all." his voice echoed through the location, almost made Iida thinking that he found _them_, but no. It wasn't them, thank the gods.

It was none other than All Might himself. They could hear a _thud_, as if they exchanged fists, but it was All Might who did, and All For One held him out.

Long story short, they started clashing with each other and All Might was in an obvious disadvantage. He lost to about three clashes, and kept going for him anyways. Still, All For One was smart. With forcing Kurogiri's quirk, he orders the elite squad to get out of the area and take Bakugou with them.

But they knew he was a boy that's hard to talk to. They all launched at him — it was surprising he managed to avoid all of it, honestly. In the middle of that battle, Midoriya talks to himself — he was looking for an opening. There _had _to be one, where they could save Bakugou and _not _fight.

_"No, not that one. Not that, too. No, no, not here — an opening!" _

"Iida, everyone-"

"Don't even think about it—"

"There's a way!" he paused, a fire burning into his eyes, then began talking again. "A way that there's no need for us to fight, but still save Kacchan and get us out of here, too! Though it all comes down to Kacchan if he'll accept our help—"

Todoroki cut him off, "Tell us about it."

"It may be a gamble, but considering the risks... it's low." Iida replied his comment to the plan Midoriya thought off. "...Let's do it."

They started by propelling themselves forward using Midoriya's Full Cowling and Iida's Reciproburst. Both of them were holding Kirishima; so they used his hardening to break the wall before them. The second the wall crumbled to pieces — Todoroki released a huge ice wall to make a ramp, inclined plane. It went as high as Todoroki could go — and then they jumped out of it, as if they were flying.

_"The villains still hadn't noticed our presence! Up until now, we were always the ones to react to their moves. Right now, we have the first move!" _Midoriya confidently thought, tightly carrying Kirishima along with Iida. _"At the height where they can't reach us, we'll cross through the battlefield!"_

He knew that All Might was being restrained by All For One - and heroes along with the villains are two sides of the same coin, so it should do the _exact _same thing to the other side.

_"And then... it's up to you, Kirishima-kun! It can't be me or Todoroki, or Iida, Yaoyorozu could've convinced him too, but breaking the wall at the right moment would take time. It has to be him that calls out to him." _

And he did. As far as he could reach out, he stretched his arm, while his other clinged to Iida and his feet wrapped around Midoriya, "Come!"

Shigaraki rushed to his direction, but as fast his reaction time may be; Bakugou was a _hard shell_. Creating a large explosion from his palms, he sends himself out flying to their direction. "You idiots!" he says with a huge grin on his face as he accepts Kirishima's hand.

**TODOROKI AND YAOYOROZU**

"Todoroki-san, have they contacted you yet?" she asked worriedly, and sure enough, the boy shaked his head in response. She only nodded. She would _never _tell them she felt useless at the moment. Seriously! Everyone did something for the plan, but she was _useless, completely_. _"I may have gotten that tracking device for them, but I didn't do anything else._" she wanted to furrow both her brows.

She wanted to help. She wanted to help _so _bad because — why? Because they were friends, because Bakugou was important to her, because Bakugou's helped her countless times already.

She could only hope for the best, because she wasn't able to do anything.

**NOTES:**

**[1] I re-read the manga to write this chapter so everything is pretty much canon, almost.**

**[2] I'm sorry for the short chapter, I really suck at writing battle scenes ;;-;;**

**[3] I was supposed to update twice today, like one for a special chapter because I didn't realize I got around 130 kudos on Ao3 already and 7K reads in both platforms, but I'm not sure if I should just update the next chapter already aAhAhHHHhK**


	27. Chapter 24: Bakugou isn't Kaminari!

The next morning; the society was in complete chaos. Debris scattered everywhere, collapsed buildings, dead bodies — the result of a war that had been prolonged way too far already. The media didn't talk about anything else but All Might and the ferocious villain who was on-par with him. Nothing else. It was revealed to the world that he was actually a skinny, sunken-eyed man — which shocked the society, but it came to a good end anyway.

It was clear for Midoriya; it was inevitable, but he hoped it would be delayed. He was wrong. The last embers of the flame All Might had — is died out and dead, and the Symbol of Peace is no longer around. It was now a history.

After the incident; Yaoyorozu and Todoroki met up with Midoriya, Kirishima and Iida. They took Bakugou to the police; and even if none of them said a word, they knew from Yaoyorozu's face that she was certainly bewildered. Bakugou did glance up at them once, specifically to Kirishima and Yaoyorozu — he was even _shocked _to see her and Icy Hot there, but then he was silent as he was being taken to custody.

Then, they went home after that. Yaoyorozu hated going home alone when night falls. Sure, she always said she'd be fine, but now, her senses were overwhelming. She could hear a conversation even if she was far, could hear their footsteps, she got startled by the smallest things; it must be because of the scary encounter.

She wasn't only scared, she was anxious as well. What would she tell her parents when she gets home? _"Are they even home in the first place?" _— she was sure she wasn't caught on TV like the others, but she had been discharged earlier and she didn't go home immediately. That aside; Bakugou lingers in her mind.

Was he scared back there? How did he pull it off? Was he okay? But, she can never ask him these things. She knows that the boy had a high pride and a heavy ego probably heavier than All Might in his muscle form.

"I wonder... what he's thinking right now?" she asked herself; but she continued walking anyways.

When she reached the residence; she found her guards still awake. "Why are you guys still here? Go rest, sleeping at this hour is inappropriate!" she nagged at them despite the fact that her thoughts aren't in the best condition as of now.

Mr. Taka approached his young boss, "We were worried about you, boss. We were told you'd be discharged today, so we patiently waited for you."

"I see... thank you, everyone. Are the— are they home?" she asked them, slightly stuttering because her legs felt like jelly. She sighed in relief when Mr. Taka shook his head in response. Without hesitation, she rushes up to her room. Not bothering to eat, or to take a bath, because right now; all she could do was think about the situation earlier, haunting her like a horror movie.

The next day; she got the news from Kaminari that classes were suspended for a week. "Eh, really?" she replied, her voice echoing on the other side of the line.

"Mhm, mhm! By the way, me and Kirishima are goin' to visit Bakubro! D'you want us to greet him for you, Yaomomo?"

She hesitated for a moment. Honestly, she doesn't know what to tell him; it suddenly came out of her mouth and had no time at all to take it back. "Tell him that I miss him."

"Sure, I'll do- WHAT?!" Kaminari's loud voice echoed inside her room, and it did hurt her ears, but she could definitely _not _blame him because she was shocked herself. She could hear Kaminari coughing in the background. "That shocked me, Yaomomo! But good 'ol Kami will do that for 'ya!"

"H-He isn't the only person I miss, Kaminari-san. I miss you guys, too. Anyways, thank you so much for informing me."

"Sure! See 'ya!" he says, waiting for her response and when she said the same thing, he ended their call. Today, though, she didn't expect Aizawa-sensei visit her house. All Might was at Midoriya's, so he was alone.

When she was informed about it; she slid through the stairs like it was nothing, telling the gate keeper to open the gate. Aizawa stared at the fancy building in front of him — _"Is this even a house...?" _he questioned himself, looking around.

"Aizawa-sensei!" she called out to him with a slight gasp. "P-Please make yourself at home."

When he entered the house; it was even _more _than he imagined. He was sure that if he accidentally tripped and moved one of the vases they had, he'll have a debt worth millions. "Yaoyorozu, where are your parents?" he asked as the girl had returned with a tea set on her hands.

"Oh," she paused, "They're not home, sensei. Hang on, I'll call them."

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Hiroto entered the place, immediately spotting the unfamiliar figure sitting on their couch. He immediately approached him; "Sorry about the trouble, I had a business meeting. My name is Hiroto Yaoyorozu, pleasure to meet you, sir." he held out a hand, and he accepted it, both shaking it in contact.

"Excuse me, father, where's mother?" his daughter asked her.

Hiroto glanced up to her, giving her an apologetic look. "Her schedule was tight." he says while taking a seat beside her daughter, who was in front of Aizawa. "Anyways, is there a reason for your visit?" he casually asked the teacher.

"Yes. I'm sure you've heard of the recent villain attack on their summer camp; and a lot of students were injured. As much as possible, we'd like it if it doesn't happen again, as to avoid media and prioritizing the safety of the students; the teachers were tasked to go to students' homes and inform their parents about the new system UA High has implemented."

Hiroto raised a brow, clearly intrigued; "And that is?"

"Dormitory systems." he quickly answered. "So; if we have your permission, that means that you'd be away from your daughter and she may only come and see you on free days, not expanding to curfew hours, of course."

Hiroto fixed his posture and began talking. "My daughter was heavily injured." he started. "However; we've discussed this already the moment she decided on entering UA High School. As long as my daughter's safe, then I'll entrust you to her. If anything happens, please inform our household."

Aizawa was pleasantly surprised since the Yaoyorozu family was the easiest to convince so far. He was about to speak up when Hiroto opened his mouth again. "That being said, the next moment she walks out of this house, and then she takes a step into your dormitories, then I deem that you're responsible for her safety."

"Thank you for the consideration. We won't let you down."

When Aizawa left; Yaoyorozu Momo was speechless. Her father had been so considerate about the topic. She thought it would be impossible for her father to allow such thing; but he did it. She was genuinely so happy.

"T-Thank you, father." she stuttered, looking at him with a genuine smile. Her father patted her head quite a few times before giving her a smile.

"When the police department told me about your quick judgement on the tracking devices, I was quite the proud old man. You did well, I'm simply allowing you to pursue your dreams."

Yaoyorozu Momo literally squealed in front of her father, and nothing would be more embarassing, but she was so happy when she heard him say those words.

Then again, that would mean that she won't be able to see them for a long, _long _time. Yaoyorozu is an independent kid and even if she misses her parents, she has a strict rule that she _needs _to follow. Shopping on Saturdays! If she misses them; she'll sulk in the corner for breaking her shopping streak. What a _dork_.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE BAKUGOU HOUSEHOLD**

"Hey, Bakubro!" Kirishima's loud voice ringed into his head, it was so annoying but he shrugged it off anyways. All Might visited him earlier and won't tell him a shit, but he doesn't mind. "You're noisy, Shitty Hair!"

"You're noisier, Bakubro. Oi, I bought Kaminari with me."

"Why'd you bring that sissy idiot over?!" he screeched, he's still standing by the front door and his friends are in front of him. "You're so mean, dude! We came to check up on you!" the lightning user sulked.

"What fucking ever." he rolled his eyes, shoved his other hand into his pockets and opened the door. The duo greeted his parents and plopped themselves casually down the couch. "Ooh, nice place, Bakubro!"

"Can you stop calling me _that _ugly ass name?!" he screamed. Kaminari ignored him. "Who the fuck are you ignoring, hah?!"

"Oh, yeah!" a light bulb appeared above Kaminari Denki's head. "I called Yaomomo before we got here!" he happily said.

Bakugou raised a brow; he was obviously calming down a little bit upon her name being brought up. Still, he acted like normal. "And why the fuck are you tellin' me?" he says, gulping down on his water bottle because he was sweating from all the screamin'.

"She told me to tell you that she misses you." Bakugou flushed the water that was in his mouth _out_, to Kaminari Denki's face. "Stop messing with me, goddamn it!"

Kirishima raised his hands up in defense for Kaminari, "He's telling the truth, though."

Bakugou could only turn around and wipe out the excess water dripping from his lips. Why did he have to turn red _now_ of all the possible times? Well, speaking of Yaoyorozu, he was definitely going to call her later. Maybe tomorrow, or the next week.

He wasn't ready.

What in the world would he tell her?

Not only was he embarrassed, he felt humiliated that she was the reason why they found him in the first place. Still, when he found out from Kirishima that Yaoyorozu gave them another tracker, he felt warm. And when Kaminari told him about Yaoyorozu's _extreme _head injury, he almost freaked out. _Almost_.

If he had been there; maybe she wouldn't have been hurt. But it was too late.

Screw Deku, Icy Hot and Four Eyes! He ain't thanking them, 'cuz they're all idiots! He didn't plan on thanking Shitty Hair or Ponytail as well; but, he's hesitating. Here goes another _dork_.

In the end, he wasn't able to thank her anyways. But, he was looking for a chance, _"She'll probably be at the dormitory." _and until then, he'll save his thank you's.

For now, though, all he could do was hit her up with a single sentence that he never thought he'd ever be typing out, and for a _girl_, seriously.

**Bakugou Katsuki  
Miss u too.**

He was prepared to hit his head over and over and over and over for sending that and he probably didn't want to open his phone ever again — but she replied within the minute.

**Ponytail  
I'm glad you're okay.  
I was worried!**

He pondered how she was still talking to him in such a mood, because he figured she would be more or less down because he straight up didn't communicate with her for a while — so he's curious if she's faking it.

**Bakugou Katsuki  
I know. **

**Ponytail  
What? How did you even know of it?**

Bakugou Katsuki  
**Actually,**  
**You fuckin' called me the other night and you sounded like you were drunk or some shit. You told me you're worried about "Bakugou" 'n you probs dunno you were talkin to me. You sob like a dork.**

He wasn't lying. She really did call him the other night! Yaoyorozu swore she didn't know what he was talking about; until she remembered that she went downstairs that night to drink — _could she, _by chance, have gotten bottled alcohol instead? She gulped hard. _"I... I didn't taste anything, I swear!"_ she was so screwed if her father found out.

She was sure of one thing, though.  
She drank the whole bottle.  
Was her tolerance _that _low?!

Their conversation went like this:

_He was hesitant at first, but he picked it up anyways; thinking that he could have his chance of thanking the Ponytail girl. When he picked it up, though, he at least didn't regret anything._

_"Kaaaamiiinaaaariiiiii-saaaann!" she called out to him. "Did youuu knoww that Bakugou hasn't done anything to talk to me yeeeet?!" she whined like a child. Bakugou was taken back for a second._

_"Oi, I ain't Dunce Face!" he replied angrily. "And are you fucking drunk?! Does Mayumi even allow you to drink?!"_

_"Oh, you know my mom, Kaminariiii-sannn?! You sound like that chihuahua Bakugou Kaaatsewki."_

_Bakugou wanted to punch his own phone — the nerve of her for calling him a chihuahua again, **and **for accusing him of being the idiot Kaminari. "Don't call me chihuahua, you fuckin' pig!" Bakugou wonders if she always talks to Kaminari like a spoiled little kid._

_"HAHAHAHAHA — you sooound like him! Byyy the wayy; I found out that Kyouka broke her guitar pick! Buy her a new onee, she'll love it!" Bakugou's expression softened. Has she always been like that to other people? "You should buy at Ishibashiiiiii* and have Bakugo, Kirishima-kuun and Sero-san accompany you!"_

_He kept silent. Her voice was sooo fucking dumb he was ready to slap her if she was with him right now. Still, he noticed that she was really tender. Even when drunk, at that. "Speaking of that chihuahua! I'm sobbing all day because I'm worried about himmm! Yet he doesn't even try to contact me, it makes me so sad, Kaminariiiii-sannn!" even when she was drunk, her voice was the same, sweet and gentle voice that everyone liked. _

_A vein appeared on his forehead, "Don't. Call. Me. Chihuahua." he pauses. _

_"I'm worried about that boy." then, he could hear her silently sobbing. "I was so so scared when the villain appeared; you know, all of us couldn't move, even Todoroki-san. I haven't been sleeping well, I can't sleep well, I wonder... if he was scared back there?"_

_Bakugou's eyes widened and his mouth seemed to stop groaning like a fool. He tries his best to sound calm, acting like the idiot Kaminari, "I'm sure he's... worried about you too."_

_"Is he really?" _

_"Yeah. Now go fucking sleep 'cuz I need a break. Go get some rest. I don't— I mean Bakugou probably won't like it if he finds out that you're, uh, scared."_

_"I see. Thanks, Kaminariii-san. You're the best." and then she hung up. Bakugou stared at the ceiling all night. He really was worried, and to think that she couldn't sleep because of that, well, it annoyed him. That was the only time he'll let her call him Kaminari Denki._

**Ponytail  
That was NOT me, definitely not.**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
It was you, idiot. You were crying about me not talkin' to you or some shit.**

**Ponytail  
Oh...**

**Bakugou Katsuki  
**

**I'll fucking make it up to 'ya so calm the fuck down.  
Give me a fucking week.**

Yaoyorozu stared at her phone screen with a huge grin on her face.


	28. Chapter 25: Grapes

Yaoyorozu left the house early today, not even asking Mr. Taka to take her to school. Right; Hiroto had told her that once she steps out of the house and steps into the dormitory, then she's UA's responsibility. She had her bag with her; but all her things were taken by some men UA hired, so that the students won't have the burden of carrying everything.

It had been a week, and that was the last conversation she had with Bakugou. Ever since she's heard that she called him that one night and _she _was drunk, she tried her best to remember what she said but she had no clue what it was.

She took the train, and then walked her way to UA.

They were instructed to meet up in their respective classrooms first, so she eventually found herself in there. Bakugou was early, that was one thing she noticed. Iida was there, but that's the usual. Then there was Koda, Hagakure, Ojirou and Todoroki.

Even though they practically talked about communicating each other, she still doesn't know how to approach him. But, they were moving in the dorms, right? So that means she'll be around him _all the time_.

"'Sup, Ponytail?" he called out to her, much to her surprise. Bakugou expected her to glimmer, but not _that _much. She excitedly ran to her seat, dropped her bag and rushed back to the boy. "Good morning, Bakugou!" she greeted him with her bubbly personality — he was going to say it was _kind of _cute.

He better make up for not contacting her, seriously! The nerve of that guy! "Morn." he greeted back, lazily waving his hands up. He stiffened a little, knowing that the attention of their classmates are directed towards them. Mostly because Yaoyorozu was _noisy_. That's the first.

She took Midoriya's seat and moved it closer, a few inches from his neck, almost. Except that he tilted his head to her direction. "Did Aunt Mitsuki allow you to go?" she casually asked, purely curious.

"Like hell she wouldn't!" he screamed back, "Besides, if she didn't allow me, I'd still do whatever the fuck I want."

Yaoyorozu giggled, "That's expected. You're a rebel, after all."

Bakugou stared at her with disbelief in his eyes. "The fuck?" he snickered, "You have the damn guts to tell me that."

"I am Yaoyorozu Momo after all." she proudly said while flipping her ponytail in a bubbly manner, she seemed to sparkle, just like how Aoyama does. Bakugou grinned. "Oh?"

"Yaomomo!" a voice from behind called out to her. It was Kaminari, and then Jirou beside him. She smiled softly at the sight; "Hey, Kaminari-san, Kyouka."

Jirou quickly approached her, leaving Kaminari behind her, "Are you alright? Is your head fine?"

She gave her a genuine smile, and then it was followed by an apologetic look. "I'm fine, sorry to worry you both." Jirou's worried expression shifted to a relieved one right after that.

"Oh, Bakubro! You're early!" Kaminari went in and approached him. "Wonder why?" he whistled.

"Do you _want _to die?" Bakugou threatened him, which made Kaminari laugh — though in the end he ignored him_, Kaminari always does that_. This time, though, he's facing Jirou and he's throwing jokes at her that she obviously is annoyed of. "Tch, asshole, thinkin' he could ignore me." Bakugou murmured.

"Calm down." she breathed out, "He just wants to spend lots of time with her." she says while subtly pointing at Jirou.

The boy rolled his eyes; "Just tell him to confess already, he's a sissy dunce."

"Not everyone has your over-inflated ego, you know." she pouted while Bakugou groaned. She did _not _just mock him, right? _"Oh, bitch, that's how you wanna play, huh?" _

"Ouch," he grunts. "That's so rude of you."

The girl sighed, knowing that he had something up again. "Whatever, Bakugou! You probably don't know how Kaminari-san feels anyways." she puffs her cheeks.

"How _wouldn't_I know?" he tempted her.

Yaoyorozu placed a thumb on her chin for a few seconds, and then she gave him an answer. "You most likely don't have a problem asking people out, because you're Bakugou." she replied bluntly.

He chuckled, almost as if it was his victory; "I _don't _ask people out." he paused, "It's bothersome as fuck." he stared at her still, she looked a bit taken back by his statement, and it was confirmed when she replied. "Really?"

He subtly nodded. "The hell would I earn from them anyways?" he snickered.

"What? Then you haven't had a girlfriend?" Bakugou rolled his eyes, meaning that it was a no. "Nah. Hooked up a few times but nothing reached relationships 'cuz those are gross."

"That's kind of surprising, though." Yaoyorozu places her chin on both her palms, emphasizing her cheeks. "Because Bakugou is really good looking." Bakugou froze. _"Can this girl be less straightforward?" _he internally cussed.

She's always bringing up dumb, useless topics and he ends up answering them every time. "I know." he just grinned even though his brows were slightly furrowed. Still, he was quite proud that she just called him good looking.

When Aizawa arrived; they greeted him and they all went out eventually. It was a five-minute walk from UA. The Heights Alliance. Everyone got mildly scolded, though, for the incident; but luckily, everyone took it lightly since Bakugou drained Kaminari and had him on his dunce mode.

Ashido got to sneak inside first; and immediately, she screamed. "It's so big! So _spacious! _Hurry up, Sero, you need to see this!" she says while banging her hands onto the air.

"Whoa! There's a courtyard, too!" Sero replied, looking around.

Meanwhile; with Iida and Uraraka...

"It's a freaking mansion." and then she fell down. "Uraraka, no!" Iida dramatically exclaimed as he helps her up.

When their inspections were over; they ran to their assigned rooms. Yaoyorozu was on the fifth floor — when she opened the door, she was _very disappointed. _"Oh." she sulked. "It's... quite small." she inwardly groaned. "How am I supposed to move my bed? Should I just keep it at the center? Ah, this is so frustrating."

She had _so _many complaints about her room, so, so many but she was a respectful kid, so she won't complain in front of other people.

"My vanity won't fit."

"Where should I put _these_?!"

"My bed's taking up all the space..."

"The closet's too small."

"Perhaps I should tell Kyoko to get me a new bed?"

"This room is the size of my bathroom..."

"I have four boxes left. Four."

"Where am I supposed to place the remaining things...?"

She sighed, placing the other boxes aside. She was too tired from moving her bed alone; she had to rearrange everything because it wasn't fit for her liking. It doesn't even look _half _of how her room looked like. The top of her bed was literally reaching the ceiling. Ashido texted her earlier, saying that she should go to the common room with them but she was too tired. And sweaty. And _messy_.

Though, there was a knock on her door. She twisted the knob; "Sorry, Ashido-san, I'm too tired from-"

"Who the fuck are you calling Ashido?" she looked up - even without doing so, she recognized who it is already. Bakugou Katsuki, clad in his black shirt and his black sweatpants. He was also wearing his shoes, so he looked taller than her. He _really _did get taller though, he was about as tall as Todoroki, almost. "Oh, B-Bakugou!" she exclaimed, quickly closing the door but his hand slipped through.

"What the fuck?"

"I look bad right now! Don't go in!" she warned.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "No, you don't," he paused, opening the door with his bare hand — "You're just sweaty as fuck, calm down. You're still good."

She lowered her head and gave up — Bakugou welcomed himself in, throwing himself on her bed as she closes the door. "Sorry if it's cramped, my things took up all the space."

"_Man_, this is like half of your room." he muttered. "Maybe one-fourth." she looked away from the boy - he _always _looked good and she looks like... like a filthy person right now. Bakugou cocked a brow at her.

"Please don't stare at me, I look filthy right now. Hang on, I'll—"

"Do whatever the fuck you want. Fuckin' overheard Racoon Eyes talkin' bout a room show-casing competition and I immediately rushed up." he paused, staring at her. "They were 'bout to go to my damn floor so I had to go here."

"Oh." she murmured. "Oh," she paused. "Oh no."

"Wha—?"

She frowned, "Bakugou, do you see _how _I look like right now?!"

He grinned, a mischievous smirk forming upon the crevices of his face, "Yeah, you look fine as hell." Yaoyorozu paused for a second, unknown of what he meant — and then she realized it was that he was staring at her rather messed up clothes, which no doubt showed some skin. "Bakugou!" she scolded him, and all he did was chuckle.

"I was just kidding, calm the fuck down mom." Yaoyorozu froze. What, what did he just call her? Slowly, she walked onto her bed, took one of her pillows and gently threw it over his face. "Sweet." — it wasn't supposed to be some sort of service! She wanted him to get irritated a little so that she could call him chihuahua again. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh, right, Bakugou, are you done with your room?" she asked.

Bakugou didn't reply for about three seconds, nuzzling his face onto the pillow; "Obviously." he replied — his voice a little minimized from the fact that he had his face buried. "It looks _just _like my damn room, I'm tellin' ya."

"I should get new furniture, right?"

Bakugou raised his head up, resting his cheeks on the soft pillow. "Nah." he just stared at her like that. The girl literally felt _naked _as his eyes pierced through her. "By the way," he called out to her.

Yaoyorozu stiffens, noticing that Bakugou forced himself to sit up; was he going to tell her something? "I'm at least thankful for that damn tracker but don't fucking trouble yourself next time." he says while placing a hand on her head. "It's hella getting into me."

"W-What?"

"You already helped, aight? Don't do shit like that again. What if you got in trouble? Mayumi would cut my dick off, swear to damn god." Yaoyorozu turned red from his use of words. She could only nod in response, not when he's patting her like that. He removed his hand from her head and just sat up normally. Not too close to her, since he heard footsteps from outside.

Then, she heard a knock. "Yaoooomomoooooo!" It was Ashido's cute voice. She heard her mutter on the other side, "Oh, it's not locked—" and then the door opened. "Bakugou, you ferocious maniac! What did you do to Yaomomo?!" Ashido screamed, her voice turned manly and Kirishima had to hold his laughter for that.

"Bakubro, what the hell? I thought you were sleeping."

"Ka-Ka-Kacchan?!"

"Annoying assholes." he rolled his eyes. "I ain't interested in your dumb contest—" before he could finish, he heard Mineta's gasp. That annoying, child-like gasp. "Bakugou, how dare you! How dare you—!"

"What's wrong, Mineta-kun?" Hagakure asks him.

"You were touching Yaoyorozu's amazing Yaoyoroboobs, weren't you, huh, huh?!" he screamed — everyone froze. Tokoyami gulped. Aoyama's smile disappeared. Bakugou raised his head up; "Do you want to die? I ain't a dirty fucker like you!" he points at him. "You too!" and then he points at Kaminari.

"What?! I'm not a—"

Jirou shuts him up by plugging in her quirk on his ears. "As if, Kaminari." Uraraka looked at her classmates' pained expression. "U-Uhm, I think we should leave, c-carry on."

"We weren't doing anything." Yaoyorozu calmly replied. Mineta sobbed. "Why're you all sweaty then?! And your clothes are messed up!" when he said those words, his eyes directed towards her showing skin; and his nose bled.

"I'm gonna murder this son of a bitch—" and then the night ended with Yaoyorozu stopping Bakugou and Mineta crying. Sero tried his best to shut Mineta up, but he wouldn't stop sobbing.


	29. Chapter 25-5: Mothers

"Mitsuki, Mitsuki!" Mayumi excitedly called her, "It's been so long!" she clasps both of her hands together.

Mitsuki Bakugou chuckled, "It's only been two weeks, Mayumi. Two weeks." she waved at her, anyways. "You're alone today?"

"As usual, Hiroto isn't around." she says while pulling Mitsuki over the couch. There, tea had been prepared already. "He's been so busy lately, It's pissing me off!"

"I can't blame you." Mitsuki replied before sipping on her tea; "If Masaru wasn't around 90% of the time I really would feel the same. But try to understand him, Mayumi. You gotta give him a beating, though!"

"I've been trying." she groans like a little child. "Oh, yeah, he wanted to meet your Katsuki too! He's been blabbering on why I always mention him, that old fart!" Mayumi had been childish around Mitsuki, that's... _expected_.

Mitsuki almost spat the tea out, "What for? He won't like his potty mouth. I mean he's a good kid, but—"

"He's saying I always end up mentioning Katsuki when we talk about are daughter, what's so wrong with that? Momo had been telling me stuff; and the maids, too!"

"What, what about the maids?"

"Oh, you know, Kyoko and the others? They keep telling me about Katsuki bringing her home. Well, I've been hearing from her too, but she doesn't tell me too much." she pouts. "Mr. Taka also told me that he'd hear Momo calling Katsuki."

Mitsuki chuckles. That's not her child! Maybe a different Katsuki! "That's definitely not him! He doesn't like girls!" she stopped; "Although he does seem... I dunno? Katsuki doesn't open up to me at all." she admitted.

"I guess he just grew up like that?"

"It was my fault. I never took the initiative ever since he was a kid, that's why he's like that now. But to be frank, Momo-chan is a good influence on him."

Mayumi pouted, "Hmm, does he like my Momo?"

Mitsuki nervously laughed. No way, no way, right? Katsuki never even showed her his initiatives towards other girls. He never even mentioned Momo when he was a kid, so what happened? "I don't know. Whatever it is, It's not my place to meddle with."

"Why is it not? We're the parents." she crosses her arms. "Ah, but it's not like I dislike Katsuki or anything! I actually like him a lot."

Mitsuki laughed out loud. "I know, I know, you loved playing with his hair when he was a kid, too! I don't know how you managed to like a gaudy kid."

"'Cause he reminds me of you, no?" Mayumi had a playful look on her face. "You should come over with Katsuki sometimes! Hiroto wanted to meet him for some reason."

"Sure; but I don't know when. Both our children are aspiring to be heroes... and now they're in dormitories. Seriously, I feel old already."

"Stop humbling yourself! Your quirk makes your skin so flawless and pretty, I'm so jealous!" she encouraged her. "While me, I had to pay a lot to dermatologists, my quirk's so useless, honestly."

"Mayumi, you're the one humbling yourself, you dork!" she laughed, "Seriously, what's so useless about being able to replicate things?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I just like authentic things, idiot Mitsuki! Why would I want to replicate something, anyways? If anything I'd love it if my quirk is like Hiroto's."

"Hiroto's quirk... It's not that special, errr... for people who aren't smart, I guess."

"And I'm smart, see."

"Show-off!"


	30. Chapter 26: Feelings To Take Care Of

Yaoyorozu hated the Ultimate Move training thing. What could be her ultimate move? Don't know, has no idea, lacks potential — that's what she thinks. So on one particular night after practice, she called out to Bakugou, asking him to go to her place since she was too tired from earlier, even though she didn't do anything that productive.

"I was about to sleep, fuck you." Bakugou entered the room without permission upon knowing it was unlocked. He then yawned after that. "I'm sorry, Bakugou." she apologized, and he shrugged it off.

"What'cha need anyways?" he asks; taking the empty spot beside her.

Yaoyorozu paused, hesitant for a second, but she asked him with courage; "Have you finished your ultimate move yet, Bakugou?"

"Almost." he glanced down at her, "Anythin' wrong?"

"Oh, uhm, nothing, no." she quickly replied. She sat up, meeting his eyes. Yaoyorozu slouched, hugging her knees. "I just wanted to talk to someone." she lied. She definitely doesn't want to open up to him now, knowing that he's doing _great _on the training.

"'Bout what?" he snorted, "I ain't good at this shit but you're fucking lucky I'm trying."

That made her giggle a little bit. He _really _does have a soft side, not that she hasn't seen it before, but, well, it just happens. "I'm quite scared, you know, about my grades, and things like that." she admitted. "When I entered UA, I thought only the other recommended students were threats, but..." she sighed. "Everyone's stronger than me, I-I don't always get chances like these, I'm sure father greatly disapproves of this hero thing still, but he's coping up with me. I don't want to fail anyone."

Bakugou stared at her, who was hugging her knees, like a lost child looking for comfort. He always knew she had a lot of insecurities, but for her to admit them to _him_, of all people? "You're an idiot."

"I know." well, that wasn't the reply he expected. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, but you have your damn strong points and all that shit. You just need the damn confidence to do all the crap."

"You're telling me to inflate my ego." she blurted out.

"Yeah — wait, fuck you! You're mocking me, aren't you?!"

She raises her hands in defense, "N-No, no! I was serious about that..." she sighed. "I'm not amazing like you, so I don't think I can do that."

Bakugou groaned loudly; "I seriously ain't the person for this damn job." he paused. "Just don't compare your self to other people. It helps, y'know? They're all fuckin' capable, yeah, but look for their weak points, idiot!" he says, nagging her.

Her eyes fixed onto his the entire time. "Fucking frog can use her tongue and shit then cut it off. Stupid Icy Hot can go fuck himself for all I care, Four Eyes is fast but he has a damn stupid limit, Deku's girlfriend's quirk needs her to touch shit, so just don't let her—"

"He's not her girlfriend-"

"—I'm making a damn speech, don't ignore it, got that?!"

She chuckled, "Right, you're gonna get mad." he looked away. Sometimes, he can't stand this woman. _"I can't stand you at all." _so why does he keep hanging out with her? It's not like Yaoyorozu has a personality much to his liking, not that she was super explosive, too. He just... hangs out with her.

"Fuck you."

"Please, cussing at a _proper _lady isn't good, you know?" she provoked him, and you know what? He actually took the bait.

"_Hah?! _Proper lady?!" he mocked, "I don't see a proper lady dressin' up almost naked whenever we have trainings."

She hits his head with her hands; almost roughly but Bakugou couldn't really feel anything. "I n-need to, for my quirk." she paused. "Actually, I was supposed to make it more revealing but they didn't let me!"

Bakugou almost choked on his own saliva upon hearing that, an apologetic, smug-look on his face was present. "You're insane. That's why the Grape Fucker is always clinging to 'ya."

"I can't do anything about that, Bakugou!"

"True." he yawned. "Fucking tits, honestly," he grinned.

"Why are we even talking about this—?" she pouted, almost like she was pissed off, but she obviously isn't.

"Well you said you were a proper lady." he gave her a mocking smirk.

Yaoyorozu lets out a groan, to his surprise; "I hate you, Bakugou." she says as she gets back to her sleeping position, pulling the blanket over.

"No you don't." he justified, still having that smug look written all over his face. "What, sleepin' already? You're the one who called me here. At least entertain the motherfucking guest."

"I'm a proper lady." she turned around with her pouty face; and her brows slightly furrowed. Bakugou face palmed. _"Why the fuck is she so eager?" _

"You wish." Yaoyorozu threw her pillow over him, "Ow— Fucking fine!" he says, letting out a soundless laugh, which somehow, Yaoyorozu found cute.

"Good!" she says, finally smiling. "Now go back to your room and sleep, you've been yawning endlessly."

An idea popped into his head, just to irritate her even more; "Drag the fuck outta me, then." and she did. She _tried _to, but he won't even move from her bed. It was like he was being pulled by paper hands. He laughed out loud. "You can't."

"Why're... you... so... heavy?!" she asked, still trying to pull him out of her bed. Bakugou just gave her a laugh, and that particular laugh made her... red? She doesn't know why, but maybe because it sounded so innocent. She stopped pulling him, and he stopped laughing, curious of what happened. "Whatever." she muttered while looking away as she goes back to her sleeping spot. "It's not my problem if you sleep here, Bakugou." she turns around and wraps the blanket around herself. _"He'll leave eventually... right?" _oh, she was wrong.

She was dead wrong. It had been _thirty _minutes, and she heard her sheets rustling. So, she forced herself to turn around. "W-W-Why are you still here?!" she asked in surprise, and you know what? he was laying down. R.

"Stop acting so surprised, damn it. You're noisy, they'll probably wake up if you keep screeching like you're being fucked."

"Because you're still here, Bakugou!"

"We've slept together already; get it together, Ponytail."

She almost spitted out her saliva. "That sounds wrong!"

"Shh," he ginored her and began sleeping. Yaoyorozu wonders how things turned out like this.

Still, she got something good out of things! When they woke up the next morning, which Yaoyorozu made sure was super early so that no one would notice, she took pictures of Bakugou's sleeping face and sent it to his contact number, since she's noticed that he doesn't have his phone with him. And then, she woke him up.

He moaned, slightly annoyed by her _violent shaking_, "Fucking let me sleep, stop being a pussy!"

"Whatever, Bakugou, we'll get in trouble if the others found out you slept over." she crossed her arms.

"I don't give a fuck." he hugged the pillow, trying to cancel out her constant nagging. But, she just wouldn't stop. "Alright, fine, drag me out." and unlike earlier, he was actually easy to drag out now. He was probably too sleepy to even resist.

"There, you're out." she muttered.

"'Kay, bye, fuck-face." he says, his eyes drooped down. He walked through the hallways like a drunk man. "Sorry to bother." he murmured.

Yaoyorozu, unfortunately, heard it, and replied. "Not a bother at all. You can sleep over anytime." she replied with a smile. Sure, she was bothered at first, but she did know the fact that she was safe around the boy, and nothing else would happen.

"Hah? I don't need 'ya to tell me that." he tilted his head, grinning at her and then turning his head back.

Her face flushed red again. _"Stupid Bakugou."_

She hated this feeling. Originally she planned to shrug everything off like she usually does, but it's been getting into her like how poison would. _"I don't like him." _she keeps telling herself the same thing, over and over again. _"How would I like such a vulgar boy?" _but she doesn't believe herself. Part of her didn't. _"Besides, he's on a completely different league." _

Was that the reason? Because Bakugou Katsuki was _different_? She doesn't know; and maybe she could get advice from her friends, but not from Jirou or Kaminari.

Jirou would tell her what to do, yeah, but she herself has a hard time dealing with her feelings. She could see it, right through her. And Kaminari? Of course not, he was a friend of Bakugou's.

Todoroki would be a good option, but they're literally rivals. Ashido was his friend too, she would make everything too obvious.

Kirishima? Kirishima was his friend too.

_"Ah, but would he really tell him if I told him something?" _she asked herself. _"Nevermind. I'll put everything aside." _she never was the type to let her emotions control her. Even if she was concerned about others, it was like a reflex action to her, to show sympathy.


	31. Chapter 27: Jealousy?

**NOTES:**

**I wasn't able to update earlier, so I'm sorry for that! I was perplexed when I found out our school resume date would be in the next month. Part of me's relieved since I've been dealing with a recent break-up and I didn't want to face the guy, but part of me isn't since I've been itching to see my friends, I guess. Well, enough with that gloomy weird talk, I came to update!**

**[1] I'm rushing the events here because I swear, NO ONE likes reading battle stuff, I think... IDK.**

"All right! Let's do our best!" Kirishima's voice echoed around the area outside the reception. "Okay, everyone! Gather around!" so, his classmates gathered, preparing for his motivational thing going on, "Plus—!"

"ULTRAAAAA!" screams a boy from Shiketsu. There's a huge grin present in his face, like he's a really cheerful person. His classmates stepped in the scene, "Hey, Inasa, don't be rude."

He scratches his head, but still with his energetic smile, "Ahh, damn! Please accept my humblest apologies!" he bows down. _Way too low, actually_. His head's dug out of the ground.

Kaminari raised a brow; "Who's this ridiculously pumped up dude?" Bakugou was a bit away from him; but he was beside Yaoyorozu who was staring at the boy who dug his head over. "They're from the east, Shiketsu." he muttered while shoving his hands to his pockets.

"Ah, really?" Yaoyorozu smiled. "Their uniforms look pretty, don't you think?"

"Are you stupid? They look like fucking sailors with huge-ass police hats." he murmured, only enough for her to hear.

"HAHAHAHA—! I just wanted to try saying Plus Ultra, I love UA!" he screams, pulling his head out of the dirt — _"He's bleeding." _Yaoyorozu finally remembers who this kid was.

"Yoarashi Inasa, right?" the students shifted their attention to Yaoyorozu, even the boy who bled from his forehead. He smiled at her, pointing out both his index fingers, "Oh, Yaoyoruzo! You're here too!"

"Ahaha, It's... Yaoyorozu." she laughed nervously. "I'm glad you still remember me, though." she mumbled. She then stared at Todoroki, who looked clueless. He gave her a confused stare. She raised a brow.

"**OH! **Sorry, it was super hard to pronounce." he shrugged it off. One of his classmates told him that; "Oi, Inasa, you're bleeding. Let's go."

"Blood?! S'all good! I love blood!" he cheerfully exclaimed, raising his fists up in the air. "I'll see 'ya later, then. Yaoyoruzo! Let's see who's better!" he challenged.

She nervously nodded, "It's... Yaoyorozu." she muttered, a bit annoyed. The boy beside her, Bakugou, groaned in annoyance. "Who the hell was that yakuza-lookin' fuckmunch?" he asked.

"He's Yoarashi Inasa. He's in the recommended student admission, he ranked first." Bakugou paused, what does she mean by first? He didn't know until Aizawa began speaking up.

"She's right. Yoarashi Inasa, the top scorer of the admission, but for some reason, he declined the offer. He's a first year."

Midoriya gulped. _"First year?! Then he also got the top score...? That means he's stronger than Todoroki?!"_

"Too bad, right? He was really fun around." Yaoyorozu says, almost as if she was humming. "Wonder why he didn't accept it?" she muttered.

"So, Yaomomo, that guy's on par with you and Todoroki?" Kirishim asked her.

"_Hmm, _no. Not to me, at least." she admitted. "Inasa is on a far different level compared to me."

Bakugou rolled his eyes, raising his voice. "Who the fuck cares? I'll fucking crush everyone."

"That's mean, dude." Kaminari pointed out, but he was actually smiling. "Not that surprising, though!"

**AFTERMATH  
(CURRENTLY INSIDE THE BUS)**

_"He said he'd crush everyone. He didn't actually pass, though." _Yaoyorozu gave him a quick glance before turning her head back to the window. Sure, Bakugou was beside her just like the last time, but he was awfully pissed off, and she isn't sure if she had the willpower to even talk to him. Ah, but words just came out of her mouth. "Don't be gloomy, Bakugou." she says, making sure that only him would hear.

He stiffened. "I ain't." but his brows were furrowed. He looked rather terrible, since his frown lines — If that's what you call it, were showing up and looked like... ugly? The girl sighed. "I see..." she murmured. "Well, I hope you really aren't."

_"On the good note, I had really high points, so I had my license." _she smiled inwardly, since she couldn't do it while he's around, knowing he'd be super salty about it. _"He's probably bitter about Midoriya getting his license and him not getting his own. It's his fault, can't he be more gentle?" _even though she was genuinely concerned for her friend, she couldn't help but feel annoyed.

Her brows twitched. It wasn't comfortable sitting beside him at all, when he looks like he could murder somebody. When she glanced at him, though, he seemed to have calm down a little bit. Still, his fists were balled. He was obviously mad, but is trying to contain it.

Bakugou didn't say a word, but he did look back at her, like he was questioning her. "I'm going to... switch seats, with Kirishima-kun, if that makes you comfortable." Bakugou looked over to where Kirishima was. Right now, he wasn't beside Ashido, but beside Todoroki. That would irritate him even more! But he wasn't in the mood to care, anyways. "Tch."

"K-Kirishima-kun," she called out to him as she approaches his seat. He looked up at her with a curious look. "Oh, 'sup, Yaomomo?"

"Can we switch seats?" she asked, clapping her hands together.

Kirishima looked over to where Bakugou is. "I get it. Don't worry, I got 'ya, Yaomomo!" he smiled at her, and even high-fived with her, which Bakugou Katsuki rolled his eyes at.

"Dude, you look so bitter." he pointed out while taking a seat. "And ugly, kinda."

He wanted to clap back at him, but he had no energy to do so. "Whatever, shut up." Kirishima noticed his eyes were focused on a certain ponytail-haired girl, talking to one of his _rivals._

"Hey, Todoroki-san." she called. "Are you fine?"

It took a few seconds for him to respond, "Yeah, don't mind me, Yaoyorozu. I guess I deserved this since I was being immature back there. I'm sorry for troubling you." he quickly lets out.

"What's important is you get another chance!" she encouraged him with a soft smile. "You'll be with Bakugou, too, so don't get provoked." she adviced, chuckling a bit.

Todoroki leaned into the window further to face her; "You both seem close." he pointed out. "He's looking." he looked at her apologetically.

"Ah, well, I'm worried about Bakugou, but I don't think I can talk to him if he's like that." she sighed, frustrated.

"I see. You're pretty great at coping up with him."

"You think?" she raised both brows, "I just try my best not to annoy him, I think he appreciates it. Maybe." she admitted.

"We think he's gotten fond of you, Yaoyorozu." he says, looking straight ahead.

She almost turned cold when she said that; "We?"

He looked over her, "Midoriya and I. I guess Iida, Uraraka and Asui too." Yaoyorozu looked at him nervously at that, but then she managed to calm himself down.

"Fond of me, huh... That's a big assumption." she murmured before closing her eyes and sitting poshly. "I wish." Unfortunately, Todoroki heard everything. It wasn't his business to meddle with Yaoyorozu in general, but he treats her as a good friend, really. _"Are they not as close as we all thought?" _he asked himself. _"It certainly looks like she knows a lot more about Bakugou than the rest of us, but why does she seem perplexed about this topic?"_

_"Fucking Icy Hot, talkin' to Ponytail girl like that! He ain't even talkin' to Shitty Hair earlier!" _he almost roared, _"And why's she's smiling at that piece of shit any-fucking-way?!"_

**UA HEIGHTS ALLIANCE  
(Common Room)**

Bakugou plopped himself down beside Sero and Kirishima. He just came from his room; he eventually did change his clothes and he looked fresher now than earlier. Across them is another couch, and you know what? _"Ponytail girl's laughing at Dunce Face's dumb as fuck jokes." _he had the extreme urge to roll his eyes.

And then, "Oh, Yaomomo!" he exclaimed, pulling her closer and whispering something in her ear, which made her smile. "I see, I'll think of something!" she gleamed.

Apparently, they were talking about how Yaoyorozu could get Kaminari and Jirou in a _friendly _date, and it was a secret between them — so naturally, it had to be whispered.

But it obviously hit two birds in one stone when Jirou started to intensely glare at Kaminari for _seemingly _trying to make _her _Yaomomo think of something — oh, who knows, maybe she was jealous? And then Bakugou apparently started glaring daggers at Kaminari 'cause he noticed his hooked arm on her shoulder. "Whoops!" he mutters as he takes it off upon noticing his glare. _"Bakubro needs to tone it down, he's too obvious!" _Kaminari grinned.

"Well, Yaomomo, hit me up later, 'kay? I still needa go to Ashido's since she asked me to help her with some stuff." Jirou frowned. "Wanna come, Kyouka?"

"It's Jirou, damn it!" Yaoyorozu giggled, she could see a feint blush on Jirou's face. That was _great! _They were on first-name basis now. _Kinda. _

"Oi, ponytail." Bakugou called out with a frown in his face, taking everyone who was in the particular area's attention. The girl turned her head to him after waving to Kaminari and Jirou. "Yes, Bakugou?" she questioned.

"My room." he shoves his hands inside his pockets and began walking, expecting her to follow since she _shamelessly _nodded because she can't refuse Bakugou Katsuki at all. Uraraka and Midoriya gave her a look — doesn't know what it meant, but they were blushing.

The others looked the same. _"Why are they looking like that? What could possibly go wrong?" _she thinks while she follows after Bakugou.

_"Why did Kacchan ask her out to his room?" _was Midoriya.

_"Wait, he did not just ask her like that!" _was Hagakure.

_"HOW DARE YOU, BAKUGOU, YOU WANT TO TOUCH HER YAOYOROBOOBS AGAIN, YOU—!" _was Mineta.

When they were gone, Kirishima opened his mouth to speak; "Calm down, guys. Bakubro won't do anything." he chuckled so carelessly.

Sero raised his thumbs-up in support.

"But Momo-chan is still a girl, kero." Tsuyu replied, "Are you sure nothing would happen, Kirishima-chan?"

"That's riiiiight! Bakugou could be groping Yaoyorozu right now!" Mineta protested.

He raises both his fists with a smile, "Sure, they're pretty close friends, you know!" he replies, ignoring Mineta.

"He looked like he was going to eat Kaminari-chan, though." Tsuyu looked up with curiosity. "Well, maybe I'm just imagining things, kero."

_"She's not imagining things." _was everyone else after she said that.

**FOURTH FLOOR  
(Bakugou Katsuki's Room)**

He opens the door for her, and then slams it shut and _locks _it. Yaoyorozu couldn't help but wonder what was that about.

"_Oi_, what was that about?" he asked with a stern face.

"What is?" she raised a brow.

"Dunce Face was whispering you shit!" he annoyingly replied while letting himself fall onto his bed. "You're letting him touch you like that, fucking dork." he gave her a frown, but it was rather soft, in her eyes. He was hugging his pillows and all that. Sure enough, the room did look like his old room.

"Oh," she muttered. "He was telling me to set him up with Kyouka." she replied.

"And about hittin' him up?"

"It's about that as well." she sighed, "Why, are you worried about me, Bakugou?" a small smile crept up on her face. _Oh, look at the time! A great time for teasing!_

"Fucking annoying, seriously." he muttered while looking away. "Don't let him touch you like _that_." he frowned. Yaoyorozu almost felt like slapping herself right now. What is _he? _A tsundere?! She doesn't know what's gotten into him, but she was so sure she was smiling like her mother's evil smile.

"I don't really mind, Bakugou." she says, containing her smile. "You can do that to me, too, if you want." she says confidently, and sure, it did turn his ears red, really red.

"Fuck. You." he cussed at her while finally facing her. A hot mess, pretty much. "I'd do that when I want to, don't need your permission." he blurted out.

"Sure." she replied, giving him a smile. "Ah, is that all you called me for?" she asked.

"No." he gritted his teeth. "You better tell me why you sat with Icy Hot!"

"Well, you seemed too pissed earlier for me to even talk to you. I'm usually beside Todoroki, so it's normal."

"Tch." he grunted, "Doesn't mean you can leave."

Yaoyorozu was on cloud nine, almost literally. _"Must be my lucky day, is Bakugou on his moody days?" _she asked herself. "Okay, Bakugou. But you should've told me not to leave." she cleared her throat as she approaches the edge of the bed to sit on it.

"As if you'd actually do what _I _want." he muttered, in a tone like he was manipulating a person. He cocked a brow up.

"If it's for the best, why not?" she hummed, "I trust you, after all."


	32. Chapter 28: A Chance

Lately, Yaoyorozu had been trying her best to suppress her feelings. Of course, she always knew she liked the boy but she kept denying it anyways. What good would it do? Would Bakugou Katsuki even like her back? Is he even interested in romance, of all things? She couldn't say for sure. She'd been trying to act normally around him, just like how she usually acts with other boys, but it doesn't always work.

Her mouth would usually work on it's own and she hated it that way. Still, she didn't understand why Bakugou kept snooping around her business with Kaminari. "I was just helping Kaminari-san." but he got annoyed about it and called her to his room — like she was a six-year old kid.

She figured he was concerned, but why was he so damn mad? She has no idea at all; but she had a clue about it when she heard Kirishima and Bakugou himself talking while they didn't even notice she was around in the kitchen.

"You were glaring at Kaminari earlier." Kirishima sighed, "He told me you were being so obvious, dude." Bakugou grunted, what does Kirishima mean by obvious?

"Obvious? 'Bout fuckin' what?" he asked, irritated.

"Yaomomo?" he says in a question-like tone. Yaoyorozu stiffened, holding her breath and clutching on her cup of tea she didn't even dare to sip on the moment she heard them talking. "You do like her, right?" she lets out a soundless gasp.

"Fucking idiot, I don't."

"You looked like you were going to kill Kaminari earlier, though. On the bus too, when she sat with Todoroki. You're obviously into her." Bakugou lets out a scornful laugh, like he was shoving the idea aside.

"What, I can't look over her direction now? The hell are you, her dad?" he excused.

"Well, everyone's been noticing it lately. You're usually with her if you aren't with us, just saying." Kirishima yawned, "I didn't really notice at first but Ashido kept bugging me about it and eventually I did."

"And you listened to your loud-mouthed girlfriend?" he mocked. "I don't like Ponytail."

"Dude, she's not my girl. Anyway, you were with her," he paused to breathe, "Back at the camp, right? I kinda saw you guys." Kirishima whistled, as a form of excusing himself. Bakugou almost roared at him if not for the time and the situation, the fact that everyone is already asleep is the only reason he's being elusive.

He snorted. "So what?"

"If you really don't like her, then it's okay if someone else asks her out?" he asked, obviously tempting the boy beside him.

"Are you fucking stupid? No." he muttered, "I don't know if I like her or not." he admitted shamelessly, which made Kirishima smile.

He raises his hand up to Bakugou's shoulder, "You should find out, then." he yawned again. "Y'know, a lot of boys have their eyes on Yaomomo. Bet the only reason they aren't asking her out's because you're always with her."

"What's the damn deal? I could be with whoever the fuck I want."

"All I'm saying is that you don't have all the time in the world. Think it over, bro. I'm gonna sleep, can't hold it anymore." Kirishima says. Yaoyorozu heard his footsteps retreating, until there was nothing anymore.

"Fucking frustrating as hell." he lets out a mild groan before his footsteps started it's tracks and then it turned silent after.

Yaoyorozu's tea was getting cold. "They were talking about me." her face flushed pink earlier when the conversation started, but now, she just looks confused. "He says he doesn't like me, and then a second later he says he doesn't know." she felt irritated. Irritated, bitter and salty. Her feelings are showing; she had to do something to stop them — she knew that, but,

Falling in love with Bakugou Katsuki felt really, really good.

She didn't know if she could possibly feel sad about their conversation earlier; but she was quite the happy girl. Just knowing she had a chance made her feel better than how she originally felt.

"Sure, he was always the violent kid, but... these past few weeks, I've been noticing who he truly is. He's... a good person, just like what Aunt Mitsuki told me." he definitely was, why would he want to be a hero if he was a cunt, of all jobs out there?

Whatever the reasons were, it didn't really matter anymore. Yaoyorozu just learned to accept the fact that she is falling in love with Bakugou Katsuki — her childhood friend.

Of course it was bad, she knew it was bad, that's why she won't tell him anything. For now, at least. Until she can still hold onto them.

It wasn't that hard, though. Not when Bakugou is around; but when he is, her heart beats faster than usual even if he isn't teasing her — just because she acknowledged her own feelings. Luckily, she usually gets herself distracted so that she doesn't end up blushing.

Though, it's a big problem when Bakugou suddenly crashes in her place. Specially when she's getting dressed up.

"Oi, Pony—" he was cut off by the sigh in front of her. He gulped pretty hard. He didn't see everything because she wasn't facing the door, but he did see a lot that he wasn't supposed to see. The girl was basically hooking on her bra, which was red, literally his favorite color which made him fazed for a second, and then he slammed the door shut. "Lock the door, goddammit!" he screamed at her while covering his mouth. He was blushing. Not his fault. Definitely not.

She stared at the door for a few seconds. "No one saw me. No one. No one. No one." she wanted to curse her dumb self for not locking the door, but hey, she doesn't get visitors a lot. Honestly, now that he visited her, he saw her half naked with her red panties and all that — Yaoyorozu wanted to slam herself against a wall.

After getting properly dressed, she opens the door to see him waiting by the frame with his cheeks slightly tinted pink. "S-S-Sorry for that, uhm," she muttered. "I'll lock next time." she cleared her throat, waiting for his response.

"Fucking exhibitionist." he murmured.

"Bakugou!" she scolded him and he just shrugged it off, shoving her gently as he enters the room. Yaoyorozu finally closes the door. "It was your fault, you didn't knock." she mumbled.

"I fucking heard that!" the boy growled, "Your fault for not locking the damn door!" he tilted his head to her direction; he was slightly blushing.

"Do you need something?" she asked him politely.

"Nothin' in particular." he snorted, "I'm so damn bored. Shitty Hair and the other fuckers trashed into my damn room and started talking about fucking girls."

"Oh?" she gleamed, "Why did you leave?" Yaoyorozu suddenly lit up.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, pulling her to his direction. "They were pestering me on who I like."

"And?"

"S'all there is to the damn story. I left them." he waves his hand in boredom. Bakugou groaned, he was so, so bored. He didn't know what to do today and it was early in the morning.

"I see. Bakugou, would you like to go shopping later, with me?" she shamelessly asked him. She was going to be lonely shopping alone, and she can't ask Jirou or Kaminari, since she set them up on a date for today. Though, she did tell Jirou it was just a casual hang out.

He hesitated at first, knowing that his feet were literally going to get crushed; but he remembered Kirishima's words from a few nights ago. "You should find out, then." was what he told him. "Time?" he asked.

"Later at two." she hummed, "Or after lunch, whatever suites your liking."

"After lunch since we have curfew. Earlier the better." he suggested. "I'm goin'."

Yaoyorozu literally squealed in glee, "Thank you, Bakugou!" she claps her hands together, "I'm going to be buying new clothes!" she pumped up.

"Whatever. You better make my time worth." basically, after that, they talked about random things like up-coming lessons or their classmates and their weird quirks. Though; time seemed to flow pretty fast. The two didn't notice the fact that lunch was almost on-the-clock, and so, they went downstairs to eat.

Not together, though, since Bakugou went to his room to see if his idiotic friends messed his room up.

After lunch, the pair disappeared. Yaoyorozu went in to her room and locked it this time unlike the other times. She picked out a rather new style — it wasn't always that she'd go for something like that, but what bad would a change do? She wore a long sweater reaching the usual length where shorts would usually reach up to, and of course, she has short shorts over that aren't visible since the sweater was long and over-sized.

The fabric was colored white. Yaoyorozu is obsessed with the certain color; she just likes how clean and pristine it looks. Not many people liked the color; but she generally did. It was a plain, thick sweater with the words in black color, "Go Beyond" customized in it. She wore simple black sneakers and then a pair of earrings she bought last week. "Maybe this is too out of my style after all?" she asked herself. Her hair was down, too. Other than that, she had a small black purse that was inside her shorts' pocket.

The girl dinged the elevator to travel to the boys' wing; she eventually found herself in front of Bakugou's door steps. She knocked thrice. "One fucking second!" was what she got from the other side of the door. She pressed her back on the wall beside his door. Then, she found herself engaging in a conversation with Kirishima who was actually about to enter Bakugou's room. "Oh, Yaomomo?" he called out to her, looking up and down at her clothing. "Lookin' good there!" Kirishima complimented her.

"Thank you, Kirishima-kun." she gave him a soft smile, "I'm waiting for Bakugou, what about you?"

"I left my slippers in here earlier." Kirishima scratched the back of his head with an apologetic look, he chuckled, nonetheless. "You both going somewhere?"

She nodded. "Shopping!" she enthusiastically replied, clapping her hands together.

"Aw man, that's a bummer then. Kaminari went out with Jirou, it's gonna be a bit quiet without Bakubro and him around, too." he shrugs. "But I guess Ashido would make some noise herself." he giggled.

"Kaminari-san and Kyouka left already?" she paused, smiling to herself. She hopes her plan works! She would wait for Kaminari's call later at night, she'll see how it went.

Kirishima nodded. "Are they on a date or something?"

"Oh, I don't know," she lied in a humming tone, "They probably went out to watch that new movie Kyouka was so hyped about." just when Kirishima was about to reply, the door opened, revealing Bakugou Katsuki.

"What—" Yaoyorozu wanted to slap herself. He was wearing a sweater too. She should've picked something else! That aside, he really did look good in his black sweater (that had an imprint that said **Fuck you, you fucking fuck,**) and his dark-grey skinny jeans and his — surprise! Black sneakers. Yeah, Yaoyorozu expected that. It was quite eye catching though, the fact that his sleeves were pulled up below his elbows, and the navy necklace dangling on his chest.

"The fuck you came here for, Shitty Hair?" he raised a brow. Kirishima shrugs it off, entering himself without permission to pick up his red slippers nearly under Bakugou's bed. "Well, I only came for these." he chuckled, "You both have fun!" he says as he waves.

Little did the girl know, though, Kirishima gave his friend a sneaky grin. Bakugou frowned at that, but it immediately went away when he saw her. "Hello, Bakugou." she called out to him.

"Oh? Uh, hey." he says, dusting himself off for some reason. "You look nice." he muttered, also pointing out to her clothing and her hair, not really ashamed of saying something like so, but Yaoyorozu's cheeks flushed pink a second later.

"You too, Bakugou." she smiled, but then she frowned, "Although I should've picked out a different type, I didn't know you'd be wearing nearly the same thing."

"T's fine, I still look damn better." he shrugged it off.

"Narcissistic boy." Yaoyorozu mumbled before turning around, and unfortunately, Bakugou heard her. "Oi, don't get fuckin' cocky, I can hear you."

She stiffened and then faked a smile as she turns her head back, "S-Should we go then?" she clasps both her hands together. Bakugou only nodded in return. His pace was slightly faster than her's, just a little bit. She was behind only a step away, so she didn't really mind.

Bakugou sighed as the elevator dinged, signaling that they reached their destination, "The fucking common room better be isolated. Those assholes would fucking go nuts if they see me with her in casual clothing." and of course, it was the complete opposite.

Iida who was talking to Uraraka suddenly lifted his head up upon noticing Yaoyorozu and Bakugou. "Hello, Yaoyorozu-san, Bakugou-kun. Where are you going?" ah, blunt as always. He says that while fixing his glasses.

"None of your fuckin' business." he snorted, but Yaoyorozu replied so that they wouldn't get the wrong thoughts. "Shopping, Iida-kun."

Mineta looked at Yaoyorozu with thirsty eyes. "Is she wearing shorts? If she's not, then I could get the chance of a lifetime to see her panties!" he blushed in his fantasizing act. "I can go with you, Yaoyorozu!" he offered with a drool in his mouth, running up to the girl's smooth legs which made Bakugou's brow twitch a bit. "I-I'm already going with s-someone, so," she muttered while looking a bit uncomfortable.

Luckily, Ashido smacked his head and threw him over to Sero. "You two have fun on your date!" she smirked in victory.

"I-I-It's not a date!" she defended herself, raising her hands up. "Just… shopping." she mumbled.

Hagakure who was beside Ojirou stood up; "Why're you wearing matching outfits, then?!" she squealed, almost hugging both Uraraka and Asui in the process.

Bakugou glared at her; obviously ticked off, "Have you ever heard of a fucking coincidence?" he rolled his eyes, "Morons." he says while dragging Yaoyorozu out the building.

* * *

"They're definitely dating." Ashido assumed. "I've never seen Yaomomo like that, you know, Sero? Hey, are you even listening?!"

"Oh, uh," he stuttered, "Why're y'all making it a big deal?" he asked.

"Because!" Hagakure came into the picture, "It's Yaomomo — the prettiest girl in the whole 1st year department, and Bakugou who's the most emotionally weird-as-hell in the whole 1st year department!" she may be over-exaggerating, but those were just Hagakure's thoughts.

"Hey, that's mean, Tooru-chan!" she fumed, "Bakugou may not smile a lot, but he's fully aware of what he's doing, geeze!" Tsuyu and Uraraka nodded as support.


	33. Chapter 29: Tooth Fairy

Yaoyorozu hasn't been _this _happy in a while. Sure, she had been with her girl friends a lot, and it was really fun; but being with Bakugou had a certain charm to the story. She knew he was going to get swollen feet, though, so she had to limit herself from strolling around the mall. They were getting quite a lot of stares too. "I wonder why they're staring at you, Bakugou?" she asked, tilting her head to his direction.

"Me? You mean _you_, idiot." he scanned the mall, and yeah, they really actually both had stares, "Oh." he mumbled.

"Well, that's probably because you're famous." she hummed. "Since you won the sports festival, Bakugou."

He simply rolled his eyes at that. "Ponytail, I'm goin' in here." he says while pointing up his index finger to a certain glasses store. _Big mistake_. Yaoyorozu's eyes glittered and her mouth opened to a large letter o. She gasped in amusement, "You're going to wear glasses, Bakugou?!" she squealed.

He raised a brow, "The fuck you talkin' about?" he snorted. "I already have my damn pair, I fucking broke it the other day." It was Kaminari's fault, actually. He stepped on it accidentally and it so happened that Bakugou had no mood to squabble.

"I never see you wearing any."

"That's because I don't need to in class. I sit in the fucking front, if you forgot." he says, looking at her with confusion in his eyes. "I'm nearsighted." he mumbled.

"Oh, I see!" she smiled widely, "I wonder how you'll look like? You're probably going to look adorable, Bakugou, you're going to be a totally cute high-school boy!" she cheered, which his brows twitched to.

"Are you even Ponytail?" he looked at her. "If you love glasses _that _much then hang out with the Four Eyes."

"N-No! I just thought you'd look, uhm, cool in it." she defended, raising her hands up in frustration. Bakugou grinned at her, "You specifically said _cute _earlier, dimwit."

"Oh, silly me, must be a mistake," she nervously laughed, "Just wear them already!" she whined. Bakugou could only chuckle at the sight before him. Bakugou grabbed the nearest pair he could see and wore them. "Happy?'

Before he even realized it, he heard a _snap_, from her phone's camera. "You're deleting that, you fuck-face!" he growled.

"Please." she said in a polite way, but Bakugou could tell he was being mocked. "It's just a remembrance, Bakugou, don't be so salty!" she patted his back lightly. The boy lightly grunted, not wanting to cause much commotion or else they'll get kicked out of the store.

After all that business, they resumed with shopping. The girl herself has seven bags slung onto her arms and Bakugou's holding eight. "You need to fucking pay me for this."

"I'm sorry, Bakugou. You can hand them over to me if you'd like, I can actually handle more!" she proudly said. Of course she could handle more, she's a weirdo shopaholic who spends her bottomless wallet into shopping things she can actually create herself. Bakugou only frowned in response. It wasn't really bad, shopping with her. It was just the swollen feet, really.

"Dunno how your damn feet aren't hurting." he muttered with his brows twitching in annoyance.

"I got used to it," she replied. "Oh, is that an arcade?" she muses at the open-store in front of her. Bakugou heard her mutter a _"Wow." _

"Ain't that obvious?" he stuck his tongue out. "Dork."

He was greeted by her ignoring him. The girl went straight to one of those claw machines that are obviously not worth spending on. _"Don't fucking tell me she's into that shit." _he face-palmed. The girl slapped her palms on the glass of the machine. Her eyes were glittering. Bakugou lifted her up by pulling a part of her sweater from behind. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" she asked, but it was more like a pissed reply.

"Claw machines are fucking dumb, don't waste your time in there." Yaoyorozu pulled his hand away from her sweater, landing on her feet and going back to the machine. Bakugou groaned loudly. "Fuck you, Ponytail!"

"Where do I get coins for the machine, Bakugou? I want to try this one out!" she asked without looking at him. The boy only rolled his eyes at her and pointed out where it probably was. "You're like a fucking kid."

"I'm 15, I'm obviously a kid, unlike you who rushes to adulthood." she closed her eyes and walked to where he pointed with elegance.

"I ain't rushing _anything_, you moron!" he shouts as he runs to her direction. "You're the one rushing for tokens, is that what a _proper lady _would do?"

"Of course, because I want the plushie." she says while tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Since it's my first time inside an arcade." she smiles.

After getting a few tokens, the girl shamelessly failed every attempt and didn't even get the one she wanted to _move _a little bit. First attempt, she didn't know how to press the grab button, so she failed. The next few attempts, just her dumb self.

"Ah, I'm beat." she sighs in disappointment. "How embarrassing."

Suddenly, Bakugou grabbed a token from her hand and asked, "Which was the one you wanted?" he asked without looking at her.

She stared at him for four seconds. "E-Eh?" she questioned.

"I'm going to get it for you, shit head. Quit whining like Dunce Face." he rolls his eyes. She looked away from him with a pink tint on her face; Yaoyorozu pointed at a pig plushie. It was, oddly enough, a black pig. Bakugou gave her a mocking grin. "Pig." he mutters with a wide grin just before entering the token into the machine.

"Rude."

It took him three attempts to get the actual thing, actually, it was almost there, yet didn't fit or lacked shoving, so he slammed the machine in frustration and it fell down the hole. Yaoyorozu couldn't be more happier; so she threw herself at him, "Thank you!"

He had a small smile on his face. "Can we fucking go now?" and she nodded without hesitation.

While waking out of the mall; she called out for his attention. "Thank you for going with me." she pauses, raising up the huge black pig plush, "This, too. I had a lot of fun." Yaoyorozu gave him a wide grin.

He looked away, gulping, "Whatever."

She only stared at him in response. Bakugou Katsuki was a weird person, and always has been. He's always so bitter and salty, always so mad and irritated, but he was gentle towards him, at least. Still, Yaoyorozu couldn't help but feel special. Was there any other girl as close to Bakugou as she is? She doesn't think so, but if there's one, she just has to do her best. That was a resolution.

"You know, Bakugou, my father wanted to meet you. Ah, that's what mother said, at least." she blurted out as they walk out of the building with a few bags on both their hands. The boy almost choked on air, "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed.

"But I don't think you should." she honestly replied. Bakugou raised a brow, asking her to continue. He didn't expect Yaoyorozu to suddenly change like that. Her voice became serious. "He's a dangerous person."

He stared at her wide-eyed. Her large eyes seemed to have shrunk at the persona she's putting up. "The hell you mean?"

She sighed, tying her hair up back to her usual ponytail as she gives her reply, "He's hiding a lot of things from me. Him and mother, but father always had a different aura in him. He knows about the villains watching us back in the sports festival, and referred to his knowledge as Intel." she pauses, "I myself don't trust him as much as I used to." she admitted.

"Your old man is a weird fuck, huh?" he asked, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "What is he, a villain?" he joked.

"Perhaps." she replied without looking at him. Bakugou's jaw dropped. "Holy shit—"

"I said perhaps, Bakugou." she tilted her head to his direction. "I'm not sure about it, but I'm sure he's connected to them, somehow."

"How'd you even know?" he snorted, as if he isn't believing her. "You probably misunderstood and all that shit."

To his surprise, she frowned and shook her head. "I doubt it. Father is a good man, but only to his family." her normal face came back in a split second. She's looking down. "It was only for a short span of time, but whenever I got called into his office, I'd always catch a glimpse of his documents. Sometimes I take photos secretly, I know it's improper, but I know far too less."

Yaoyorozu took out her phone, scrolling down and then clicking on some photos as she hands them over to Bakugou. They weren't contacts, but a list of possible illegal dealings.

"There's about 280 firms listed in on there, and I looked them all up. They're all illegal and unregistered, fishy, don't you think?" he scanned through the names, and sure enough, he doesn't recognize a single one of them. He muttered a "What the fuck…?"

"I don't know what he's up to; but I'm sure he won't bring _me _trouble. I don't know about everyone else." she looked worried.

"Ignore it." Bakugou suggested. "It ain't gonna help us in becoming heroes. Deal with it in ten years or what fucking ever." he rolled his eyes. "If he's your old man then you ain't gettin' hurt."

She fixed her eyes on the road, "That's true." all she could do is sigh, "But he didn't want me to be a hero in the first place. I have no idea what changed his ideals." and then, their conversation ended because of her phone ringing. "It's Dunce Face."

Kaminari sent her a message about her being the best, and asking her to set them up again next time.

Bakugou stared at his friend's message in disgust. "Fucking gay." Yaoyorozu only giggled in response.

* * *

It was another day in UA High, just the normal hectic day. Yaoyorozu walked inside with Jirou, opened her locker and sighed once more. "It's double the usual today, Yaomomo." Jirou pointed out as love letters started falling down onto the floor. Her and Jirou picked them up, shoving them back to the lockers.

"Ah, well, I'll read them later." she says before closing her locker.

Jirou tilted her head to her direction; "You always end up rejecting them."

"T-That's because I barely even know them! How can you like someone you've never even talked to?" she pouted. It was true, most of the boys (a few times, girls, actually) that confessed to her are people she had no idea existed. Today, she received double than the usual amount. "Would you help me read everything later, Kyouka?" she asked.

Jirou nodded with a smile, but then, it suddenly disappeared when Kaminari tackled her to the ground. "Kaminari, stop that!" she blushed. Yaoyorozu hid a cheeky grin.

The boy scratched his head, offering his hand to stand her up. "Sorry, sorry," he shrugs it off while giggling. "What's up?"

"Yaomomo got a lot of letters today. Double the usual." she sighed, pointing out to her obviously cramped locker with a few paper ends coming out of it.

"Can't help that, Yaomomo's gorgeous, y'know!" Kaminari laughed. Jirou nodded; "That's true."

Yaoyorozu found herself blushing from her friends' words, "You flatter me, both of you." she sheepishly mumbled.

"Y-Yaomomo, you're blushing!" Jirou's eyes glittered. "I made her blush, Kaminari." she proudly said with a smug look on her face.

"Are you _kidding_? _I _made her blush!" and then — like the usual, they're squabbling. "Right, Yaomomo?"

"U-Uhm, I—"

"Heeeeey!" Ashido called out to them. Beside her was Kirishima, and she's clinging onto him like a lost child. "Kirishima, I told you it was them!" she grinned, letting go of his arm. Kirishima chuckled in response.

"_Oh,_ Kirishima-kun, Ashido-san. Good morning." Yaoyorozu greeted them while Kaminari and Jirou waved.

"I told you to call me Mina!" she whined. "Let's go to class together!"

"Mornin' Yaomomo!" he says, also noticing the girl's hand on her locker that doesn't seem to hold any longer, "Uh, what's with your locker?"

"She's been getting a lot of love letters lately." Kaminari muttered with a bored face, "They're tryna take our Yaomomo from us, those bastards!" he whined like a baby; clinging onto Jirou's lower body as he begins to fall down from sobbing.

"H-Hey, cut it out!"

She giggled at the scene in front of her; "Let's go?" the black-haired girl offered them, and so, they began walking to their classrooms.

* * *

Back at the dormitories, they figured that they should stay with Kaminari for a while because they really needed to bond; it was always Kaminari with Jirou since she's been backing off to keep their romance on track.

Carrying a large pile of letters, she knocks the door using her feet. "Kaminari-san, Kyouka, are you there?" she asked.

The door opened, revealing Kirishima which startled her a bit. "Kirishima-kun?" he only smiled at her and opened the door wider, stepping aside to let her in. _"Oh." _she thought. Sero was sitting on the corner, his phone plugged on one of the outlets while he's using it. Bakugou was on Kaminari's bed, resting his cheeks on his palm with a bored expression, then Kaminari and Jirou are playing _chess _of all games they could possibly play.

"Quit it, both of you suck at chess, Yaomomo's here!" Kirishima announced, making everyone around Kaminari's room look up at him.

"Yaomomo, that's a _lot_!" Kaminari sets the chess board aside, patting the carpeted floor beside him, gesturing her to sit there with him and Jirou. She nodded. "Yes, it's quite a number."

"Let's read that one first," Jirou pointed out at the unusually hot pink colored envelope.

Bakugou stared at them while Sero sets his phone aside to join in. The same goes for Kirishima. "It's like a girl made it, what the heck?" Sero exclaimed.

"She gets love letters from girls too." Jirou replied with a blank face. It made Kirishima laugh, "Way too manly!"

"Well, I'm reading it out loud;" Jirou announced, still with the blank face. "Oh, it really is from a girl." she mumbled before reading. She paused with a surprised look when she finally opened the envelope, revealing the paper inside. "Oi, Kaminari, an idiot probably wrote this."

Kaminari raised a brow, snatching the paper from her; "HOLY SHIT, _WOW. _A+ FOR DEDICATION!" he exclaimed. "It's full of I love you's." Bakugou rolled his eyes at that.

"This one's next," Jirou says as she hands it over to Yaoyorozu. The petite girl opened the white envelope and began reading silently.

When she reached the middle, she froze. "What is this unholy piece of paper?" she mumbled with a traumatized look. Sero prevented himself from laughing while Kirishima actually did.

Bakugou stood up from the bed and snatched it away from her; began reading it out loud in a deadpanned voice. "To Yaoyorozu Momo, I think you're strong, amazing and beautiful. I saw you yesterday at the mall with a boy, was he forcing you to come with him? If so, please ask help from—" he says as his brows ticked off. "THIS PIECE OF SHIT—!" Bakugou nearly crumpled the paper when Kirishima snatched it away from him to read the other part.

"I saw you entering the comfort room too, and then you came out with a smile. You're gorgeous. I'm from the General Studies course so I don't think you'll ever meet me anytime, but I like you a lot. I just can't tell you in person because you're always with that Pomeranian haired kid who's always frowning, he's constantly glaring at everyone, I'm sorry. Yours truly, —"

"Okay, first and _fucking _foremost, he's definitely a fucking stalker. Second, what the fuck? He's so cheesy!" Bakugou groaned. "He followed us yesterday. Probably." he says while looking at her.

"That's disturbing." Sero muttered. Yaoyorozu sighed.

"We'll beat him up!" Kaminari cheered, "Kyouka, what's next?" he asked the other girl beside him. Surprisingly, she didn't bother correcting him anymore. "This one. Sero, read it for us."

He nodded. "This one's from… Mineta." he chuckled.

"Throw it out." Bakugou irritably said while waving his hands. After that, the letters were pretty much normal and those which are full of admiration of some sort.

"That's about everything." Jirou checked the pile of torn-open envelopes. "We had a few that mocked Bakugou." she pointed out.

The boy's brow twitched, "Don't give a fuck, they can die of jealousy and I ain't giving my damn."

"That's cruel, Bakugou!" Kirishima patted him in the back lightly. "But seriously, though, Yaomomo, you shouldn't waste your time reading these. I heard Todoroki gets a lot of these too, but he just throws 'em out."

Bakugou frowned, "What's so hot about that fucking bastard anyways?"

"His other side!" Kaminari exclaimed. "Oh." he added while realizing no one laughed at his joke. "You guys are so bitter."

"Ah, I guess I should do the same?" she says in a questioning tone. "I still feel bad about the thought of ignoring them, though."

"You don't even know them, let that shit be." he yawned while going back to Kaminari's bed, to where his phone is.

* * *

Yaoyorozu's Sunday was the usual, study, study, study. She didn't relatively wish for a lower grade; so there's nothing left to do but aim for something higher. Still, the thought of going to school and having herself worked out only to go home with _more _school work tires her already. _"It's necessary." _she keeps telling herself that.

Well, those thoughts aside, she _has _a stalker and she doesn't know how that's even possible. Even Mineta wouldn't do that, he's still sane, after all. Never mind that, all she wanted to think of was Bakugou.

She was worried about getting soft, but it wasn't so bad, was it? Bakugou's always fun to be with, that's what she thought. Even though he's ferocious, scary and cunning; he's actually quite the good guy.

_"__Besides… he's really good-looking— no, what am I thinking?!" _she groaned, falling back onto her chair, abandoning the book she was reading on her study table. _"I hate thinking about him at the same time, it's ridiculous, but…"_

But his eyes were so captivating, that was it. They were sharp, but at times; she'd see them gentle. And red, really? A pretty color compared to her black ones. At first, she thought it was a shade of brown, but up close where she's seen it numerous times, they were red.

With that, her phone rang. A call from the devil himself. "H-H-Hello?" she stuttered, almost having her phone sliding from the tips of her fingers.

"What's with the fuckin' stutter?" he chuckled thru the other side of the line.

"Nothing, nothing!" she excused, "Do you need something, Bakugou?" she questioned him.

The boy simply scoffed at her, "How's the teasin' material?" he shamelessly called, the girl felt like he was grinning on the other side.

She turned red upon hearing those words come out of his mouth, she sighed in annoyance. "Why me?" she struggled not to stutter.

"Well, why the fuck not?" he laughed. "Whatever, anyways. You seem to be in a bad mood."

"N-No, not really." she paused to breathe. "I was reading a pretty good book; I was at a serious scene." she defended. Although she lied partly, it was sorta true since she really was reading a story inside her textbook.

"Oh?" she could hear the provocation in his raspy voice. "I figured you'd be studyin' with all that crap."

"I _was _studying. I'm quite irritated." she bluntly replied.

"'Bout?"

"We go to school to get school work and then we go home with more school work, I don't really mind, but it's quite… I don't know,"

"Been there. I fucking hate it too, like honestly, what the fuck? Go to school to be heroes 'n then they teach us fucking English lessons," he growled, "You'll get through it, tho. It ain't that bad."

Yaoyorozu sighed in frustration, "Yes, I know."

"Fuck, anyways, I'll get straight to the point." she heard him take a deep breath, "Can you make me some kind of medicine for a damn fever?" he asked in a cold, shivering voice.

Her droopy eyes opened fully. "Who's sick?" she wanted to make sure.

"Are you an _idiot_? Of course it's me," she heard him chuckle. "Think it was from yesterday when we left the mall, was so damn hot as hell and the bus we rode into was _hella _cold."

"Oh." she mumbled, "I see. I'll be there soon—"

"Fuck no," he sneezed, "Just tell someone to hand them over to me."

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask. What was wrong with paying him a visit, anyways?

"Swear to god, Ponytail — you think I'll be able to rest when _you're _around?" she could visualize his frowning face at the moment, so she only gave a hum of approval.

Quickly, she created some fever-relieving pills; at least six of them emitted from her skin and she places them sealed on a zip-lock bag. Now, then, who'll give it to Bakugou?

She went outside her room and happened to see Aoyama exiting Ashido's room. Those two were friends, just not obvious. Aoyama was actually pretty fun to be with. "Aoyama-kun!" she sweetly calls out to him.

"Oh, _bonjour_, Yaomomo!" Aoyama greets while flipping some of his hair in glee. "Nice day, isn't it?" ah, that v-shaped smile always gave her a good mood. Aoyama was _undeniably _pretty for a boy.

"Yes, good morning to you too!" she gives him a wide smile, "Could you please do me a favor, Aoyama-kun?"

"Yes, what is it?" he says while standing in the most fabulous way Yaoyorozu could've imagined. He's still smiling.

"Bakugou is sick and I need someone to get him these pills for me." she explained with an apologetic expression.

"Oh!" Aoyama exclaimed, _actually_, more like a moan, really. "I _will _do it!" he screams girlishly (in an obvious odd accent) before leaving a startled Yaoyorozu behind. He runs to the elevator with the bag in his hands.

_"__He's adorable at times." _she thought.

It wasn't like he didn't want her to come, he just thought it'd be a nuisance if she did. She would probably drown his brain if she's around without even knowing. That being said, he figured someone else should bring it for him. He expected it to be Racoon Eyes since they're on the same floor, but who knows?

A minute has passed and Bakugou heard knocking in front of his door. He sneezes before opening it. "Oh." he mumbled. Aoyama was standing in front of him, holding a bag of pills with his v-shaped grin that always had freaked him out. "Yaomomo told me to give these~!" he cheerfully said.

Bakugou had a huge urge to roll his eyes, "Right." he paused, figuring he should at least thank the boy, "Thanks, now get the fuck out."

Aoyama only flipped his hair in return, being on his way. He left trails of glitter (in Bakugou's imagination) outside in their floor. He took his phone and messaged her a quick thanks before diving to his bed once more. His headache's pretty bad. _"My head's literally gonna break in half, goddammit."_

He wonders if he could make it to class tomorrow. Probably not.

* * *

Yaoyorozu went downstairs only to see Iida and Todoroki cleaning up. The others must be in their respective rooms. Iida looked completely ridiculous in his _mom-like _cleaning outfit while Todoroki looked fine in his normal clothes.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu." Todoroki called out to him which draw Iida's attention. "Good morning, Yaoyorozu-san!" he says while eagerly wiping up the dust.

"Hello, Todoroki-san, Iida-kun. Are you both… on cleaning duty?" she looked at them skeptically.

"Not really." Todoroki lets out a yawn, "Iida just asked for my help."

"Because it's so _filthy_! Kaminari-kun's chip crumbs are all over the place, Ashido-san spilled something over there, Bakugou-kun, he broke a plate, let's see, what else—"

"Iida, you forgot about Midoriya's blood on the carpet." he almost emotionlessly muttered. Iida tilted his direction to where he pointed, "What happened?" he asked.

"He had a nose-bleed from tripping." Todoroki replies while dusting himself off.

"Do you need help?" she asked worriedly. Todoroki shook his head with his brows raised for a short span of time. "Iida's pretty fired up about this, I don't know…" he replied.

She giggled at the sight of Iida picking up the vacuum cleaner to suck off the dirt. "Yes, he seems to be."

She heard the half hot, half cold sigh subtly, so she tilted her head over to his direction. "I'm so sleepy." he yawned again.

"You should go, Todoroki-san. I can manage." he hesitantly looked at her, but gave her the broom anyways as he lets out another yawn. _"He must be lacking sleep." _she noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu. I owe you one." he blinked one more time before being on his way to the elevator. He sure needed enough sleep.

Iida didn't even notice that Todoroki was gone. He looked so fired up doing mom-chores with his pink apron which made her laugh out loud. "Huh, where's Todoroki-kun?!" he screeched, straightening up his body.

"I took his place, don't worry about it." she gave him a wide smile, to which he returned to. While they were cleaning the kitchen, Iida asked her a rather odd question.

"You and Bakugou-kun are friends, right?" he asked. She looked startled at first, but she answered with a yes. "I'm worried about him and Midoriya-kun."

"Why?"

Iida sighed. This woman must be the only person who doesn't notice what's going on. "You don't notice the fact that he glares at him all the time?"

"Oh, that." she sighed. That was all she could do, honestly. "It's not like I can do anything about it. Both Midoriya-kun and Bakugou are my friends, so I won't meddle with them."

Iida looked at her, he was obviously perplexed. "Are you not worried?"

"Of course I am, too, but I know Bakugou won't like it if I meddle with his business. I don't want to pry onto his life. A-Ah, but those are just my thoughts!" she turned pink upon stuttering, since she may have said _too _much of her personal thoughts to Iida.

Iida gave her a soft smile, "I see, that must be the reason why he's fond of you."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Iida asked dumbfoundedly.

Yaoyorozu was _startled_. Since when was Bakugou even _fond_ of her? She knew she was close to the boy, but she always thought that her classmates thought of her as someone special to him because she's the only girl he ever recognized, except maybe for Uraraka. "Oh, nothing, Iida. Let's resume cleaning." she replied.

It wasn't the first time she got that question; but her answer would always remain the same. If Bakugou's on the wrong, then she'll tell him he is, but then she'll remain by his side — it was her resolve as his friend, and things worked out best that way.

It didn't seem like Bakugou was hating her, anyways. Though, she was sure of one thing; he didn't see her as a nuisance. As long as she doesn't pry onto his life too much, that is.

It just so happened that she knew much about him than the rest. "What about you, Iida-kun? What do you think of Bakugou?" she suddenly blurted out while cleaning.

"Bakugou-kun?" he paused, stiffening, "He's _pretty_ violent, but as the Class Rep I should try understanding him more. If he doesn't find me annoying, at least." he gave her a smile.

Contented with Iida's answer, she relays the same gesture with a smile as she returns to swiping the dirt — she definitely needed to lecture Kaminari about _etiquette — _even if it's about _chips_, of all things.

* * *

Kaminari Denki just sneezed, feeling like someone was thinking of him or talking bad about him. He's currently in Jirou's room, trying to play with the girl's acoustic guitar — "Kaminari, quit touching my stuff." she frowned.

"But isso cool!" he reasoned with a dumb smile on his face.

"Go back to your room and watch Gintama or something." she glared at him for strumming — the boy ignored her. "Geeze." Jirou could only sigh. The blond placed the guitar to it's compartment and set it aside, marveling onto Jirou's drum set. His eyes dazzled. _"Oh no, fuck no." _Jirou face-palmed.

"Kaminari!" she scolded him, "You're definitely not touching those!"

"Pshh, how bad could I be? I mean even Bakubro's pretty good at this, I'm sure I'll get the hang of it, yeah?!"

"_Even _Bakugou?" she snorted, "Are you saying drums are easy or are you mocking him?" she chuckled at the thought.

"Oh _come _on, they just tap the sticks on these circles." he says, raising both sticks and randomly hitting everything (which made the girl a little ticked off) — "Okay, that was bad, but it was my first try!"

She lightly giggled, "I doubt you'll be able to do good _even _with practice, Kaminari."

"Wanna bet on it, Kyouka?!" he fumed, almost like a child who wanted to prove his capabilities to an adult. He received a slap in return. "That's Jirou to you, idiot."

* * *

Yaoyorozu went back to her room right after with a few beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. _"I'm a bit filthy." _she frowned at the thought, even though there's only a few specs of dust sticking to her pink shirt. The black pig was placed beside her sleeping spot; it was a special item to her now. Remembering the memories from yesterday's shopping, she hums to herself. _"It was really, really fun." _

It's been some time, she hasn't received a text or a call from her parents. Not that she wasn't used to it, it's just that she couldn't help but feel alone. She sighed, knowing that she also sent them messages; asking how they are, only to not receive a reply. Even her Aunt Mitsuki wrote to her, yet her own parents are probably dozing off and sleeping in gold.

She wanted to spend time with her friends, really, but, she's been thinking about Kaminari and Jirou's relationship as well. The date she set up went _amazing_ thanks to her, and really, she just wants both of them to be happy.

Jirou would never admit her feelings to her, but she could see it in her eyes. Besides, she would mention Kaminari non-stop when they were alone together. _"Ah, they're perfect for each other." _she smiled.

She _isn't _very close to Ashido, well, she technically is usually with her along with the other girls, they get along well. Still, they aren't _that_ close. She usually is with Bakusquad and the rest of the girls, but usually, she's with Kirishima. She remembers how Ashido clung onto his arms and he _didn't _seem to mind, _"They're really cute, too." _

She was good friends with Uraraka, in fact, they talked about her and Bakugou's relationship numerous times. She can't help but wonder if he likes him, or Midoriya — whoever it is, it _shouldn't _really concern her. But then again, she's always with Iida and Todoroki as well. _"They're all pretty good friends." _

So, looking back, her and Jirou were definitely students who didn't belong to a clique. They just went on with the boat; eventually they're friends with Kaminari who's with Bakugou's group of friends, and then they're close with Uraraka, Iida and Todoroki who's with Midoriya's group.

_"__Come to think of it… Mineta-san and Sero-san are pretty good friends too. Oh, and Sato-san and Koda-kun as well as Tokoyami-kun. Aoyama-kun gets along with most girls, too, I guess."_

She wouldn't say it out loud, but she thinks Aoyama is the prettiest boy in their class. Not the hottest, of course, but the _prettiest_. Literally. He's always shining, glittering — his eyes dazzle even without light, and his smile was always so innocent. He reminded her of someone, for some reason. She doesn't know who this someone is yet, but at the tip of her tongue, she'll find.

"Katsuki Bakugou." she whispered while falling onto her bed freely, "Huh, it really does sound good." it was a random thought, really. His name just came out of her mouth, no, he did not remind her of Aoyama, it was just the fact that her thoughts drifted onto him. She realized what she's saying — on cue, she turned red.

"Stop bothering my thoughts." she slapped both her cheeks, "He doesn't like you." she whispered to herself. _"You're making him like you, though. Trying so hard to be with him like that, then telling Iida-kun that you aren't prying onto his life. Keep it together, Momo." _that's what her mind told her. She sighed in defeat, knowing that it was the truth.

"Am I really…" she paused to exhale, "Prying in so much?" she whispered, and then, she fell asleep even if it was quite early.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Bakugou ended up staying at the dormitory because of his fever — which, in it's case, was _killing _him. Other than him, everyone was able to get to school and the usual routine began.

"That's all for today. Dismissed." Aizawa yawns while walking out of the room; the students are rowdy once more as they wait for their next teacher.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it all!" Kaminari's whining could probably be heard up to Class 1-B. "That surprise quiz really had me! I didn't know anything!"

"You're not alone, really." Ojirou tried his best to comfort the other blond, but he kept weeping with Ashido who was also _sure _she failed that one. "Oh, I'm gonna pass out, that was _horrible_!" she dramatically exclaimed.

"C-C-Calm down, guys, it was e-easier than the last quiz." Sero stuttered between words, knowing that he also got a failing mark. "Right, Kirishima?" when he turned his head to his direction, Kirishima was sitting normally on his seat, lifeless.

"Kirishima? K-Kirishima?" he asked again. "He's dead, oh god!" Sero sobbed.

"It was the quiz, it was at fault, damn it!" Kaminari sobbed again. "If Bakugou was around I could've copied, somehow!"

Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, who was at the back, stared at their over-reacting classmates. "They're… dramatic." Todoroki could only say such a word without offending anyone. His sweat dropped. "It wasn't really hard, I don't see why they're like that."

"I had trouble with the last three questions." Todoroki admitted, "But everything else was too easy. They probably don't listen to anything, that's why they're — sobbing."

"The last three? Oh, the essay?"

"**What do you do when you're restrained by the villains, to be tortured asking for answers? **Worth three points. I think everyone else thought it was easy, but it was kind of hard, for me at least." he tilted his head to her direction.

"What did you write, Todoroki-san?"

"What about you?" he asked her first.

"I wrote about giving the wrong information instead. As you know, people most likely get killed after torture. If not, kept in a cell. Giving the wrong information can pretty much buy time, right?" Yaoyorozu raised both brows, "Besides, I'd rather die than do something so ridiculous. If I were to be thrown in a cell instead, I'd just find a way to escape. _If _I could."

To her surprise, Todoroki chuckled. "I had the similar answer." he didn't know what to do when the girl beside him raised her palm up, but it looked like she was asking for a high-five, so he returned the favor — and she seemed pleasantly surprised about it. He subtly smiled at the part where she stared at her hand with glittering eyes similar to Aoyama's. _"Since when was she so energetic? Is __**that **__Bakugou's influence or what?" _

"Again, Todoroki-san!" she excitedly exclaimed, raising both her hands this time. He _had _to do it, as he was a good friend. And when he did, she looked like she won the lottery. Her mouth shaped an O. He lies his head down low, trying to suppress his chuckle.

It was fine, was what Todoroki thought. He hasn't high-fived with someone in a while. That day Yaoyorozu became close friends with Todoroki, as to realizing that his smile was actually fairly pretty.

* * *

She walks back alone today, giving Kaminari the chance to be alone with her best friend. All's well end's well, was it? _"Oh, right! I wanted to buy something today." _she realizes this, and halts on her way to the dormitory to go to the city, which was only a few minutes away anyways. Besides, their curfew's still a few hours up.

She was dying to buy that manga Hagakure was talking about — of course, it's expected that it's a romance comic book since it was _Hagakure _she's thinking about, and that girl's all over romance.

Just a few more blocks, and it's the bookstore. When she stepped inside, the smell of paper covered her senses for a while, and then she began looking for a specific title. Until she found Midoriya, at least. "Y-Y-Yaoyorozu-san!" he nervously uttered.

"Hmm? Oh, Midoriya-kun? What're you doing here, if I may ask?" she glances up at him, who's holding an already opened manga about… well, heroes. "Why're you reading that _here?" _she asked.

"W-Well, I don't really have enough money, so—" he was cut off when she gently grabbed it from him, "I'll buy it for you." she mutters while giving him a wide grin. The boy protested, almost ten times, but she didn't listen and went on her way to buy a few volumes of the book Hagakure was talking about.

And so, with that, they both walked home together. "Thanks a lot, Yaoyorozu-san, I'll repay you as soon as I can!" he enthusiastically started.

"It's fine, Midoriya-kun. Think of it as a friendship offering?"

He hesitantly nodded; both of them on their way back to The Heights Alliance. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask, what's with all those… shoujo mangas?"

She froze for a second, "H-Hagakure-san told me to buy a volume, she said it was really good!" he _swore _she saw her brows twitching a split second ago.

_"__You bought like seven." _Midoriya decided to keep those thoughts to himself.

* * *

Later at night, Yaoyorozu was so _drawn _into the series she was reading — one can say she thinks of Hagakure as a goddess for suggesting it to her. She was even reading on her bed and not the table. She doesn't even know how many times she's squealed until someone heavily knocked her door. "Eep!" she shrieks in surprise, closing the manga. "Who is it?" she asks.

"The tooth fairy." she chuckled at his answer, but it was obvious that the person lying behind the door is Bakugou Katsuki.

"Are you still sick?" she asked the obvious. His nose is red and so is his ears, and his eyes looked teary — he almost looked like an ideal man if he wasn't so grumpy. "Oh, of course not! Perfectly fucking healthy." he rolled his eyes as he makes his way to her study table, sitting down on the _table _and not the chair.

"I'm worried." she muttered, though, honestly, she's been _too _occupied reading the romance thing that she even forgot about him. Bakugou simply frowned at that, "What the fuck are you reading, what are you, hopeless romantic?" he mocked.

She pouted before giving him her answer; "Who knows." it was like her demeanor suddenly changed when she said those words, but it went back a second later, "This is really good, though! Hagakure-san told me to read these." her face glittered. "She was reading her's, so I couldn't borrow and had to buy my own!"

"Do you ever shut up?" he groaned.

"Unfortunately tonight, no. Bakugou, I've been squealing for _hours_." her face shimmered in glee while the boy gulps. "I think I forgot to study, oh no—" her skin turned pale.

He chuckled at her, the girl was oddly energetic today. "Damn right you did." he guessed.

She turned purple. "Oh." she looks betrayed by herself. "_Oh." _

"'Cuz you probably dived right into reading these shitty fictional love stories." he says while grabbing one of it's volumes, opening it and scanning through random pages. "See? Holy shit, she doesn't even know him yet, it's fucking chapter one and she lets him kiss her, what the fuck?" he gave her a mocking grin as he scans through the pages once more, "Holy shit, now she's crying, what the hell?!" he prevented himself from hysterically laughing.

"Cheesy bastards!" he laughed aloud.

**Bakugou Katsuki talks too much when he's sick.**

"Oh please! It's cute." she puffed her cheeks accidentally. "Besides, let a love-less lady squeal for once."

"You tell me," he laughed, "You said you've been squealin' for hours." he laughed louder again, seeing as her face slowly flushed red.

"Whatever, Bakugou. Why'd you pay a visit?" she suddenly asked, curiosity written all over her face.

"Well, fuckmunch," he paused to jump out of the table which allowed him to land on her bed perfectly. "You didn't visit me when you got back, thought you were dead."

"To be honest," she covered her face from embarrassment, "I completely forgot."

Bakugou only yawned with his droopy eyes and his obviously bored tone, "Thought as much."

Well, it went well, until Yaoyorozu went acting like she was a bad friend for not visiting him and he's _so _irritated by it to the point that he'd go to any lengths just to shut her up. "Ponytail, shut up, I'm going to fucking plug these into your butt if you don't." he says while taking off his earphones that were on mute.

That made her freeze. She nodded in response. _"He's moody." _she mentally slapped herself. _"Get it together, Momo! He's sick, it should be natural!" _


	34. Chapter 30: Boys

It took her a minute to realize what he just said. He's going to plug _what _into her _ass_? That was scary. He _is _scary, to everyone's eyes, that is. Still, he had a gentle side she couldn't help but keep to herself — call it selfish, but when you realize you've seen a side of a person no one else has seen before; you'll go great lengths just so the others wouldn't see.

Before she even realizes, Bakugou's already dozing off. On her damn table. "Bakugou…?" she called out to him — he doesn't reply, but he opens one eye, raising a brow to the other.

"You can't doze off here," she pointed out. He furrowed a brow, "Why the fuck not?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Because," she gently called, setting all her manga aside. "Everyone will end up thinking we, uhm, _slept _together."

"We've _slept together _thrice. Or something. I fucking forgot how many times." he waves his hand, as if it's nothing. "Ain't a big deal, Ponytail." he shrugs.

She doesn't remember as well. One, in her house when she was bedridden, two, Bakugou's house when she was sick, three, in the dormitory — but that one was when Bakugou was really asleep. She did let that one slip, considering the fact that they had a lot of time to wake up earlier than everyone else. This time's different.

She wanted to roll her eyes, really. She doesn't know if Bakugou's playing tricks on her or something. "No, no, that's not what I meant." she sighed.

He opens both eyes, realizing he's too sleepy to even think straight. "Oh." he rolled his eyes.

"It's worse if Aizawa-sensei found you here, too, since he visits without notice."

"It's not like we fucked, geeze." he yawned. "Those idiots are assuming shit."

"I can't blame them, even Iida-kun said that you're quite fond of me." his eyes opened wide upon that, a tick appearing on his cheek. Is that what really people thought of them, is what ran through his head. "I guess they think like that because you rarely talk to ladies, Bakugou."

It took him about a minute to respond, and Yaoyorozu was about to give up waiting for his reply, when he said — "I am." she raised a brow.

"What do you mean, you are?" he could see that she genuinely doesn't understand — well, his fault since it took a damn minute before he could respond. "Damn fond of you, I guess." he looks away with his brows furrowed.

Unfortunately, her lights were turned on because she was reading a moment ago. She could see color in his skin, and his words took a second to digest — she _swore _her whole body felt… warm. "_Oh_, uhm…" she didn't _expect _that coming. Well, she could be over-expecting things. Maybe he meant it as a friend.

"Before you jump to conclusions — 'cuz I fuckin' know you _that _well, I don't mean being as shitty as friends." he says that and then lands on his feet from her study table. He goes for the door. His whole face is red, and she didn't even have to pay attention to see it. He reaches for the knob, but before twisting it open; "If you find it awkward as hell, forget this shitty conversation _or _avoid me like plague."

She gulps hard — "I don't." is all she could say; and she _knew _he inwardly smiled from her reply. However, he just went on his way and gently closed the door. Outside her room, the boy was heavily breathing. _"Fucking jello ass legs." _he cussed. _"But worth it anyway." _he grinned to himself. At _least _she doesn't mind. _"That means I have a fucking chance_."

One thing that's bad about liking or loving Yaoyorozu Momo, is that realizing you're not the only one. Still, he scoffed. _"I'm way ahead than those dumb bastards." _

He grins cockily — after all, he's been _this _close to her. What else could go un-predicted?

Yaoyorozu fell on her back; she takes a pillow and screams at it to prevent herself from warming up further. _"What did that even mean, Bakugou? Can't you be clearer? Wait, why am I even asking for something __**clearer **__when he said it's more than friendship?" _she could feel a frown brewing; but she realizes it curved into a smile.

_Damn teenage hormones._

* * *

Bakugou raced to Kirishima's room to wake him up because he can't tell anyone else about what happened but _him_. Sure, it was a… rusty confession, but surely, she gets it, right? Because she was a genius, right?!

"KIRISHIMA, FUCKING DORK, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" he violently moved his body.

"DUDE, WHAT THE HECK?! HOW DID YOU GET IN, AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME _MY _NAME?!" he replies in a voice just as loud. Bakugou — his best friend, is _beet red _and is sweating so hard that he thought he made out with Yaoyorozu or something. And, of course, Bakugou would call him Shitty Hair and not Kirishima.

"You gave me a spare key, genius."

"Okay, but_ what _are you wearing?" Kirishima snorted. "You look like you haven't showered in _days_." he desperately tried to cover his mouth, he had the biggest urge to laugh.

"Fuck you!" he groaned, "It's 'cuz my fuckin' fever won't go down." he opened Kirishima's bag without permission and started taking pictures of his notes. They chatted while he's at it.

"So, what made you barge into my room?"

"I confessed to her. Kind of." he suddenly spoke out of the blue which made Kirishima wide-eyed.

"Seriously?!" he grinned, "How'd it go?!" he giddy-ly asked.

"Actually, fuck, she said Four Eyes told her that _I'm _fond of _her_, and apparently my stupid mouth slipped and I said _I am_."

Kirishima froze, "That's… a terrible confession."

"I FUCKING KNOW," he groaned once more, "She went silent for a while so I said that if it's awkward either forget about the damn conversation or avoid me like I'm a cockroach."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said she doesn't find it awkward. And I fucking left."

"You're such a chicken, dude." Kirishima couldn't help but laugh. "On the contrary, this is the first time you've ever talked much about something." he chuckled a bit more.

"I couldn't help it, my legs felt like Deku." Kirishima laughed aloud at his dumb metaphor. "Why Midoriya?" he couldn't help but laugh again. "Okay, but seriously, you know Yaomomo won't understand it like _that_, right?"

"How the fuck do I know? She's a smart-ass."

"She can be really oblivious sometimes, trust me." he paused to think, "There was this one time where a dude told her she's interesting and _she _told him he's interesting too — I mean, that's just Yaomomo. The poor guy thought there was something between them." he felt Bakugou stiffen.

"D'you think I messed up?" he asked with a furrowed brow. Kirishima raised his shoulders in response.

"Honestly don't know. Why don't you just tell her straight up you like her?"

"Why don't _you _do that with Racoon Eyes?" Kirishima threw him an eraser which he successfully avoided.

"We're just friends, man." he sighed.

Bakugou rolled his eyes — how _dramatic, _it was obvious they were all over each other. Kirishima handed him another notebook, homework, he guessed. He took a picture of it as well. "Like hell I'd buy that." he snorted.

"This isn't about me and her, it's about you and Yaomomo." Kirishima laughed. "Just straight up tell her, I mean; the others all this time are speculating if you like each other but I obviously know the truth."

"Dunno man, what if I get rejected? Scratch that, I don't _do _rejection."

"Oh yeah," Kirishima lets out a provocative whine, "You won't get rejected. I think. I mean, _why _on Earth? You _do _do jealousy though."

"What the fuck," he hissed, "Take that back, you piece'a shit."

"DUDE," Kirishima wheezed repeatedly — "Have you seen the look on your face while she talks to Todoroki? Actually, screw Todoroki! I meant every other guy."

"It's not every other guy if you ain't included, dumb-ass."

"_Okaaaay, _but you still have to tell her." Kirishima grunts as he heads back to his bed, "Unless you want Todoroki kissing her or something, what suits you best man."

"Fuck you, Shitty Hair. I'm going to do it, just fuckin' wait." he grinned.

"_Now _that's Bakugou Katsuki right there." he laughed. _"Although I hope he'd cuss less."_

* * *

His confession can _wait_, his headache comes first. First thing in the morning when he wakes up she thinks of her — and then his stupid headache stopped him from day-dreaming. Another day without school, _for him, at least_. "Fucking fever."

Each breath felt heavy - significantly warm, his eyes are sore and his whole body is basically messing with him. "Fucking fuck." his mood was particularly sour today. He said the word fuck twice than usual.

He was supposed to be busy about confessing to his little crush (although Kirishima insisted that it wasn't even _little _at all,) but his head was killing him and he could cry this moment — which is a _huge _feat.

He wanted to kick his damn bed for not being comfortable although it was really just in his head, and even if he wanted to, he was so limp he could just roll his eyes. It was his fault, anyways. He forgot where he placed the meds she made for him so he could just rely on his ass.

_"__Why was I so damn giddy last night anyways?" _he frowned. He was never _like that _towards any confession — except maybe that night, and it wasn't even considered a proper confession.

Why was he so worked up about it anyways? Not like he was expecting _them _to date; both of them are literally two sides of the same coin. Bakugou felt tipsy without even ingesting alcohol just because of a simple headache. _A damn simple headache._

* * *

"—rozu, Yaoyorozu," Todoroki calls out to her; she could _almost _not hear him from her deep thoughts about last night and the manga she was fussing about so much. "Huh? Y-Yes?" she was taken back by his sudden calling.

"You alright? You've been spacing out for about three minutes." he looks at her with a subtle apologetic look. "Also, you look like you haven't slept.

_"__I haven't," _she wanted to tell him, but she doesn't want to worry anyone, so she settled with a half lie — "I didn't notice the time; I was reading a book last night." she yawned, _"It's because Bakugou's stuck on my mind." _still, she kept it to herself.

"You should pay attention more, then. You have bags." he says, pointing at those underneath her eyes, which made her embarrassed since she never got words like those, much less from a classmate. "Of course, I apologize for startling you."

"I wasn't startled." he focuses his gaze onto the front, "I was just perplexed, and worried."

"I see."

"Bakugou's out today again, huh?" he started, resting his cheek to his palm.

Yaoyorozu gave him a small nod, "He has a fever; he's still so noisy even so — he doesn't rest enough." she mumbled, and once again, she curses inwardly - because it's Bakugou again.

"Really? He didn't even went down to the common room yesterday. Were you with him?" he asks almost in a deadpanned voice — typical Todoroki with his bluntness.

"I _was_." she chose her words carefully. "He did leave after a few minutes, though."

She heard Todoroki reply a simple "I see." and then her thoughts drifted off somewhere again. She suddenly had a surge of memory-lane walks — honestly, this time, it was her _father_, of all people. Her insensitive, hypocritical father who mended her to _be _the epitome of _perfection_ — an unfortunate man he is, indeed, _"For he has a daughter with so many flaws." _that's what.

Come to think of it — she never really had a _fun _childhood. Though, her parents would claim she had the best of fun; she wanted to roll her eyes whenever they said that. _"What's the fun in forcing me how to properly sip tea, __**of all things**__, not allowing me to leave the house; and picking out who my friends were supposed to be?"_

There were so many things she wanted to do. So, so many things. It was dumb — for her who isn't a child anymore; but in Bakugou's watch, she felt free. He would cuss at her for whatever she's doing but he would never stop her anyways. Sure, he would try, but if sees the fact that she's persistent, he leaves her alone - somewhat. Like the time at the arcade last Saturday, or that time when she first rode a bus, three years ago. Then that time when he tried to stop her from leaving his side back in USJ, but she _did _anyways.

It was quite pitiful, to be mourning over such things — but she felt like a caged chicken - if that's what she could call, from the coops that were fenced. Bakugou Katsuki _really did _have a huge part in her life, even though the fleeting moments weren't too much.

Yaoyorozu hopes for Bakugou's recovery.


	35. Chapter 31: Closed Book

Of course, she would never admit that she's quite the bold kid when she's around a certain blond. _Never_, but he probably noticed it anyways. Oh, she doesn't know, being with him just felt — well, neither right _or _wrong, but it felt like home, so it should be fine, right?

It didn't matter whether he felt the same or not. It's a matter of realizations; because she figured Bakugou probably knew she liked him anyways, yet he still approached her like a magnet — and he had the guts to tell her to avoid him like plague if she feels awkward about _last night_. He can be inconvenient at times.

Later that day, she walks with Kaminari on their way to The Heights Alliance. "Kyouka isn't going with us today?" she asks - even so, they were walking already.

"Nope, said she's buying this new guitar at Ishi—"

"And you _didn't _come with her?" she eyed the blond beside her. "You should've went with her, Kaminari-san. Who knows what could've happened," she says, almost like she hummed those words out of her mouth.

"Yaomomo, don't be like that!" he chuckled. "Just Denki — and anyways; I've been waiting for a chance to talk to you. Chatting and calling makes me lazy." he sighed.

"Okay, _Denki_; what do you want to talk about?" she raised both brows.

"Her, duh."

"Are you two dating yet?" she smiled at her own question — "Please tell me you are."

Sadly, he raised his hands up in defense with a defeated look on his face. "No, not really. It's a bummer, I haven't asked her out yet._ Argh, _Yaomomo, I'm such a sissy idiot!" he clenches his fists while whining.

"I totally understand you, Kami- Denki." she sighed, that similar to Kaminari's previous one. He raises both of his brows and he had a playful smile on his face. "Oh, you do, Yaomomo?"

"Yes," she looks at him for a second before returning her gaze to the path. "Since I _do _like someone." no point in hiding it now, since Kaminari _is _her best friend, technically. Still, she just made up reasons. It slipped out of her mouth.

His mouth opened wide in an O, and his demeanor lit up. "Who's the lucky guy?!"

She didn't reply. Should she tell him, should she not? She asks herself in a loop — heat crept up on her face, and Kaminari just _had _to take guesses. "Is it Iida? Todoroki? Ojirou? Kirishima? _Bakubro_? Sat—" and from the looks of it, he hits the scoreboard with his final answer — the girl turned redder. "OH MY GOD!" he squealed; his high-pitched version annoying the girl.

"Please, I thought we'd talk about _you _and Kyouka—"

"Yaomomo, don't be avoidin' my question!" he grinned so wide, she swore he looked like Doraemon when he's smiling. "Silence means yes!"

"Okay, fine!" she sighs in defeat, "I-I do… _like _him… _I guess._"

Kaminari - in her point of view, turned into _Aoyama _because of his stupid grin that reached up onto his eyes. "Who else knows?"

"You. Just you." she lowered her head in shame, knowing that she wasn't able to tell Jirou anything about it — but it was for her, still, because she wanted her to have more time with Kaminari!

"Well aren't I lucky," he whistled. "So, does he know?"

"No…" she mumbled, "Not like I plan telling him _or _anyone in general…"

"Seriously?!" she noticed his brows slightly inching closer. "That's such a shame, Yaomomo, everyone thinks something's going on between you both."

She raised her head up in defense, "Ah, I believe it's because he doesn't talk to girls very much."

"Except you."

"Yes, except _perhaps _me." she repeated after him.

"What I'm saying is, even us, his friends, know that he's pretty much a softie around you." he lets out a light-hearted chuckle. "You wouldn't understand; it's something guys _would_, 'cuz we ain't going to be soft for everyone, y'know? And we both know Bakugou well. He's not going to be soft over any girl even if hell freezes over." he laughed.

"How would _we _know that?" she pauses, pouting on the way while her brain digests what she had just heard from a close friend of her's. "Bakugou's eccentric."

Surprisingly, he doesn't agree with her "Really?" Yaoyorozu nods in response, awaiting his reply.

"He isn't _that _hard to understand, actually. I'd say Ashido is the weirdest out of us all. Welp, can't blame her; her friends are good for nothing boys." Kaminari giggles as he degraded his group, that of course, included him.

"He is difficult to read, Denki. Sometimes, I don't understand him."

"Of course, you can't really read a closed book, right? If you can't read it then naturally you won't be able to understand." at some point, Kaminari amused her. She never thought that her idiotic-good-for-who-knows-what friend actually said something so — correct. "But really, Yaomomo, we're surprised how he's such a baby around you!"

* * *

She wasn't going to tell anyone else about her small crush for Bakugou. Totally not. _"Kyouka should be fine, though." _

When they got into their building; both of them - surprisingly, saw Bakugou sprawled across the couch. He doesn't seem weak at all, in fact, he had the usual smug grin across his face while talking to Kirishima and a few others that weren't even in his friends' circle.

Though, it _did _make a sound when they opened the door, so everyone, naturally, looked onto their direction. "Hey, Bakugou!" Kaminari waved, "'Ya good?!" he received a middle-finger in response, but he smirked at him nonetheless. It meant that he was better now.

He places his gaze on Yaoyorozu, and then back to Kaminari. He gave her a questioning look, a brow of his raised up high. Luckily, Kaminari dragged her (and himself) onto that same couch where Bakugou's in. That made things less awkward. _Not_.

"You ain't with the Earphone Bitch?" he asks suddenly. Yaoyorozu shakes her head subtly, "Denki said that she went on and bought a new guitar." Bakugou felt an eye twitch at the first name basis she followed.

"Yep, besides, I wanted to spend time with Yaomomo, too." she felt Kaminari's elbow hitting her side — she understands where he's getting at. She nodded. To change the topic, she takes her bag off from her back. Particularly searching for a certain notebook and then handing it to Bakugou. He gives her a confused stare.

"All the notes and lessons from yesterday up until earlier are in there." she sheepishly pointed out. Bakugou felt _warm_, not outside, but something fuzzy. "Thanks." he mumbles while lightly patting her head with the said notebook. Although he sees it pointless, since he did get notes from Kirishima already, he still accepted it.

"Did he just say thank you?" Kirishima's mouth opened to an O. "That's rich!"

"Bakugou-chan, did you eat something odd?" Tsuyu entered the conversation with her index finger placed closely to her mouth.

"No, you fucking freak!" he grunts, "The hell do you take me for, someone who doesn't know how to say thanks?"

"To put it in some way, yes." Sero appeared out of nowhere just to say that. "I mean _you're _Bakugou."

"Fuck y'all!" he paused to fume, "I'm leavin'!"

The group only laughed, Kaminari had a wide grin in his face.

* * *

Yaoyorozu got dressed and as soon as she was finished, she went to the other wing on the fourth floor. _"Wonder how he's feeling…?"_

Just when she's about to knock, the door opened and the next thing she knew, her eyes were closed. When she opened them, it was when she realized that her forehead stung a little bit. "Ouch," she whispers, patting on the said area.

"Shit — sorry." Bakugou was taken back. He was actually supposed to pay her a visit, not that he expected her to get to him first. "You good?" he asks while leaning on the door frame.

"Y-Yes, fine, I'm fine!" Yaoyorozu inwardly cussed, _"Get your words right, Momo!" _

"So…" he started, welcoming her into his room as she finally takes a step. "You need sumn?"

"I came to check up on your fever." she says while walking over to an empty seat somewhere in his room. The boy noted how petite she walked.

"Didn't know we're playin' doctor now." he teased her and like the usual, she burns up. "I'm fine." he says while closing the door shut.

"I doubt that, Bakugou." Yaoyorozu tucks a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "I was beside you earlier, it was pretty warm."

"Tch." he gritted his teeth. "Smart-ass."

"Don't be bitter about it, I'm genuinely worried."

"Oh yea?" she nodded. "Well I'm fine now."

"That's good," a vein popped onto the side of his forehead. This woman really is stupid at times. "I was thinking of you the whole day." okay, she did _not _mean that to sound deeper than it actually is.

It made the boy pink. _"Fuck you!" _he wanted to scream. _"Stop doing this to me!" _but, he acted calm and collected like he usually is. Except calm. "Miss me already?" he stuck his tongue out.

She only giggled in response. _"Stop that." _he wanted to slam his face onto the door. Fuck his brain. "Pony— Yaoyorozu," he calls out in almost an alluring voice (which made him mentally slap himself).

Calling her by her name sent shivers throughout her whole body — she was taken back, that's obvious. Even he could see that, since he heard her gasp. "Y-Yes?"

"I'm cold." he uttered out of the blue. Yaoyorozu raised a brow, approaching him and placing a hand on his forehead. Bakugou could trade his left arm for her touch and _not _regret about it — yeah, like hell he'd say that out loud. His cheeks flushed a vibrant color.

Yaoyorozu looked at him worriedly, "For someone who claims to be cold, you _quite _feel hot." she says, taking her palm away from her forehead which Bakugou hated.

"I lied." he averted her gaze. He _sneezed _though, rubbing his index finger under his nose like a child.

"Gesundheit." she muttered.

"Shut the fuck up."

"No, thank you. Why did you lie?"

"None of your damn business—"

"You just called me Yaoyorozu earlier, something's definitely wrong." she grinned.

"'Cuz that's your fucking name?"

"You call me 'Ponytail' on a regular basis, Mr. Bakugou." he stiffened at that. Okay, what if he calls her that most of the time? Is what he thought. But, to be real, he really won't call someone their actual names without a good reason because he's Bakugou Katsuki of all people.

"Your hair isn't even tied," was the only reason he came up with.

"I'll tie—"

"Who told you to, dimwit?"

"No one, okay? But since you seem awfully weird today, I'll cut you some slack and do whatever you want somewhat." she rolled her eyes and the boy actually gawked at her — almost falling down on his knees because it suddenly jolted and felt soft. "Cut me some slack, huh?" he grinned. "Sounds like shit you wouldn't say. _My _Ponytail would blush from saying sumn so out of character." he literally mocked her.

She coughed, "Well, I am learning Bakugou Language from Denki." she cleared her throat once more, closing her eyes and raising her chin in a confident stance, "In any case, I'd like to give you a purple — or blue, or black blush if you keep teasing me all day."

Bakugou couldn't help but stop his 'Angry' act from her poor sense of humor. He laughed the loudest he's ever been in a while. She didn't understand at first, but eventually, she saw tears forming in his eyes just from plain laughter. She blinked once, twice, three times. "Do you need medicine?"

"You're fucking hilarious." he says between wheezes. "Damn." he laughed again.

"Thank you. I try," she grinned victoriously. "Now drop the mad boy act."

"What she wants, what she gets." he groans, but still, he paused, catching up his breath from all the laughing.

Yaoyorozu sighs in relief, "Are you going to class tomorrow?"

"Most likely."

She gave him a wide smile — "That's a relief. Please get well soon." Bakugou knew she was a polite girl, but okay, today is different. She acts like how she acts with the others.

He frowned, and she raised a brow at him. They stayed like that until Kirishima opened the door — "BAKU — Oh, uhm, am I interrupting something…?"

All three of them froze for about five seconds, when Bakugou tilted his head to Kirishima's direction with an exaggerating order, "Get. Out." and he did, eventually, after blinking a few times with an awkward look on his face.

Yaoyorozu took a step for the door when he grabbed her wrist tightly, "Who the fuck told 'ya to leave?" he stiffened. "We. Need. To. Talk."

_"No, not yet," _she gulps down hard, _"What are we even going to talk about? Please not about last night," _she is frustrated. "Okay, Bakugou. What do you _want _to talk about?"


	36. Chapter 32: Skipping Dinner

"You're acting weird as hell, Ponytail. The fuck you ate?" he asked with one brow raised, another furrowed. His frown was there, but it was more like a neutral face when examined. "Oi, is this about _last night_?" her eyes widened a split second later and then it didn't after. "I guess it is, huh?" he sighed.

"I guess so, too." she did the same. "I couldn't get it off my mind, sorry if it bothers you."

"Not a big deal to me, but what about _you?_"

"It's… fine," she paused to look up to him, "I was just perplexed."

His frown seemed to disappear as he takes a seat beside her. "Wanna talk about it? _Seriously _this time." — and to his surprise, she didn't nod. She didn't shake her head either, so what was her answer? "I'd rather not embarrass myself."

"For a genius you seem dumb as fuck today, d'you think I care about something so trivial?"

The girl frowned at his delivery of words, but she kept her composure proper. "Who knows?"

"Don't give me that bullshit—" it seemed like time stopped when he stared into her onyx eyes, "—look, I just wanna clear shit up, 'kay?"

That, _maybe_, worked - she remained silent, but at least she looked like realization hit her. He opened his mouth again to talk,

"I like you." her lips parted in confusion - no, more like the element of surprise, blinking a few times before even realizing her skin itself is _pink_.

"Just in case you're dumb enough not to understand what went on last night." he looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"I don't want fucking tension between us so I'm just doing this shit right here so we can get this over with. I like you, think you'd figure it out but — any fucking way, I just do, alright? I'm bothered because you're treatin' me like how you treat the others."

With all courage, she glances to her side. "I, well, I thought that you'd feel uncomfortable with me around since you just—"

"Said something fucked up? Yeah, I thought so too." he managed to let out a light chuckle.

"Why me?" she gulped, "I mean, w-what did you l-like about me?"

He rolled his eyes at her dumb-as-hell question, resting his cheek to his palm. "Well for fucking starters, you don't piss me off. The other girls are annoying as hell, 'xept maybe for Racoon Eyes but she's noisy as fuck too." he lets those words go, without even looking at her. He's just randomly scribbling stuff in his notebook. "And I mean, you're gor — fuck, you're pretty 'n all that shit. You're smart. You make me jealous of _fucking _everyone who clings around you or even stares at you — like, holy shit, Yaoyorozu, d'you know how you fucked with my mind lately? _Gods_, if I spent more time with you back then, what would've happened to _me?_"

Like a helpless bystander, she just stares at him. In his current state, he looked peaceful even when he was cussing — his jawline's emphasized by him resting on his palm and his droopy eyes never seemed so _intriguing _than it is now.

"You always say unnecessary shit and I don't seem to mind for whatever the fuck why, but honestly — if you aren't so oblivious, you think I'd sleep beside you _thrice_ for the time being, eat with you, go damn places with you or even talk to you privately? 'Cuz I don't do that to any other bitch out there."

That was the longest she'd ever heard Bakugou speak in _all _her life, and the eleven years she's known him for. "At first I didn't know what the hell I liked you for, since we _aren't _similar in many ways _at all_, but hey, you're the most interesting wo—"

"You're interesting, too." she suddenly blurted out fast.. Bakugou would _trade _his left eye just to see her _that _tensed up _for _him any minute of the day. If possible.

"Hell I am, I fucking try." he smiled at her. He _smiled _at her and it melted her heart a million degrees away. The boy wanted to slam himself down his table so bad because he would steal glances at her while scribbling — and the way she looked made him _insane. _It was when her face was red, and her eyes were glimmering — sweat dripped down from her forehead, that and her parting lips which, undeniably, he stared at for more than five seconds. Thank god he didn't turn the air conditioner on earlier. "Say," he started, finally looking at her.

"Y-Yes?!" she almost squealed in shock. "I mean, I—"

"D'you like me?" he bluntly asked. _"Yes." _she wanted to reply, but why would she say something so expected like that? She doesn't know the feeling of love — technically she does, but what does it take to know she likes someone truthfully? What if it was just a simple infatuation? She hasn't fallen for anyone else before.

"I - I don't know," she mumbled softly, "I don't really know if what I'm feeling is _liking _you right now — b-but I… like _being with you—_" the last part, he almost didn't hear, but he did, and his eyes widened - his lips curved into a victorious smile which he couldn't help, and screw the heat he felt on his cheeks. He didn't give a damn since he couldn't stop smiling. "—why are you looking at me like _that?! _Are you making fun of—" that snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"No, shut the fuck up." he grinned. "I'm serious 'bout this; and I was just staring, any problem with that?" he threatened. It was like she had an old, beaten faucet above her head that just sprayed water into her hair — did she just talk back to Bakugou?

"Yes- I mean no, no!" she stuttered, embarrassing herself even more. "_Shit, holy_ \- I, this is so embarrassing, can I _please _go…?" she says, looking down.

Bakugou had the _proudest _smile ever on his face, heck, even his eyes were smiling and he almost teared up with joy. "Did you just—?" he laughed. Loudly.

"You heard _nothing_." she hissed and then went back to being embarrassed.

"Made my day, Ponytail. Now if only I could get you to say _fu—" _he says quickly only to be cut off.

"_Please_, that was just a reflex action!" she defended herself with her useless reasons once more. "I don't want to talk about this! It's irrelevant!"

"—and you'd rather have me _preaching _'bout how much I'm into you?" he giggled like nothing happened. "I can do that any minute of the damn day."

Did

he

just

flirt

with

her?

She slapped herself. She did it twice, and Bakugou looked at her, stunned. "I must be dreaming, oh my god. This isn't real, right? If I pinch you I'd wake up, yeah, I'd wake up." and she did. She pinched his cheek _and nothing happened. _So she did it again. Harshly this time, marking it with a red-half moon because of her finger. "It isn't working—"

"Weirdo."

"I'm just looking for a miracle, this situation is going to have me _dead_, why are you even in my dreams?"

* * *

She ended up realizing it wasn't a dream and she's been embarrassing herself the whole time so she rushed outside his room. Still, she could feel his intense stare as she ran away. _"But he said he likes me. He said lots of things why — oh my god."_ she couldn't help but feel like hyperventilating. _"I need to tell Kyouka, no, wait, she doesn't even know anything yet! Kaminari — Denki is my only option."_

She almost tripped on her way to the girls' wing to the fourth floor. She entered her room, locked it tight and dived into her bed like it was water. _"What's this feeling?" _she asks herself, cuddling her pig — _"It's warm." _she closed her eyes, hoping everything was just a side effect of her dozing off at class.

A part of her hoped it wasn't just her daydreaming. Bakugou _confessed _to her and spoke to her the longest she's ever heard. The way he treated her was like — she didn't know, maybe a relic.

At those moments; he looked vulnerable to _her_ and no one else. He even ordered Kirishima to leave them alone in just _two _words — how cool is that? Why is she even thinking of that right now? Answers were unknown. She drifted to her sleep.

* * *

Bakugou thought everything went _way _too well to be even considered a confession. _"You're interesting, too." _her voice kept echoing in his head. Just thinking of it made his face warm — it wasn't like he had gone soft, it's the fact that it's his first time experiencing something like that.

Sure; he's been with a few girls — whom he didn't really take a move on; so no relationships; just plain teenage hormones and it always ran the same route. Just for entertainment, and he didn't felt anything for them. No strings were attached. "I fucking hate girls." he groaned.

_"__But you like that one," _his head points out to the door where Yaoyorozu had left from. _"I don't, shut the fuck up."_

_"__I can't. I'm the brain, you shut up."_

_"__Why're you arguing with me, piece'a shit?!"_

_"__Because I know what's for the best."_

_"__No you don't, stop being such a bitch."_

Why is he even arguing with his own self? He's crazy. That's probably it. All he could think of was Yaoyorozu fucking up with his brain and making him a softie like her — _"Gross." _he could almost imagine himself puking. He should ask his friends for advice. No, wait, scratch that. That's totally out of character.

He did it anyways, but he wasn't responding.

Bakugou felt the vein popping out of the side of his forehead. _"That bastard, Shitty Hair." _he lets out a mild groan. Before his thoughts travel to Kirishima once more, he heard her voice in his head again.

_"__You're interesting, too." _it kept ringing, over and over.

"Fuck." he could only curse in frustration. It made him feel like a complete different person, and it didn't feel comfortable at all, but it's not like he could do something about it.

He imagines, what in the damn world would his mother's reaction be if she found out about his feelings for her? She'll probably freak out. She probably would've never imagined that her rascal, violent son would fall for the raven-haired girl who was the _exact _opposite of him.

His heart pounced him in his chest, realizing their differences. Yaoyorozu is a silly-ass surname, but most people respect them. Bakugou, now, has a new point of view.

Yaoyorozu _means_ big-fucking-headache.

* * *

Yaoyorozu ended up skipping dinner — everyone was concerned for her; which, whenever she was mentioned, Bakugou tensed up and Kirishima (and Kaminari, at some point,) were the only ones who noticed. When she woke up, though, it was about 11:00 PM and her stomach was rumbling. With a groan, she forces herself to stand up and goes down to the kitchen —

Where he was. He's wearing a black tank top, which defined his body — his skinny, yet muscular arms, which she always found attractive. The way he sat down was pretty much how bad boys would, and he's in the kitchen counter, on his back, almost not realizing that she's there. "B-Bakugou?" she whispered, and he turns around slightly while putting down his cup. Black coffee.

"Hey." he murmured with a neutral look, before going back to his cup. Her stomach grumbled once more, which made him chuckle. "That's what you get for skipping the motherfucking dinner."

"I fell asleep." she emotionless-ly replied, before taking a seat in the kitchen counter, beside him. "So… uhm, about earlier…"

"Pretty sure you came here to _eat_, not to talk 'bout that, but what about it?" he had a curious face, but his smug look was evident much, much more.

"That can wait." she sighed, crossing her arms. Bakugou could only roll his eyes. Beside him is an unopened pack of chips — he passed the pack to her, which she _almost _immediately tore open. _Almost_. "I'm sorry if I ran away, I was fazed."

He eyed her, one brow raised higher. She noticed, so she raised her hands in defense, "A-Ah, n-n-not in a bad way!" he wouldn't admit, but he sighed in relief subtly.

"I wasn't used to something like _that_. I — I've had people asking me out, too, or telling me how they feel. But you know you're different, right, Bakugou?"

He gives her a nod, unsure of what she meant, however.

"So… uhm, Bakugou," she tugs a few strands of her hair which partly covered her face on the back of her ears. He gulped, thinking that she was being a temptress without even realizing it. "I guess I don't mind you liking me after all."

He wanted to laugh, but he was stopping it from coming out of his mouth. "What the fuck does that mean?"

She blinked, turning her head onto his direction where she found him staring at her intently — both their cheeks were tinted pink, and none of them noticed since they were staring into each others' eyes _that_ much. "Well, I like you too, but I don't know if it's something similar to how you feel."

She confessed, and it was evident that a smile crept up on the blond's lips — he looked ridiculous trying to contain it.

He was _so _sure that she could hear his heart beating (she doesn't,) from how loud it is. He gulped a large amount from pressure before he replied. Bakugou covered his mouth for the time being, hoping she didn't see his smile earlier.

"How 'bout you spend more time with me?" he offered, "I'll make you realize shit before you know it."

She raised both brows in his offer.

"I'm not an idiot to ask you out knowing you're not sure about those feelings yet." Yaoyorozu could hear him groaning in her head - which in fact, he didn't do.

_"__Ask me out?" _she slaps herself mentally. _"He's very serious about this, it's so unlike Bakugou." _still, she stifled a laugh, smiling genuinely at him. "I guess I should, Bakugou."

Bakugou. Bakugou. Bakugou. Bakugou. Bakugou.

_Argh, _the way she speaks out his surname is undeniably adorable, yet annoying at the same time knowing that he isn't the only Bakugou in the world. "Katsuki." he mumbles, looking away. "If you want to get closer to me, might as well call me that." he tilts his head even further, covering his smiling lips using his arm.

Yaoyorozu awkwardly nods, "Alright, Katsuki. Excuse me," she mutters shyly before heading to the fridge, leaving him alone on the kitchen counter, sweating and red.

Katsuki. He's only heard her say his name twice, maybe three times, in which one of those — is when she was drunk. It did sound endearing to his ears — that's another reason for him to go to hell, _"I fucking assume." _he groans inwardly, trying his best not to look at her as she picks out food from the fridge.

Yet, he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Really, Bakugou Katsuki hates his own self sometimes.


	37. Chapter 33: Shitty Weather

To others, they were just acting normal, like they usually do. Yaoyorozu is usually occupied with her studies, that's why they never assumed she's _not _inside her room. That went on for three weeks.

"I hope they'd suspend the fucking classes." Bakugou says, sipping on a soup he made for himself (and apparently took it with him to his room). "Swear to god, the weather report's bullshit."

It was true, she could agree to that. After three weeks, it'll only take one more week for winter to come. "I agree! The classes earlier made me cold, I was lucky enough to have Todoroki-san beside me." she says, frowning while sketching on an empty paper.

"That's because you barely wear anything." he rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he _hated_ her outfit, he thought it showed… a lot of skin, taking most men's attention be it from their class or not. "I already sketched out my freakin' winter costume, you should at least cover your fucking chest."

"No can do, Katsuki." she says, imagination sprouting as she draws a winter version of her hero suit. "Unfortunately, my clothing would just get ripped off if I ever do that." she sighed, crossing out her first draft and then crumpling the paper only to take a new sheet and draw again.

"Can't you do one of those stupid costumes made of hair?" he snickered, "Kinda like Mario's. Mirio's. Whatever the fuck his name is." she giggled at him not having a nickname for the number one student in UA as of now.

"I _did _inquire about it, but Hatsume-san just started sprouting things that are unrelated."

"That's expected. She _never _shuts up, annoying as hell, really." he says, sipping on his soup again as he feels the cold air. His window is open, air conditioner turned off since it was too cold, but too hot if there was no source for air.

She finishes another draft, showing it to Bakugou proudly; "How about this, Katsuki?" she smiles energetically. A sketch of her winter version costume — it was just her _normal _suit. With a cape.

"No." he frowns. "That's a _fucking _cape, it ain't gonna do much."

She pouts, showing him another draft, "This one?" it was also like the normal one, with shorts, that is, and one of those furry things Ashido had.

"That's ridiculous." he laughed loudly, "You're goin' to end up being Racoon Eyes version two."

She rolled her eyes at his explanation, "I don't know what to do."

The boy stood up from his bed, leaving his bowl above a drawer set as he approaches her on his study table. Swiftly, he grabs her mechanical pencil and takes another sheet of paper, taking the seat beside her. She wonders why there's another chair, really. When he talked to her three weeks ago, she noticed that other chair but kept silent about it.

Bakugou started sketching a dull figure of Yaoyorozu, which made her chuckle — "Shut up, I know I ain't that talented but I'm a fucking genius." he sticks his tongue out to mock her.

She watched as he created a sketchy draft — it was evidently messy, but she could see that he's trying his best, erasing things here and there. Yaoyorozu noticed him shivering from the cold; so she created an orange scarf that he didn't even notice since he was working so intensely.

She threw it over his neck, and then wrapped it. For a second he wondered what the _hell _she was doing, but he noticed the warmth on his neck. "Thanks." he mumbled, a hint of red flushing on his cheek, before quickly going away. He goes back to his work. She only smiled in return.

After about ten minutes, he finally finished. He was relatively slower than her, but it was understandable. Bakugou didn't exactly have the artists' hands. He proudly raised the sheet of paper with an enthusiastic look on his face - a look on the side of being proud rather than being a brag.

It looked like a sports bra, just a bit longer than the usual, and the width started decreasing by the neck line, most likely would show half of her collar bone (the ones closer to the shoulder on each end). It reached to the top most part of her neck. It had sleeves, too, reaching up until below the elbow area. The sketch model's belly is exposed, and the back-version is the same. On the lower body, shorts that were long for Yaoyorozu, but were actually short enough for Bakugou. It still showed a good amount of skin for her legs, but Bakugou thought that the length was enough. If he made it longer, she probably would've complained. It was short enough as it is, but she probably thought it was long.

The girl's original dress almost had her ass showing _for god's sake_. Well, on the good note, he didn't draw her heels **because if he did, he'd appear shorter**. In any case, he replaced them with tight short boots. He was already proud that he became taller than her for an inch, heck if she wore boots he'd appear two inches shorter and he'd be super pissed about it; plus, he slouches.

Yaoyorozu's eyes scanned the sketch seriously, which made the boy anxious (but he would never tell her). After about ten seconds of looking, her eyes glittered that of Aoyama's, and she wore a large smile.

"You're right, you _are _a genius!" he clasped her hands in between the paper. "I'll send this to Hatsume-san tomorrow! Thank you so much, Katsuki!" she happily exclaimed, knowing that it was a good idea. Sure, it did split some space from her chest, but it did regain much space from the back area.

She almost threw herself at him. _Almost_. She still had self-restraint left.

He was disappointed at that, but he would never show it. He just grinned like the usual, "Obviously."

"If there are classes tomorrow, that is." she mumbled.

"I fucking hope not." he replied while tugging his scarf up to cover his lips. He goes back to his now warm, not hot, soup and started sipping on it again, leaving her on his study table. Bakugou called out to her.

"Yes?" she asked with a curious expression on her face.

"What's your, uh, favorite color?" she glanced up at him, who looked ridiculous as if he was smiling. She couldn't tell, since his lips were covered by the scarf she made. Bakugou _is _curious about her.

"It's white." she replied casually. "Although a lot of our friends assume I like red." she blinked, seeing Bakugou typing some things on his phone which, she thinks, is listing down what she just said.

"Cats or dogs?"

"Pigs," she chuckled as he rolled his eyes at her, "But if I can't say pigs, then dogs. I miss Momoiro." she added, pertaining to her dog, which Bakugou actually knew of.

She understands Bakugou's weird attitude now; since he did say he was serious about her.

"What the hell do you like to do?" he asked, cocking a brow up at her.

"Shopping, you already knew that." she smiled, "I like going places in general."

He snickers, pulling the scarf down to reveal a grin, "Going places where you _spend _fucking money, I bet." he chuckled. She looked away in embarrassment before looking back once more, nodding sheepishly.

"W-Why're you even asking such things?" she asked as if she was completely clueless about what was going on. Bakugou sunk deeper into his bed like a child, wrapping his lower body in sheets.

"I told you, didn't I? Three damn weeks ago," he started, pulling up the scarf once more with a reddish tint on his pale skin. "I'm serious. Can't I ask 'bout your preferences?" he glared at her, which she didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, no, well… I just thought you wouldn't be _too _direct about it." she whispered.

"I thought so too." he laughs, "But screw that, you're right here, why the fuck not?" Yaoyorozu smiled awkwardly at his response — she didn't hate it, in fact, she felt flustered about it, not in a bad way.

"I blame shitty weather 'cuz I can't go anywhere with you."

"It _is _winter in a week. It's getting quite chilly everywhere, though. Don't you think so? Everyone's been buying new sweaters lately, or scarves."

Bakugou could only nod. He hated cold weather. It's like being on period for one whole season and he would probably fuck everything up if he didn't have self-control, really. "Oi, Ponytail, there's another kid that confessed to you earlier, right?" he asked curiously.

"Uhm, yes. He's from the Business Course." she looked up, trying to remember how the person looked like.

"Did the fucker ask you out?" he raised a brow.

She blinked before responding to him, a little startled by his little question. "Err — yes, he did." she shrugs. "I did reject him respectfully. Why?" she could see Bakugou sighing in relief.

"I ain't allowed to shut 'em up since we're not dating or any fucking shit, but swear to god, Ponytail, they've been annoying me." he confessed.

"Why so? Did one of them hurt you, or do something?" she asked apologetically. Bakugou chuckled — "As if! I just don't want 'em saying cheesy shit in front of you when you're literally fuckin' beside me."

For the record, he was behind her earlier at school, but whatever. Details did not matter to Bakugou. "Because you always follow me when I agree to meet up with them, Katsuki."

He sinks in deeper to his sheets, feeling embarrassed. "So?" he furrowed his brows. "So you really have no choice but to deal with it, you know? I'm pretty sure they wouldn't like anyone else around when they're confessing, too, but you alwys glare at them, so—"

"They better fucking deal with it, what if they do bad shit?" he snickers, "I'm being a good boy here, pay some credit." Bakugou jokes around.

"Good boys don't say the f word," she started, looking at him proudly like she's a superior. Bakugou just had the best idea, ever. "The what word?" says him, almost innocently. Good acting skills really went in there.

"The f word?" she repeated.

"There's like a million f-words."

"The swear word, Katsuki, stop acting!"

"I'm not acting, stop hurtin' my feelings." he responded, desperately trying to suppress his laughter by putting his scarf up. "What fucking word are you even talking about?"

"You just said it!"

"Said what?" he felt a grin creeping up on his face.

"The _fuck_ word!" she replies, before realizing she actually cussed, so she, embarrassingly; covered her mouth with her eyed open wide. Bakugou was wheezing between his laughs, like an alcoholic. He looked tipsy, and red.

"I made you cuss, I'm a fucking legend." he still wheezes. "I should've recorded it, damn it!" he laughed again, pounding his head over the wall, laughing at her reaction.

Yaoyorozu, still embarrassed, "That was _not _me," she reasoned. "That was some weird creepy ghost who took over my body." she made lame excuses that made Bakugou laugh even more — a tear dropping from his face.

"You suck at lying." he managed to inhale a plenty amount of air before passing out from laughter. She wouldn't admit, but Bakugou laughing is another type of happiness she wants for herself. He _did _look adorable.

* * *

The very next week, after class where almost everyone is out of the school, winter arrived — with a snow storm.

"Why the fuck am I stuck here with you?" Bakugou groans, annoyed yet pleased at the same time for being stuck with Yaoyorozu and a few others from Class 1-B. "I told you to go first, Katsuki. It's not my fault." she defended.

"As if I'd leave without you." he whispers, unheard of the people who hurdled in the locker room benches. There's Awase, Kendo, Monoma and Tetsutetsu in the locker area with them.

"It's so freaking cold!" Tetsutetsu screams, not able to do anything. If he turned into metal, he would only get colder and he isn't willing to risk it. "I don't see why we have to be stuck here with… _that _guy." Monoma mockingly pointed at Bakugou who growled at him. Behind him, Awase and Kendo are more than ready to slap both his cheeks.

"Sorry, Yaoyorozu, Bakugou, this guy's really mental." Awase sighed along with Kendo. The girl, however, smiled upon seeing that Yaoyorozu was actually there. "At least we have some company, who actually can give us heat." she shivered, then looked at Monoma lying on the floor. "Maybe Monoma could copy him, too."

Bakugou rolled his eyes, "As if I'd let that blond coconut copy me, tch."

"We don't really have a choice, Katsuki." Yaoyorozu mumbled, a pink glow emitting from her hand. She was creating — wood? "I hope they don't mind if we camp here." she whispered while looking at the glass door before them — they couldn't even see what's outside.

It was all covered in snow. Bakugou groaned as he approached the area where she placed the planks — far from anything, basically, being careful not to burn anything. He releases a small explosion, and then they made fire.


	38. Chapter 34: Stuck

It had been two hours since they got themselves stuck inside the UA building. Two damn hours. Awase and Tetsutetsu hurdled in the corner, shivering from the cold. Kendo and Monoma were resting their backs on the wall; eyes closed. Bakugou was on a further corner, a few inches from Yaoyorozu while Midnight (who they miraculously found in the teacher's room an hour ago) laid near the lockers, shivering.

Yaoyorozu opened her phone once more.

**_42% - No Signal_.**

She's been waiting for her luck to arrive, if ever the signal returns, but similar to her previous attempts, it was a bad result. "Give it up, Ponytail." Bakugou sighed weakly, and she did the same.

"Will the snow storm ever stop?" she whispers, hugging her knees.

The fire had extinguished itself thirty minutes ago; Yaoyorozu can no longer create anything because if she did, she would've passed out. She was _very _hungry. Bakugou — on the other hand, is someone who can forcefully secrete his sweat out of his palms, then he could create explosions; but even he was out of himself because of the cold and hunger. The only thing to do was save energy.

"Naturally." he rolled his eyes, "But fuck, it's so fucking cold I swear—"

"Kyouka's probably worried sick…" Yaoyorozu mumbled with an apologetic look. Bakugou didn't want to frown, admiring her concern for others — but they could _die _and she's still thinking of someone who's clearly safe.

It was a good thing they were inside the building, but it was so cold the air was seeping through open areas. "Yeah, but thinking 'bout it won't solve shit."

He wanted to groan, to show her he was exaggerated as well, but really, he was too worn out to do so.

She stayed silent for a few moments before replying, "…You're right, Katsuki." she exhaled, her face flushing pink because of the sole cold, "I hope _this _ends soon."

Their voices were mere whispers, low enough not to echo in the empty hallways, but loud enough for both of them to hear. "You bet." Bakugou could only scoff.

Yaoyorozu looked around; their friends were tired, Midnight was about to fall asleep. Earlier, they tried to access the cafeteria; and even though they _were _able to enter, there was no stock present in the main room. The other storage room was locked, and the group decided not to destroy it or kick it open because it'll only get them in trouble for one, destruction of property and two, thievery.

Bakugou rested his jaw in his arms which were on top of his knees as he looked at her, who was scanning their surroundings with curiosity.

Really, if he _was _a better guy, he would've left her alone, but he wasn't _the _better type in any way, at least in his brain. _"Fuck it," _he slapped himself mentally before taking a stupid move — taking her freezing bare hands to his. _"Not like I'd always get the damn chance anyways."_

He wasn't that confident to intertwine them, that was natural since they weren't _dating _by any means — but it startled the girl, so she had to look at him and by that point, he already looked away. She saw tint in his face amidst the darkness, but she assumed it was because of the cold.

Nonetheless, she tightened her grip, shocking Bakugou in _all _possible ways before she rests her chin on her legs once more. It was warm. It was a good feeling. It wasn't similar to when her father would hold her hand, or her mother doing the same when she was a kid — it was something someone would most likely crave for.

He couldn't see it; but for some reason, her eyes were smiling. Positive that no one would really see their hands on their location, he dragged his body a little bit closer to her's, craving for warmth as the cold began spreading all over again. Their elbows touched.

"Katsuki," she called out gently, which made him look up with a brow raised. "Do you perhaps want to share?" she asked primly, pertaining to the orange scarf she made (that was for Bakugou but he threw it over her ever since they realized they were locked in), "This is yours, after all."

"As i—" he was about to decline, but realizing they'd be _sharing _a single scarf made him feel pretty good. He sighed, making it look like he was forced even though the decision was his to begin with. "Alright, _fine_."

He inwardly grinned after seeing her smile under the sheathe of clothing before she actually took it off, adjusted it and wrapped it to both of them. Naturally, she _had _to take her hands off from his hold, but he roughly took it again which made her gulp in nervousness, letting out a whispered version of an "Ah!"

Bakugou inhaled, smelling the scent of her shampoo on his scarf made him quite pleased. "Quit complaining." he acted grumpy and arrogant as usual.

"I _wasn't _complaining, you know," she looked away, pouting her lips. "Not at all." the last part, she whispered, but he eventually heard it from the eerie silence. He grinned victoriously.

It was all fluffy and good, really! Before Yaoyorozu pointed out something and then it made quite the mess. "Your hands are sweating." she didn't mean for him to take it in an offensive way, she just pointed out the obvious (without thinking,) and Bakugou's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT." he gritted his teeth, taking his hands of her's and rubbing it lightly which made her laugh lightly. "The hell are you laughin' for?!" he screamed, making the others who fell asleep grunt lightly.

"Please keep it down, Katsuki, you wouldn't like to wake them up, wouldn't you? They seem peaceful." she looked at him, "Why did you take it off, though?" she pouted.

"Too bad, I got sweaty hands." he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Yaoyorozu wanted to laugh out loud at how sensitive he was being at the moment. "Lucky I don't mind, then?" she smiled — but Bakugou knew inwardly she was teasing him.

He blushed, oblivious the girl was since she had been thinking it was because of the temperature right from the start, "Cheeky bitch." before taking her hand again, the third time; but this time, intertwining their fingers together, and it really couldn't be anything else than _right_. It just felt right.

Yaoyorozu's lips opened in surprise and her eyes gaped while she desperately tries her best to act natural. She was _positive _that Bakugou could tell she was flustered because of the warmth she's emitting.

She wouldn't admit openly, to anyone — even to Kaminari or Jirou, that she felt like Bakugou knew every inch of her body — _definitely _not in a sexual way, at least.

Everyone didn't really know what was going on between them. So, they were labelled as friends, because whenever asked, they would deny everything since their relationship really is nonexistent.

Even now that they were stuck with a few people around, the others would know they were _just _friends. Not like they could see them holding hands, anyways; but Midnight happily pretended to be sleeping to watch as they interact. She grinned maliciously to herself, _"Ah, well, that's young love." _she laughed in her brain, _"Wonder what he thinks of his students…?" _she thought last before her body drifted to sleep.

* * *

Yaoyorozu's eyes fluttered open. The room was still dark, everyone was still asleep, the front door was still covered in snow, too thick she couldn't even tell what time it is. "_Hngh_…" she grunts, and then she felt movement from the person beside her.

His eyes were open, looking down. "Uhm… you're up early, Katsuki."

"Never slept." he sighed, "And it hasn't even been an hour yet." her mouth remained open in shock, had she really dozed off, thinking she slept for over eight hours when it was just sixty minutes?

"…Oh." she yawned, "You should take a nap." she suggested. He rolled his eyes in denial.

"I can't fucking believe no one came for us. It's been three to four hours." he groaned, obviously irritated which made Yaoyorozu worry for a split second.

It was expected, though. He knew it as well, but he said it anyways, as a conversation starter. Who would risk their lives to save a bunch of missing people in a damned snow storm of all disasters? They were lucky enough they didn't leave the school on time.

Then again, UA was just a five-minute walk. They had debated about it earlier, if they should go or not — but Midnight took the idea down, thinking it'll cause much more trouble.

She told them they were going to get themselves petrified, literally. The wind was so strong the slightest opening of the windows would probably (almost) strip the clothing of one's body.

"It's okay, it's not that bad." she tried to contradict his explanation.

"The only thing that ain't bad 'bout being here is you." he mumbled, still frowning, "Being with _that _idiot over there's complete hell." he says, subtly pointing to Monoma who's head is on the ground, beside Kendo. Both were asleep, just like everyone else.

Suddenly, she called out to him, "Katsuki,"

"What?"

Yaoyorozu looks down on her knees "Are you free on Saturday?" she asks as if they weren't stuck on a storm.

Bakugou raised a brow, curious of where the conversation's getting at. "Depends." he says while tilting his head. The girl faced him with a neutral face, still, he could tell she was smiling deep inside.

"Mother _unexpectedly _sent me a message earlier, she informed me that Aunt Mitsuki is coming over on Saturday, I thought we could go. I'm skipping shopping for it." she replied energetically with her bubbly appearance, still, she failed to look energetic.

"No." he groans, "My Old Hag is a _fucking _disaster, you know that!"

"Absolutely not! she's the sweetest person ever." she replies with authority. At least she pretended to.

"_If _we get the fuck out of here, then fine." he secretly hoped that she wasn't seeing through his thoughts, even though she was smart. He'd be damned if she ended up thinking he was some dumb tsundere boy. It was hard to refuse her requests.

Her eyes lit up amidst the dark, "Great!" she hums before returning her gaze on the wall in front of them. "Oh, and Katsuki?" she calls out to him ever so sweetly, that — even though he wouldn't like tilting his head over her direction, he still would.

"Call me Momo." she smiled at him before closing her eyes once more. Ignoring all the noise around her, she drifts back to sleep in a matter of minutes, leaving Bakugou dazed.

Finding out that she went back to her sleep, he removes the scarf from his neck, wrapping it back to her neck and only her's solely. He placed a hand on her head, "That depends on my mood, idiot." he grins to himself, pleased.

Being stuck on a snow storm inside UA, with a few bunch of idiots — it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"What do we do?!" Jirou's voice echoed in the silent common room.

"I — I don't know! We don't have signals to contact anyone! Even if we walk on this snow storm, we'll get ourselves in trouble!" Ashido replied, with the same expression as Jirou. Troubled, crestfallen.

Kirishima breathed, "But Yaomomo and Bakugou are in danger." he paused. "We can't just _wait _for the storm to stop, they could be freezing to death right now!"

The room went silent for a few seconds, and Todoroki began to speak. "I'll go."

Silence. Silence for three seconds before everyone looked at him as if he was a crazy person. "WHAT?!" — most of the students screamed. Todoroki sighed, having the huge urge to roll his eyes.

"I should be fine out there." he assured in a deadpanned voice.

"We get that your quirk works with it, Todoroki-kun, but it's dangerous!" Iida responded with his common hand gestures.

This time, he sighed loudly, "Nothing I can't handle. Besides, who else would do it? Your quirks won't work in this weather. I'm not really _that _concerned with Bakugou, but Yaoyorozu is a friend." he paused, "It's most likely that they're together right now, stuck in school. Midoriya did remember seeing them around before he actually went out."

All eyes turned to the green-haired boy; he nodded. "I'll go, too."

Sato then proceeded to talk, "You guys! This is _not _a good idea, it's almost curfew!" he looked down on his feet. "I know we're all worried and concerned… but whenever things like these happen, sensei would always find a way to punish you."

Kaminari nodded, "That's most likely, but I'm going. I can take the punishment as long as I find our friends." Kirishima agreed to his statement with a nod, meaning that he'll go as well.

Kirishima would go _great _lengths to help his friends, really, specially Bakugou. Jirou had never seen Kaminari so serious that it made her shiver at some point, subtly at least.

"You always get yourselves in trouble!" Uraraka looked at Midoriya, Todoroki and the others who planned to go in a very concerned way. "We're just as worried as you guys, but we'll be more than that if more of us goes missing."

Iida nodded swiftly, "We have to minimize the damage that's been done by this weather."

"And," Todoroki started, "And if we all come back in one piece?"

"We can pull it off. The walk to school is a five-minute one and there might be teachers there, too. We can check the other class' dorms if they have teachers around as well. Seriously, have some faith in us." Kirishima added.

Asui from the far corner of one of the couches stood up with her usual expression, "We _do _have faith; what we don't have faith in is the outcome, kero." most girls nodded to her explanation.

Still, they knew nothing could change their minds. Not even Iida.

* * *

Five hours. It had been five hours, still no signal _and _food. Everyone was awake by now, but they were all feeling lazy because of the cold — or, more like, they don't feel like moving. They were hungry. "Midnight-sensei, we're _seriously _going to die if we don't take the food in the cafeteria." Awase notified the adult with them.

She was about to speak up, but her stomach grumbled. She seemed to have changed her mind. "It seems that way. I thought we'd get someone to help us out in a span of five hours, expecting the storm to fade, but to no avail. I'm afraid we'll have to push our luck." she sighed, standing up lazily. "We're going to destroy that door."

"FUCKING FINALLY!" Bakugou screamed. "You don't know how long I've been itching to destroy _the _door."

Kendo stared at Yaoyorozu, mouthing, "Has he always been _that _energetic?" she looked at her apologetically as she nodded.

"I'm the one who's going to destroy that door, 1-A kid." Monoma blurted out. "Stop it, Monoma. You can barely even stand." said Tetsutetsu with a neutral expression.

"Of course I can, Tetsu!" he scoffed, "See?!" he says before Awase pointed out that he was using the wall as a support. Bakugou looked at him mockingly before turning back to Yaoyorozu.

"Bet you're hungry as hell." he joked. She sheepishly nodded at that.

"That _is _true. Please remind me to bring a lot of extra food next time."

"What are you, her nanny?!" Monoma mocked, laughing evilly. Midnight simply rolled her eyes at the mocking kid who can't seem to understand the predicament they are in. Monoma _swore _he saw her glaring at him, but he couldn't be positive since it was so dim.

Bakugou raised a brow, "Annoying piece of shit." he mumbles before shoving his hands deep in his pockets, not bothering to say anything further since he was losing energy just by standing up, effect of hunger.

"Sorry, you two. Please ignore him." Kendo apologized in his name.

"I _plan _to." Bakugou groans, while Yaoyorozu told her not to apologize as it wasn't something heavy to begin with.

* * *

As the group began walking to the empty hallways with Midnight in front; they heard Monoma complaining at the back beside Kendo. "Kendo, you didn't have to do that." after that, though, they could only hear their unclear whispers.

"Of course I need to. You always seem to tick them off. Him, especially." she whispered, pertaining to Bakugou Katsuki.

"His girlfriend doesn't seem to mind!" he defended his own words using _Yaoyorozu _as an excuse.

She murmured back as a reply, "They're not a thing." with a confident look on her face, too.

He frowned, furrowing his brows. "Stop lying." he snorted, "Do you see how he looks at her? Like he isn't even the same person."

"I'm not!" she crossed her arms. "I asked them earlier, they both pretty much denied without any reaction."

"Well maybe they're lying instead." Monoma pouted. Kendo rolled her eyes, knowing the conversation really wasn't going anywhere good.

Monoma had always been the stubborn type. Once he thinks something is _this _then it'll never change to _that_, but even so, Kendo would enjoy his company. He was nice - to her, to their class. Monoma would always complain about her helping him with his grades at first, but then after a few weeks, he stopped complaining, and then started initiating when they would go study.

Always, though, he wouldn't focus. He would either say _"Let's take a break!" _just five minutes after they took an actual break. She smiled to herself, not knowing that the blond was actually watching her with a brow raised.

* * *

"Oh my god, I didn't know it'd be _this _cold!" Kaminari complained as they walk on thick snow with the surroundings blurred with falling little balls of slushie from the sky. "Todoroki, I need you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm… occupied." he mumbled, staring down at Kirishima and Midoriya who walked close by to his hot side. "It's so unfair!" he whined. "If only we had Bakugou, he'd definitely warm us up!"

"Well he _is _stuck at school; there's nothing we can do about it. My fire would simply extinguish if I created one in _this _kind of weather." Todoroki mumbled.

"I hope Kacchan and Yaoyorozu-san are safe," Midoriya looked ahead. "We asked Class B earlier and they said some of them haven't returned."

"I'm sure they are. It's Bakugou and Yaomomo we're talking about. Class B's pretty good too. He's there." Kirishima replied with a smile, pertaining to his friend, Tetsu.

* * *

They're not okay. They were hungry, so so hungry. "Well, how the fuck are we going to open this without _my _help?" he raised a brow.

"Bakugou, you _will _turn this door to marshmallow if you ever use your quirk. We need something minimal."

He groaned loudly at his teacher's explanation, "Fuck minimal! Momo's going to die." Yaoyorozu sweat-dropped. He was exaggerating. But, oh —

She smiled. She would be lying if she thought the way he said her name was _bad_. She looked forward to hearing it once more. "I'll be fine, I can still hold." she smiled at the group, hoping she convinced them enough when she felt like she didn't even have any stored fat left. Midnight showed them a toothy grin.

"Oh please, you're exaggerating things. Hey you, can you copy Yaoyorozu's quirk?" she asked, looking at Monoma.

"Duh." he says while rolling his eyes.

The owner of Creation herself replied with a stubborn "I think not." — "You may be able to copy other quirks, but mine require vast knowledge about materials. If you have the same mind as I, then you may." Bakugou grinned victoriously. There it was, the blunt Yaoyorozu that fucked him up _that _day during the activity with him, Iida, Midoriya and Uraraka.

Monoma snickered. "How hard can it be? I mean, a bimbo like _you _could do it." the others stared at him in disbelief. Yaoyorozu, however, did not really falter. She's heard that word many, many times behind her back. Monoma had gone too far.

She wasn't one, so why should she get affected?

"Watch it, you fucking— _himbo_." he hissed, a serious threat coming out of his mouth.

Yaoyorozu was _not _crestfallen. Her mood just shifted a bit, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. "Ignore it, Katsuki. It doesn't concern me at all. We should focus on destroying this door instead."

He was about to talk back, but realizing the stone-cold tone in her voice, he decided to shrug it off. One last dirty look at the boy and then he turns around.

Kendo and the others dragged him to the far corner, telling him it was _very _rude to call someone a bimbo — Yaoyorozu, too, of all people, do not deserve to be called like so. "You need to apologize to her."

"Yeah, Yaoyorozu is a smart girl. You can't just call her a bimbo."

"Her buddy called me a himbo."

"Fair enough, but you started it. Bakugou is going to kill you, man."

Monoma crossed his arms, frowning. He thought he went too far, too, but he would never admit something like that. Nonetheless, he'll apologize. He doesn't know when.

By the door, Midnight, Yaoyorozu and Bakugou were talking non-stop until the teacher finally gave up seeing Yaoyorozu's legs barely getting together. She sighed before making the decision. "Fine. I'll take responsibility for the damage done _and _the food we're about to steal."

* * *

Jirou stared outside the window of her room, her arms resting on the windowsill even with the cold weather coming around. It hasn't stopped yet. Seriously, she thought the weather report was stupid, but the sudden turn of events were _far _more than that.

Kaminari went with them.

She felt lonely, very lonely; but she could not stop him at all. She had no authority in any way, and has never seen Kaminari so serious with the sparkling glint in his eyes. She sighed heavily, "I hope they get back soon."

She's been thinking too much. About Kaminari. She feels _so _bad about it, guilty, even. Why? Because she thinks she neglected her time with Yaomomo. She barely even thought of her when he was around — sometimes she thinks it's a bad influence, but being with Kaminari always made her feel warmth.

Of course, it was given that she was worried for Yaomomo, but not as worried as she is for Kaminari. He went on outside — when there's a _goddamn _snow storm the dedication is admirable, but she couldn't shake off the fact that he could've been walking on his way to death, and she could've had the chance to stop him.

She laughed lightly; "He's probably complaining how cold it is right now." she says to herself as she gripped on the particular choker he gave her. "Damn it, Kaminari. You better come back in one piece."

She had other friends, a whole lot of other friends — they were fun to be with, but right now, she needed to be alone. She didn't want to be with the rest of her friends when all she could think off was Kaminari himself. Ever since they went on the movies, which she knew Yaomomo practically set up — she suddenly felt that being around him was normal.

It was _frustrating_. It killed her even to her sleep. She closes her eyes for a second and she goes seeing his bright smile — was it an infatuation? She didn't know. All she knew was the fact that he was important. Still is.

* * *

They got the food. They _had _it. They were raw batches, so Bakugou had to take charge of burning them cooked. In the end, they ended up eating — no, eating was an understatement. They ended up feasting on the cafeteria.

Yaoyorozu chowed down on her food, less gracefully than usual which surprised Bakugou because no matter what happened, she was _always_ prim and proper. _"But she said fuck once, so fair enough. I guess." _he almost wanted to laugh. Almost. If it wasn't for the shitty cold.

There were a few windows slightly opened that they couldn't close because the cold was _too much _it could've burned, so air constantly flew within the building. They could tell it isn't over yet.

"Slow down." he muttered lowly, "It's unlike you." he was just teasing her. He didn't really care if she ate fast or not; they had water supply from a few fountains around school (but the waters were cold), he just wanted to see her reaction.

To no avail, however.

She just ignored him and chomped down on her food as if she was Sato. After a few minutes, she finished and took out the scarf to cover her burp that made Bakugou tingly — he _wants _to laugh, but hell he knew his laugh was reserved for her and not for the bunch of idiots with them.

_"Would've probably been much better if we were alone."_ he thinks. It's not like he hated their companies — okay, maybe he got ticked off by the blond coconut of 1-B, but he just wanted to be with her, alone.

A fool he really is, but a man can be selfish sometimes. Wordlessly, Bakugou stood up as he was unable to stand the temperature. It was much warmer where they were before. When he was asked where he was going, he simply replied with a shrug. She immediately picked it up, but she was so full she didn't really follow.

With his last trace of footstep leaving the room, Midnight began engaging in a conversation with her. "Say, are you two…?" she asked with a toothy grin, finger on her cheeks.

"Pardon?" she asked, the oblivious girl she is. "Are you pertaining to me, sensei?"

"Who else?!" she grinned mischievously. "You and him, him and you!"

"Midnight-sensei, you're too intrigued by this…" Kendo sweat-dropped.

Yaoyorozu ignored Kendo's sub-comment, facing her teacher. "No," she says — pink emitting from her skin. She created a small container of mint candies to freshen her breath up. Offered some to the others which they gladly took. "We aren't _anything_, if that's what you meant, sensei."

Yaoyorozu always kept a calm demeanor when denying things, though, deep inside, she had a storm coming. She's nervous, embarrassed and flustered — but it was low to the point that she could actually control it.

Midnight's face dropped. "Seriously?! That's too bad. I really thought you were a thing!" her voice echoed. Right now, she wasn't acting like a teacher. "But you do have hots for him, right, right?!"

"Sensei!" Yaoyorozu embarrassingly pointed out her attitude by calling her name.

"Okay, fine, you're no fun." she pouted, "How about you two?!" she looked at Kendo and Monoma — one, which Kendo's eyes widened, two, where Monoma looked startled. Midnight grinned once more - it even looked cute while she was eating steak.

Both opened their mouths at the same time. "What." it wasn't a question. It was a statement, meaning that they didn't _want _it to be a question. The teacher laughed, one similar to a villain's in soap operas. "So, are you both a thing?"

"NO!"

In the corner, Tetsutetsu pulled Awase and Yaoyorozu away. "If we don't leave now, we're going to get _the same treatment_. Kendo and Monoma will be fine." he whispers to both of them as the trio tip-toed out of the cafeteria. Awase could've sworn he saw Kendo's deadly glare and Monoma's killer face before they used them as a bait and escaped.

* * *

Bakugou stared at the empty hallway before him. He could hear footsteps; presumably _their's. _He stiffened up once they arrived, realizing there were only three of them and not six. He looked up at Yaoyorozu who was staring at his sitting figure. "Katsuki," Yaoyorozu called out to him gently.

He raised both brows at her calling. "It hasn't stopped yet." she sighed, taking a seat beside him. The other two, Tetsutetsu and Awase lay in front of them, warming themselves up by friction — hugging themselves.

"_Ugh_. We were talkin' about this shit some time ago too." he groaned, rolling his eyes as he sunk to the ground; feeling the cold.

"They really should have suspended the classes, you were right." she frowned; "I never got to claim my new costume design, too, because of this infuriating event. I wish we—" she stopped, feeling the cold air hitting her neck, the strands of her hair tickled her slightly. She looked up to the direction of the wind — the door _is _open.

_**"You guys are really here." **it was their classmates._

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Hello. Sorry if the uodate was delayed, I was — well, enjoying my time in watching anime and playing games. It was a needed break. So... anyways, we got 10K reads on this site and 3K on Ao3, I guess I'll try my best to update early. I think. Thank you to all those who left reviews and faves, stuff like that. I think I'll end this fic in a few chapters — who knows? I'm not really sure myself. After I finish this one, I'll _hope _for the best and try to update Late Night Conversations, 'cuz that fic seemed... IDK, dead? I haven't updated it in a while. Thanks for the support, though. Making sure I actually finish this fic before school starts; just my luck that the resume of my classes were pushed back.**

**Well, I don't know when I'd get the chance to update again. Maybe later, tomorrow, IDRK. But I WILL! SO YEAH, THAT'S ALL. **


	39. Chapter 35: A Vivid Dream

They were able to return with the help of Todoroki and the other boys. Bakugou didn't like to depend on others, but they really did save their guts this time. Not that he would ever admit anything, though. It was in their best luck that their classmates had faith they would return. Kendo, Monoma, Awase and Tetsutetsu have safely returned as well — but there were holes in the story, so they decided to take it on their own hands.

Bakugou still remembers Todoroki's voice ringing in the locker rooms as they were about to leave.

_"__Class 1-B. No one else but both our class and yours know of this. We basically left the dormitory at curfew, I think it's safe to say that no word will get out of us helping? We'd get in trouble if you guys actually speak up about it. Just tell them you went on the storm and risked it. They don't know we went out to get everyone missing. They just knew that we asked about it." then, he stared at Midnight. _

_"__I know this is troublesome, but could you… do something about this, sensei? In a sense where we won't get in trouble."_

_Midnight's brows were furrowed, but she nodded. "I did say I'd take responsibility earlier. For that door, and the food. Right, kids?" the stucked group nodded wordlessly. _

_"__What door? Food? Where?" Kaminari asked while throwing over a winter jacket to Bakugou and then gently wearing another to Yaoyorozu. Kirishima walked over to his friend while Kaminari asked that, offering his hand which Bakugou took to stand up. Midoriya stayed behind Todoroki._

_"…__Nothing. Anyways, I hope it wouldn't be too bad if I stayed over in one room?" Midnight sighed, a little bit frustrated. "My place is far."_

_Kendo stood up, "You can stay over in our dormitory, sensei. I think 1-A already went through enough trouble of helping us out."_

_Midnight nodded thankfully, then everyone took their things and all their belongings onto their backs. "Let's go." Yaoyorozu muttered, gripping on the straps of her little backpack tighter. "Yeah." Bakugou added, and then they walked their way through The Heights Alliance._

Unfortunately, it took longer than five minutes. Coming there took Todoroki and the others about forty minutes, but luckily, the storm seemed to have cooled off when they went out. It took them at least twenty minutes to get back safe and sound.

It was the snow's fault. Too high, too deep, their feet dug into the platform, making it nearly impossible to walk. But, they did make it, thanks to Todoroki and Bakugou who were melting the snow like marshmallow. Nonetheless, they did arrive in the dormitory safe and sound.

Yaoyorozu sighed heavily, engulfing the warmth of the building. "Thank you so much for saving us, Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-kun, Kirishima-kun and Denki." she sat down on the couch and immediately had the hugged treatment, mostly from Jirou and the girls. Ashido gave her quick pecks of kisses on her cheeks — which at first, she didn't mind, but she soon did, realizing her saliva was going to coat her any moment.

"Don't mention it."

"Yeah! What're friends for?"

"Huh? Where's Bakugou?" Sero asked, looking everywhere for him. Kaminari sighed, "He was dying to get some sleep, I think. He kept yawning on our way."

"What?! He didn't even let us hug him?!" Ashido fumed, letting go of Yaoyorozu (who sighed in relief) but was later strangled by Hagakure's hugs — in the background, the rest of the girls stopped her while Jirou cursed everywhere.

"Give him a break, Ashido." Kirishima shrugged. "He was freezing."

"Aw, the poor guy." Hagakure mumbled before calming down, taking the closest seat available to Yaoyorozu. "Yaomomo, let's get you some warmer clothes!" she says. Yaoyorozu weakly nods. Uraraka and Tsuyu pulled her, holding onto both her wrists. "Your hands are really cold, Momo-chan."

She gulped, removing it from the Frog's grip. "S-Sorry, Tsuyu-chan," she gave her an apologetic look. "It was really cold out there."

"You should rest, Yaoyorozu-san. It's a good thing no one saw you guys past curfew, but it's based on pure luck. As the Class Rep, I'm responsible for everyone's safety." he guided her to her room, and then the night ended.

* * *

Oh, it pissed him off. It pissed him off so. Why did he have to get saved by Todoroki of all people? _Deku as well_? Like hell he needed their concern. They were probably there for the girl — but seriously, accepting their help was the only choice. _"Fuck." _he wanted to groan, but the cold hasn't left his body yet even now that he's covered in sheets.

Bakugou holds grudges easily. To rivals.

It was annoying, too, how they took extra precaution with Yaoyorozu. She could've handled herself, _"They were babying her." _he wasn't the sweet kind of guy. She probably knew.

He roughly pulled the sheets over his head, falling asleep in darkness. That night, as grumpy and mad he was, he had a peaceful dream. It was when he was just about four years old; the first time he met a certain raven.

* * *

_"__What? You want me to go with you? I don't wanna!" Bakugou Katsuki, the arrogant boy he is at four, refused his mother's request. Mitsuki dragged him with her, anyway. "I said I don't want to, you old lady!"_

_"__This is why you don't have friends." Mitsuki rolled her eyes. "Stop being stubborn, Katsuki. I'm sure you'd like my friend. She has a kid, too."_

_"__I do have friends—"_

_Mitsuki, once again, rolled her eyes. "No, you don't. You call them extras." well, that made him shut up. For a few seconds at least. "I won't go, it's probably super boring in the place you're going, anyways. It's only for old ladies like you."_

_"__Fuck you! I'm not that old." she sighed. Masaru always reminded her not to cuss in front of Katsuki, but she just couldn't help it. He was a rascal. A violent, arrogant buffoon. Katsuki pulled down the skin under his left eye and stuck his tongue out. "…You're already dressed, anyway. You can't do anything about it." _

_He tried resisting, but he was small. He is helpless, that was a fact. Mitsuki almost threw him over the back of the car. He complained once more. "Why am I at the back?"_

_She sighed, frustrated. "Once you learn how to drive then you can be at the front. Or once you get enough self control not to change the radio music."_

_**First Visit**_

_The kid only grumpily laid in the back, playing on his little dinosaur toys — one of them had broken legs. Rough kid. After about an hour, they arrived in their destination. "Is this a party building?" he asked with both brows raised. Katsuki looked fazed by the size of the venue._

_"__Mayumi lives here."_

_"__Bold of you to assume I know who she is." he responded. Mitsuki sighed once more. Seriously, Katsuki was too mature sometimes, even as a kid. Where would you see a kid saying stuff like that? No where else. Katsuki assumed it was some sort of… apartment. "So which one is your friend's room?"_

_She grinned, "There." she pointed at a room with the largest window he's seen in his entire life, so far. "That one too, and that other one. She owns the whole place."_

_"__Quit saying lies, Mama!" he groaned with a raspy voice. Mitsuki almost smiled. Almost. She didn't know it would be one of the last times he'd call her mama of all things, so she didn't take it seriously._

_"__You should call me that more often, be a proper kid! Geez."_

_"__Hoho, I am a proper kid, you're the improper mo—"_

_She slapped his head lightly. "Shut up! You better be nice, to both of them."_

_"__What both?"_

_"__Momo-chan. She's Mayumi's daughter." she unhooked her seat belt. Katsuki rolled his eyes. Another name he wouldn't bother to memorize._

_"__Okay, let's just go to where Mayami and Mamo so that I can go home already." he said calmly as his mother exited the car, and so he did the same. "It's Mayumi and Momo."_

_"__Whatever." he grunts at the grip of his mother in his hand. He wished her hand was less rough; would definitely help if it was soft. But he couldn't really say anything. He would see her, countless times she would burn her finger from cooking accidents. She would always scream and cuss, "Fuck!" or "Holy shiiiit! Masaru, it fucking buuuurns!" — he always acted like he didn't care._

_When they entered the gate, he immediately noticed the amount of dogs laying around the huge patches of grass. The garden annoyed him the most. Too many colors, the fragrances, too, made him feel grossed out, thinking only girls were into that. What shocked him the most, however, are the workers. There was one in almost every corner he looked. _

_At the garden, someone was watering the plants. In the gazebo, someone was cleaning. There was a small pond in the corner as well, and there were two maids feeding the fishes and cleaning the area. "Won't the dogs eat the fish?" he blurted out._

_"__Hah? Oh. I asked that, too, when I first got here. I think they're well trained or something."_

_The place was awfully clean. He couldn't even see a sign of dog poop or anything chaotic. They soon reached the door to the building itself. He suddenly felt nervous. Why would he be feeling like that, he doesn't know. Maybe because he realized the difference in levels of society, even as a kid._

_They haven't knocked. They didn't YET — when the door opened and there emerged Mayumi Yaoyorozu. Katsuki thinks he's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen — she looked like that girl from a famous magazine commercial he saw on TV. Even so, he couldn't shake off an odd feeling. He didn't hate her, but didn't like her either._

_She has a porcelain, untainted skin that seemed to glow. Her cheeks were naturally pinkish, and her chestnut colored hair that reached up to her lower body seemed to suit her in contrast. "Mitsuki!" she childishly lunged herself on Mitsuki Bakugou who return the favor._

_He had never seen his mother so… proper. "It's been some time, Mayumi." heck, his mom even giggled. It was all new to him. "I brought Katsuki along, thought he'd be good friends with Momo-chan."_

_"__Oh, that's wonderful! Hello, Katsuki. Nice to meet you." she kneeled down to his level. He couldn't help but feel surprised. This woman was totally the opposite of his mother. He couldn't even help but respect her. In a way. "Hey, Maya — Mayumi." and that was the most proper he could get._

_"__It's Aunt Mayumi to 'ya," Mitsuki corrected him. The girl only clasped her hands together. "It's fine! I don't mind at all!" she giggled._

_Katsuki had never met anyone as bright. Was that the reason why his mother seemed to be in awe every time? "Oh, and Momo's in the living room. She's really pumped up when it comes to reading, so I doubt she would interact with anyone once she gets back to her book, please bear with it."_

_"__Whaaaaat?! She could read?!" Katsuki could, too, but he wasn't that fluent yet. "But last time I saw her she was looking strangely at a book, like she couldn't." she mutters, excusing herself as she goes inside the building with Katsuki in her arm. _

_"__Oh, silly me, I haven't explained." she offered them a seat in the living room where Momo was. "She can read fluently. I'm sure she was just analyzing new words, she always looks sour when she doesn't understand anything." _

_Momo, the girl, barely even noticed them. She was too focused reading a book that was almost as big as her body. It was a huge book alright. She got startled. "O-Oh!" she mumbled. She then closed the book before approaching their guests. "Welcome back, Aunt Mitsuki." she says sweetly. "And… Katsuya?" she says while scratching the back of her head lightly._

_Katsuki couldn't help but glance at her. The cutest girl in the world, maybe. But Mayumi was still the prettiest in his mind. She had a _normal _ponytail on, and some strands of her hair weren't tied. "Katsuki Bakugou." he frowned at the wrong name. Well, he couldn't blame her. He got her name wrong the first time, too. "Right. I'm pleased to meet you, Bakugou-san. Please excuse me." she muttered last before going back to the huge book in the living room._

_"__Mayumi, what the hell?" _

_"__Hmm?"_

_"__You're letting your child read _that_ thing?"_

_"__Oh, she's in a rebellious stage right now. Trust me, I did whatever I could. She kept studying about her… interests. But, I don't see what's wrong. She seems to be doing well in her studies. She learned English last week. She's still not as good as writing in Kanji, but it's working out." _

_"__She's four, already a rebel?" Mitsuki laughed. "I doubt Hiroto would allow such thing. She's just… building her own world, huh?"_

_"__You can say that." she looked at Katsuki, "Won't he talk to her?"_

_Mitsuki shrugged it off, releasing her son's hand. "He'll handle it fine."_

_**Second Visit**_

_He would stare at her for endless minutes and all she ever does is read. Read. Read. Read. Okay, today, maybe she was writing. He didn't understand the letters, so he asked grumpily. "What is that?"_

_"__Hmm? Oh. It's English, Bakugou-san." she paused before looking at him. "Have you learned Japanese already?" she asked. Katsuki nodded, taking a seat on the cold marbled floor beside her._

_"__My hand writing's still pretty shi— ugly." he mumbled. "But i's totally fine! My classmates are worse. I could say I'm the best one!"_

_"__Classmates? Oh." she closes the journal, giving full attention to the boy beside her. "I don't go to school, so I wouldn't know."_

_"__Haaaaah?! Who're 'ya lying to?!" he crossed his arms, looking at her provocatively. _

_"__I'm not lying." she replied in a higher tone. "Mother had me home schooled. Besides, I don't want my tongue cut off." she mumbled._

_He raised a brow. "Your what now?"_

_"__My tongue."_

_He laughed scornfully, making the girl confused in all directions. They were opposites in so many ways. "Who would want _your _tongue? Anyone's actually?" he blurted out. "That'd be so freaking gross."_

_"__Yama cuts off the tongue of liars." she began explaining about a book she read about Yama. He was someone who would cut off the tongue of liars — he seemed like a scary person, but Katsuki knew better. "He isn't real, rich kid."_

_She raised both her brows in confusion. "How so?" she questioned him with confidence. _

_"__I don't know him, so he isn't real, duh." he rolled his eyes at her reaction. "What? Don't tell me you really believe stories like that?"_

_She shook her head, but it wasn't refusal. "I don't really know, but I don't want my tongue cut off."_

_**Third Visit**_

_"__Guess who's back, Momooooo-chaaaaan!" Mitsuki's voice echoed around their residence. She happily ran over her direction with a happy expression. Katsuki was with her with his usual frowny face that she never liked._

_"__Aunt Mitsuki! I'm so happy you guys came!" it'd be fitting. It _is _Yaoyorozu Mayumi's birthday, after all. _

_They thought the birthday would be on a different venue with lots of people, but really, it was just them. "No one else is coming?" Mitsuki asked Momo, since Mayumi was still prepping herself._

_"__Oh, you mean other guests? Mother usually holds two birthdays. She doesn't want those people snooping around her personal life — as she says herself, on her actual birthday. She had a party last night. Mother kept complaining about the noise, but she said it was a good business strategy."_

_Mitsuki looked dumbfounded. "Momo-chan, dear, you should be enjoying your childhood a little more than… knowing stuff about business." children should not deal with long-ass explanations like that. She doubted Katsuki would dare know anything about adult life. "Psh. Let her be, Old Hag. She likes doing boring stuff." he scoffed in a raspy voice._

_Let her be, right._

_Let her be, but he ended up staring at her, anyways. She was dressed elegantly in white fabric. On her arms dangled accessories and jewelries probably more expensive than anything he's wearing at the moment. What had his attention, though, was her feet. It was barely obvious since the dress was so long, but then he payed attention and saw bare footing beneath the long dress. The dumb girl didn't have anything on. "HAHA! You're barefooted, that's too bad!" he mocked. Mitsuki almost slapped him. Almost._

_She stayed silent for a while, confused of his attitude. "I took it of, it wasn't comfortable at all." she grumbled. "I don't know how mother does the walking with ease."_

_"__You walk with two feet, idiot—" slapped. "Ow! Stop that!" slapped again. He knew exactly what it meant. "Okay, whatever! I'll shut the hell up!"_

_**Fourth Visit**_

_Bakugou Katsuki decided to bring his legos. Katsuki was well aware the girl had toys, but he didn't like them. They were all so girly, and she barely even plays with them. She always would hold a book bigger than her being and would lay sprawled across the floor as if there wasn't anyone there._

_What interested him, though, is when she doesn't understand a thing, her face twists into the bitterest frown ever — and she would re-read the sentence about ten times before saying, "Mother, what does cunning mean?" she asked her mother, who was nearby, sipping on her shake along with Mitsuki._

_"__A new word, sweetie?" she asked as Momo nodded swiftly. "It means people who are controlling, in a way. Manipulative people, evasive ones. One can say they should be feared, ah, but who knows?" she laughed it off before going back to what she was telling Katsuki's mom._

_"__I see. Thank you." she mumbles before going back to her book. Katsuki rolled his eyes. Momo was probably going to be one of those extreme geniuses he'd seen on TV who had big-ass heads with shitty glasses and… you get the thing._

_He didn't pay attention anymore, instead, he just played with his legos. Until he stepped on a piece, at least, and no one noticed he was whimpering. "Bakugou-san?" she asked, "Are you fine?"_

_"__Ye-Yeah! Go back to your shitty book or somethi— ah, _fuck_," Yaoyorozu Momo had never turned _that _pale her whole life. This kid spoke to her so oddly, with words that she didn't even know how to say — yet she knew they mean bad words. "That's why you shouldn't play with legos that small, Bakugou-san."_

_"__Oh hell no! It's better than you biggy books!" he says, and then blows lightly on his feet that stepped on a few blocks. It bled a little bit. "Here." she offered a bandage, which, at first, he didn't accept. "Where the heck did you get _that_?!" _

_Well, she had a quirk. Her's manifested earlier than Katsuki's, but it's not like she would bother telling him, because knowing the boy, he'd probably compete with her. "Just take it, please." he stared at her suspiciously at first, but took it and aided himself anyways. "Thanks." he managed to whisper._

_"__You're welcome, Bakugou-san."_

_"__Just Bakugou." he rolled his eyes. One could think he looked cute doing so while patching himself up. "I don't understand stupid honorifics. They mean nothing to me." she smiled at him — that seemed the first time she did, and plopped herself beside him. _

_"__I guess I can play with you today." she exclaimed, and immediately, Katsuki's eyes dazzled. Freaking finally — a playmate. He tried acting cool, that's one thing._

_"__Okay. You can build the freaking house. I'll build the dragon who destroys the stupid house!" he shouted, which made her laugh since the interior of the legos he's holding isn't even close to a dragon of all things. She nodded anyways. "It's going to be pretty sturdy, though. The dragon won't stand a chance."_

_Momo wonders how on Earth he'll be able to build a dragon using a limited amount of legos. She tempts him anyways._

_"__Oh, you're _on_, rich kid!"_

_That was the most fun she's had at that age._

_**Fifth Visit**_

_"__N-No way! I c-can't do that!" she raised her voice. "I can't escape the residence, I'd get in trouble!" her voice echoed inside her room where she took Katsuki to come and play. He just ignored her rants, though. _

_"__What's so bad about goin' outside? Geez."_

_"__The bad men are going to hurt us if we do, obviously!" Katsuki laughed out loud like a maniac. "Bad men barely exist, idiooot!" he mocked. _

_"__W-What?" she raised a brow. "How would _you _know?"_

_He stood up, crossing his arms and raising his chin up high. "Well we wouldn't get here safe 'n sound if there were bad men outside, and besides, All Might would kill them all! He's the reason why there's barely any of those scum."_

_"…__All Might?" she looked up at him. "Who's he? Your father, Bakugou?"_

_"__I wish he was!" he fumed, "Oh, but I'm fine with my dad. He's cool." he chuckled softly. Katsuki admired All Might, like, a lot. He didn't mean not to mention him to her, but he accidentally did since she started mentioning about bad men. "He's like the strongest hero."_

_"__Hero?"_

_"__What, don't tell me you don't know 'bout 'em?" silence. No response. He rolled his eyes. "Are you really a genius?" he laughed. "They're those guys with strong quirks. They kinda save people and stuff. They're really cool."_

_**Sixth Visit**_

_Katsuki hated going to the place before, but now, he didn't seem to mind. It didn't mean he liked it, though. Every time he would come, something new would trigger. Like the last time, Momo was learning to write in English. Now, he heard her actually _speak _in English. Fluent, too._

_It so happened that in their visit; someone came over. "He looks like a foreigner." he heard his mom whisper. He rolled his eyes, not bothering to look at the well-dressed adult that just entered. His mom, however, was lousy as usual. "'Sup!" she called. The man seemed to notice and gave her a smile. _

_"__Oh, hello, I don't think I've ever seen you here before, Miss…?" the man, in English, says. Mitsuki gulped. "Bakugou." she replied without another word, because she sucked at English, actually. "Well, nice to meet you, Miss Bakugou. Is Senior Yaoyorozu around?" he asked._

_"__Senio— oh, you mean Hiroto?" she asked in Japanese, which he seemed to understand. Katsuki could almost feel himself laughing. The man shook his head, "Miss Mayumi." he corrected._

_From the kitchen, Momo emerged holding a packet of cookies. "Baku — oh! Mister Smith." she excitedly called out to him. "Good to see you. Are you looking for mother?" said the girl in fluent English. Katsuki thought she looked mature at that time. The man nodded. _

_"__She's in the kitchen, please help yourself." and so he left wordlessly after mouthing an excuse me. _

_Katsuki felt like she was on a completely different level. Still, he was better at one thing. He had a quirk now, and she doesn't. He was proud of it, unknown to him that her's manifested pretty much three months earlier than his._

_Momo doesn't like showing off her quirk. Her mother doesn't even know she reads about the materials, well, until she caught Momo. She couldn't stop her either way._

_Perhaps he was jealous of her, he didn't really know. A fine lifestyle, a loving mother. Pretty one at that. Luxurious furnitures, endless money. He, as a child, knew that the Yaoyorozu Family shined… way too brightly. _

_Katsuki feared that he would be similar to _her_ if he kept being around the girl. It's not like he hated her, no. He just wanted to have things his own way. He feared that the shine they had would blind him — it was pretty dumb of him, since he was a kid thinking such things; but turns out he was right._

_**Home**_

_"__Momo-chan's been looking for you. You haven't visited them in a while, Katsuki!" Mitsuki shouts while cooking in the kitchen. "I don't wanna be there anymore." he mumbles, flipping the page of the comic book he's reading._

_"__Hah? Why?" her voice echoed again._

_She knew why, even though he didn't answer. The Yaoyorozus had everything. Everything, anything they wanted, pretty much._

_But._

_They were unhappy. She wouldn't even wonder how Katsuki found out, knowing he is a smart boy. He doesn't like being with blinding people who kept living in lies. He hates people like those._

_One look at Mayumi Yaoyorozu. Gorgeous, rich, intellectual — but did she ever truly smile around the people who aren't _them_? He doesn't think so. Heck, she barely even mentioned her husband. "Why do you keep sticking 'round with them, Mama?" he asks, flipping another page._

_He couldn't see her bitter smile since she was in another room, but of course, they could hear each other. "…Mayumi needs me."_

_"__No, she doesn't! She has _everything_, dumbo!"_

_"__She isn't happy." she mumbled, only enough for him to hear. "And so is Momo-chan. Maybe she's happy now, but soon, she would end up like _her_. I'm staying because we're friends. Besides, Mayumi only laughs when I'm around. I've asked Momo-chan countless times, y'know? She never laughs. Never tells her own daughter she loves her, never does hugs. Never anything with her husband, too. Pretty dim life, I know; it's lonely at the top. She needs me there with her, not all the time, but at some point."_

_His eyes went wide for a split second. Now that he thought of it; yeah. That was true. She looked all loving on the outside, but he's never seen her touch Momo in a motherly way. She barely even held her own daughter's hand, unlike how Mitsuki held his hands._

_Katsuki wonders how it feels not to be loved. Sure, he was someone most people wouldn't call lovable. It was even odd to see people appreciating him, but he was certainly loved by his parents._

_Momo, on the other hand; may have not felt anything like that._

* * *

It was blurred. Everything. But he knew he was finally awake from a dream that felt like forever. How long has it been since he last thought of his childhood, one that doesn't involve Midoriya? Too long. He hasn't been at peace for a long, long time.

His dreams were now mere fragments. Bakugou could barely remember. It's normal, to forget everything when you finally wake up.

It lingers in his mind, though.

How Momo Yaoyorozu came to be.

She's sweet, caring, loving. Similar to Mayumi in several shades, but a tad different at the same time. He knew Mayumi for _lots _of years now. Mitsuki always talked about her, and how she suddenly turns into a different person when it _means _business.

Then… Hiroto. He's cunning, that's all he knew about him. The moment he heard his voice back then, he could tell there was a certain spike to it. _"He's a dangerous person." _he kept hearing her voice from that day they went out together. Why was he on such a suspicious mood, anyways? He was on a _damn _snow storm and now he's being paranoid.

_"__He's hiding a lot of things from me. Him and mother, but father always had a different aura in him. He knows about the villains watching us back in the sports festival, and referred to his knowledge as Intel." _he remembered her words once more.

_"__I myself don't trust him as much as I used to." _that one, too.

Then, his eyes widened. "Don't tell me she plans to go with me on Saturday to _fucking _investigate? _Wait_, in the first place, maybe I'm just overthinkin' — no way…" he mumbles. "Old Hag's gonna be there, that means that Mayumi's gonna be distracted. _She really is going to investigate?"_ he asked himself with a whisper.

_"__Her old man ain't home on most days… then, it's likely he isn't home on Saturday. Fuck, this theory has too many holes. Needa talk to her myself."_

* * *

Yaoyorozu, for once, thanked her mother's instincs. She couldn't believe she was aware of her dimwit-ical deeds. Taking pictured of Hiroto's documents, putting up plans for an investigation — she _knew _everything. That was yesterday, earlier before school even started.

She was devastated at first, knowing she found out — but then, her mother _sent _her a photo of the _damn _key. "Why did she…?" she mumbles to herself. _"Was Mother helping me out?" _she could've been doing so.

Secretly the past week; she's been making a move. Her mother had randomly called her one night, with voices she barely heard — but she could recognize it was them arguing about a man named Kai. She knew she should've gave it up. The topic, the subject, but she couldn't.

Mayumi was leaving her hints. She was sure of it. But _why? _


	40. Chapter 36: The Problem

"Tell me, _Momo_." it was almost like he was threatening her. She could only gulp. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like how her name rolled out of his tongue — it sounded _too _good. Tuesday. It's Tuesday. No classes, they were announced as suspended. Bakugou realized a few things, and he's confronted her to know about it.

"I — yes, that's what I planned… _originally_. I wanted to bring you along so that my visit would seem… natural and believable. When I knew Aunt Mitsuki was going to be there, I knew you had to be, too." she paused, scooting closer over him as they both lay on the carpeted floor of her room, their backs hitting the side of the bed. "But you found out. I was so sure I did well enough to hide it. I'm thinking of another plan. How did you…?"

"I had a dream." he admitted. "'Bout when we were kids, all that shit." he says as cold sweat dripped down on his face. "Obviously couldn't remember everything as soon as I woke up; but I remember my Old Hag talking about you and _Mayumi _in that dream. Seriously, though, we just went through a fucking storm and I get all salty and shit."

"Mother?" he nodded swiftly. "What did your mother tell you?"

Bakugou scratched his head a little bit, frustrated at the fact that most people forget 90% of their dreams when they wake up. "_It's lonely at the top, and Mayumi needs me_. She said that." he looked straight into the wall, not to her.

"I told her at first; 'Why the hell do we keep coming back to their residence?' and she told me that your old hag needed her. Crazy, right? She _has _everything. The world on her fingers, practically. You know what she told me?" he finally looked at her.

She had a curious face on; filled with unknown knowledge that seemed to lurk out. "She told me that Mayumi ain't happy, and so are you." he had a melancholic face; and for Bakugou Katsuki of _all _people to have one, it was almost… impossible. "I seriously hated it." he mumbled aloud.

_"Aunt Mitsuki sees through a lot of things." _she noted herself.

"Going to your damn mansion —_ ah, shit, mansion is an_ _understatement —_ I hated going there as a kid. I still do now. Mayumi scares the fuck outta me at some point." he looked at the wall again, laying his head on the bed's mattress.

"I only remembered recently because of that stupid ass dream. Said she never hugged you, told you she loved you and all that crap. Pretty sure it was a dumb talk 'cuz I thought; why the fuck would Mayumi _not _do that? But it all made sense when I got closer to you."

To his surprise, she lets out a rather exaggerated chuckle. An obvious fake one. "It's pretty sad." she managed to let out. "You noticed too, huh?"

"It took me some time. Honestly, I always thought it was fucking weird." he sighs loudly in frustration. "Business meeting my ass, seriously. I finally remembered that Smith dude, like what the fuck, Momo?"

She does the weird chuckle once more, clenching her fists. "…Yeah. I always thought the same."

"I never even remembered him knocking the damn door, or any damn shit. I don't remember anythin' after that. 'Dunno if you do."

She sighed, "Of course I do," pausing, and then looking at him. "Mr. Smith, I've always wondered. A man who barges into our home without a single sound or sign, always looking for my mother and never my father. I doubt he even knows about Mr. Smith. I never really mentioned anything. Katsuki… business meetings don't work like _that_."

"Exactly." he gulped down hard. He felt like a damn detective. "They could've just communicated through phones. It fooled me for a long time, but who the fuck would believe that your parents get urgent meetings _every fucking day_?" he whispered. It was followed by a nod from her.

"There was a time when Mr. Smith would come every day of the week, too. I accidentally overheard one of their conversations. He said something about, uhm, looking through my father's recent activities." she paused to take a breath.

"I thought, at first, that it was some kind of cheesy — dramatic conflict. I even thought that he had a relationship with my mother, stupid me."

"He isn't in it?" Bakugou scoffed. "_Now _that's surprising."

"When I was young, that's how I saw it due to book influence. But as I grew older, I realized that he's some sort of informant. Well, that's just a guess. You know, Mr. Smith never carries electronics. He looks like a regular business man afar, but he has weird habits."

Bakugou - at some point, looked interested about it. "What?" he asked. Habits. They identify people, tell who they really are, their origins, their capabilities.

"He, as we both noticed, doesn't leave any sound when visiting… however, when he looks for mother; the next second he sees her, he'll turn completely, well, different. I've never seen it myself, but his voice changes. You can even feel his aura. _Like he knows you're there._ He also does this—" she says, then demonstrates it.

She knocked on the ground using her index and middle knuckles. Twice on the index, and once with the middle. "He does this every time. He just always executes it. Well, it could just be me overthinking."

"Could be a sign. You did say he doesn't _bring _electronics — he probably doesn't like 'em, then it's a sign that he _may _believe in superstitious crap. Aren't oldies like that?" he fiddled with his fingers for a second before knocking on the ground thrice. "Knocking like this on a table means that someone's diminishing bad luck. It's crappy as fuck but a lot of people still believe it."

She was about to reply when he spoke out again. "Does he have visiting schedules? If he does—"

"He doesn't, I think, at least. He's always around when mother is alone, so I thought maybe he was a PA, but that wasn't the case. There was no man who looked like Mr. Smith in the Yaoyorozu Group employee list." she paused to look at him, dead serious. "An informant. He comes and goes, he always stayed for less than ten minutes. Never came to eat with us, never anything. I'd only hear muffled voices."

Bakugou nodded at her statement. "Let's set that aside. What I wanna know is what pushed you to investigate on Saturday. What if your old man's around, huh?"

"At school," she exhaled heavily. "I told you that mother unexpectedly messaged me to come, right?"

"What of it?"

"She knows."

Bakugou raised a brow, obviously confused. "About _this_? The Smith issue, or…?"

"Everything except Mr. Smith." she inhales this time. "She's aware of everything. The pictured documents from my father's office, my plan to enter their room and the office itself. I thought I was going to get punished, but… mother sent me a photo of the key. To father's office, I'm pretty sure. I couldn't create it before because I haven't seen the basic structure clear enough, but I saw it yesterday. I can copy it."

"The room has security cameras. For sure, dimwit." she nodded at that. "Which means our only choice is the room."

"Actually, Katsuki, I was thinking we do nothing. We'd be too suspicious, the best thing to do is to put a recorder or two around, I think. I don't know if mother is even an _ally_." she mumbled. "What do you think?"

He only chuckled in return. "Whatever the hell she wants," he lets out a light giggle to end. "It's not like I'm in charge, 'Mo. I'll just — be there to support, y'know? Pretty fucking cheesy but I don't give a damn."

She grew red, she knew. Her face felt hot, contradicting to the cold weather outside. 'Mo sounded nice, when it came from him, at least. He giggled, too, like a cute little boy and she couldn't help but feel soft. "I — uhm, I thought I could use you as a distraction so that I could go visit, but I figured that wasn't right. I'm sorry. It just drived me… crazy, knowing that mother is actually aware." she looked down on her knees.

"'S fine. Now what I'm hella worried about is _my _old hag. She's a crazy bitch."

"It makes me wonder, Katsuki." she called out to him with a dangerous hint in her voice filled with curiosity the same time. "How much does she know about my family? To the point that I'm not even aware of the other things."

Bakugou placed a thumb on his chin to think for a second, "_Question is, _how much do _you _know?" he sounded a bit rude, so hi apologized whispering it after that. "If I'm gonna help you then 'ya gotta tell me a few."

She scooted closer to his side by an unknown force, she fools herself. She probably did that on her own. It didn't startle him at all, but he cursed himself for feeling a smile creeping up. "The basics, I know those, I guess. Mother is thirty-three, I don't know how old father is, but he's in his late thirties, I think."

_"Thirty-three. So she was twenty-two when I first met her?" _Bakugou kept silent, but he nodded lightly to tell her to move forward.

"My mother's birthday is on the fourth of August, and father's is in the thirteenth of May. Mother doesn't resent the idea of me being a hero — father does, at first. I don't know about now, but he's been telling me to do better at school. I think it's okay."

The boy had the biggest urge to roll his eyes. With all great politeness, he muttered, "What a dick." Yaoyorozu managed to stifle a giggle. "Tell me about their quirks?" he says in an almost pleading tone.

"Mother can replicate things. Anything. She dislikes it, however. Her replications are always perfect, though. She told me it was because she knew _every _value. I didn't understand at first, but I realized she memorized the exact color shades, the materials, _everything_."

Bakugou mused at her explanation. Could she replicate money as well? _"Probably not. That girl doesn't like fake things." _he laughed inside his mind. "And the old man?" he asks, but he wouldn't admit it intrigued him.

A quirk that replicates anything. "Father's quirk—"

"No, wait! Hang on!" he suddenly screamed, tilting his head towards her. "She can replicate _anything_? What're the restrictions? Knowledge is necessary, but she's already pretty fucking smart to begin with."

He hoped she wouldn't say anything about what he's thinking. "It has to be the same size as her or smaller. She can make multiple copies of any object. Machines, money — although she would never; and… people. As long as they're _not _alive. So_ dead _people, she can replicate. She just has to know specific things."

He felt like every single hair on his neck stood up. "What the hell…?" cold sweat dripped down his forehead to his jawline. "I wouldn't fucking believe, but I mean, _your quirk can create anything, _then she can only replicate. That means it's pretty believable. What's his?" he changed the person of topic. Mayumi's too scary.

"Father — I'm not quite sure about his quirk, but it has something to do with being intellectual. I know the basic map, though."

"What map bullshit?"

"'_The smarter he gets'_, that's the map. Let's assume. The smarter he gets, the stronger he is. The smarter he gets, the faster he is. The smarter he gets, his appearance gets preserved longer. Something like that, Katsuki. I'm not sure what exactly his quirk is, though, but my biggest guess is that the smarter he gets, the faster his _regeneration rate_ becomes."

"Hold on a fucking second — are you for real?" he felt like Hiroto's quirk was a cheater's quirk. Seriously.

She nodded. "His skin is flawless." she laughed.

"That's a small evidence, quit sprinkling bullshit!" he scoffed. "That was pretty stupid, Pony—"

"No, seriously. He gets in accidents sometimes, but he never goes to the hospital. He even had a car accident a year ago. His arm healed."

"Yeah? Maybe it wasn't futile? Any arm would heal from that, dumb—"

"His arm healed in _three _days, Katsuki." Bakugou finally sighed, realizing that he _really _wasn't normal as he thought. He's never met him. Heard his voice once; his family barely mentioned him. He sighed, and then looked at the wall once more.

"Okay. It'll be fucking troublesome if your dad's a villain dip-shit." he scratched his head in frustration. "Let's hope he ain't."

"One more thing, Katsuki." her voice completely tensed up. Stiff shoulders and wide eyes. "She called me last time. It was like she did it on purpose. Mother and father were arguing about a man named Kai."

* * *

Bakugou wondered how someone can replicate something perfectly, a dead body, even. But he wonders more about Hiroto's quirk. He _probably _was smarter than Yaoyorozu in all ways by a hundred years difference — so the smarter he gets, something good happens to him.

Regeneration rate increase? What kind of quirk was that? Yet again, he could create explosions from his palms. What a laughable thought. "Classes are suspended again today." mumbles Kirishima as he scrolls down on his phone.

"_Oh_, joy." Bakugou Katsuki sarcastically exclaims with droopy eyes that didn't seem to give a fuck.

"Quit being so salty, man." Sero exclaimed while patting Bakugou in the back. "Just enjoy the break. We don't always get rest days."

Kaminari walked into the kitchen counter — basically their usual spot since the common room is always so crowded. He held two glasses of milk and gave them over to Sero and Kirishima. "He's probably anxious about our punishments. If we get found out, I guess." he mumbles. He quickly goes to another counter and then went back with two more glasses — gave the other one to Bakugou wordlessly.

"I ain't anxious over _anything, _dimwit!" he says while roughly grabbing the glass and taking a sip. _Banana milk_. "I just can't stand staying here and doing nothing with a bunch of idiots named Dunce Face, Shitty Hair and—"

"Ha! You don't have a nickname for Sero, fool!" Kaminari says. "Such a shame." he mocked.

Bakugou only rolled his eyes, not bothering to cope up with Kaminari's idiosyncrasy. "Oi, Bakugou, you should _really_ hope we don't get in trouble. It's not a small rule we bent." Kirishima reminded him before taking a sip on his glass.

"You _just _broke curfew, idiots."

Kaminari opened his mouth to protest, "Yes, yes, but _you _stole and destroyed school property."

"So did you, horseshit! Y'all idiots destroy that fuckin' main door like it was _paper_!" Bakugou says with his normal expression. He figured he should at least be thankful, but not that he'd show it anyways.

"Hey! That's mean! Only Kirishima broke it." the other blond whined, his brows furrowed as he chugged on the glass of banana milk - with an awful expression, that is. "He did?" Sero asks almost whispering. _"He did? What the fuck?" _

"Well it was the only thing I could do." Kirishima replied. "Better than nothing, I'm looking at you, Kaminari." he proudly exclaimed with a little chuckle while looking at Kaminari who — admittedly, whined almost the whole trip. "It was _unfair_, dude! You get to have Todoroki's warm side, I. Was. Freezing."

"You were wearing the lightest clothes when you left, yeah?" Sero replied. "Yeah, because I was saving the warm clothes for Yaomomo and Bakugou! I'm a sweet friend, piss off, you guys!" he marched out of the kitchen counter, leaving Bakugou, Kirishima and Sero chuckling at his childish attitude.

He wasn't always like that, but he's gotten all soft and funny — "He's been like that since miss edgy over there, got closer to him." Sero pointed out at Jirou in the common room from the far view. "Why won't he date her already?"

"Because," Bakugou started, "He's a dunce."

"He did ask her out earlier, though." Kirishima mumbled which made Sero and Bakugou yelp in surprise. "For real?" the blond grinned like a proud father. He _finally _didn't need Yaoyorozu's help? Oh boy. That was good.

Kirishima nodded, "Although he didn't really say it was going to be a date. I was so sure he asked her if she wanted to go to the arcade with him on Saturday."

"We can't blame him." the tape-quirked boy chirped with a smile. "I mean Bakugou can't even ask Yaomomo out." he whispered, which resulted to him getting hit by Bakugou himself.

"We ain't dating." he replied in a low tone, of course, as usual - only enough for the group to hear. Another sip from his glass and then he glared at Sero and Kirishima. The look he gave the red-head was like those ones that made him shiver — did Kirishima tell Sero some stuff? No. That couldn't be.

"But you like her, right?" Bakugou shrugs, but he nods subtly. "HOLY SMOKES."

"Be quiet!" Kirishima warns while laughing his ass off, wheezing in between. "So, tell us about it. You never told me you finally liked her."

* * *

So he did. He told them about what happened, but they had to go to his room for privacy. Except that he was a bit discrete about it since he didn't want anyone prying onto his personal life. Still, it was Kirishima and Sero. Much as he didn't want to admit, they were his friends. It wasn't so bad to share stuff once in a while. "Huh, so you've held hands already? Yaomomo's hands are probably _really _soft."

"…Uh." he awkwardly replied. Sometimes, boy talks annoyed him. He would never tell them that she pointed out his sweaty hands. Oh god. He was still distracted about their talk earlier.

Everything about it was so clear yet blurred at the same time. _Everything_.

Mayumi Yaoyorozu, Hiroto Yaoyorozu and Mr. Smith.

He had a few things in mind.

(1) Mayumi's hiding things from Hiroto, which was obvious since Yaoyorozu clearly said that Mr. Smith only came when Hiroto wasn't around and when he is, their talks were discrete and hidden.

(2) Did she secretly hate her husband? Or was there something about him she hated, even? For her to openly send a photo of the key to her daughter, that means she wants to figure something out without taking her own moves. Right?

(3) She said Mr. Smith was some sort of informant. But what _information _did he relay? She mentioned things about Hiroto. Then, could it be that he follows him around all the time?

(4) Hiroto's quirk.

(5) A mysterious man named Kai.

The story had so many holes. He needed to ask her again. "—Gou? Bakugou?" Kirishima asked, tapping on Bakugou's shoulders. He seemed to be taken back, "You were spacing out, dude."

"Sorry. Was thinking of something." he paused, "I'll be out on Saturday, so you dip-shits better _not _ask me to hang out."

Sero sat up from the study table asking, "Where're you going?"

He frowned at the question, but answered anyways. "Home." he replied shortly, "Ponytail asked me to go with her. Said my Old Hag was comin' over so," he says, almost in a monotone as he snatches his phone from the cabinet. He wants to call her Momo again, but his friends are frogs who jump in conclusions. He sighed.

"Oh?" he replied. "You never told us about your childhood with Yaomomo. It was usually about how you hate Midoriya." Sero says loudly, laughing and wheezing with Kirishima.

Bakugou raised a brow, "What's there to know?" he wanted to roll his eyes. "It ain't much."

"Like you know, how you met and stuff." Kirishima says while opening a nearby drawer without permission — he took Bakugou's charger and plugged his phone in. Three seconds of silence. "OH COME ON!" he groaned, almost rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, aren't we your buddies?" Sero teasingly whispered. Bakugou rolled his eyes, but participated in their idiosyncrasy anyways.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe my Old Hag brought me to her and boom, fuck you."

"NOT DESCRIPTIVE ENOUGH!"

"IT. DOESN'T. NEED. TO. BE." he replied, almost on the verge of screaming which made Sero shut up and shrug things off.

* * *

Her life had never been too troublesome. Home. Home was her enemy, for some reason she doesn't know. She loved her home, even if there were barely any memories there.

When was the last time Mayumi told her she loved her? Did she even hear those words? _"I can't tell." _her thoughts ring onto her empty mind once more.

9:00 PM

"Yaomomo, you're going to skip dinner?" Jirou asks. Beyond the door is her figure, talking to Yaoyorozu. She quickly rushed to the door, opening it for Jirou.

"Kyouka!" she happily says while rushing to the door, immediately opening it. "I'm sorry, the _cold _is getting through me, I don't think I'm starving any moment now." she giggled. It felt like it had been forever.

"You need to eat too, seriously." she replied. "You're always with Bakugou these days. Is he blackmailing you or something?!" she had a feared expression. Yaoyorozu almost willingly shrugged.

"No, no," she lightly giggled to brighten up the mood. "Katsuki would never."

"Katsuki?! You're calling him his first name now? Oh my god, what's going on?! Yaomomo!" she had her mouth open to a huge letter O.

"We've just… gotten closer, Kyouka." she replied honestly. "We were always friends to begin with, I think. Katsuki isn't a bad person at all, he's just _rash_."

"But I thought you were into Todoroki?" she says shyly, twirling her earlobes to her fingers, expecting a nervous answer from her best friend. "Like, you know… romantically?"

Yaoyorozu was on the verge of frowning and laughing. Her and Todoroki? No, no, no, no. They were on complete different levels even though they're both recommended students. Too different. "Definitely not, Kyouka. I don't like anyone romantically, I think."

"YOU THINK?!" she choked on her own saliva then. "You better tell me _everything_ about you and that prick."

Her lips couldn't help but turn into a smile she forcefully tried to stop - but failed desperately. "Nothing's going on, Kyouka. You're too pumped up in this topic, anything wrong?" she asked.

"Kaminari and I've been thinking that he obviously likes you, and you kinda entertain him as well — do you, uh, like him?"

"…As a friend, yes." she paused to breathe, "But I've been confused these past few days. It feels _awful_. Whenever I'm around him, I feel like I get sick, or when he touches me, my face heats up instantly and it's quite hard to resist!"

Jirou _almost _screeched. Of happiness, shock, annoyance and just her being salty. Almost anyways. "You're in love." she whispered. "I'm like, a hundred percent sure."

Instantly, she stiffened. Her face - she could feel, at least, was red again. Her lips formed onto a straight line and her eyes remained calm from over-resisting. Old habits die hard, Jirou guessed. "T-That's not true!" she defended, sounding monotone-ly, almost like Todoroki.

"But you're red, Yaomomo."

Jirou wouldn't be able to forget the horrific look on her face — it was like she already knew but she kept denying everything at some point. Jirou finds it hard to believe that Yaoyorozu actually doesn't know what to do this time, or at least she hasn't realized what her resolve is yet.


	41. Chapter 37: Before The Day

_"Why do I have to explain myself to Shitty Hair?" _he could almost hear his own self groaning without even doing so. He _totally _thought Kirishima already understood of the fact that he held a liking to Yaoyorozu Momo.

Him, Sero and Kaminari pestered him about his personal space — not just about his feelings for a certain raven-headed girl, but his past relationships and thoughts too. _"Relationships? Hah. More like crappy hook-ups." _he doesn't even know how he got through that phase, he just _did_, unfortunately.

Well, he was 15. It would be understandable, won't it? Most people their age have experienced similar things as him. He doesn't get why his friends constantly pried onto his personal life like it wasn't an uncomfortable thing to do. Then again, they were a bunch of idiots.

"Man, we should've dragged Ashido here, she would totally help us understand!" Kaminari scratched the back of his head; his expression was the usual. Furrowed brows, pouting lips.

"Hell no!" Bakugou replied almost immediately. "That bitch could go around the _whole _fucking school preaching about my damn feelings!" he crossed his arms while sitting at the edge of his bed while his friends are either on the floor, or his table.

Kirishima managed to let out a small laugh, "I'd have to agree. Where's the fun in it if she proclaims Bakugou's _feelings _to everyone?" he laughed his heart out along with Sero as they high-fived, making Bakugou's brows twitch. "Fuck you!"

Wheezing. Wheezing could be heard from Bakugou's room. "Noisy idiots." he mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Hah! That's rich coming from you!" Sero replied with a smug grin on his face. He had to accept the fact that they were all noisy no matter what. Much noisier if Ashido Mina was around.

He rolled his eyes once more. "Quit being salty, bro!" Kirishima gave him a thumbs up, but he could tell he was resisting the urge to laugh. "This is what you get for hanging out with a bunch of childish virgins." Kaminari whispered to mock Bakugou and then laughed along with his other friends.

"Quit saying irrelevant shit, Dunce Face! Where the fuck did that come from?!" the three stopped laughing, but still had huge grins plastered on their faces. Kaminari -almost- willingly tip-toed to Bakugou's direction with his signature idiotic look he seemed to be super proud of. "My. _Ass_." and then they laughed like nincompoops yet again.

Of course, continuously if Bakugou didn't slam Kaminari Denki's head on the edge of the bed. "Ow! Stop, stop, we were only joking! Right, Sero, Kirishima?" he laughed nervously, sweating. Bakugou lets go of the collar of his shirt, throwing him away somewhere in the corner of his room, sobbing like a little child.

"Why're you here, anyways? Don't 'cha have a date with disaster today, Dunce Face?" Bakugou raised a brow, looking at Kaminari. The boy nervously stood up, "Hey!" taking over his body from the fall. "Kyouka's not a disaster!"

"Uh-huh," Sero started with his smile never faltering. "You get bruises everyday from trying to flirt with disaster herself!" he points out his index finger onto Kaminari, and then his bruises from Jirou's beating. "Tsk, tsk!"

"Violent girlfriend." Kirishima whispered, and then laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend, yet!" Kaminari defended himself while Bakugou almost choked on his own saliva from his friend's proclamation. "And these? These are from me being my dumb self! This one's when I accidentally threw myself over Kyouka's drum set! This other one's from me tripping on her door frame! This one's from her quirk, though, when I didn't stop pestering her about the game I wanted her to play!" he childishly exclaimed, pointing out to several scratches, wounds and such to his friends.

"…You threw yourself on a _fucking _drum set?" Bakugou sweat dropped, a pity look emerging in his face. Kaminari cheerfully opens his arms to explain — "It was an accident, duh!"

"…How does one trip on a door frame?" Sero awkwardly asked. Kaminari quickly replied with his reasoning, "I just came out of the bath that time, my feet were a bit wet!"

"…You pestered a _girl _just to play video games with you?" Kirishima raised a brow with his lips parted in confusion.

Kaminari, once more, had an odd reason they're not willing to buy in several degrees. "Ashido used to play with me, but she advanced to so many levels, I can't go with her anymore! I'd be dead meat if I did. I need to reach her level soon or else I'll loose two thousand yen by next week!" he replied, sticking his tongue out.

Bakugou, Kirishima and Sero froze. "YOU AGREED TO WAGER ON TWO THOUSAND YEN?!" they all screamed in unison. "For a game — you fuckin' suck!" Bakugou scornfully laughed.

He nodded like the idiot he is. "I need a partner to help me out, okay? Kyouka agreed to it, but she's still a few levels behind me so the loot would be—"

"What game is it?" Sero asked with both brows raised. His left hand has his phone ready — a hundred percent sure that it was a mobile game since Kaminari was always on his phone.

"Yeah? We need to know. You can't loose money, you're treating us on Friday, remember?!" Kirishima and Sero shouted. "Uhm, hello? Bakugou, you're in this too." Sero added while imitating Ashido's voice.

He's definitely not playing a game to distract himself. No way — "No." he replied, cold and clear, but his friends didn't seem unmotivated at all. He knew where this was going, and he was going to _play _with them in the end, anyways. _"Guess it ain't too bad." _he sighs inwardly, knowing that he could spend his no-class days on that.

* * *

"You're putting your child in this topic?" asks a certain blue-eyed blond - one with the beautiful long hair, deemed as female from afar but actually is a boy up close. His posture is full of poise, legs crossed as he's plopped down elegantly on the couch. His clothes were neat and crisp — the scent itself was overpowering.

_Thane Smith — Quirk: Scan  
Allows him to know about a person's limits, abilities, potentials, weak points, etc. with any means of DNA. He must have it with him - works over clothes.  
With the DNA sample, he'd be able to gain knowledge about the person, predict it's moves, and more. He can also absorb part of that person's raw strength._

No maids, nor bodyguards were around. It was a discrete meeting, on a building somewhere in which Hiroto's eyes wouldn't be able to see. "Why yes, is there something wrong with that?" she eyed the man in front of her carefully.

"In varying degrees, of course." he replies swiftly with confidence and unwavering smile. He was a beautiful creature indeed. "What good would it do, Miss Mayumi? Your child is aiming to be a _hero_, and your husband has ties with a _villain_." he added to express his concerns, but his smile never faded.

Mayumi sipped her tea in annoyance, for the first time in a few months. She lets the cup go and then comfortably goes on her back, leaning onto the couch. "Was I supposed to let my child fall onto an unfortunate catastrophe?"

_Mayumi Yaoyorozu — Quirk: Replication  
Allows her to replicate anything perfectly as if it was the original version. She needs knowledge about the objects such as the exact color, base materials, etc. Can also replicate dead bodies. Limited only to objects that are the similar or smaller size than her._

"You could have told her yourself." he replied, raising a brow at her.

Her brows furrowed, wrinkling up her nose a little bit. Mayumi frowns. "Of course, I could have, but everything has changed, Thane Smith. _You _should be more than aware of that."

"My, how unfortunate indeed. For a mother not to trust her own home, yes? Your _husband _has eyes everywhere." Mayumi could almost hear his annoying laughter that made her veins pop out of nowhere on a regular basis. This man made her ugly sometimes, and she hated it. "Ah, well, he may not know me personally — but it's obvious he'd know what your first steps are, with that awful quirk requirement, nonetheless."

"Please, don't remind me of how smart he is." she pleaded with command in her voice. "If I tell my daughter everything myself, it would not go well." she reminded.

"Yes, that's true. Momo has Pandora's curiosity in so many levels." Mr. Smith took a sip on his own cup, still with his smile and piercing blue eyes that never seemed to be soft.

Mayumi sighed heavily, "Right? My sweet daughter would probably ask why I'd let my husband get in contact with Kai Chisaki — that scum! There's no way I would've let him do it, but he did so behind my back."

"Hmm, at first it was quite acceptable, Mayumi." he tilted his head slightly, and then lets out a light chuckle that even she couldn't get annoyed with.

She opened her mouth to protest, "It's _Miss _Mayumi to you, Mr. Smith." she hissed, crossing her arms with confidence. The man in front of her only laughs lightly, ignoring her protests.

He was prettier than her and it annoyed her so much.

"He just asked for some equipment at first, you know, for the Yakuza Boss who fell into a comatose condition because of Mr. Chisaki." Thane Smith pointed out.

"But now, they're making ridiculous ties. Join hands with a silly villain such as Kai Chisaki for wealth and prosperity — much cliche' than I had originally expected." he added with a stinging tone in his voice. "He cannot back down any longer, it's a shame for a Mafia Community leader to stoop down so low for the Yakuza."

Mayumi ruffled her own hair in frustration, "The Mafia and The Yakuza are two sides of the same coin, Thane Smith. — if only Chisaki wasn't a villain, everything would rely on a fight between syndicates. I can't believe Hiroto would go that length - knowing that our family has several heroes in the line. It's not going to be good. Now we're going to be squashed in a battle of heroes and villains. How infuriating." the tone in her voice is serious and understandable — Mr. Smith's smile disappears.

"So, what do we do? I don't think you can bear to have _me _kill your husband. Even so, if I do manage to kill him, which is almost impossible — Kai Chisaki would go on a rampage, saying that someone knew of the contract and had Hiroto dead."

"We destroy the contract." she grins mischievously, a side she barely shows anyone. "We just have to get it destroyed. Not me, or you, but perhaps Momo. Hiroto would have _no _clue at all that it's her, and he won't be able to accuse me with my cards in hand."

With her last statement, Thane Smith's smile came back in a split second. Only this time, deadlier. "I get where you're going," he pauses.

"Have them destroy each other, right? If the contract goes missing, Kai Chisaki will be enraged. He'll think Hiroto's playing with him, and with his quirk - it's most likely a victory." the blond eyed the chestnut-haired girl in front of him with glee. "You really are smart. For a third-rate, you aren't so bad."

"_Mou, _I am not a third-rate, Smith!" she puffed her cheeks and then the mood in the secluded room lightened up like the way it was before.

"_Right, _well, how do you plan on letting your sweet child know?" he cocked a brow at her. Sometimes, he finds her methods eccentric. Thane Smith doesn't disagree, either way.

Mayumi stood up as soon as he said that, gathering her personal belongings on the table before taking one last sip of tea. "You're going to do it. She's coming over on Saturday, you should go — I'll be busy with a friend, anyway, so you can drag her away somewhere and tell her everything. Twist the story if necessary."

The blond nearly snorted. "Of course I get to take the job." he said sarcastically. "What time shall I go, then? You know I won't get informed."

"I'm sure you have your own methods, Smith." she mumbles before leaving the room quietly as if no dark conversation had happened. The blue-eyed man managed to smile subtly. _"Of course."_

* * *

"It's so cold, goddamn it!" Jirou gasped — an obvious hint of red present on her face. She shivered while running over her bed to grab the third layer of her blanket. On her way, however, she accidentally hit the foot of the bed and winced. This alerted Yaoyorozu who was in her room, trying to help her with her studies.

"K-Kyouka!"

"Fine — I'm fine, Yaomomo!" she assured her with a fake smile, clenching on her fists in frustration. "It's just me being… clumsy."

"You've been drifting off to different thoughts lately… Is anything wrong?" Yaoyorozu looked over her with a concerned expression. Then again, she could say the same for her. She isn't thinking normal at the moment — her thoughts were fogged by either Bakugou Katsuki or her family matters.

Jirou hesitated. "It's nothing. Let's go back to studying."

Why she was feeling out of the weather, she completely knew why. She doesn't want to embarrass herself and waste Yaoyorozu's time, so she shrugged it off, hoping they could talk about it some other time.

_"She wasn't listening earlier, though…" _Yaoyorozu sighed inwardly and resumed with what she was teaching her. "Okay, Kyouka." she replied in a low voice and a neutral face.

Jirou doesn't understand at all. When you think of someone you like, weren't you supposed to get warm and all that stuff, just like Yaoyorozu? So does she like Kaminari for shivering whenever his face haunts her thoughts? Maybe it was just the cold weather - who knows? What she knows, however, is that she turns red without notice. _Screw boys_.

* * *

Bakugou's room was filled with nothing but constant blabbering — most of the time, it's Sero and Kirishima being excited over a game, and the other option — him _screaming _over the game. Surprisingly, Kaminari was in a good mood playing with them; also because he was at least 70 levels above them - so naturally, he took things chilled.

"Eh?! Bakugou's already two levels above me!" Kirishima exclaimed in surprise as he looked into Bakugou's profile. He pouted for a second, closed his friend's profile and began grinding experience.

"That's 'cuz you keep talking like an idiot." Bakugou pointed out shamelessly. In the process, he also looked at Sero's profie - he was a level behind. He wasn't going to lose. _He totally would outrun Kaminari in a day or two._ "You're far worse, you kinda scream and all that." the tape-quirked boy replied.

He lets it go this time, knowing that he doesn't have all the time in the world hanging out with his friends. _"Always with her these days." _he sighs.

* * *

The remaining days were the same. Yaoyorozu and Bakugou were normal; not too close, but they were on a neutral state. School was the same — Yaoyorozu was able to present her new costume design to Hatsume - and the activities were just tiring as usual.

Soon they didn't realize that Saturday came by the clock. Only a day left. Left alone in Bakugou Katsuki's room, they began talking privately about tomorrow's plan. Yaoyorozu sat down on a nearby chair, hugging her knees as she intently listens to Bakugou. The boy, on the other hand, lays lazily on his bed, constantly yawning from time to time.

"If we mess up placing the recorders we'll be fucked."

"True," she replied bluntly. "I feel anxious just by thinking of it." Bakugou smiled inwardly. He was able to take the tension away. _Great_. "Mother hasn't contacted me since then."

"She's leaving you — us, waiting on purpose." he grunts. "Act normal until then." he mumbled, staring at her eyes.

"Mhm." she nodded slightly. "You don't have to help me, I could've been just overthinking." still looking at his chest.

"Not the point, Momo." he replies sternly. "It's better than leaving you hanging. Overthinking doesn't help; been there and it ain't good."

Yaoyorozu actually scoffed. "That's rich coming from you, Katsuki." she giggled. "Yet you still look nice as always. It wouldn't hurt to smile from time to time, though." the girl pouted, a small smile forming upon her face.

"Oh _fuck _no." he rolls his eyes again, "I won't smile for idiots even when hell freezes over."

She looked up at him finally, scanning his expression which made him a little startled — her eyes piercing through him like an arrow. "You smile at me, sometimes."

"That's not the point." Bakugou bleated, trying to change the conversation into a much delightful path. The conversation died down when Bakugou yawned once more. The sleep was getting through his body, but of course, he fought it hard.

"Hey." he called out, hoping he didn't sound nervous or suspicious.

She tilted her head over his direction in surprise. "Yes?" she paused to look over his direction, "You should sleep, Katsuki. Anyway… do you need something?"

"Yeah. Answers." Bakugou blurted out in a rush; but he wasn't tense enough to be found obvious.

She nodded, understanding what he meant immediately. The boy took a few steps towards her, struggling to walk because the room was really cramped. "I was wondering who the hell was Kai," Bakugou started, sitting down shamelessly on his table.

She looks up at him, "I was thinking the same thing." she mumbled while tapping a pen that came out of nowhere by her lips. "I tried my best to remember if I knew someone named Kai, but I'm positive I was unaware of his existence until now."

"Your old hag's fighting your old man because of this _kid_, right? Doesn't matter if it's the other way around, one of them most likely hated the fuck out of him." he shoved his hands in his pocket, hoping his thoughts were correct.

Why would Mayumi fight Hiroto over a kid — or just a person in general? He didn't even know if this boy was of their age.

"I'm positive it's mother. Why else would she put up a call with them fighting over him in the background, right?" her eyes stayed focus to his. Bakugou nodded subtly. "Probably a fucking threat."

"Yes, that's likely. I just wish I know what's going on between my family. I don't understand a lot of things—"

The blond interrupted her shamelessly. Since the mall confrontation, he has been observing her. She clearly was hiding something. Constantly fidgeting, looking away when the topic comes deep enough — she wasn't easy to read at _all_; that's why it took him an entire timeline of useless activities until he figured out something was up. "You haven't told me everything."

"What do you mean?" she lied just as shamelessly as he exposed her. "Come the fuck on, 'Mo. We both know you ain't telling me _one _thing." at least if she wanted his help, she better tell him everything, right?

Cold sweat broke through her. With every second is an eternity of anxiousness. Yaoyorozu sighed heavily, "It's funny how much you see through me." she faked a smile.

"No shit."

* * *

Bakugou wasn't as shocked as she expected. She suddenly blurted out about Hiroto being related to the mafia community. Bakugou almost spluttered at the sudden reply, but it was better than him being a _villain_. Besides, it was lighter knowing that she wasn't hiding anything anymore.

They had to get ready for what's about to come.

Saturday comes the next few hours.


	42. Chapter 38: An Unwanted Guest

Yaoyorozu glances at the mirror one last time. "I don't look too _casual_, don't I?" she asks her self, not expecting an answer in return but she did, indeed, get one from the boy who just opened her door shamelessly without a word. It happens. A lot. "You're fine. Let's get your damn ass out of here while there's barely any dip-shit around." he grumbles and then tilts his head, signaling for her to get out of the room.

Yaoyorozu glances at the mirror yet again; which made Bakugou roll his eyes. "Goddamn it, Ponytail. You look good whatever the fuck you wear. _Fucking _move!" he says in a whisper-shouting voice, trying his best not to wake anyone up.

She nodded while quivering.

* * *

Thane Smith with his beautiful smile, drawing eyes and his elegance overall now lies like a snake behind one of the bushes somewhere outside, near the Yaoyorozu household. He's complaining _twice _than usual. _"I can't believe there's bugs here." _he almost wanted to shout Mayumi Yaoyorozu's name and call her an oldie — but of course he has manners not to do so.

After almost _three _hours of waiting; he _finally _spots two figures. One of them being Yaoyorozu Momo — and the other looked oddly familiar. "_Have I seen that boy before?" _he raises his brows in confusion. _"Ah. The boy I saw on the newspaper? Have I met him before?" _Thane stops thinking when he notices Bakugou looking at the small bush's hole he was peeking at. His heart skipped a beat — soundlessly taking his stance until he realized;

Bakugou was just looking around. He didn't expect so many changes _just _outside the residence in a span of a few weeks. From the distance, he could even hear the boy screaming at his boss' daughter like a maniac. "Well? I thought your staff are supposed to pick this shit up?" Bakugou's voice echoed outside the residence, probably might reach up inside the gates, too.

Yaoyorozu seemed baffled; no maids, no bodyguards, only the dogs — just what was going on? There was no way her mother wouldn't prioritize their safety… even when they're busy working, at least a few are usually left near the connection. The boy noticed this, and so he loudly sighed; having the biggest urge to bash the button multiple times, hoping they would get an answer.

"Y'know what? Let's just climb this thing. It shouldn't be a big—" Thane almost squeaked upon seeing a bug crawling up to his expensive clothes. He stuck his tongue out in disgust and then _almost _aggressively threw the crawling bug far away.

The kids didn't even notice his speed.

They did notice his almost-squeaking, however. "Did you hear something, Katsuki?" Bakugou nodded while putting his guard up, looking around suspiciously. He shrugged upon seeing no one. "Probably from inside your house." he mumbled — still, his guard was high.

The pair was on high alert; but even so, they didn't notice the blue-eyed man behind a bush nearby. _That's how talented he is,_ and that's why Mayumi trusts him so much even though she harbors some kind of hatred towards him.

They waited for some time; five minutes at least — before someone actually picked it up. This person looked like she just woke up. Literally. Her bed head was there, and her clothes were done messily. "I-I-I'm s-sorry miss!" she muttered a quick apology before shaking-ly looking around her pockets for a key.

Bakugou thought it was hilarious how their gate actually had one — _"Always thought it just opens like 'sum fuckin' advanced crap." _he laughs mentally. The older woman finally found the key. Looks normal. She inserted it into the keyhole and then a second later, they heard a _click_. "M-Miss Mayumi sent us on a day's off… everyone's still sleeping, please, come in!" and just as she said those words, she hurriedly grabbed one of the bars, opening the gate large enough for them to pass.

"It is fine, don't worry!" Yaoyorozu smiled at her like a child. "Enjoy your day!" she greeted, and then waited for her to leave. Bakugou understood.

"Man, didn't know your old hag had the guts to take away the guards. Some real shit we're goin' thru here." he whispered while shoving his hands in his pockets, and then he began to walk. Yaoyorozu quickly followed behind him after.

The raven-haired girl never told anyone, but she had learned to appreciate the fact that Bakugou Katsuki slows his pace down when she's around. It's subtle, light, no one really noticed.

It's like he hated it when she was a step behind.

She could've been imagining things — that's something, but she strongly believes she isn't. The boy, even though he was completely subtle about it, treated her _very _differently. He even boosted her confidence - it's not something she could _just _tell Jirou and have her worry like a child when she's already got her own problems with her feelings for Kaminari.

"Quit spacing out, 'Mo." he blurted out. He _noticed _without even glancing at her? Yaoyorozu was sure she looked fine so his peripheral vision didn't matter at that time. He just knew her too well. She blinked a few times, feeling a blush creeping up on her face.

"I-I wasn't!"

Bakugou lets out a light chuckle. Every time he did it made her heart skip a beat. His smile was precious. "Whatever the hell she says."

* * *

Mayumi glanced down only to _finally _see her daughter inside the house. Clad in her cream colored dress, holding a purse in her hands as she shouts towards —

"Oh?" things were getting, perhaps at least, interesting. Mayumi hides the budding smile forming on her lips, closes the curtains and then looked back at Mitsuki who was sipping some tea. She smiles. "Katsuki came!" she called her attention.

Mitsuki spluttered, almost choking on her tea aggressively "You're kidding!" she looks at the window beside the chestnut-haired girl, quickly going there and then opening the window widely. Mayumi squinted in the light.

"What the fuck did that asshole eat?!" she screams in shock - but Mayumi could see the light in her eyes. She was _obviously _happy.

Mayumi wishes to be happy like her, too, whenever she saw her daughter. She wishes to be _truthfully _honest with her, but she couldn't do so. She has to stay strong for her family, for her daughter _and _Hiroto. Sometimes, she doesn't know herself anymore.

Doing things that could endanger Momo — true, but the chances were slim, and she had faith in Thane Smith.

Mayumi Yaoyorozu wishes to have her old life back.

Too bad it isn't as easy to retrieve.

* * *

Bakugou groans. "You have _got _to be kidding me." he looks at the window on the upper area with wide eyes. His mother was there. "Why's she already here?! Goddamn it—" the boy decided to just _shut up_ because he'd have to deal with his mother's aggressive _hugging _he obviously doesn't like.

Yaoyorozu, on the other hand, smiled like a _damn _angel. It was so fake, though - Bakugou thought. Mayumi was on the edge of the window - smiling ever so sweetly.

It was deadly.

* * *

He's been waiting for thirty minutes. _Surely_, Mr. Smith could come out of the bug-filled bush now, right?

So he did. He stood up, hid somewhere in the corner, cleared up all the mess in his long hair and his clothes while sighing deliberately and then he jumped up from that position. He landed inside the residence — _soundlessly._

"Right, let's get the commotion on set. Plan A it is." he smiles, and then a second later, his figure disappears like a flowing wind.

He seriously needed a raise. Her tasks were always so emotionally exhausting.

He doesn't know about physically though. They were a cinch for him, at least.

* * *

Thirty minutes in. Mayumi and Mitsuki finally got over telling them how much they missed their kids. They were now sitting, talking casually on a mini-table as if they weren't there. Yaoyorozu was in the kitchen — she lied when she said she was going to prepare some food. Well, partly.

She does plan to do so, but for now, she placed recorders and cameras in discrete areas. Kitchen is a check. With confidence, she goes on with the plan. "Katsuki! Could you help me out?" she asked in her normal voice.

It almost alerted both mothers. _First name basis? _Bakugou rolled his eyes and lets out a sigh. "One fucking second!" he shouts back at the direction where her voice was. _"Freakin' finally. I'm outta here." _he was getting out there, but he needed to act normal. So, he quickly shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth and then walked towards the kitchen in the most normal way possible.

Mayumi inwardly grins. If she didn't know what was going on, she would've been clueless. She couldn't help but feel proud. Her plan was going well, and so was Momo's. All the more reason to celebrate. "Gee, didn't know they were good friends now. Oh, wait, no, he doesn't even refer to people as friends. He's so salty!" Mitsuki muttered.

Mayumi puts her index finger on her chin, slightly confused by their sudden closure, but not negative about it, nonetheless. "I think they're friends, Mitsuki!" she excitedly says. A white lie, it was. _"Perhaps they're more than that."_ she knew her daughter more than anyone else.

Right now, she would let them do what they want to do behind her back; but that's only so that the plan would work.

* * *

"Took you long enough to call for me." he whispered, karate-chopping her head lightly which made her close her eyes, expecting pain but it never really arrived. "Excuse me, I needed to be in character." Yaoyorozu huffed.

Bakugou coughed to change the topic, "Well? You done?" this time, he said in an audible voice so that their parents could hear them. Just to add things in acting. Yaoyorozu nodded almost instantly. Bakugou inched in closer.

"I'll handle the next step." he murmured, and then turned his way onto the fridge to get some ingredients.

"But I—"

He scoffed at her reply. "D'you trust me?" she hasn't heard his alluring voice in a while, and it made her shiver. Shiver _and _turn red - in which she was a hundred percent sure Bakugou realizes this already. She nods while looking away.

"At least show it, idiot." he grinned with his brows slightly furrowed. She could've sworn he heard her muttering excuses, but ignored her and patted her hair lightly, then resumed in what he was doing - making food.

Sometimes, he wasn't just _Bakugou_ anymore. He was, well, _frankly_; really serious about getting her mind changed. He really did seem to like her a lot.

Thing is, she couldn't help but like him back. Bakugou Katsuki was like… glass. He doesn't hide anything. He's see-through, but there _are _things you can't see just by looking at him. A lot of things — and it made her fall deeper. Love wasn't her main priority. It never was, but the boy before her was slowly changing her mind; and he looked like he didn't even try.

Their main objective was to place devices inside the house without anyone knowing - but of course, they both hoped they would get additional information throughout the day. _Outside Mayumi's prying eyes_, that is.

_"__What's beyond father's office's door?" _Yaoyorozu frowns.

* * *

After finishing the food, Yaoyorozu stayed behind inside the house while Bakugou went out for some _fresh air_. A reason, obviously. He had devices in his pockets - small ones similar to the kitchen; hoping he could place them somewhere near the _open _windows he could see from outside. _"This won't be _that _bad, heck, I can climb this shit without using my quirk." _looking from the interior, he noticed that it was generally _very _difficult to climb up upon, but it's not like he had a choice.

At least he could encourage himself — "Alright, I got this shit." he mumbles and then pictured how he'd climb up the structure's walls. It _should _go well, after all, it was Bakugou doing it.

Attempt one was a fail. Almost immediately, Bakugou's hand slipped away from where he was holding and fell down. "Fuck." he groans.

He couldn't afford to give up, of course. So when he was about in his seventh attempt, he finally succeeded — a smug, victorious look written all over his face. Just one more shoving-himself-inside-the-window and he'll definitely place the last one in.

That is, until he saw a familiar face.

The moment he looked up on the window, he saw his cerulean eyes. It seemed like time slowed down. His long blond hair wavered in a beautiful motion. Bakugou knew who he was instantly just by staring at his orbs. It was him.

Thane Smith — with a smile on his face. What annoyed Bakugou was the fact that his smile looked so _angelic_. "You sure did take your time." he spoke out in such a warm voice as if he wasn't… a bad person. Bakugou immediately took a step away from him, causing him to fall by the window panel, but the older blond grabbed him and it _hurt _as hell. He had to refrain himself from screaming.

Mr. Smith pulled him inside, messing up his clothes in the process. The man before him stood up normally, hands on his back with a posture straighter than Iida's. Naturally, he went on his battle stance.

Thane raised a brow. "Hmm, I thought I recognized you from the Sludge Villain incident — but my, how small the world we live in is; Mitsuki's child." he paused to exhale, and then purposely made himself fell on a nearby couch.

Bakugou's brows twitched. He wasn't looking for a fight, it was obvious, but his aura was ridiculously scary. "Take a seat. An order." Bakugou's brows, once more, twitched. "Who the fuck are you to order me around, huh, girly?!"

_"__Girly?" _Thane almost chuckles. "Keep your voice down. Sit down or else you get no information at all."

The red-eyed boy froze. "…The fuck are you talking about?" he couldn't have known, right? How would _he _know? They didn't tell anyone about their plan! He didn't know why, but he did sit down for some reason. It was like… Thane was showing his authority.

"Business means business, Bakugou Katsuki. I know what you and the young boss is planning." he softly chuckles. "Of course, I'd rather die than stop such action — that's why I'm here to do _work_." he pauses once more. "So, ask me anything. I'll tell you everything I know. Speak before I change my mind, boy."

"How the fuck would I know that you ain't a villain?" he tried to speak in his lowest voice possible. "You could be someone in disguise for all I give a fuck on—"

Thane Smith smiles like the bastard he is, "Does this—" he halts, and then opens a few buttons of his suit, flipping the clothing over, revealing an embed logo of UA High. "—prove something?"

Thane looks at him with confusion. Bakugou was frozen solid. "I guess not. Well, I don't particularly _go _to UA but I used to. Let's just say I'm an underground hero who no one really knows, but—"

* * *

_"__Come the fuck on, 'Mo. We both know you ain't telling me one thing." at least if she wanted his help, she better tell him everything, right?_

_Cold sweat broke through her. With every second is an eternity of anxiousness. Yaoyorozu sighed heavily, "It's funny how much you see through me." she faked a smile._

_"__No shit."_

_"__How do I put this… I… Aizawa-sensei accidentally saw me looking through my father's crest. It was just a photo in my phone, I really didn't know how he saw it — he said that it was something he's seen a lot working as a discrete hero. It's a mafia crest - some of them were villains. I'm not sure if my father is, but I've confirmed he is at least affiliated with them."_

* * *

"Underground hero," Bakugou thinks out loud. "Then this fucker must know what a mafia crest is…"

"I'd appreciate if you call me something _proper_." he broke out his thoughts. Bakugou cursed under his breath. "And I do know what it looks like, but it's none of your business, child. Now ask."

"Just _who _the hell are you?"

"Thane Smith, I assume you already know me. I work for Mayumi Yaoyorozu."

"What's this shitty work, exactly?" he raised his voice.

"Just dumb things she wanted me to do, really. I don't think I should tell you, but she — I assure you, does not do disgraceful acts." the older blond smiles. "But you seem persistent. I'm an informant. Sometimes an assassin, if I may say so myself."

Bakugou isn't surprised. "What information are you willing to give me?" he hissed, poison present in his voice. Thane chuckles. "Hiroto Yaoyorozu and Kai Chisaki."

They were the exact people they wanted to know about. Bakugou Katsuki takes this as an opportunity, despite his budding anger towards the man in front of him. He sees him grinning mischievously — he knew Hiroto was _something_, but he didn't know Thane was a larger story.

It lingers in his mind why.

It wasn't just a business of helping the person he loves anymore. It was about exterminating villains — and he _is _a hero on the way.


	43. Chapter 39: Discovery

"There is, however, one condition." Thane warns the young boy before him who seemed tense, ready to fight even though the residence wasn't his. The frown in his face — although alarming, just made Thane smile even wider. The boy is, indeed, the infamous Bakugou Katsuki. Bakugou lets out a violent "Tch." before raising a brow.

Thane almost wanted to chuckle; but aware of the location, he didn't and just decided to get on with it. "You'll just have to tell _the young boss_ that me and her mother have nothing to do with this issue. Well, after all, we aren't the _future _heroes around here."

Bakugou frowned, "To hell with that!" he says only loud enough for both of them to hear. "You shit-fucks are the reason we're here in the first place, so how the _hell _are you both not involved?!"

He did, as usual, serve a point. "Because we aren't, not entirely."

"The fuck d'you mean?" the red-eyed boy tilts his head in frustration. Thane simply shrugs it off and then he proceeded to rest his cheek on the back of his hands lazily. "Oi!"

The older blond yawns, "Think, Bakugou Katsuki. Why would Yaoyorozu Mayumi expose her own husband _discretely _to her own child? Why would a fine lady such as her go beyond deep lengths to even — _intercept - _with her husband's allegiance?" Thane stops smiling, gesturing the boy to sit down as the look on his eyes remain serious.

Bakugou complained at first, but he eventually sat down when Thane said he wasn't going to say anything. _"Don't wanna admit, but this old shit's right… Something's going on — beyond our knowledge; but what if this asshole's trickin' me? No, that doesn't sound right,"_

"You seem curious." Thane exclaimed, sitting up properly and not lazily anymore. "I'll give you commission for _actually _sitting down without getting violent."

Bakugou remains silent, holding his anger as Thane began his explanation. "A few months ago; almost just the beginning of this drive, here's what went down. Kai Chisaki, a member of the Yakuza — judged by _my _intel, a boy taken in by the boss himself, sent the boss to his current condition."

"Comatose." he breathed in to inform Bakugou and then spoke again, "Since he was quite the closer member, he became the leader. That's another part of the book, but well, you see, they needed advanced equipment to keep their boss breathing. No hospital would ever provide them with such; not even the authority since they don't particularly _like _the Yakuza. Even Blackmailing won't work."

_"__The equipment from Yaoyorozu Group?" _Bakugou almost stopped breathing, predicting what the older man in front of him said next. He was right — just like most of the time. He's correct.

"They had the equipment provided by Mr. Yaoyorozu and joined hands. That's where the boss gets mad, telling him not to contact the said man ever again, but he, however, still did. She wants the connection gone." the sound of silence enveloped the room, until cold wind entered through the window. Thane spoke up once more. "If the young boss does it, he would never suspect. Call Mayumi crazy for doing so, but she knows what's happening."

Bakugou broke in cold sweat. They were _really _crazy! "_Why would she put her child in dange— unless… she wouldn't be? What the hell is going on?" _

Either way, there was no possible route where he would allow her to do something as stupid as this. "We're staying out of this shit." Bakugou blurts out with the biggest frown in his face, his brows furrowed, his teeth gritted. "Y'all fucking _crazy. _Ponytail's her damn family 'n she's putting her to shit."

Bakugou runs to the window and jumps out. A few seconds after, it was followed by a loud thump and a prevented groan. Thane scoffed. "Huh. Well, I'm sure they'll meet Kai Chisaki soon enough. _After all, _he is making a big fuss on the hero world sooner or later." he stands up, walking to the direction where the red-eyed boy just left off.

"She'll just have to wait a little longer. It seems that these kids aren't as ludicrous as I thought they would be."

* * *

"K-Katsuki! Why'd you pull keep getting us out of the residence?!" Yaoyorozu's voice echoes in the empty street just in front of their home. Earlier, Bakugou had been desperately trying to get them out of there as soon as possible — which both mothers found odd since he would never do something so rude, even though he was known for being so.

She tried to free herself from his tight grip, but failed miserably and was only able to get her wrist properly when he lets it go. "D-Did something came up…?" she nervously asked, scared if Bakugou got angry on her, raising her voice.

"Listen, Momo." with two words, she freezes immediately, all her attention sent to the boy who was only a little bit taller than her. "We aren't getting our asses involved in this fucking crap. Not you, _or _me."

The biggest urge to ask why came up, "W-What do you mean…?" Yaoyorozu clenched her fists in her firm resolve. "We were already getting to everything—!"

"He was there." he spoke in a low, cold tone.

The raven-haired girl immediately picked up on the conversation; but just to make sure, she asked. "…Mr. Smith?" her questions were deemed right when she heard Bakugou groaning in frustration. "What - what happened?"

"We were _this _fucking close to getting involved in a hell-hole! I ain't getting you there!"

"B-Bakugou-san! What exactly happened?! We're not getting anywhere if you don't tell me!" it was like him, falling on cold ground when he heard her calling him his surname. He wasn't used to it anymore, and thinks something is wrong whenever she calls him that.

* * *

They only talked about it when they got home. Immediately, Yaoyorozu greeted everyone like the usual while Bakugou ran up (and _used _the stairs) while in the process, he unbuttons his clothes rashly. Yaoyorozu followed quickly after — and sure enough, he left his door unlocked for her. She immediately felt like she was being ignored; so without knowing what to do, the girl plopped herself down on his couch.

"_Now _can we talk about it?" he shrugs, "Please, Katsuki?" Yaoyorozu mumbles, pleading the boy who was now picking out a new shirt from his closet. Bakugou lets out a heavy sigh, wears his shirt - not bothering on his pants just yet and then speaks out.

"Scoot." it took her a moment to realize what he meant, so she was startled when he lightly pushed her body to give him some space. The blond sat beside her, and they were like that in silence for quite a while.

He doesn't look at her. He looks at the wall in front of them while she awaits his side of the story. "Y'know I told you to trust me, right?" he asked — in which Yaoyorozu was taken back because of his sudden soft nature.

"Uhm, yes—"

"Yeah, well I was getting on the job when the girly moron showed up." Bakugou furrows his brows, scratching his head a little bit in annoyance. Just remembering Thane Smith's face pissed him off so.

Took about three seconds for her to realize who the _girly moron _was, and when she did, she only nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Scared the shit outta me and fuck, he almost tore my arm apart from pulling me into that room."

Yaoyorozu gives him a questioning look. "Man told me shit about uh, your old man." he pauses, looking at her finally, "He told me they weren't involved. Like hell I'd buy that! He fucking said _not entirely_."

"No matter what perspective we look into, Katsuki, they're obviously involved, so what's the—"

"Why would your old hag interfere with your old man's stuff? Ain't that a l'il too fishy? You said it yourself, she's been giving you hints. Some weird kid, a _damn _villain too; got a Yakuza boss into a coma, and the group — _your _group had to supply them."

She stays silent. "Your _dad _made a fucking partnership with a _villain_." and then she gasps loudly, her brows furrowed and her teeth gritted. "Mayumi wanted their contract broken, but if she were to take the damn action, he would immediately notice since he's a smart-arse. _So, _the fucker took advantage of his other family — **you**. I ain't letting you go through that."

* * *

"What?!" her voice echoed in the discrete, hidden room of cramped space. Two people, and the other was angry. "You had _one _job, Thane Smith!" Mayumi slams her palms onto the table. Thane doesn't even look at her.

"It isn't my fault, _boss_. The boy was right, you know. Let us stay out of this—"

"Absolutely not!" the woman started shaking a little bit, "I don't _care _about Overhaul — I care about my husband who's wielding the double-edged sword!"

"Calm down, woman." Thane snorts, forgetting his manners. "Mr. Yaoyorozu is a… cunning man. He won't possibly be tricked by this Kai Chisaki, no? You said it yourself. Mafia, Yakuza; two sides of the same coin. Both were affected by the growth of heroes _most especially _by The Symbol of Peace. I'm sure he has his own frustration on this topic. Besides, I'm under-payed." he joked on the last part to lighten up the mood, but it didn't seem to work.

Thane smirks, a light bulb appearing above his head as he imagined — "Have you, perhaps, taken a liking to Yaoyorozu Hiroto?" she froze, and he whistled in glee. _"Well isn't that a jackpot!"_

"H-He's my husband, Thane Smith. It is only—"

"You were arranged, however; so I assume my allegation's correct. Ah, well, let's just let this one go. He can handle himself."

"You don't understand! Don't you realize?! Kai Chisaki knows how powerful Hiroto is! He won't make a deal when he doesn't have a way of killing him, and he definitely won't play fair either! He definitely knows what he's doing, making my husband think that he's in control…!" the blond was taken back.

How come, since he never considered this factor? Did Kai really have a method of defeating them? "Ah." his smirk disappears. "Since he _is _a villain; why don't we get on and find some heroes?"

"…You're absolutely crazy." she mumbled.

"So are you." he giggles and then goes back to reading the book he recently paused on because of Mayumi's loud, annoying voice.

_"__The League is growing. It won't go well for the heroes."_


	44. Chapter 39-5: Would You Let Me Know?

**NOTES: I noticed a few reviews going on, and I actually didn't realize I didn't respond to a few, so here goes!**

** Ultimatrix bearer Isn't momo taller than bakugou? Uh complex underground networks always go over my head.**

** I'm pretty sure I wrote the part where Bakugou suddenly got taller (only by an inch or two) than her, but it's okay if you missed it! I'm glad you asked! **

** Guest Been enjoying the story so far but, isn't Thirteen a male?**

** I've read somewhere describing Thirteen as "her" so I assumed she's a girl; but I recently found out that Horikoshi stated that Thirteen is androgynous — meaning she has both female and male traits. I just preferred to her (or him) as a female since... that's what I originally thought.**

**—This is a side-chapter, quite longer than the others but this is some kind of Thane/Mayumi backstory thing. You can skip it if you want, it's not extremely necessary.**

* * *

The blue-eyed eagle casually hummed himself, almost to sleep as he takes a warm bath in his tub. Throughout his life, he's never seen a woman like Ms. Yaoyorozu. It's like she was two different people in one body. As much as it pains him to admit, she really _has _gotten attached to the man she was forced to marry. He definitely didn't like the guy.

He had the most annoying smiles (in his opinion, at least) and had the worst personality because he was too cunning with everything. He couldn't help but want to meet him, but the chestnut-haired girl always told him not to do anything _ludicrous._

When Thane realized that Mayumi _could _be in love with him, something felt wrong. He was so sure he didn't like Hiroto because over all, he was a trashcan filled with dog poop (in his childish mind, so it goes) but now he doesn't like him _even _more because he's way better than Thane himself.

It wasn't like he was… _envious_, right? Definitely not. Why so? It has nothing to do with him. But, his feelings said likewise. Mayumi did indeed take him in, kind of, when they first met, with him in the slums and her being the rich girl she was. Sooner or later they became really great allies — of course, he would be there for his savior, but he was also getting paid, so that was kind of goofy.

It annoys him that she's risking her life, her daughter's, and then her friend's son in the topic _just _to stop the said man. He wonders if she could do the same treatment to another Thane Smith _for _this version of him.

He isn't sure if they're friends — possibly, sure, he was always teasing her when he wasn't in his _professional _state, and she would always comply. Slightly, he thought she looked cute, but he immediately shoves those thoughts away when he remembers that she was actually married; and she has a child.

Thane Smith knew this; when push comes to shove, deny, deny, deny.

"This is some pain in the ass." he blurts out after he stopped humming. Thane hasn't spoken so _casually _in _years_. It's an old habit he always had in control. After all, growing up in the slums can be really tough. You get all that weird essence they have, like the way they talk, or the way they move.

He isn't exactly an expert with women, so why would _he, _of all people, know? He's _barely _interacted with girls, no matter how big their interest is. "I guess I _do _look that good?" he asks himself with a light chuckle.

Ladies always told him how beautiful his hair is, soft, silky and, well, long. It pissed him off so, but he didn't try getting a haircut at all, since he doesn't really care about his appearance unless it's related to clothes. "Maybe I should get a haircut?" he whispers, _"Why am I even talking to myself?"_

Immediately, his thoughts of the chestnut-haired woman disappeared. After finishing his bath, he went on and opened his closet; filled with fancy clothes that Mayumi bought for him. Of course, at first, he didn't like them, but as time went by, he found himself liking the said type of clothing. It made him feel nice, and while it did, the price didn't.

Thane lived secluded from the rest of the world. He lives deep in the forest, very discretely. His home is pretty good in size, and it took real damn wits to have someone disguise his house (Mayumi somehow found a guy who can grow trees in like two seconds) and he wasn't having it, but he needed to. All his tasks were very dangerous. He can't stay with Mayumi, or else she'll get in trouble, too.

Thankfully, he's strong. He could take care of himself. The problem is, he doesn't have communication with the outside. He always wanted a phone, but people could trace him and he knew he was pretty careless most of the time. One wrong button while investigating could lead him to death. So, from time to time, he goes visiting the Yaoyorozu Household.

He's done it for years. Before, he dressed up as some kind of share-holder to the Group, so the maids and the staff never really thought of him as suspicious. However, he knew Hiroto knew something going on, so he changed the whole plan and just decided to show up whenever he wanted to.

Which led to _many _embarrassing situations. He _clearly _remembers seeing one of the maids and the bodyguards rashly making out behind the gazebo, and then saw Mayumi's daughter changing clothes — almost seen her naked but he actually had manners not to look. Oh, and the time where he was looking for her in the whole house and found Mayumi sleeping on the tub — yes, that was the most embarrassing one yet. It literally took his everything not to look at her in that state, but he _was _able to slap her awake.

What? He couldn't think of anything else. A panicking Smith would be the worse case scenario. _"Ow! What are you— Thane Smith?! Can't you see I'm taking a bath?"_ of course, he remembers her high-pitched embarrassed voice as she covers herself desperately — her body was barely even seen in all the colors of the water, but she still complied. Her embarrassed state isn't something he's seen or heard in a while. Quite rare. _"You were playing Sleeping Beauty on a bath tub. I bet your skin's all soggy right now. Gross."_

Thane curses internally. Well damn, he drifted onto shitty thoughts again. He left his humble abode with his normal clothes — basically the usual, black coat over an office tee, and the common black pants. Then, he brought his suitcase onto his hand. He always carries it with him for a particular reason.

In there, a few DNA samples lie. He needed some if ever necessary, so he brings it with him whenever or wherever it is. With one last glance in the mirror, he smiles, satisfied in his appearance, and then left his room, and later, the house itself.

* * *

He absolutely has no idea where he's going. Well, at first. He did remember some time ago that Mayumi had been blabbering about this new salon — and since he doesn't really know much about it yet, he decided to ask around, wanting to know where it is.

After a good fifteen minutes of asking, he found himself the building and he almost gasped at the sight. It definitely wasn't a salon at first glance, but who was he kidding? It was _the _girl who kept talking about it. Of course it had to be grand.

He shrugged his shoulders and just went on with it, maybe he can shove in her face that getting a haircut was a terrible idea since she always nudged him to go for it.

* * *

Mayumi barely noticed the drool on her face until she spoke and felt a dry, partly sticky thing hanging out of her mouth. She fell asleep in the office? That was extremely rare.

Last night, she couldn't stop thinking about what Thane said. _"Have you, perhaps, taken a liking to Yaoyorozu Hiroto?" _Thane was definitely wrong. She would fall in love with him only when hell freezes over, and it wasn't going to happen.

"I definitely don't!" she grunts, frustrated. Mayumi couldn't help but scratch her head in annoyance. Upon checking her phone, she didn't even get notice from the said man. He barely goes home nowadays, so Thane's always pestering her about quitting the whole ordeal.

It annoys her, Thane having the wrong idea.

"Why am I stopping him in the first place…?" she mumbles, looking at the cold coffee on her office table. Her secretary must've brought it there and was too scared to wake her up.

She knew exactly why. It is true that she had taken a liking to him, but only as friends, companions and partially, as the father of her - _their _daughter. She was stopping him because she didn't want to lose family. Who would want that?

She was aware that they haven't given their all to Momo, and she was ready to make it up to her starting a few months ago, but her husband had his own things to deal with and she was too frustrated to even care at this point.

All she wants right now is to get rid of Chisaki, and it doesn't seem to be going to well. "You look terrible, Miss Mayumi." she hears a cold but joking voice; it belonged to none other than the blue-eyed eagle who—

Mayumi yawned, and when she finally got the chance to look at him, she almost screamed. Loudly. "What is_ wrong_ with you?!" she points out his feet, barely even standing on the huge ledge of the window near her. _"Is that how he always got into my house?" _but, she shook those thoughts off when she heard him chuckling. It wasn't like Thane could just barge into the company's doors without getting noticed. She knew exactly why.

Did he cut his hair? Yes, that was probably most noticeable. At first, she thought she was just hallucinating because she just woke up. Her eyes were still blurry, and the tears from yawning added up to that.

It felt as if she was slapped by him all over again, like the bathtub incident. "You, uh, look different." she blurted out, almost inaudibly, shocked by his change of appearance. She doesn't want to admit how he looked good in it.

Thane regains his composure and finally gets his feet on the floor. The blond ruffles his hair a little bit with one brow furrowed.

"I got it from the shop you kept blab— talking about." her eyes immediately lit up from his statement. While he did look confused, unknown if he looked nicer that way, she _looked _amused. "What? Why are you looking at me in _such_ way?"

"Was it nice, did you like it? The people there are very nice, the service is to die for and-" he was so sure she was helpless when it came to… these things. It's as if she's a child, not even close to Mayumi Yaoyorozu. She knew his way of thinking, she was aware, of course.

However, aside from Mitsuki, Thane was one of the people she — shamelessly, got along with. Maybe, just maybe, she could forget all of her problems right this moment. If only she could see the real him, that is. Thane always acts… all professional around her. Of course she could tell what the reason is, it's always work.

Thane sighed, plopping himself down the table as if he was shoving his ass on her face on purpose. It wasn't that close, however. She was just thinking his butt was that close. "It _was_, until I got the bill."

Mayumi fixes her hair a little bit in awe just by looking at Thane's gorgeous cut. She takes a sip on her cup, unmindful of it being cold. "You should've known." Mayumi wonders how many eyes he's racked up this time. After all, Thane was always very popular with women. He couldn't give them their numbers, though, since he didn't have a phone.

"Anyway," he started after the silence. Thane opened his suitcase, grabbed a few sheets of paper and threw it over to the girl, who caught it precisely. "That's everything you asked for about Mr. Yaoyorozu's recent activities."

_"Oh." _she sighed. She never really was going to get out of the situation, wasn't she? It was _too_ hard to even—

"You can always stop this, you know. Don't get too worked up over Mr. Yaoyorozu. He doesn't seem to reciprocate. However, if this is what you really yearn for, I'm guessing I can't do anything about it."

Mayumi hasn't seen Thane that serious in a while. She frowned without even knowing — because what the blond said was true. "…Shut up." she mumbles, "I'll make up my mind soon enough, you always seem to pressure me." she added out of context - but said so because it felt right.

"Just stating the facts."

"You mean your opinion?"

"I mean what's for the better."

"This _is _for the better, you just don't understand—"

"It's not. You're endangering your daughter's life, your best friend's son's life," Smith paused, tilting his head over her direction a little bit, "Mine, and your's. Hiroto too, I guess." Mayumi would never admit, but it's the man before her that's usually correct.

He had saved her in countless situations; business related or not. Smith would always be correct, because his judgement is always fair. She just finds herself contradicting him every time — it's a Yaoyorozu thing for sure.

But was she really putting their lives in trouble? _"I don't want that." _she can't let that happen. The man in front of her shoves his hand in his pocket, and the other remains holding onto the suitcase. Without thinking, her mouth opened and said; "You've changed." and she herself was shocked. "Since when did you care for _lives_?"

"Don't make me look bad, Mayumi." he stands up and then turns around to face her. It's not always that they argue seriously, but when they do, it usually spells trouble. "I've always cared. _You, _on the other hand, seems the exact opposite. Quite surprising, really."

She freezes at his words. _"How did I make you look bad? You make yourself look bad." _she wanted to pout, to think of the situation as small and childish, but _no_. The striking glare he's giving her means business. "We both know I care for Momo." she mumbled.

Mayumi sees a sly smile on the corner of his lips appearing. Not just that, but she evidently did see his brow twitch at least twice.

"What about Mitsuki Bakugou and her son?"

"Katsuki can handle himself fine, and Mitsuki is out of the context! She won't get involved in this!"

The blond sighs, frustration hinted on how different it is than usual. "What about you?" he rephrased. She wanted to hear a muffled reply, but she got a clear one instead. _Now _what does she excuse herself with? Thane had never been so defensive about something.

She was taken back, and that was exactly what he wanted. "Be selfish for once." he said, and Mayumi doesn't seem to understand — so she cocked a brow at him. "You told me that, and I'm only being selfish _this _once. Let it go. I hope you know the difference between us."

Indeed it's true, she told him that, but she never expected him to use her own words against herself. The way he said every word stung her, as if he was desperate in doing so.

* * *

_"S-S-Smith! What are you even doing? I didn't ask you to go and clean my room for me!" a younger, much happier Mayumi Hiragi calls out to her friend. Thane had always been the good kid who was kind of bad at some point. They were in their mid teens when they met each other, in the slums. She never expected she would be friends with the said boy._

_What she only did was feed him even though he kept rejecting the food. She did treat him nicely being the first friend she's had in years. At some point, however, Thane would just randomly show up in their door step, sneak into her room and then no one would notice._

_"Stop trying to lecture me, grandma." he replies quietly. "You should know I don't like it when I owe someone something. This is the least I could do, now shut up. Your dad might hear you." she remembers how he talks back then; it was so different than how he talks now._

_"You owe me nothing, how many times do I have to tell you?" she sighed, crossing her arms._

_"I helped you because I wanted to. If you don't want to do all of this, then please don't. If you're hungry, you can come here whenever you like. Please don't do anything else, I don't need some kind of payment — Be selfish for once."_

_"I seriously hate you." he murmurs, a light blush creeping up onto his face as he tightens his grip on the broom he's holding. The girl was a big nuisance in his life. All of a sudden, she shows up, giving him food, and whenever he gets into fights, somehow, he would stumble upon her and she would aid him. "You need to die, please." Mayumi finds it funny how he says please in words that don't even match. _

_It made him sick to filth, but company was nice, and she wasn't a bad person._

_Unlike most people, the girl was actually really smart — it was an easy feat for her to conquer school at literally 17, and find a job in her father's company the literal next day.__  
_

_Fast-forward to a year later, Thane finds himself deeply infatuated with her, or so he calls it. He refuses to accept the fact that he actually does like her, and he is validly aware that rich people get arranged for marriage. _

_"If I had a chance, would you let me know?" he mutters, staring at her while she remains clueless on what he's talking about. "Never mind."_

_"What?" she asks, always so oblivious, always so clueless. "What chance?" _

_"It's nothing." he can never voice out the words "I love you," or "I want you," because he was a big piece of shit, and he knows that. Still, it broke him upon knowing she was getting arranged for marriage in a few months. What kind of sick mind did her father have to get her married at 18?_

_He couldn't even come to the wedding, not because he wasn't invited (because they don't even know who he is) but because he was sitting-sobbing all day like a baby who just came out._

_Well, he learned to forget about those feelings quickly enough. They did, however, remain very close friends. And as time went by, Thane realized — she really was a big influence on his life. After so many years, he became such a warm person, far from who he really was._

_He hated the Hiragis, and he hated the Yaoyorozus for having Hiroto marry the girl he dreamed of for who knows how long._

_But who was he kidding? He existed, but only in Mayumi's eyes. He never really was there to others._

* * *

"Mayumi." he calls out to her with an odd smile. She finds it shocking on how he is today. It was like he was being who he really was.

She didn't even realize she started struggling with her replies. "W-What?" she hated it when she stuttered.

"If I had a chance to change your mind, would you let me know?"

Her body felt really warm, she doesn't know if it's from anger or from something else. Thane usually said those words — _"If I had a chance, would you let me know?" _back then. It pains her whenever she heard him say the phrase, because he was like… a drowning man.

She realizes that she never really responded properly to that particular question. This time, however, her mouth just opens without her consent and mouthed an "Okay…" without her realizing. She regrets it, but a second later, she doesn't.

The smile on his face was quite something. "Then I guess I'll keep convincing you that _this _is a bad idea." he giggled lightly. Thane just wished she said something like that years ago.

He knows that Mayumi, by the time, finally knew of his little crush - _an understatement_ \- of her, back then. She probably always knew. That was most likely.

But, he couldn't stop smiling. It should've been a bittersweet one, he knows, but it was quite genuine when she mouthed an _okay_. He hasn't smiled so truthfully in years. "W-Why are you looking at me like that? You can't stop my decisions!" Mayumi covered up, but the red flush on her face betrayed her.

This was so wrong in _so _many levels. She was very sure they were purely talking about business, but there was tension and somehow, she regards of it as subtle flirting (even if it isn't). She wants to slap herself.

She's married, for god's sake — with the man she never once thought of as her lover, sadly. Right now, though, she's totally captivated by the smile of the person she_ always _looked at. _"Why must I deal with this?" _she couldn't help stare at something else. "I hate you."

"The feeling's not mutual, sadly." Mayumi never noticed the newfound blush on her face.

* * *

She lied about that and he knew. She doesn't hate him. She doesn't at all. Thane is a very close person in her heart; too special, she thinks, but he never met her parents, or Hiroto. The guy hated her husband to filth (she was very aware) and she had a list of possible reasons why. She was, in fact, pretty open about the fact that Thane did indeed fall for the likes of her — but that was… _years ago_.

She'd be lying, however, if she said she never reciprocated. Inf act, she still does, shamelessly. Luckily, no one knows that. What would she tell Mitsuki? "I have a husband but I like someone else?" she wasn't going to tell a single soul.

Chances are, he doesn't even like her back. Sure, their teenage years had been _pretty _bland looking back, but Thane was always there. Always.

One time he wasn't was when she got married, because he wasn't invited (his existence isn't even noticed since he always sneaked inside her room past the guards. He was good with his quirk even as a teen) and even if he was, she doubted he'd even show up.

Maybe, in another life, it would be her and him, and they'd be a really happy family like what they once were. But now, it wasn't the case. What she was even thinking was solely wrong. She'd always think of the said man; and it was a mistake. A big, fat sin she can never repent for.

Besides, she's… married. To the man she doesn't love. And they have a child. A child they never really nurtured as one. It was always either her or him.

True, she does find Hiroto important, but that was because they were always together back then. She learned to appreciate him as a friend, but never as a lover and he himself told Mayumi about his past relationship that was utterly destroyed, thanks to the ridiculous ties of their families.

In all their years of marriage, not once did they tell each other they loved the other — and it felt _right _that way; but it doesn't mean it'll feel right after telling the person you love the way you feel.

She wasn't about to ruin her family's reputation, and Hiroto as well. It was wrong. Loving Thane Smith was wrong, _very_, very wrong. For the sake of Momo, she's willing to put everything aside.

No matter how much it pains her so.

It was just her luck that Thane doesn't talk to ladies in an interested manner (it was always the women who were rather fawning over him) because if he did, she would probably cry a river and anyone could tell something's wrong.

"If you had a chance, would I let you know?" she repeats his question to herself, in her bed at home — an empty one at that, with no companion. "I wish I would've. I really wished I did, but you never told me you felt that way in the first place." and, judging from what he said earlier, he still might feel the same way.

"Speaking of him," she whispers, thoughts drifting off to their conversation earlier. "He wants me to stop. To just stop. He never spoke out like that before…" she mumbles, almost fuming with anger at some point but it did disappear just as quick as it appeared.

Thinking deeply, it was true. She was endangering her family… and her best friend, too. Why did she even think of such a stupid plan? She needed a wake up call. Thane gave her one.

With all her will to back out, she grabs her phone, finds Momo in her contacts and hits up the call button. "…Hello?" Mayumi breathes out, brows furrowed and fists clenched. Her pride couldn't bear with this that long.


	45. Chapter 40: What He Wanted

Yaoyorozu Momo doesn't understand why. One second, her mother wants her to do something, without a doubt. Then, the next minute, she tells her to do her best _staying away _from the situation.

A situation that dire help seemed necessary. She doesn't understand why — but she did understand the pain in her mother's voice as they were talking on the phone.

* * *

_"…__Hello?" Momo heard her mother speaking on the other side of the line, and then it was followed shortly after with a heavy sigh. She can't even imagine the look on her mother's face right now when her voice sounded so — vulnerable, weak, __**frail**__._

_With that in mind, she immediately thought her mother was pained because of Bakugou Katsuki suddenly dragging her out of the residence just as they reunited. She thought she would have to apologize, "M-M-Mother? I-Is this about my— our sudden leave earlier? I'm so sorry about that, it's—"_

_"__This is not about you and Katsuki suddenly leaving." Mayumi pauses, a hint of solitude suddenly raging in her voice. "This is about… what's for the better, it seems." even though there was shakiness in her tone, authority was present._

_"__What's… for the better?" she repeated, confused just like Bakugou, who was listening in the background with her as earlier, they were arguing about the said subject._

_She could hear her mother's subtle breathing in and out, much quicker than usual, to her surprise. "Whatever you and Katsuki plan to do; halt. Stop. I don't want you involved in this." she paused, and then a few seconds later, she spoke out once more. "I… I failed, as a parent, a friend, a wife." she heard her mother mumbling._

_"__M-Mother? What — what is this all about?" Bakugou exhales soundlessly while placing a hand over Momo's shoulder. He gave her a look that told her to remain calm; but his eyes said what he truly felt — furious._

_The room was so silent that Bakugou could hear their conversation even with the loud-speakers off. "I believe it was rather ridiculous of me to even — to speak of this topic, but I got you here and it's quite obvious you have questions; Thane managed to convince me to stop this and—" she stopped, just as the world momentarily seemed to._

_Bakugou went wide-eyed, shocked on why Thane Smith actually convinced her to stop the whole ordeal. He was definitely perplexed, but angered at the same time. After the show he gave him earlier, he then proceeded to convince her to stop? What was his reason? He almost groaned loudly but Yaoyorozu gave him a look not to. It was like she knew what he was about to do next. _

_"—__Look, I — Where do I even start? So many things have happened behind your back. I never thought you would be needing the reason why, or wanting the knowledge to know what happened. Momo, dear, please don't resent me."_

_"__Resent you? Mother, I could never! No matter what this may be—"_

_"__No! You don't understand yet!"_

_"__Then please tell me, right now, tell me everything! What're you hiding from me, and why are you opposing father so much?!"_

_There was about a minute of silence, but the air-conditioning on Mayumi's line told Momo that the call was still up. Sweat dripped on her forehead down to her jawline, and same went for the boy beside her even with proper ventilated air around._

_"…__Hiroto, he has made a terrible, terrible mistake." Mayumi paused with a sigh, "At least, that was what I saw. Some time ago, a villain with the name Kai Chisaki approached your father without me realizing. He was asking for some medical equipment; for his leader — that of the Yakuza."_

_Momo only gasped, waiting for the situation to puzzle itself. "It was too late when I realized the situation. We argued about it, I was telling him to stop! To stop the connection with the villains, knowing our family has multiple heroes in it — but he didn't. He had contact with him once more, a few weeks later... I was devastated." _

_By now, both teens could hear Mayumi's obviously prevented sniffles. "He had a deal with him; that they would partner up in exterminating heroes, finding a way to destroy quirks — they would… gain money, wealth, prosperity, and that would be able to expand The Yaoyorozu Group internationally no matter how large it already is. I tried to stop him, I really did! But he never listened… before I realized it, he was able to leave the country from time to time. He would inform me, yes, but he would never listen to my warnings."_

_It was like Momo's world shattered. It was the worst case scenario. Her father paired up with a damn villain?! It was like he was a villain himself, too! She never thought — no, never even __**once **__considered that this was what's happening behind her. "N-No… that's not…"_

_Bakugou cocked a brow at this. Sure, he considered the fact that he was working with a villain — but being _the possible _villain himself, it was far, far worse than he thought. And from what he's heard? He'd be a terrible enemy. "One damn second, Mayumi." Bakugou blurts out and Momo suddenly stops from being petrified. She looked at him with anger in the slightest way._

_"…__Katsuki?" she took a moment to recollect herself, shocked from the sudden intrusion of the boy who spoke. "What do you want?" she says firmly in a deep voice._

_"__What's the dude's quirk?" he asked, wasting no second to spare._

_"__Incisive Strength. The smarter he gets, the stronger he is. Now please, let me explain everything in a smooth manner." she answered with resolution. Momo and Katsuki couldn't believe how accurate their speculations were. They thought his regeneration rate would depend in his intelligence, but this was far _more _dangerous. _

_The boy sighed, handing the phone back to the girl beside him. "Then… mother, is it true that you wanted me to break some sort of contract in this matter?"_

_"__Of course, because if I were to do it myself, he would find out immediately." Mayumi pauses with yet another heavy sigh. "Thane Smith convinced me not to do this anymore. I was blinded, not noticing that this may put you into—"_

_"__Why would your damn informant stop you?" the blond inserted himself once more in the conversation, a few tick marks appearing in his face in the process. "He was hella different when I saw him; so why the fuck—"_

_"__He said I was endangering many lives; and for what cause? Would Hiroto ever make a contract with a strong villain if… if he didn't have a way to counter? I approved, but then, I realized — why would Chisaki Kai make a contract with him, knowing that he's very strong? It meant he had a way to destroy the said man. Yet, Thane told me the otherwise. Hiroto knew what he was doing, that was what I hoped for. He managed to convince me to stop putting lives on the line, yes, but while that was all completely true, he probably just wanted me to stay out of trouble."_

_"__Hah? A man like him doesn't seem to avoid trouble." Bakugou sub-commented, having Momo pinch his arm a little bit. He almost squeaked._

_"__Up until now, he never spoke out against the situation. It was always like this. He was grasping everything. Thane is usually always correct… I trust his judgement, so please, whatever happens, don't involve yourselves in this ever again. I need you to be safe."_

* * *

"I can't believe this! Mother hang up without even telling us everything?!" Yaoyorozu banged her head onto a nearby pillow while Bakugou looks at her, dazed. He _was _about to whistle as a reply, but he knew better. The situation was clearer — yet deadlier than ever. "Chill the fuck up." he comments, making Yaoyorozu freeze.

"You _did _say you wouldn't resent her. Stay true to it, 'Mo." Bakugou added, sighing right after. It wasn't in the job description to deal with Yaoyorozu Drama — but hell he signed up for it knowing there's something fishy going on, anyways.

She furrows her brows, ready to argue with the said boy, who was, surprisingly, calm and collected. Until, she realized something. _"Mr. Smith managed to convince her not to go on." _Yaoyorozu prayed for something else, _"He must've been thinking of my safety, then? It wasn't her who was supposed to destroy a 'contract', it was me…" _her face returns to the way it was before; only now, angst brewed up.

"…We were wrong about our speculations on Mr. Smith." she closes her eyes. "He isn't some kind of bad guy, Katsuki. My father, it's… it's him."

Bakugou was aware of it already — but to understand everything, he had to _think _crazily. "Question is, why did he convince your old hag only _now_? He could've done it sooner, this shit's hella frustrating." he was getting somewhere, he just didn't know if it was acceptable.

There must be something going on in Thane's head. He _needed _to know what it was, no matter what it took. He had a rough sketch of the whole thing, but should he tell her? "What're you implying, Katsuki?"

* * *

He was a fucking ass — he kept telling himself. "Was it wrong?" he mumbles, asking himself the same question, over and over again. There is a large feeling of guilt consuming him.

He told her to stop, yes. He did because it was surely for the best. It would benefit everyone. Everyone _except _Hiroto if ever his speculations were wrong. "I hate that guy." he mutters. "But was gambling like this worth it?" he chuckles with a sad expression in his eyes.

He was drowning so bad for the woman he can never have, so desperately waiting for the father of her child to go away. _Disappear_, he wants him to. _Leave_, he wants once more. Was it wrong of him to be selfish… for the second time?

He really was, taking advantage of Mayumi's feelings like that — an asshole. But, he's doing it for her. Anything to make her happy; to make the girl who has everything happy. The girl, who's at the top, yet so damn lonely.

He wanted to give the world to her.


	46. Chapter 41: Intertwined Fate

"Sir, the funds you requested are ready." a familiar voice wakes Hiroto up from day-dreaming about his family back in Japan. His secretary seemed a little bit shocked on how dazed he is, but ignored it. "Sir?"

"What is it?" Hiroto responded instantly, showing authority.

"May I ask why you… sold off 5% of the group shares? The statistics say that we don't need extra funds. I'm genuinely curious."

Hiroto blinks, wanting to smile in his secretary's sudden question, but prevented it. "We can reclaim the 5% in weeks. I'm using it for personal use, Zachary. Anything else?"

"Nothing, sir. It's just that you've never used shares for… personal uses. Anyways, the funds are to be sent on the 17th of this month. That's in three days, sir." Zachary hands him a few folders with the amount of money requested. Hiroto browses it very quickly, and then closes it.

"Make it five." the raven-haired man replied firmly, "Change the delivery location, too. Set it to my home back in Japan."

Zachary takes a few moments to reply — "Alright, sir." he wonders why Hiroto doesn't want to transfer everything using his credit card. He specifically asked for it to be sent by multiple staff, all in one flight to Japan, scattering all the money. He has a rough idea of what's going on, but the younger man shuts up about it. Work must always be done.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that he most likely thought hard about it at first?" Yaoyorozu pauses, putting a thumb up her chin to think even deeper, "It was very nice of him to convince mother to stop everything, but just as you said, he has a slim chance of being wrong."

"Naturally." Bakugou snorts. "It ain't like he can predict the damn future."

Yaoyorozu wanted to continue all of it — she was hoping to _save _her father if ever he was in trouble, but, when she realized how painful it was for her mother to even _think _of it, she decided on one thing. "I think it's best we don't involve ourselves, Katsuki."

"That was what I was telling you, nitwit." he pats her head lightly. "We stay the hell out of this. I know I said I'd support you 'n—"

"I understand. You're doing this for both of us, so thank you, Katsuki." she pauses, "Up until now, you've been really sweet and kind towards me. It means a lot." she was changing the topic so subtly that he didn't even notice. All these years, Yaoyorozu had faith her father could literally do anything. This time, she's not so sure anymore.

What was he even doing to himself? Was it worth it just to expand the business? Kai Chisaki was a huge mystery as well. Not just him, however. It was her own mother, too, and Thane Smith. They were all _far _from transparent. "You know why," the blond scratches his head, starting to feel heat rising up on his face as he thinks of the words to say. But, he decided to stay silent, awaiting her response.

"I — I know, Katsuki." she replies; looking a bit sweaty as she does so. For the first time, she wishes to sprout random words about love, confessions and the like without thinking too hard about it.

Why? Well, she was embarrassed. _Really, really embarrassed. _Not just that, but the feeling of being not-good-enough started taking over her. Instead of telling him she likes him; her mouth sprouted nonsense again. "W-We should rest… It's been really exhausting. I feel mentally unstable." however, what she said really was true.

For a second, she thought Bakugou was going to sigh in disappointment, but, he just told her something very unexpected. "If it gets uncontrollable, y'know where to find me." is what he said, but Yaoyorozu knew exactly what he meant. It was; "I know you can get through this shit." and perhaps, from Bakugou Katsuki, she did not need comfort. It seemed that she needed someone to tell her — to even just hint, that she was strong enough for it.

She knew she was.

* * *

**A Week Later**

A week passed by. The week, however, seemed to last a very, very long time. Yaoyorozu was almost, if not, sleepless. It went better each day, her condition mentally, but it was still there.

The raging feeling of something _burning_.

It was when she got the same score as Todoroki on the exams when she realized she'd been fucking up more than usual. It wasn't her to get grades that aren't perfect — at least, on written exams.

It wasn't like Todoroki's results were bad. They were actually good — just not good _enough _for the usual basis. "Yaoyorozu." a stinging cold voice calls out to her. "Yaoyorozu." it calls again. She realizes she's inside the classroom on their last subject. The girl swore Bakugou glanced up at her even though she didn't see it from the front since she was at the back.

Yaoyorozu blinked a few times in surprise, and with the shock she had, she mumbled a small "Y-Yes?" she says while looking around clueless-ly. She finally settled her eyes onto Todoroki Shouto, her seatmate.

"Are you alright? You seem sick." he says in a low voice. "You've been spacing out a lot."

"S-Sorry, Todoroki-san. I was just… thinking of some things. Do you need something?" the raven-haired girl quickly covered up. Todoroki looks like he's unconvinced by everything, but he understood what she was getting at. He wanted to know for sure, but he's saving it for next time.

"Present Mic said that we need to work on our research papers. We're pairs for the semester, if you forgot." she flinched. _That _research paper, huh?

Yaoyorozu faked a smile — "Oh, that!" she says giddy-ly. "The paper about current issues in Japan. We have to pass it to _sensei _in perfect English…" she sounded unsure, but Todoroki nodded to assure the girl.

Bakugou's confused glare does not go unnoticed.

* * *

On the way home, Bakugou heavily insisted to go with her. It wasn't like him to do so, which confused his classmates - Kirishima, even, thought it was odd of him not to act cool around anyone. He was extremely sensitive, they noted — as the whole day went with Bakugou cussing at them for _just _blocking the path accidentally. "Dude, chill out. Yaomomo obviously isn't feeling well today." Kirishima mumbles.

"Yeah, you're being a dick, Bakugou!" Mineta shouts without shame - but stopped midway when the blond glared at him. Yaoyorozu notices the commotion, of course — "Don't worry, everyone, I'm just a little feverish." she assures. "I'll go with you, so don't worry." she adds up, looking at Bakugou for a second and then she began packing her things.

* * *

"Well, what did you want?" she asks bravely, not pausing between her steps as she rushes to go back to the dorm on a low key manner. "Look, Katsuki, if this is about last week—"

"You fucking know it is!" he screams, getting the attention of many other passing students, but then looks away aggressively in embarrassment. The students luckily ignored him as they were busy about their schedules and such. "You've been _unhealthy _for the fucking record. I told you to forget the fuck out of it, but don't force it on yourself."

Bakugou notices her sudden silence and so, he spoke up again. "You know damn well I'm here."

"Katsuki," she calls out. "I don't want to worry anyone—"

"Well you're worrying the hell out of me, am I nobody now, huh?" he retorded coldly.

"—I don't want to worry anybody, most especially you." Yaoyorozu takes a second to breathe; "I like you a lot, Bakugou Katsuki. I should've told you a week earlier, but I didn't, because I didn't want you to worry. I'm fine, really. I'm having trouble, yes, but I know I'll get through this. Now is just… not the—"

Bakugou blinks once, twice, thrice - and turns red, brighter than the shade that of his eyes. "You… what now?"

Yaoyorozu is surprised by the sudden output of her words. "I — I won't repeat anything." she mumbles, then, she walks in a pace faster than his. Bakugou seemed to be too shocked to even catch up.

"'Mo!" he calls out grumpily, but she didn't even stop moving. Bakugou gulps. "Oi!"

He has had enough.

"Fuck you, Ponytail, look the fuck at me!" he screams, louder than earlier, slouching, even - as if he's planning on taking her on with his stance, but he really isn't, making other people look once more — not a pissed look on their faces since Bakugou is well known in U.A. — but more of a curious look, on who Ponytail was — and a look of amusement, seeing the red-eyed eagle being so _out of character_.

It was a really rare statement coming from Bakugou, demanding a _girl _it seemed, to look at him. Yaoyorozu pauses in embarrassment, looking everywhere else except for the boy a few steps behind her.

Monoma was one of the students passing by. He whistled, slightly in a mocking way - he was slapped by Tetsu, as per usual since someone always does. "You won't get a girlfriend that way, you demanding 1-A student!" he shouts, laughing maniacally until everyone drifts their eyes onto him.

It didn't take long for the boy to catch up to her, pulling her Ponytail like it was some kind of rope — not too harsh, however, since he knew it would hurt. "'Mo—" he says in a voice only audible for the said girl.

To his surprise, though; she just ran away. Bakugou's brows furrowed. "Hey—"

"Huh, what's goin' on here — oh, Bakugou! Weren't you going home with Yao… where's Yaomomo?" Kaminari asks, looking around for any sign of the raven haired girl.

"She ran away because the idiot of 1-A started screaming at her like the ass he is—!"

"Shut the hell up, you fuckin' copy cat!"

"But _whhhhy? _Aren't you enjoying the attention?" he asks, mocking Bakugou. A second later, however, he's found being sent flying by Kendo who appeared out of nowhere. "Excuse us," she mutters while having Tetsutetsu carry Monoma for her.

* * *

Yaoyorozu Momo is a strong woman with great abilities; she had the brains, the awfully convenient quirk, but somehow, her mental fortitude constantly swings by her mood. Confessing wasn't as hard as she thought, as she was swooped in by the momentum of events earlier.

What's hard, however, is the whole ordeal. Bakugou always cuts her sentences off, it annoyed her, true; but she just couldn't complain knowing he's right… most of the time.

Bakugou managed to convince her. To make her _fall_.

And it didn't really take long. It was her mental state that prevented her from confessing — thoughts that Jirou, her best friend, did not even know of.

Thing is, it's not really the best time to engage in romance. Her family is falling apart — her mother was obviously depressed, her father was a freaking _villain_, Thane Smith was a shrouded mystery, and… Bakugou, he — he's just there, waiting.

So she thought;

If he had waited this long, then he could surely wait longer. But guilt was there, pity, embarrassment, as well as the fear of him finding someone new.

She doesn't know why she can't find herself going inside the dormitory — but she knew one thing.

_Going beyond that door would only repeat the cycle of her week._ She won't let that happen, so Yaoyorozu checked her phone, noted the time and then looked around.

Five hours before curfew.

It wouldn't hurt to take a little stroll around… right?

* * *

Kai Chisaki rolled his eyes as he adjusted the gloves in his hands — it might get dirty again today, "I'm going out for a bit." he declares, taking the attention of most members of the Yakuza. "Don't get the place dirty."

A man with a mask - well, all of them has the same beak-shaped mask anyway - approaches him carefully. Respect was clearly there. "Are we not waiting for Mr. Yaoyorozu's funds?"

Chisaki sighed, looking at him with a subtle hint of pity. "Knowing that monster, he'll probably delay it by a day or two." he mutters before heading for the door. The members who were blocking the path stepped aside for him.

Chisaki was more sensitive today than the other days. _"That guy kept bothering me." _he thinks as an image of Tomura Shigaraki pops up into his head. Being associated with the League of Villains might be _not _so bad; but Tomura's attitude was just the most annoying thing for him. The chestnut haired man passed by another room — this time, more isolated and secured. He looks at it for a few seconds before going onto his path; steady _and _filled with resolution.

What could it be, the thing beyond that door?

Yaoyorozu Momo never knew that on that day, she'd meet the person she was curious the most about — and she had no idea she did. The true fight begins soon.


End file.
